


Blind Date

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Blind Date series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blind Date, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Confessions, Eren gets a lot of action, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humor, Insecurity, It's getting hot in here, Jean's hamster, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sweet, Threats of Violence, appreciation for nice legs, fucking like bunnies, minor crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 145,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is forced to a blind date. He didn't look forward to the awkwardness that was sure to follow when he had to break it to his date that he had to leave. He had played the whole scene in his head many times to get it right. He would be able to do this just as he had rehearsed. Sit down, tell them you are sorry to cut it short and walk out. Simple plan.</p><p>But as it turned out, nothing is as simple as it first seems..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"Eren, you got to go! Everything has been arranged already. You only need to show up. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Jean pleaded, dramatically clinging to Eren's shirt.

"I don't want to go in the first place!" Eren swatted his hands away but that only caused the horse faced teen to hug his leg.

"Pretty please." Jean's version of puppy eyes was ridiculous and angered Eren even more.

"Eren," Armin spoke from his other side. "Jean is right. You can leave if you don't like your date."

Eren turned to face his best friend, after giving Jean a glare of death. "Armin, you gotta be kidding me. I never asked for any of this. I am happy being single."

"Yeah right," Jean snorted and as soon as Eren returned to glare at him he put the puppy eyed look back on his face.

"Then you got nothing to lose," Armin said with a hopeful tone that Eren just couldn't disagree with.

Letting out a big sigh, looking from Armin to Jean and back. "Ok, fine."

Jean let his leg go, throwing his arms up in the air. "Yay!"

Unknown to Eren Armin had no idea who his blind date would be. It was all Jean's doing and if Eren had known this, he would have never agreed in the first place.

The place for the date was a restaurant that he often went to with Armin and Mikasa. He had been told that his date would be waiting at their regular table which had been reserved for the night just for them.

Eren sighed nervously as he walked into the restaurant. He didn't look forward to the awkwardness that was sure to follow when he had to break it to his date that he had to leave. He had played the whole scene in his head many times to get it right. He would be able to do this just as he had rehearsed. Sit down, tell them you are sorry to cut it short and walk out. Simple plan.

But as it turned out, nothing is simple as it first seems. He rounded the corner and came into the view of the table he was supposed to sit at and stopped in his tracks. This had to be a joke. He had imagined that his date would be a woman and, given that Jean had something to do with the pick, some plain looking librarian, but instead the person was a man and anything but plain.

Eren stood there looking at the man he was supposed to have dinner with. He wore a sleek black blazer with a black collared shirt under it. Couple of the top buttons were undone to give a casual look. His black hair was shiny like it had been freshly washed and Eren noticed he had a military style undercut. His black slacks were obviously tailored like rest of his clothes. Everything about him screamed money and business. Eren had no idea why this person had agreed to a blind date in the first place. He must have enough suitors to last for every single day or his life.

Eren's thoughts were disrupted when the man noticed him staring. Automatically Eren began to walk over to the table. He didn't want to seem like and idiot just standing there in which he probably had already failed.

"Hi, I'm Eren," he said, offering his hand for a shake as he stopped next to the table. The mystery man's hand was cool and smooth as he took Eren's in his own.

"Levi," his voice was as smooth as he looked. Something about this man made Eren unable to look away. His eyes were greyish blue like an ominous storm in the horizon, he noticed. His pale skin was brought out even more by the color choice of his outfit. Eren sat down and reluctantly looked away as he picked up the menu to glance thorough it. It was just an excuse to give his hands something to do. He already knew what he was going to order anyway.

His plan of leaving long forgotten he looked up to his date, Levi. "I had no idea what to expect when coming here." Eren admitted. This man intrigued him. The look on his face could have fooled anybody into thinking that he didn't give a rat's ass about what was going around him but his eyes flicked with emotions. The subtle movements of his face spoke in volumes to Eren.

"If you had turned out to be a woman, I would have walked out."

"I see," what else could Eren say?

The waitress arrived just in time to ease the tension Eren was starting to feel. He had no idea what he should say to Levi. His presence almost demanded him to keep his mouth shut, too intimidating. This man had to be a boss of some firm or corporation. He'd be perfect for it.

Eren put the menu away and told the waitress his usual order. Levi stated his and the waitress left almost too soon.

"How old are you?"

The question was not something Eren expected from the man sitting across him. "I'm twenty one," he almost wanted to add 'sir' at the end of his utterance. It would have seemed fitting. His age seemed to awoke some irritation in Levi, at least if he could judge the way his eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that a problem?" Eren dared to ask. He had not even started to question Levi's age but now this blind date started to seem ridiculous. Levi surely was not twenty anymore, right?

"No," Levi answered curtly.

The waitress returned shortly to bring them their drinks.

Levi leaned on his fingers, clenched under his chin. "So," he started to say, his eyes raising to meet Eren's. "What was it that you expected to find at this side of the table?"

Eren liked Levi's voice. It resembled the lazy waves of an ocean, steady and soothing. "Knowing my friends I was expecting someone boring, someone appropriate."

"Hmm?" Something flickered in the blue eyes. "Am I inappropriate then?"

"No," Eren rushed to say. "I mean some sweet next-door-girl who they think every boy should date."

"And why do you think they set you up with me?"

Eren was at loss of words. He didn't even know who was responsible for this in all honesty. There was no way Armin would have picked a person like Levi. "I am not sure."

Levi smiled slightly, looking down at the table for a second. "I have a fairly good guess who is behind all of this. Does a name Hanji ring any bells?"

Eren tilted his head to the side as he racked his brain for an answer. "Yeah, I think I have heard Armin mention her couple of times. She is a friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Levi said mysteriously. "I think I was right to trust her judgment in this."

Eren couldn't help but blush lightly. That was a compliment, right? He coughed into his hand. "So what do you do for living?"

"I'd rather not talk about work tonight."

Could evading the subject be more clear? Eren wanted to shake his head. He didn't need to know what this rich guy did. It couldn't be anything bad, right? Although given his appearance he could have been a mafia boss for all he knew.

"You are a student, right?" Levi eyes were boring into his once again. Eren felt somewhat hot under that gaze of his.

"Yeah, it's my second year in the Trost University." Eren traced the surface of the table with fingers. He had to admit he didn't want to talk about his school life that much either.

"Then why are you here? There must be date worthy people in the University."

Eren hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer. He opted on lying but it didn't seem the right thing to do. "I was kind of forced to come here."

Levi drew his own conclusion and it hit the nail on the head. "So you have been single so long that your friends are trying to get you laid. I like your friends already."

"Pfft," was all Eren managed to get out of his mouth.

"I am right, aren't I? No need to answer. It's written all over your face."

Eren fought against the blush that tried to creep upon his face again. "So what? I am fine being alone."

"Is that so?" Something flickered in the blue eyes. "Ok,  _Eren._ " The way Levi said his name carefully sent shivers around his body. "This night can end in two ways. We either go our separate ways or you end up in my bed. Which do you choose?"

Eren's eyes widened, his mouth going dry. Heat pooled in his nether regions, surprising him. He had not even thought about such a thing yet. This was supposed to be just a date not a sex hunting party. He was once again glad that the waitress returned, this time with their food.

"You don't have to answer yet," Levi said, turning his attention to his meal.

Eren nodded even though Levi probably didn't see it. He stole glances at the man as they ate. He was hot, he had to admit at least that. So this would be a one night stand? Eren contemplated it. He could do worse but what if Levi was here just for an easy lay, he asked himself bitterly. Then again, would he ever get another chance to sleep with someone like Levi? Probably not. The notion of sleeping with Levi did excite him and those god damn eyes of his made him melt.

"You don't seem the type that would need a blind date to find company."

Levi chuckled. "This was not my idea but I thought why the hell not, I might meet someone interesting."

"And?"

"You seem interesting enough. Not that many get invited into my bed."

Eren would have thought that Levi had someone to warm his bed every night if he so wished, Maybe he did and Eren was just a temporary relief. "I am not sure if I should take your offer. It does sound tempting but…"

"But you want more than sex?"

"Well yeah. I'd like to see you again rather than have a one night stand." Eren took gulp from his glass of water and hoped he didn't come across as too demanding. He wanted to see if Levi would give them a chance. There was something about him that Eren just couldn't put his finger on and he wanted to know more.

"I'll compromise. If you take my offer, we will meet again," Levi said as he poured himself some more wine. He made the liquid swirl in the glass with a flick of a wrist.

Eren still wasn't sure. He spent few moments trying to decide until he threw caution into the wind. Oh what the hell, he wanted this man too much to pass this opportunity. "I'll accept your offer."

"That is what I wanted to hear." Levi picked up the menu and quickly flipped through the end of it. "Have you decided what you want for desert?" Levi's eyes were not on the menu when he said this.

Why did Eren feel that there was a hidden notion in that sentence? For the love of god he could not look away. "Yeah," he answered weakly. He tried his best to tore his eyes away from Levi's but something in them just kept his in place. When Levi finally looked away, Eren almost sighed out loud. His heart couldn't take this. He turned his head away to look at something else. He kept avoiding the man's gaze for several minutes. The waitress came to take their plates away and took their order of a slice of chocolate cake for Eren and an espresso for Levi. Eren had done good job at not looking up but his mission failed when he reached for his glass of water. Levi's hand landed on his wrist.

"Eren."

Eren was sure his heart would stop any moment now. His hand tingled where Levi was touching it. Somehow the prospect of sex had his mind completely jumbled and out of control. His friends had been right. He needed to get laid. The fact that he would excited him beyond reason.

"Eren," Levi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ye-yes?"

"Did you drive here?"

"Huh?" he looked confused for a moment until his mind comprehended what Levi had asked. "No, I don't live that far away."

Levi nodded but did not release his hold which Eren expected him to do. Eren took the water with his other hand as quickly as possible before he was completely incapacitated.

Levi was amused by his antics. "You could just pull your hand away if it bothers you that much."

"It's fine," Eren said, sipping his water. Levi's thumb was moving slowly in circles on the back of his wrist. Their position was not exactly comfortable but Eren didn't dare to move.

The waitress appeared once again, this time with their desserts. Instead of letting go, Levi pulled Eren's hand closer and took it in his hands. Levi thanked the waitress and asked for the bill.

"Separate or?" The waitress asked.

"I'll pay for it," Levi said without hesitation.

"I can pay for myself," Eren protested but was shot down. "Hmph, I'm not penniless."

"Maybe not but this is my treat, get over it." Levi returned his attention to Eren's hand when the waitress was gone. He fiddled with Eren's fingers and Eren let him. He took the chocolate cake piece he ordered and dug into it. He noticed that Levi's attention was not on his hand anymore as he stuck a spoonful of the cake into his mouth again and again.

Levi's fingers tightened around his hand as Eren deliberately slowly sucked on the spoon. Eren chuckled. He felt good at being the receiving end of such attention. It had been a long time since anyone had given him such looks or showed him that they wanted him. He was sure Levi wanted him, there was no doubt about it. As to why that was, he could only guess and he was not good at guessing. Besides he did not want to ruin his good mood with silly theories why someone like Levi would want him. It was a fact and he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. They could prove to be horrible in bed together and thus never meet again.

Eren lifted his gaze to Levi's as he ate the last spoonful. It was there, the lust. Eren cleared his throat and that seemed to remind Levi he had ordered something too. Levi drank the espresso as quickly as possible, his other hand still covering Eren's. The waitress returned with the bill and Levi had to let go of Eren much to his disappointment. Levi gave a generous tip to the waitress and got up from his seat.

Offering his hand to Eren he said, "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got so much support, which was overwhelming for me, but here is the chapter two.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who reviewed or even read the chapter one.
> 
> And I'm sorry this took SO long to post.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Eren smiled and took the offered hand. He was more than happy to leave. He realized how short Levi was as they walked over to his car, a black Porsche.  _Mafia boss, definitely_ , Eren thought as he slipped on the passenger seat. The engine roared to life and Levi didn't waste any time reversing out of the parking spot. He handled the car so effortlessly, shifting gears, accelerating without Eren even noticing. Eren grimaced when he thought how Armin drove his car.

"Is there something you want to complain about?"

Eren realized Levi had been glancing at him once in a while as he drove to where ever their destination lied. Eren shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about Armin whose driving skills leave a lot to wish for."

"Eren, I will be very disappointed if you keep thinking of Armin while I'm giving you a ride."

Eren blushed and didn't answer which caused Levi to ask, "Regretting this already?"

"Not yet." Eren couldn't take his mind of Levi's words. His heart was hammering in his chest. In order to calm himself, he looked out of the side window.

"Hmm," Levi kept his gaze on the road ahead. "If it makes it any easier I'll admit this was not exactly what I planned to do."

Eren's head snapped back to face the older man. "You could have fooled me," he said smiling.

"Well, I decided that coming off as a sexual predator was not what I wanted after all." Levi's smirk made Eren feel relaxed but his next words did everything but that. "Not that I mind hunting when the prey has a hot piece of ass like yours."

"Oh god stop," Eren laughed nervously. "You don't need to say such things to..."

"To get a piece of it?"

"I already agreed, didn't I?" Eren could not keep the smile off his face. He could swear Levi was speeding because the car made a slight drift when he made a turn. Eren was not scared. Not at all because the throbbing in his pants made him forget all about the fear of dying. He nervously wiped his hands on his thighs which was a move that did not go unnoticed by his driver. Eren almost said sorry for distracting Levi. He decided not to make any unnecessary movements until they were at their destination.

They pulled up at a multi-storey building on the better side of the city. Eren did not have much time to enjoy the scenery nor did he want to when he felt a strong hand on his thigh. The touch alone sent shivers around his body but when he saw the look in Levi's eyes, his breath hitched. The intensity of his gaze was powerful enough to pull him in. Unconsciously Eren leaned in towards Levi. He realized what he was doing when Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him from coming any closer.

Eren almost didn't dare to breathe as their faces where only inches apart by now. Levi's gaze was sweeping over his face, meeting his eyes in the end.

"You can still walk away," Levi softly breathed out.

Eren did not understand why Levi was trying to give him a chance to say no again. He decided not to answer with words but with actions. He closed the distance between himself and Levi, opening his mouth to sweep his tongue across the silky lips that had tantalized him all night. Levi had the same idea and their tongues battled for dominance that Eren gave up to him gladly.

The hand on Eren's thigh moved up to his crotch. Eren gasped, pulling back from the kiss. He took a couple of deep breaths and said, "We better go inside." He experienced a slight feeling of loss when Levi let him go and they got out of the car. The older man reached for his hand right away as they made their way towards the building.

Eren let him guide him through the front door into a small elevator. Eren entered it first and leaned against the back wall. Levi pushed the button for fourth floor. He didn't miss a moment as he pushed against Eren and kissed him. As soon as the elevator stopped so did the kiss. Eren was sure his shirt was going to rip as Levi grabbed him by it and hauled him out of the small elevator to his apartment door.

Levi pulled him inside the apartment that Eren had no time to see. Their lips crushed together, hands frantically getting rid of each piece of clothing. Levi kept backing away from the door, guiding Eren further into his realm between kisses and bites. Eren would have been amazed they did not stumble on their way if he had cared.

Rest of his clothes came off when he was pushed down on a bed. Eren watched as Levi grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer, tossing it to him before returning to him with lube tube in his hand. Levi stripped the rest of his clothes while Eren opened the condom. Eren beckoned Levi to him and it worked like he had pulled him in by a string.

Eren sat up as Levi moved closer, Levi's hands traveling on Eren's legs, pushing them apart. He knelt between Eren's legs and Eren pulled him into a hungry kiss. As soon as Levi arms were securely around him, Eren slipped his hands between them to put the condom on Levi's cock. Earning a groan out of the man as he completed his task. Levi lifted Eren off the bed on to his lap, leaving love bites on his neck. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, licking the shell of his ear.

He heard the quiet snap of the tube as Levi coated his fingers with the lube. Eren suckled on Levi's earlobe, whispering into his ear, "I want it hard and fast."

"As you wish," the man answered as he slipped a finger inside Eren. Levi was a bit rough with his fingers. It made it clear to Eren that Levi did not want to wait longer than necessary. Eren reached for the lube, coating his fingers. He leaned back to look into Levi's eyes as he spread the lube on his cock. The lust was blazing in the stormy eyes. Levi's fingers pulled out of him, hands grabbing Eren's hips.

Eren shuddered as Levi pushed into him slowly, making sure he was not hurting him in the process. Levi let out a sigh as soon as he was fully seethed inside him. Eren initiated the act itself by moving his hips up and down until Levi lost it and took over. Levi's hands were gripping his hips almost painfully as he set a fast pace.

Eren sank his nails into the man's back, arching his back when Levi hit the right spot, mouth open in silent cry. Levi's mouth was hot against his skin, teeth sinking into his shoulder occasionally followed by a soothing tongue. Eren loved the grunts coming out of Levi's throat.

Eren moaned when Levi suddenly pushed his hips down hard. Just as sudden was their change of position when Levi pushed Eren on his back on the bed. He lifted one of Eren's legs over his shoulder, keeping up the nearly frantic pace. His tongue lapped at the body under him, drawing circles on the skin. Eren wrapped his free leg around Levi's waist, urging him on with every thrust.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, pleasure building between them. Levi leaned on his elbow to reach for Eren's cock. Eren cried out when Levi's fingers circled his sensitive member. He cursed under his breath, locking eyes with the sexy devil teasing him.

The intense gaze of Levi's and his hand pumping on his cock, grazing over the sensitive tip, brought Eren over the edge. He arched his back as he let out a strangled cry, coating Levi's hand with his cum. It didn't take long for the man above him to succumb to the wave of pleasure himself as well.

"Wow," Eren managed to say between breaths.

"You're welcome," came a response from the guy lying on top of him.

Eren laughed, he was shivering with pleasure and he did not want the feeling to end. "We are going for a second round, right?" he asked, unwilling to let the night end there.

"Once I recover, yes," Levi said, not making any attempt of moving. "I wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to."

"You'd tie me up?" Eren asked with a teasing tone.

"Yes. I do own a pair of handcuffs," Levi gave Eren a smirk with a wink.

Eren's eyes lit up. "You do? Would you tie me up if I asked you to?" Eren sounded hopeful.

"If you want to then yes."

"Then go get them."

"Give me a break, brat."

Eren chuckled. He affectionately pushed a loose lock of hair behind Levi's ear. Eren continued to pet Levi's hair until the man groaned and pulled out of Eren. He got up from the bed, discarding the condom as he went to find the damn handcuffs.

In the meanwhile Eren enjoyed the view of a naked man walking about. He hadn't had the chance yet to appreciate how Levi's body looked. Levi was not overly muscular but Eren could see that the man obviously kept himself fit in one way or the other.  _A Mafia boss who goes to the gym, perhaps?_ Eren thought. He had no real evidence what Levi's occupation was but he was starting to wonder.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter as long as that ass belonged to him. Eren shocked himself with his possessive thoughts. He mentally hushed himself. This was too early to get attached like that or even think such things. First he'd enjoy himself and then if Levi wanted to pursue something more serious, he'd give these thoughts a free reign.

Levi returned with the cuffs. "You can get out of these yourself if something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Eren asked as he offered his wrist to be cuffed.

Levi locked the cuff around the wrist. "If I do something you don't want me to or the building burns down."

"Unless you plan on killing me, I see nothing that could go wrong." When the cuff was securely around his wrist, he pulled his hand back. He then cuffed himself to the bed. He did make sure he knew how to open the cuffs in case the building would indeed burn down. He did not want the fire brigade to find him like this.

"If I wanted to kill you, it'd have to come later because now I have other plans for your body," Levi said as he got a new condom.

"I can imagine," Eren said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"You won't have to imagine anything. I'll show you." Levi's voice was low and Eren blamed it for the shivers traveling down his body.

Levi descended to hover over him, kissing him with his tongue prodding for entrance into Eren's mouth which the younger man granted. Levi's hand slipped between Eren's legs and inserted two of his fingers inside him, searching for the spot that would make Eren shudder. The pitch of Eren's groans told him when he found it.

Teasing his new lover, Levi trailed kisses down his chest, pausing to give each of his nipples some attention. His teeth scrapped over the sensitive skin, his tongue soothing away any pain that he might have caused. Breath hitched in Eren's throat, his back involuntarily arching slightly as Levi continued his sweet assault on his body.

If Eren had known it would be like this, he would have made them skip the dinner. Eren had had relationships with guys before but no one had ever come close to doing something like this with him. All of those guys would have thought he was weird if he'd suggest the use of handcuffs or anything of the sort. They clearly had not understood the appeal of being or having someone completely at your mercy.

His thoughts were cut off by Levi's fingers steadily causing waves of pleasure rip through his system. The blue eyes looked up to him and Eren almost came right then and there, again. He was already trembling all over, hardly being able to keep the noises from escaping his mouth. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes of his. They were boring right into his soul, making him feel completely naked under their piercing gaze.

"Take me from behind," Eren said breathlessly.

Levi said nothing as he turned him over, his fingers slipping out of him in the process. "On your knees," were the words that commanded Eren. With Levi's help soon his ass was up in the air and his face hidden between his arms. He was grinning, enjoying himself far too much. If sex with Levi was always going to be like this, he'd want to keep him forever.

But now he was preoccupied by those fingers returning to torture him, moving in and out ready to drive him mad. This time around Levi was taking his time, making Eren moan under his touch. He shuddered and he realized that Levi had not even touched his cock yet. He became painfully aware that he wouldn't even need to in order to make him come. He had not experience this kind of feeling before. What he had thought was love had just been lust and nothing compared to the lust he was feeling for Levi. He was not sure he wanted to know what loving Levi would feel like.

This was not the time to think about such things as Levi was once again buried deep inside him, moving in slow pace. Eren was sure he meant to kill him slowly with sex. The thrusts were aimed precisely to rub against his prostate. Eren cursed under his breath as he couldn't keep his voice down.

"I'm sure the neighbors love your voice," Levi suddenly said, sounding just as out of breath as Eren felt like.

"Shut up," Eren hissed. His embarrassment quickly fading away. "Faster," he pleaded.

"No," Levi grunted, continuing the slow torture.

Eren tugged at his restrains, briefly letting the treacherous thought of setting himself free enter his mind, but that would defeat the purpose and destroy the sweetness of this situation he was in. He continued to be rocked in the most gentlest of rhythms, fighting back the urge to come.

Levi was still neglecting his cock. Eren begged him, "Touch me." but he only got a grunt as an answer. Levi broke the pace and made the thrusts long to make Eren feel all of him.

"Fuck," Eren cursed quietly, biting his own arm as he found his release.

* * *

 

Next morning Eren woke up to notice he was alone in bed. He turned around to see Levi with a cup in his hands, standing out on the balcony. He wasn't sure if he should just gather his clothes and leave or what. He sighed and decided to just continue staring at the marvelous body outside in the morning sun. Levi was only wearing loose pajama bottoms. Eren blushed when he saw red scratch marks on his back.

The previous night now replaying in his mind, he groaned. Last night had been wonderful. Now he needed a shower and to take care of his hard on. Levi obviously heard his groan when he turned to glance at him before walking back inside.

"Good morning," Eren said, stretching his arms and legs but not getting up yet. Levi did not answer him, instead he walked over and put the cup away. He slipped under the covers, covering Eren's body with his own. Eren unconsciously let him between his legs, he blushed as he realized this.

Levi kissed his jaw a few times before saying, "Good morning." in a low voice. "You need a shower."

"And this was your way of telling me?" Eren asked incredulously as their bodies were pressed completely together.

"I thought we could have some fun before I kick you out of the bed to change the sheets," Levi murmured against his neck.

Eren gasped when he felt Levi's teeth bite down on the sensitive skin. "Why don't you join me in the shower?"

"Already took one." His hand slipped between them, wrapping his hand around Eren's hardened member.

Eren watched Levi disappear under the covers and soon felt his mouth on the tip of his cock. Eren grasped the edge of the covers, letting out a moan as the mouth on him took him in, a tongue deliciously dancing around his shaft. He didn't want to know where the man had learned to use his tongue like that. He was suddenly jealous of all the possible other people who had gotten to experience this as well. A hand at the base of his cock, bumping in slow rhythm, mouth at the top and that tongue. Eren did not last long and he cried out a warning to Levi. This man was going to be end of him.

* * *

 

It was past noon when Eren finally was able to leave home. Levi had made him breakfast and demanded to have his number so he could arrange their next date. Eren did not get his hopes up. He had crashed and burned by doing that too many times already. He decided to wait and see how this turned out. Maybe Levi would call or maybe not.

He entered the apartment that he shared with his best friend Armin. The said young man appeared from his room. "Eren!" He looked him up from head to toe. "You were not home last night at all, were you?" Mischief was clear in the blond's eyes.

Eren tried not to smile as he walked past his best friend. "Maybe," he said.

"You are still wearing the same clothes than yesterday, you know." Armin smiled knowing what that meant.

"He is?" Jean appeared next the blond, doing the same check out of Eren's appearance as Armin had.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Armin," he said quickly. "Are you sure you did not spend your night alone in some hotel to trick us?" Jean was grinning, teasing Eren. He did not obviously believe that the date had ended in anything positive for Eren.

Eren just couldn't resist to wipe that grin off Jean's face. "If you really must know…" Eren started to say. "No, you are too young to hear any of it, Jean."

"Oh fuck you too, Eren!"

Eren laughed. "The best date I've ever had. Thanks to you Jean."

Jean looked a bit sick. "Are you serious? You slept with that guy?"

"Well I certainly did not spend my night in a hotel nor alone for that matter," Eren said, walking into his own room to get a change of clothes.

"It was a joke!" Jean cried after him.

"What?" Eren returned to his room door.

"We set you up with that guy as a joke. We never thought you'd stay for longer than two minutes in that restaurant."

"We?"

"Me and Hanji that Armin sometimes hangs out with. She's a bit odd and she wanted her friend to get laid so I suggested you and she was ecstatic once she saw you."

Eren was not sure should he get mad or laugh. He concluded he was too happy to get mad so he just smiled. "Whatever you say, Jean. That guy was a beast in bed though," he said, closing the door, leaving Jean looking slightly sick. He heard through the door how Armin asked if Jean was ok.

* * *

 

After Eren had left, Levi picked up his phone. It was time to call the person responsible. As soon as she picked up he said, "Hanji, you shit face."

"Aah lovely to hear your voice too Levi!" Hanji's voice cracked from the other end of the phone. "How was your date? Hot? Steamy?"

Levi hold the phone away from his ear until the woman on the other end stopped her shrieking. "Where the hell did you find that kid?"

"Uuuuu! Was it love at first sight?" she cooed.

"Hanji.." Levi's voice sunk to a threatening levels. "What made you think he was a good match for me?"

"Oh come on, Levi! That boy was super cute. As soon as I saw him, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that cute ass of his."

Levi covered his face with his hand, sighing. "He is so young."

"Young is good, isn't it?"

Levi stayed silent for a moment. "He is going to freak out." He voiced his uncertainty about his own age with an unsure tone which he rarely let anyone hear.

"Levi?" Hanji sounded over the top surprised. "Are you having a middle age crisis already? You are not that old!"

Silence met her statement.

"Levi," she sounded genuinely concerned. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," she said softly, coaxing Levi to answer.

"Ok, I might have slept with him." Levi gave up but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he indeed hadn't been able to resist Eren at all. He couldn't even begin to understand it himself.

"I knew it!" Hanji shrieked and caused Levi to pull the phone away from his ear again. "What are you worried about then? Did he make a comment about some non-existent wrinkles?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing I guess," Levi sighed, sitting down on the freshly made bed.

"Did you actually like him?"

Levi laid down on the bed. "Yeah," he answered softly.

"Why not give him a try then?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to explore a serious relationship. He does want to meet me again but that never means anything."

"Where's your confidence?" Hanji tried to lighten up the mood with a cheery tone. "You only need to ask him. He probably will say yes if he survived in the same dinner table with you and then even ripped his clothes off for you."

Hanji knew how to make him smile when he really needed it. "You might be right. Thank you, Hanji."

"Any time, honey." He could easily imagine her smirking as she spoke.

He hung up on her like he always did, letting the phone slip from his fingers on the bed. His thoughts lingered on the brunet that had just recently been there with him. He had been surprised at how open Eren was. Eren had been blushing left and right previously last night but when they got down to business Eren had transformed into a wild cat. Eren had not hesitated to tell him what he wanted and Levi liked that.

Levi felt silly for worrying about if the kid could handle the situation or not. He had been sure Eren would run away. Well, the kid still had time to do so and he probably would once he realized how old Levi was. Levi wanted to slap himself for having a sudden issue with his age. He had never before worried about it and now some young guy made all those insecurities surface. He really liked Eren and if there was anything to mess this up it would be that. Everything depended on Eren and Levi hated it.

Levi sat up sighing to himself. He could fall hard for Eren and he had a feeling that the fall had already begun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love manual cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I shall explain this manual car thingy that some people asked me about. If you guys have ever driven one you know what I mean but I'm guessing some people have never even seen one(?) I dunno how to explain it otherwise than saying automatic = boring , manual = exciting cos you get to shift gears and stuff, actually need to stay awake when you drive.

* * *

 

It was almost a week later that Eren's phone rang. He looked up to see a number he did not recognize. First he was not going to answer, thinking it was some salesman trying to sell him a magazine that he'd never read. On the other hand he was in a noisy cafeteria at the university and thought it would be hard to hear the caller anyways. As the phone just kept ringing he cursed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Eren." He heard his name being said as a greeting. He knew immediately who it was.

"I thought you'd never call," Eren answered being honest.

"I had some work to do."

"I bet," Eren said, still thinking this guy was some criminal lord or something.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not. I have been busy myself too. It's fine." His answer started to sound too desperate even to his own ears.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Perhaps," he answered, leaning back on his chair that hit the wall behind him.

"And maybe.."

"Yeah?"

"Sunday as well?"

Eren laughed out loud. "You want me to spend the night again?"

"That is what I was implying, yes."

"We'll see."

"Does that mean you think about it?"

"Definitely."

"You said you don't live far from the restaurant. Care to tell me your address so I can pick you up?"

Eren grinned. "Sure," he said, telling Levi where he lived.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at eight. You better be ready."

"Of course. I'll put on something easily removable," Eren said almost giggling. A few heads turned to look at him.

"Watch it, brat," Levi's voice had gone down a notch.

Eren smiled because he had that effect on the other man. "I will see you on Saturday," he said when Levi went quiet for a moment. "And I will consider staying until Sunday." He was smirking as he thought how that must frustrate his conversation partner.

"I will not take a no for an answer," Levi growled from the other end, making Eren laugh again.

"We'll see," he kept on saying.

"Unbelievable," the word left out of his mouth with a frustrated sigh. "I better get back to work. I'll see you then, brat."

"Yeah, see you." Eren smiled even after the call ended. He saved Levi's number while grinning like a fool. He predicted Saturday evening would be interesting.

* * *

 

Eren was humming as he picked a pair of jeans and a shirt that looked good with them. He had carefully washed himself in the shower. He had noticed how everything had been clean in Levi's apartment and how the man himself was so as well. Levi had made a few comments about dirtiness in general and Eren hoped the man would appreciate the effort he had made. Secretly he hoped that his guess was right, that he had not made a wrong judgment. He wanted to prove to himself that he could read the other man at least in some way.

Levi was a mystery. He didn't talk about personal things, not about his work or his social life. Only thing he knew was that Levi was friends with Hanji, who Eren himself had not met yet but heard about. There was something about him that kept Eren's attention on him even if he did not say anything. The silences they shared did not bother him, they seemed natural and that intrigued Eren even more. He had loved the time he had spent with the other man, not to mention the night.

He sighed as he thought about it. Levi seemed to be too good to be true. First of all Levi seemed to be genuinely interested in him. Secondly, he made him laugh. Thirdly, he was too damn hot. No one was allowed to be that sexy. Eren could not wait to be in his arms again. Eren was still a bit shocked at how openly Levi had flirted with him. First he had thought those words to be just words but the man had showed him in other ways that he had meant them.

The clock struck half past seven and Eren let out a huge sigh. He was getting nervous. He really wanted to get to know Levi better. He wasn't sure how to go about it and so he ended up talking about the safest thing he could think of when Levi picked him up.

"So, when did you buy this car?" Eren decided to try to find out if Levi was some evil gangster after all. He would smoothly ask about the car and then slither the conversation towards work related things.

"I didn't."

So he had stolen it? Levi must be crazy to steal such a flashy looking car. Everyone did not have money to buy something like this.

"No, this is not stolen either," Levi continued as if reading Eren's thoughts.

"Then, you borrowed this?" Eren asked tentatively. Maybe Levi had thought of impressing him with the car or something?

"No, a friend of mine needed to get a new car so he gave this to me."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Wow, you have a great friend," Eren was and sounded surprised. He would like to have a friend or two like that.

"Indeed."

Eren contemplated what Levi had said. He still could not believe that someone would just give out a Porsche. "So why did he need a new car?"

Levi smiled. The brat was not letting the issue go. "He had an accident and needed a custom-made car for himself."

"That sounds terrible."

"He got over it pretty fast. I'm sure the new shiny car helped and the nice nurse that nursed him back to health. He married her."

Eren laughed. "I wanna meet this guy!"

"You might one day," Levi said cryptically.

Eren wondered if he would."Does that mean you are considering of keeping me around for a while?" He watched Levi's reaction, waiting for an answer.

Levi tightened his hold of the steering wheel. There was a pregnant pause and Eren started to think Levi would not answer at all. "Maybe," he finally said.

Eren turned his face away to look out of the side window. Maybe Levi was not as interested as he thought he was or was his way of asking wrong?

"So how did you meet him?" Eren asked casually.

"In the army."

"You are in the military?"

"I was for some time."

"You quit?"

"Yes, when I got shot in the leg." Eren's eyes widened after hearing his words and before he could ask Levi continued, "It was an accident during an exercise. I didn't stay around to see if someone would shoot me in the head next." A brief silence followed and then Levi continued by saying, "Erwin was not as lucky."

"That friend of yours?"

"Yes. Something went wrong with a grenade launcher. Two men died and Erwin lost an arm and a leg."

"Oh my god," Eren mumbled. This conversation was ruining his appetite.

Levi glanced at him. "You know what," he said. "What if we get some take-out and go over to my place and watch some movies or something."

Eren smiled because that plan sounded so much better than anything else he could think of at the moment. "Sounds good."

"Pizza or chinese?"

"Are those the only options?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Pizza then."

They ended up getting three pizzas since Levi got tired of waiting for Eren to pick one of the two that he really wanted.

"At least we got something to eat tomorrow," Eren said, carrying the pizza boxes into Levi's apartment.

"Thanks to you." Sarcasm was evident in Levi's voice.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed pretending to be hurt by Levi's words. "You don't seem so poor that your economy will crash because of one extra pizza."

"It might if you keep this up."

"That would take a lot of pizzas, besides you never told me what you do for living?"

"Nothing."

Eren looked perplexed. "Surely you do something?"

"I live by the army pension. It's enough and the only good thing about getting shot."

"You got no hobbies? Nothing like dealing drugs in the neighbourhood?"

"Sadly, no."

Eren grinned. "Good. It's good I don't have to come up with lies if the police question me about your shady business'."

Levi shook his head. "I do not want to know what is going on in that head of yours."

After finished eating they settles on the couch to watch Prometheus that neither had seen yet. It turned out that Levi liked to make comments. Eren could not take the movie seriously when Levi said things like, "Look at that! Looks like a really badly designed dildo. Of course the man fells in love with it. That is the most natural thing to do in this situation on an alien planet."

Eren tried to hold his laughter as he did not want to interrupt Levi's rant about how bad the movie was. "Who the fuck wrote this shit," Levi was growling under his breath every once in a while.

Eren was sitting sideways, leaning on his hand as he watched Levi talk. He had given up pretending that he was paying any attention to the movie.

"Good gracious, what a bunch of blind fools. This movie sucks ass." Levi chose that moment to glance at Eren only to see Eren staring back at him instead of the TV screen. "What?"

Eren hold his gaze for a moment, not saying anything. The green eyes searched his face for, what, Levi did not know. Eren's fingers lightly touched Levi's jaw as Eren leaned in to kiss him. There was something in Eren's eyes, burning under the surface of the calm green sea.

Eren's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue joined the dance between their lips. The kiss was slow, almost careful as if Eren was afraid that adding more pressure would ruin the moment. Levi would have never thought that something so simple could shake him but he felt tremors in his legs. As much as it sounded like a cliché, Eren rocked his world at that very moment with his kiss.

Eren pulled away, a slight pink hue on his cheeks and that spark that Levi had seen earlier was still alive in his eyes. They spoke to Levi with words, 'Do you understand what I'm trying to say?'

Levi swallowed thickly, he felt light-headed all of a sudden. If Eren was telling him what he thought he was, then...  _No, don't jump into conclusions_ , he told himself.  _This could be all in your head and he just kissed you and nothing more._ But he wanted to have the green-eyed man in his life. He needed this perfect creature, who was looking at him expectantly, to love him.

Levi grabbed Eren by his shirt collar, giving him a kiss that should make his toes curl. Levi tugged him closer and Eren took the hint, straddling him. Levi's hands moved to Eren's buttocks, giving it a light squeeze. Eren's reaction to it was what he wanted, Eren kissed him with fervor.

"I want you," the young man breathed out when he broke away to properly draw some air into his lungs before attacking Levi's lips again. Eren pulled at the hem of Levi's shirt to get him to take it off. Once it was gone, Eren's own joined it on the floor.

Maybe Levi had imagined that Eren tried to convey some sort of tender feelings, it might be so but now he felt that it was more important to get him naked and riding on his cock. Eren pulled at this belt, undoing his pants. Levi halted his hands for a mere second to say, "Lube, condom."

Eren reached into his own jeans pocket and pulled out the said items. When Levi raised a questioning eyebrow, Eren said, "I had this fantasy about you and the backseat of your car."

"Interesting," Levi mused out loud. "Remind me of that the next time we are in the car."

"I will," Eren said, claiming Levi's lips in to a heated kiss. His hands continued to free Levi from his pants. Eren growled in annoyance as he had to get up to pull them off. Eren got out of his own jeans as well.

Levi watched the stripping process with lustful eyes. He would never get enough of Eren, he knew that. Just looking at him excited him, making his skin itch for his touch. Everything about him was perfect, his smooth skin and his messy hair, not to mention the green eyes. Yes, the eyes had him pinned down. Someone might have said that there was nothing special about Eren. He looked like any normal young man would look, he was not skinny nor fat but Levi could tell that he did not exercise. If he did, building some muscle, he would look like a sexy greek god but Levi preferred him the way he was.

But for now he put those thoughts aside because Eren climbed back into his arms, more than ready to be ravished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who actually likes Prometheus. No hard feelings, eh? Good, onwards, uumm... Xmas is like just behind the corner + new years.. so I'm gonna have a freaking holiday. I'll be back after new years. Well who knows if I update or write something in between but don't get your hopes up. I am actually going to spend time with ACTUAL PEOPLE! Omg, I know, right!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spend a week without writing a word because I had friend over and I got a pretty damn persistent cold that just won't leave me alone.

* * *

 

Eren was lying on his stomach as he woke up on Sunday morning. He did not want to get out of bed or even move but there was something that kept bothering him. The bother being someone called Levi who was placing butterfly kisses on his bare back, from his shoulder blades to his shoulder. Eren hummed feeling extremely lazy. Levi's hands wandered on his body in a sensual play that Eren had no strength to take part in.

"I'm tired," he said to his silent molester. "Can I sleep some more, please?"

Levi did not give up, his hands reaching for Eren's member.

"Levi!" Eren protested, finally moving to prevent the other man from touching him any further.

But Levi still did not give up as Eren curled up to protect his front Levi attacked his behind.

"Levi!" Eren cried out again, smiling but trying to sound stern. He heard a low chuckle from Levi as he slapped the offending hands away from his backside. Eren turned to look at his assaulter. "No touching unless you give me a kiss."

The look on Levi's face was worth to see, the disgust apparent. "That's gross."

Eren smirked. "Then no can do." He knew how much Levi hated morning breath and he shamelessly took advantage of the fact.

Levi seemed to be contemplating if he could give in but shook his head dejectedly. "Ok, I'll stop." Levi cuddled close to Eren, nuzzling his neck. "Stay with me until tomorrow."

"I have lectures tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride."

Eren almost wanted to say that he already had but bit his lips not to. "I don't have my notes."

"Then let's go get them. Problem solved."

"But.."

Levi sighed, seemingly disappointed. "If you don't want to be with me then just say so."

"No, no, don't ever say that," Eren hurried to say as Levi pulled back to look him in the eyes. Levi was appeased and his features softened.

Eren smiled. "Aren't you going to kick me out of bed this morning?"

Levi hummed as if he was giving it some thought. "No need. The sheets are not that dirty." They had only had sex on the couch, not on the bed. Levi placed a kiss on Eren's chest before resting his head against the same spot.

Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair. He could not get enough of it. His own hair was never going to be as smooth as Levi's. He was a bit envious but then again, if he could stay with Levi he could keep touching it all the time. He would not need his own hair to be as smooth.

Levi watched Eren's face as the said man played with his hair. Eren's eyes changed ever so slightly as his mood changed. The green eyes would sparkle when Eren found something funny, they'd grow dark when he was angry and they would glow when he was aroused. Levi could not believe such a thing was possible but since he met Eren he doubted his own knowledge of the universe and its secrets.

He was almost sure that the feeling he had for the younger man was love but confessing such a thing would not be easy. Not until he was sure he would not be left completely heart-broken. Eren was too good to be true. Levi was glad he had met him and he wanted to keep him near as long as possible. He had a sudden thought that he spoke out loud, "Move in with me."

Eren went rigid, eyes widening. Those green eyes hold confusion and all the warmth that they had held just a moment ago was gone.

"Too soon," was the only thing Eren said whispering it like it was a secret.

Levi was almost as surprised as Eren by this turn of events. Could he say to Eren that he had not meant to say it? It had just slipped out. He did agree with Eren's words. They had known each other for only a few days after all.

"Sorry," Levi whispered, closing his eyes as he could not keep looking at the confused eyes. Feeling unsettled, he slipped away from Eren. He needed a shower to gather his thoughts.

"Levi," Eren called after him as he walked into the bathroom.

Eren watched him go, his arm reaching out. "Levi, wait," he said but the black-haired man did not stop, closing the bathroom door behind him. Why was he feeling guilty? His heart was pounding in his chest. He turned his back towards the direction where he could hear the noise of the shower being turned on. Eren tried to calm his mind. Levi had just said it for some weird reason. There was no way Levi would be feeling anything strong towards him. No, maybe he just went insane for a second.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he took deep breaths to calm his heart. Eren had not even told him yet that he liked him a lot, more than he thought he should. He felt like his plan to take things easy was flying out of the window and smacking against a brick wall for good measure. Part of him wanted to rush into the bathroom and confess to Levi that he was in love with him. His heart did not want to calm down and his face burned as the thoughts of love filled his head.

The sad thing was that he was a coward when it came to love. Everything was so much easier when he did not need to lay his heart bare before the older man. Surely Levi would find someone who was better suited for him. Surely there was someone who would steal Levi from him. Levi might come to notice that he was just too inexperienced in life to be worth the trouble. There had to be something like that and Eren did not want to live through the experience.

He sighed as he got up from the bed. His heart hammered against his rib case as he walked towards the bathroom. He knew the door was unlocked so he did not hesitate trying to open it. Maybe he should have knocked just to be polite but he did not care about that right now. He had to get this done before he lost his nerve.

Levi glanced at him as he walked into the shower stall. Eren figured Levi was upset. "It's too soon. I can't do it, not yet," Eren ended up saying.

Levi nodded that he had heard and understood. Eren took over his task of washing his hair. The atmosphere was weird the whole time between them washing and deciding to go get Eren's notes. It warmed Eren's heart that Levi still wanted him to stay even after his rather blunt rejection to his idea.

"I shouldn't have said it."

Eren turned to look at the older man who was driving him towards his apartment. "It's ok. You caught me by surprise."

"I have no idea what made me suggest it. I agree that it is too soon but.."

Eren's interest was piqued. Levi was hesitating and that was something Eren had not yet seen. The man seemed to be so sure of himself all the time as if nothing really fazed him.

"Never mind," Levi said huffing in annoyance.

"No, tell me," Eren said, putting his hand over Levi's that was gripping the gear stick.

"I don't know how to put it in words. I just know I don't want to give you up any time soon."

Eren turned his head away, something swelled in his chest and made it impossible to say much of anything. "Me too," he managed to say and left it at that. That had not exactly been a love confession but close enough. It was all too soon. It almost felt like being caught in a whirlwind and there was nothing to grab on to. But Eren knew after several relationships that he needed to keep his head cool when it came to figuring this stuff out. He had once let his feelings guide his actions and it had not been pretty when he had been left alone in a relationship that he thought was the best thing ever.

He glanced at Levi. Would he be able to trust him? Would Levi love him truly and not have some other motives. All Eren was asking for was some sincerity. So far that was all he had been given but he still hold on to his doubts.

Levi pulled over to the side of the road beside the apartment building Eren lived in. Eren entered the flat he shared with Armin cautiously, Levi right behind him. They almost made it to the Eren's room when Armin's head peeked from the room next to his.

"Eren!" the blond exclaimed happily and noticed Levi. "Hello, I'm Armin," he said, extending his hand to the short man as he walked up to them.

Levi shook the hand politely and introduced himself but Eren knew that if the person had been someone else than his roommate Levi would have ignored them.

"What brings you guys here?"

"I'm just getting some notes. I won't be home tonight so you can throw any kind of wild party you want while I'm gone." Eren opened to door to his own room but before he could enter Jean appeared next to Armin.

"Ooh, Eren and who's this?"

"Guess," Eren said, walking into the room. He had no time for Jean's idiocy thus he ignored him.

Eren smirked as Levi answered Jean, "Levi." and walked after Eren, closing the door behind them.

Eren picked the folder and other things he needed, putting them into his school bag. "I'm sorry for the mess. I was not expecting you to see this." When he did not hear an answer he turned to see Levi looking at some pictures he had on the wall next to his bed. Eren walked behind him, dropping the bag near the door.

"Your mother?" Levi pointed to a photo of Eren as a small kid in his mother's arms.

"Yeah, she died when I was seven. That is the last picture taken of us together." Eren looked at her smiling face that he sometimes missed to see. He could have used her advice right now. Maybe she could have been able to tell him if Levi was the right one.

Levi took hold of his hand and pulled Eren with him to the young man's bed. Levi sat down and pulled Eren between his legs to hug him. "I'm sorry."

Eren petted Levi's hair. He was not sure what the other man was apologizing for. "Why?"

"I was too pushy."

Eren laughed.  _Too pushy?_  Levi had only asked him to stay with him permanently. "Don't worry about it. If you are still with me after a few months I might reconsider your proposal."

Levi's arms tightened around him. "Thank you," the older man breathed against his shirt.

"What's gotten into you?"

"We need to talk."

Eren did not like the serious tone of Levi's. "Ok, what about?"

Levi sighed, leaning back to look at Eren in the eyes. "Do you want us to be boyfriends or fuck buddies?"

Eren's eyes widened for the second time that day as he took in the question. "Well," he started licking his lips. "I'd love to call you my boyfriend if that is possible." Did he just sound uncertain and nervous? Still Eren was nervous as Levi just stared at him with those damn mesmerizing eyes of his. "What?"

"Nothing, that settles that then," Levi said simply, tugging at Eren's arm as he laid down on the bed.

"That's it?" Eren asked as he followed Levi's lead and straddle his hips.

"That's it. Now you can't cheat on me, Eren."

Eren blushed. "Pfft, as if I would have even if… Never mind that." He had other things in his mind now than talking as Levi slipped his hands under his shirt.

"Tell me, would you be able to cheat on me?" Levi pulled Eren down by his shirt, his voice low and husky. "Would you be able to stop thinking about me as someone else touches you like this?" He ran his hands up Eren's sides, pulling the shirt off him in the process. His fingers circled around Eren's nipples.

Eren placed his hands on either side of Levi's head as he let the man touch him as he pleased.

Levi pinched one of his nipples and straight afterwards soothed any pain away with gentle fingers. "Would you be able to forget my kisses when someone claims your lips?" Levi pulled Eren down to kiss his lips gently several times. "Would you forget everything about me if someone else took you as their own?" Levi's hands snaked their way to the buttons of Eren's jeans.

Eren's breath ghosted on his cheek when Eren whispered, "No."

"Would their touch get you this excited?" Levi asked, letting his hand fondle Eren through the fabric of his boxers. The young man was already hardening under his touch. They had not had any fun today yet and it was about time to make the brat moan. And so Eren did when Levi palmed his cock, ran his tongue on Eren's lower lip and kissing his socks off, almost literally.

"Would you imagine that it was me, doing those things to you?" He bit down on Eren's earlobe and slipped his hand past the waistband of his boxers. Eren was his victim today, victim who was panting hard and letting sweet little moans out of his sweet little mouth. "Would they know where to touch you to make you moan?"

"No," Eren answered, kissing Levi's jaw down to his ear. "They would have no idea," he continued his voice getting rough as Levi's hand worked on him.

Levi let his other hand tease Eren's nipples once again, making him shiver. "Indeed they don't. They wouldn't know you the way I do. Would your body be as honest with them as it is with me?"

"No."

Levi's smile was smug as he tugged Eren's jeans lower. He would get the brat out of these things soon enough.

At that moment someone knocked on Eren's door.

"Aah fuck!" Eren cursed. "What?" he asked, turning his head towards the door but not moving otherwise. If that someone did come in they would not see what really was going on. Eren was hovering over Levi in a way that did not leave much to imagination though.

Armin's voice called out from the other side. "Are you guys staying for lunch?"

Eren turned to whisper to Levi, "Are we?"

Levi shrugged.

"Sure why not!" Eren called out to Armin.

"Ok, I'll set the table for four."

Eren listened for a moment but Armin seemed to be gone. "Now where were we?" He kissed Levi, giving him some tongue action.

"Indeed, we better get this done or they will come looking for us when we don't show up for that lunch."

Eren could not agree more although knowing Armin he would not walk in on them. Armin knew better. It was Jean that Eren was worried about. You never knew what went through that empty head of his.

Almost like Eren had summoned him, Jean barged right in through the door.

"Speak of the devil," Eren said.

"And he shall appear," Jean continued, smirking. "Come on lover boys, get your asses to the kitchen. Armin made his famous veggy lasagna."

Eren groaned, burying his face into the crook of Levi's neck. "Jean, fuck off, please."

"Sure thing, sugar cube." Jean walked out but left the door open.

"He did that on purpose," Eren said as he climbed off the bed, pulling his pants up.

"You think?" Levi straightened his shirt and fixing his hair, making himself at least somewhat presentable. He looked at Eren, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Leave my hair alone. Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

"Because you are too cute not to mess with," Levi answered as if it was plainly obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I kept correcting this thing. Besides why do I feel like I should be writing smut on every chapter in this story? I feel guilty when I don’t. Hmmm.  
> I had a chat about this with my friend and I said to her that maybe I should just make this into a story of “as much smut as possible and still maintain a plotline” type of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of the chapter done and then I just had to destroy it. It was so much crap that I honestly cried blood looking at it. Ok, maybe not and still I was reluctant to throw away the 1k words I wrote (none of it made it to this chapter though hahahahahaa)

As they left, Eren sat on the backseat of Levi's car. He got a questioning look from Levi as the man started the car.

"Where to?" Levi asked.

Eren grinned and replied, "Somewhere to be ravished, please."

"Good, because this taxi fee you cannot pay with money."

"Wasn't planning to."

Levi gave him one last look. "Off we go then." He turned to face the front. "Don't get too comfortable before we reach our destination."

The drive took about twenty minutes and the whole time Eren kept his gaze switching between the scenery and the back of Levi's head. He listened to the soft hum of the car, sometimes catching Levi's eyes glancing at him. They sat in silence as Eren let Levi take him where ever he wanted to. They turned towards the ocean but this route was not known by Eren. He had been to the main beach many times but this road they were driving took them through a thicket that continued right up to the sandy beach.

It seemed to be an unpopular place because of the long drive and thicket hiding the sands from view until you were already there. Sand dunes hid the parking lot and the thicket behind it made it rather a nice spot for secret activities such as theirs. It would do no good to have people pass them by while they were just trying to enjoy themselves.

Levi turned the ignition off, taking the keys out and putting them into a small compartment between the front seats. Eren could not fathom this course of action but he did not linger on it as Levi reached over to the glove compartment and gave him something they just might need in the minutes to come. Eren was not surprised that Levi had condoms and lube in his car. Eren set them on the floor of the car as Levi joined him in the back, his anticipation level shooting to sky high levels.

Eren was frustrated and had been throughout the lunch. They had made it out of the apartment without Eren killing Jean and thus going into jail. Eren had been hissing like a snake and it hadn't made matters any better that Levi had been trying to hide his smile when Eren looked at him. This time asshole named Jean would not disturb his alone time with Levi.

"It's cramped in here."

"All the better." Eren did not waste time as he reached for Levi's shoulders, pulling him into his arms. He threw a leg over Levi's lap. A hand was automatically placed on his thigh, tugging Eren closer as pair of hungry lips attacked his neck. Eren tugged at Levi shirt, opening the buttons as fast as he could while enjoying the kisses and bites his neck received. He couldn't stop grinning as he finally got the offending garment of Levi's shoulders, throwing it haphazardly somewhere. His own shirt joined it soon enough and Levi's breath tickled his collar bone briefly before his teeth bit down on it.

Eren moaned, he had always had a thing for biting. He loved to see marks on his body, they told him how much his partner obsessed over him and it seemed Levi was starting to pick upon that fact. Maybe Levi had seen Eren admiring his hickeys with a smile on his face in the morning as Eren brushed his teeth. Whatever the case might be Eren was happy nonetheless.

Eren tried to take his jeans off but failed, cursing and giggling.

"Stop giggling, you idiot," Levi said with humor in his tone.

"But they won't come off!" Eren exclaimed his voice mirthful.

"Let me help you," Levi said. "I'll lift and you push them down on three, ready? 1, 2, 3, hop." Levi lifted Eren's hips and so he was free at last. Eren broke into a relieved laughter, cupping Levi's face between his hands. Levi placed a small kiss on his lips quickly. "Let's see if this makes you giggle some more." Levi's hot breath tickled Eren's skin on the way down.

"Your breath tickles." Eren's grin grew wider as Levi made his decent.

Mischief filled Levi's eyes. "What about this?" His fingers attacked Eren's sides, tickling him without mercy.

"No, no, stop!" Eren shouted as he fought for air, laughing. "Ah, I can't...breathe." Eren was breathless when Levi finally stopped.

"I love your laughter," Levi said, looking at Eren in a way that made the young man melt.

"I hate tickling." Eren pouted despite the warm feeling he got from look Levi gave him.

Levi gave him an apologetic kiss on the belly. Levi grabbed Eren's cock in his hand, stroking it gently. He licked the head, swirling his tongue around it, giving it an open mouthed kiss.

Eren's laughter colored pants turned into pleasure filled ones. His hand cupped the back on Levi's head, gracing his fingers over the undercut.

Levi's fingers worked on the base, his tongue traveling up and down on Eren's length and he was rewarded with soft gasps and breath intakes. His mouth once again at the top, he slipped the tip into his mouth, taking in an inch, letting his tongue dance on the sensitive skin. Eren's hips buckled upwards and the brunet apologized, getting himself under control.

Eren cursed as Levi sank even lower on his length, taking in as much as he could. Eren did his best not to move, he resisted the urge and gasped when Levi suddenly pulled back all the way and went back down again. He repeated the action slowly a few times before setting a pace which drove Eren mad.

One of the sexiest things he had ever seen, was to see Levi's head popping up and down on his cock. Eren's hand gripped Levi's hair in a way he knew must have been painful. Eren could no longer keep his hips still, allowing himself to move them slightly. He loved it how shamelessly Levi let him fuck his mouth but it came to end too soon.

Levi slowed his pace and pulled his mouth away with a faint 'pop', leaving Eren panting and painfully hard. Levi's eyes took in the sight before him. "You are beautiful." He leaned over Eren's form. "And mine," he said, claiming Eren's lips in to a passionate kiss.

Eren got his chance to reply after the kiss, "I'm yours." He saw his own need reflected back to him in Levi's eyes. Eren hoped his eagerness was not too much when Levi finally reached for the lube. As Levi prepared him lust hummed through his body and Eren was not sure he could take the sweet torture anymore. He wanted to feel Levi inside of himself as soon as possible but he would not whine nor beg, not today.

He waited with bated breath when finally the last piece of clothing separating them was removed and a condom was rolled on. Levi pulled him close, hands on his hips, lips on his as he pushed in. Eren moaned against his mouth, gasping when they broke apart.

The car swayed along with their movements as they had sex, Eren would call it making love if he knew how Levi felt about him.

Eren tucked Levi's head against his neck to make sure he did not see as Eren mouthed  _I love you._

* * *

"I'm taking you out tonight."

Eren sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Sounds good. I am so tired."

Levi was smirking down at him. "Want me to rub your feet for you?"

Eren looked up, his eyes full of hope. "Would you?"

Levi snorted. "No."

"You're such an ass," Eren said, crossing his legs rubbing his toes. Eren watched as Levi set a CD in a player and adjusted the volume as the soft notes of a song Eren did not recognize began to flow out of the speakers.

"You are free to take a nap as long as I won't find any of your drool on my furniture." The couch dipped as the older man sat next to Eren. "Or on me."

It was Eren's turn to snort. "You are weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Eren tilted his head as he focused on listening to the song playing on the stereo. "I like her voice. Very unique."

"Indeed."

Eren glanced at Levi only to see him watching him. Eren was about to ask what he was staring at when Levi's phone went off. Annoyance flashed on the man's face before he answered the call. "This better be good, fuck-face."

Eren had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from outright laughing. It would take time for him to get used to the way Levi spoke when he was annoyed. Eren tried to focus on the music instead of listening in what Levi was saying. He could hear a woman's voice coming from the other end.

The call ended with Levi agreeing to something and sighing as he put his phone away. "There goes my peacefully free Monday night. Hanji needs me to fill in tomorrow some poor guy who got their arm broken in a car accident." The way Levi said the word 'poor' sounded anything but empathic.

When Eren gave him a questioning look Levi continued, "She works me like a slave but I guess washing dishes is fun."

"What?" Eren laughed. Levi had to be kidding. "You are washing dishes and getting paid for it? That must be your dream job."

"That is exactly what Hanji said when she asked me to fill in for the first time."

Eren found the whole idea hilarious. "So she works in a restaurant?"

"Yes and she pestered me to take you there so that is where we are headed tonight."

Eren's eyes lit up. "I get to meet her?"

"I guarantee you that you will. She'll come at you like a fucking homing missile."

Eren smirked. "And you two are friends?"

"I tried to get rid of her once and she made sure I would not try again. The word persistent is not enough to describe her drive. Once she gets her hands on you, she will cling like a baby monkey."

"I look forward to meeting her," Eren said, his eyes drooping as he yawned. He had not been kidding about being tired.

Levi noticed, patting his lap. "Here, lie down." He took a blanket from the other end of the couch and draped it over Eren as the young man lied down.

"I'll close my eyes for fifteen minutes at tops." Eren promised and yawned again.

It didn't take long for his breathing to settle and he was fast asleep. Levi tentatively touched Eren's hair to see if the brat would wake up but he did not.

Levi ran his fingers gently over Eren's temple.  _A boyfriend, huh?_ He thought to himself. He recalled the way Eren had been nervous about the subject as if Levi would say no to dating him. He could not deny that there was an incredibly strong attraction between them and he was somewhat scared that there might come a time when they would not desire each other. Although he could not see himself not wanting the brat. It was Eren that he feared would some day realize that he needed someone younger by his side.

He took a deep breath.  _These fears are normal_ , he told himself. He would deal with them but the times when he was alone they always came back to haunt him. When he was with Eren, he usually did not remember having such thoughts. Eren's youthfulness made him feel young again. Eren was sincere with his words and actions. The young man was honest and reliable. What Levi really liked about Eren was how the young man treated him like an equal. Eren did not see some desperate old man when he looked at him. Or so Levi wanted to think. He would not know unless he asked which he would not.

Soft snores were coming from the man under his light touch and soon the fifteen minutes that Eren had promised turned into an hour. Eren looked so much younger when he slept, almost like a teenager which was a bit weird. On the other hand Levi could not look away from the angel like face that haunted his dreams lately. Eren was so beautiful and Eren was all his. Levi would do his best not to lose this angel that had graced him with his presence.

Eren stirred a bit when Levi ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes. Eren's hair had a rough feeling to it unlike his own. He had not yet met anyone with a hair like Eren's. It would get messy and stand the way it was molded into without any hair products. First Levi had thought that it was dirty but touching it had proved him wrong. Eren's hair was just like the young man himself, not needing any support. Eren went where he wanted to and did what ever he pleased without arrogance.

Levi's attention was ripped away from the hair when Eren turned to look at him. "Would you stop grooming my hair?" he mumbled still sleepy.

Levi had not paid any attention to the fact that he had indeed shaped Eren's hair in a weird shape. "It looks nice like that," he said, not being serious.

"I might not be into fashion that much but I know when my hair looks ridiculous."

Levi chuckled. "What do you want as an apology?" he let his tone drop on purpose to see if Eren would be up to anything dirty.

"Hmm, let me see," Eren said, tousling his hair into better shape.

The way Eren looked up to him, made his heart race. Levi felt like it had been an eternity since anyone had ever made him feel this way. He could not remember who that person had been and he did not care now that Eren managed to do it.

Eren reached up a hand to touch Levi's cheek gently. Levi turned his head to kiss the palm of Eren's hand.

"Lay down with me and just hold me," Eren said quietly. There would be nothing Levi would say no to when asked in such a innocent way. He maneuvered to lie next to Eren who wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his warmth. Levi tugged him close, listening to Eren's heart beat and breathing. Both of them were elevated.

"Your heart is racing," Eren said.

"Yours too."

He had not ever felt more ready to say the three little words to Eren than he was at that moment. The moment was perfect but he held back. He had already managed to freak out the young man once today. Too much might send Eren walking away.

Eren pressed his palm against Levi's chest over where his heart would be. "I can feel it," he said, bringing their lips together and placing chaste kisses on Levi's lips.

"Your fault," Levi said against Eren's lips.

"Glad to hear that." Eren's lips lingered longer and longer.

Levi could not take those gentle, not yet teasing, touches anymore. "Are you going to kiss me properly any time soon?"

"Oh sorry, I did not know my kisses don't count as proper on your scale."

"Cheeky brat," Levi growled as he claimed Eren's lips into a hungry kiss. He rolled Eren over to his back, pushing himself flush against him. Something about the gentle touches of Eren's made him pause. "Do you want to.." he did not finish his sentence as he kissed the jaw line of the man beneath him.

Eren sighed, his hands running on Levi's back. "One time was not enough?"

"Not even close," Levi whispered into his ear.

Eren seemed hesitant to say, "I'd rather cuddle at the moment if that's fine."

Levi kissed his neck. "Yes, of course." He sighed, relaxing against Eren. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, you're perfect," Eren said, hugging him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a perv. Damn. Why am I surprised? I think I need to see the doctor.  
> I can't make any promises about next chap at this time. I'm working on it but I've been so... I dunno how to say it, weird lately that I might end up re-writing it as I did with this one. I just had to include the car thing here, sorry, not sorry! xD


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Levi pulled up to a parking lot in front of the restaurant called Titan Wall that the mysterious Hanji worked at. Eren was giddy to meet the person who was responsible for their blind date.

As soon as they found a table, Eren heard a some sort of shriek that sounded like "Levi!"

A brown-haired woman made a bee line to their table and clasped Eren's hands in hers. "You must be Eren, am I right?" She was grinning like a child who had just opened their Christmas presents.

"Yes, and you must be Hanji."

Hanji squealed if that was the right word to use to describe the noise she let out as she dropped Eren's hands. "I'm so happy to meet you. Levi has not been talking about anything else but you the whole week."

"Oi, stop feeding the brat lies."

"But it's not a lie. You have been babbling like an old woman on the phone. I think you are putting the old ladies living downstairs to shame," Hanji patted Levi's head.

"Stop touching me. Who knows where your hands have been."

"How rude!" Hanji said but did not seem offended at all. "What do you honey buns want to drink tonight?"

Levi's curt answer was, "Water."

Eren licked his lips. "I'd like a beer, thank you."

"Uuuh," Hanji made a noise as if she knew something that Eren did not. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She winked at Eren as she left.

When she was gone Eren said, "She seems interesting."

"That is one way to put it."

Eren flipped through the menu. "I really want to know where you met her."

"I banged her."

Eren dropped the menu, shocked.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh, wow," Eren said, a relief washing through him. He did not want to imagine that.

"I met her through Erwin. She's his cousin. She's clung to me like a leech ever since and calls it friendship."

Eren could not believe that. Levi always said things like that about her but there was no bite in his words. Eren concluded that maybe Levi was just a bit embarrassed to admit that someone as outgoing as Hanji was his friend. Hanji was his complete opposite.

"Ready to order?" Hanji asked when she returned with a beer and jug of water, pouring Levi a glass. She wrote down what they ordered and leaned to whisper into Eren's ear. "You should try to get him drunk some day. His mean little soul takes one hundred and eighty degree turn." She winked at him again and patted his shoulder before leaving.

Eren smiled as he thought what she said. He had not noticed that Levi was  _that_  mean. He had his sweet moments which were more frequent than the mean ones. Maybe Levi did not show that side of himself to others? But why did it feel like Hanji would have all the secrets about Levi that he could ever dream of knowing? Eren made a mental note to ask for her number or fish it out from Levi's phone.

If it was possible there would have been a dark cloud over Levi's head. He was sending a glare at Eren's direction.

"I didn't do anything!" Eren exclaimed defensively. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"I can practically hear the gears turning inside your head," Levi said. "Stop scheming while you're ahead."

"I'm not scheming anything!"

Levi narrowed his eyes, leaning slightly forward. "Lies."

Eren nudged Levi's foot with his. "Put some trust in me. I'm not scheming anything  _that_  bad."

"Define bad."

"Bad as in scheming behind your back to get personal information about you to be used as blackmail material."

"If you want to know something just ask." Levi took a sip from his glass. "You don't need to give Hanji any more ideas. She's a pest as she is."

Eren smiled as he noticed that the death glare had faded from the older man's features.

"Besides, I have no idea what you would blackmail me for," Levi stated.

"You never know if I need to get my way and Hanji could tell me something juicy that I could use as leverage."

"You think I won't let you have your way?" Levi cocked up an eyebrow with a suggestive smile on his lips.

Eren blushed. "I'm hungry so let's eat before even thinking about such things." He could not help but think that Levi would indeed let him get away with almost anything.

"Thinking about what? I didn't say anything."

"You never do," Eren said sarcastically.

The dinner was nice. The night air was cool as they exited the restaurant. Eren huddled next to Levi for some extra warmth. Levi intertwined their fingers as they walked towards his car. There was a group of loud teenagers at the corner of the restaurant and the coffee shop next door. Eren glanced them once but it was enough to notice the rude hand signs and crude words directed at them.

Levi didn't seem to notice as he helped Eren into the car but Eren knew he had. Levi gave his hand one last tight squeeze before he circled to the driver's side.

The drive back to Levi's apartment was silent until Levi broke the silence. "There will always be people like that."

Eren turned to look at him, nodding even if Levi did not see it. He thought how those young people, not so much younger than him, could act like that towards complete strangers.

"They are young but at least they should have been taught some respect," Levi's voice held a small amount of anger.

"It's ok," Eren said quietly. The small incident had affected him more than he thought. It always hurt when people openly discriminated something he had no control over.

"Being young is no excuse for disrespect."

"They will learn, hopefully."

"Not until they say it to the wrong person and find themselves in the hospital," Levi spat. He was gripping the wheel his knuckles white.

"Please, stop," Eren said as Levi's anger was starting to affect him too. He was getting angry and that was something he did not want to happen. He had had anger management issues when he was younger. It had gotten him into more trouble than it was worth. "Less than six years ago I was just like that."

Levi did not say anything until he parked the car when they were back at his apartment.

Levi sighed heavily. "Eren," his voice was strained. "How old do you think I am?"

Eren was confused. "What?" He was not sure where this was going and what Levi was thinking. "I don't know."

"I'm 36."

Eren was a bit surprised but he still could not understand what Levi was trying to say. "So?"

Levi leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. "There will be people judging you for being gay and for being with me. You are still young. You should be seen with someone of your own age."

Eren could not believe what he was hearing. "Pffft. You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Anger that he had tried to suppress flared inside him. "What truth?" Eren snapped. "If you don't want to be  _seen_  with me then say so! They were just bunch of teenagers who don't know shit about anything and they will get their teeth kicked in but that will teach them the respect they lack." He opened the car door and slammed it shut as he stomped towards the front door of the apartment building. He took deep breaths as he heard Levi coming closer.

"I'm sorry, I lost my cool," Eren blurted out before the older man could say anything. He had learned to apologize every time he lost control of his temper. It had been hammered into his skull.

Levi opened the door to let them inside. "I should be the one apologizing, brat."

"You know, calling me brat doesn't really convince me of your sincerity."

A smile was tugging at corner of Levi's mouth as they walked down the corridor leading to his front door. As soon as they were inside his apartment, Levi led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"I lost my temper as well. If I had been alone, I might have done something about those snotty brats."

"Violence is not the answer." Eren stared at Levi as if it was the obvious answer.

"Believe me, I know. When I was young I used to be in a gang."

Eren laughed in disbelief until when he thought about it, it seemed fitting. How did Levi always end up surprising him in some way?

"I got into lot of trouble and the end was not pretty. I lost an important friend by accident. We got into a fight and someone had a knife." His voice became grim. "As I said, not pretty."

"Oh." Eren felt silly for laughing just a minute ago. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. That was ages ago. You probably were not even born yet."

Eren grimaced at first but then a smile found his lips again. "Maybe because of all the bad things that happened to you I was born to meet you."

"That's cheesy as hell, Eren."

"So?"

Levi said nothing as he smiled too, shaking his head and pulling Eren into a kiss. Levi pulled back not smiling anymore. "Eren, I'm serious when I say this." He locked gazes with Eren. "If my age ever bothers you.."

Eren did not give him a chance to finish his sentence as he clapped a hand over Levi's mouth. Levi's eyes widened slightly with surprise but Eren ignored that.

"I don't care," he stated. It was simple as that. "I do no care about your age. It is a fact that we cannot do anything about and I will slap you if you ever suggest to me again that it should be enough for me to leave you." Eren blushed as he thought what he said to his boyfriend.  _Yes, he is my boyfriend now_. ' _I'd never leave you'_ , he wanted to say but decided it was too much to reveal at this point. Eren's heart sped up its pace and he tried to get the sudden rush of feelings under control. He let his hand drop, eyes darting everywhere else but Levi's face.

But he did not get a chance to physically run away when Levi cupped his face between his hands. "Thank you," Levi breathed against his lips and made Eren blush harder. "You are not getting away," Levi's tone suggested that he had noticed how Eren was going to jump up from the couch any second. "Don't even think about it." He trapped Eren against the couch.

Instead of kissing him on the lips, Levi kissed his cheek. Eren did not know what to do with his hands. His anxiety was not fading. "I need to use the toilet."

"No, you don't," Levi's voice was muffled against his cheek.

"How would you know?"

"You went to the toilet less than an hour ago," Levi pointed out that Eren had indeed used the toilet at the restaurant.

"Dammit." Eren had hoped Levi would not remember that.

"What's with you?" Levi asked when Eren was not reacting the way he should to his teasing. "Why are you trying to run away from me?"

"I..." Eren swallowed. This was not supposed to happen, right? People were not supposed to fall in love in matter of days but here he was, under the very man he was madly in love with. The black-haired, blue eyed demon who had stolen his heart, was staring at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

Levi sighed but instead of telling him to calm down, he kissed him roughly. Eren was shocked at the sudden use of force. He was blinking dumbly when Levi pulled back to look him sharply in the eyes. "You either tell me what's going on or I fuck it out of you."

Eren could not resist saying, "Have fun trying." The uncertainty jumped right back into his heart.

"Oh, I will." With a devilish smirk Levi dragged him to bed.

* * *

"Eren, could we talk for a moment?" Armin appeared at the door to his room.

"Sure, come in." Eren made room on the bed. He had been going through some lecture notes for a upcoming test.

Armin sat down carefully, wrangling his fingers together on his lap. "I know this is probably not any of my business but I'd like to talk about Levi."

Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ok, what's up?"

"Well it's just that I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine." Eren drew his knees up as he settled to sit better against the headboard.

"I know you are but I've never seen you spending so many nights away from home," Armin said blushing. "As I said, it's none of my business. I'm just worried."

Eren smiled at the adorable blond friend of his. "Armin, I'm fine. He's fine. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry. He's not selling my organs nor is he my pimp."

Armin spluttered. "Eren!" His bright laughter filled the brown-haired young man's room. When he got himself back under control he said, "Ok, on more serious note, I'd really like to know how is it going?" His face had become serious as he spoke.

"I don't know, Armin." Eren said sighing. "I've never done anything like this. I mean I've dated before but I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm having the time of my life. I'm enjoying it so much that it scares me." Cold shiver run down his spine as he spoke. The coldness settled in the pit of his stomach. "Everything is going well but that is not why I'm scared."

Armin, looked worried. "Then what is it?"

"I'm scared because I think he might be the one."

Armin's eyes widened. "You mean.."

"Yeah," Eren hurried to say. "I am afraid to admit it and I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I mean we are dating but he isn't a person who just tells you how he feels."

"You should ask him."

"I know that, Armin, but I have a feeling that asking about it might ruin everything. What if he doesn't intend this to get serious."

"You'll never be happy that way," Armin stated.

"I know." He knew it well but still the fear of rejection gripped his heart. Why was it so hard to talk about his feelings, what he really felt deep down?

Armin was giving him a look that urged him to speak.

"He did ask me to move in with him."

Armin's eyes widened. "What? When? Why?!"

"I don't know!" Eren buried his head in his hands. "He just suddenly asked without any warning."

"What did you say other than the obvious no since you are still living here?"

Eren sighed, dropping his hands into his lap. "I told him that it was too soon but maybe I'd consider it later." He leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed. "I wanted to say yes right away though but I chickened out."

Armin scooted a little bit closer to him. "Listen, Levi doesn't seem to be a bad person. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Eren tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever caught him looking at you when he thinks you are not looking? Because, Eren, I can tell you one thing, he is giving you  _the_ look."

"What  _the_  look? I mean he has pretty intense look in his eyes when he looks at me normally."

"Eren, that man is in love or I will eat my favourite book."

Eren was shocked. Armin betting something like that meant he was serious. "Not possible."

"But if you are in love then why not him as well?"

Eren gave it some thought. Maybe Armin was right. Levi was possessive of him, giving him all his attention. Levi had not really denied him anything even if he had tried Levi's comfort zones. Other than morning kisses, Levi would not say no to Eren. Sometimes it felt almost overwhelming how much the other man bent for him. Eren suddenly felt extremely selfish.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Armin."

Armin patted Eren's arm. "No problem, Eren."

* * *

 

Levi sat at the balcony overlooking the neighborhood. His mind lingered on Eren as usual. The brat had been acting weird last time he saw him. Who was he kidding, the whole Sunday evening had been weird. What bothered him most was the way Eren had seemed not himself that night. Levi could only guess what it was that had upset Eren. It could be any of the numerous things that they had discussed.

 

Eren had said it was not his age but still a small amount of doubt crept into his thoughts. Why would the young man choose him if there would happen to be someone much younger and more attractive person in his life?

 

Maybe Eren had been more upset about the young teenagers and their judgment? People were bound to criticize. Eren was young and he had a life time ahead of him to listen to other people's bigotry. All Levi could do was to shut Eren's ears for him and tell him they did not understand anything about love. Ah, love. Levi chuckled to himself. The damn angel that had pranced into his life, the person he was in love with.

 

Levi's heart in his chest thumbed with a heavy beat when he thought about love and Eren. First thing he saw was his smiling face, eyes sparkling like million diamonds. Next thing he thought was his face when he came undone, completely honest and showing how good he felt.

 

He could not wait for the next weekend. They would not meet during the week as it was his way of giving Eren his space and time to do his school things. He remembered how it had been for him when he was in school. Eren was on his second year in the University and it would only get busier for him from here on. Levi could only hope that Eren used his time well.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I said.” The handcuffs dangled on Eren's fingers. “You have nothing to fear but I need your cooperation.” Eren added as an after thought, “And you need to take your shirt off.”

 

Eren thought about what he and Armin talked about. He wanted to know if Levi looked at him in this gentle way that Armin seemed to notice. He was watching as Levi cooked something for them for dinner. Eren would have helped but the older man drove him away from the stove with a knife in his hand. So Eren opted to sit and watch quietly by the side lines. It was yet again a Friday night and they had, Levi had, decided that they should eat something home cooked for once. Eren did not mind but he would have loved to help. He was not a total disaster in the kitchen. He knew how to whack a carrot in half at least.

 

Still he continued to silently watch as his boyfriend made whatever it was that he deemed worthy of them to eat that evening. Levi skillfully handled the knife as he used it to chop and crush things before chucking them into the pan. Armin had said that Levi was looking at him with love or something. So far Eren had not noticed any of those sort of looks. Eren's watch duty was disturbed by a doorbell ringing.

 

“Would you get that?”

 

Eren headed to the door upon Levi's request. When he opened the door he was immediately trapped in place by a mass that belonged to Hanji as she hugged him. “Eren, so good to see you!”

 

He patted her back. “Good evening to you too, Hanji.” He was not sure if he should be happy to see her or not.

 

She released him and like a hurricane she made her way into the kitchen where Levi was. “Levi, my darling! I bought you boys some wine.” She settled down the bag in her hand, taking out two bottles of wine and some chocolate mousse. “I brought dessert.”

 

Eren followed behind her, taking the seat that he had earlier. It was evident Hanji was going to stay for dinner. Eren kept glancing between the raven-haired man and the woman as they conversed about something to do with the restaurant. Eren wasn't terrible interested in that and so he checked the dessert Hanji had brought. It was once of the better brands and it should taste good. _Expensive as well_ , he thought as he did not want to spend excessive amounts of money for something such as dessert which he could live without.

 

Hanji set the table and once again Eren offered his help but the woman refused, grinning from ear to ear. Eren was getting frustrated at being ignored but he let it slide. He thought it was selfish how much it irritated him that there was suddenly someone else in their space. _Not that really is your space, it's Levi's space and you are invading it such as much as she is._ Eren wanted to hit himself for such a thought.

 

He wanted to sigh out loud. His week had been shitty and all he wanted to do was to cuddle up to Levi's side and watch a movie or something. He wanted to relax and just soak up his boyfriend's presence but now Hanji had shown up. Eren was not sure if he could tolerate her for hours. He hoped she would leave right after she ate the dinner.

 

Eren missed the glances Levi gave him and the questioning rise of an eyebrow as well. Hanji sat beside Eren as Levi gave the dinner his finishing touches.

 

“So Eren, how was your day?”

 

Eren answered honestly, “Complete hell.”

 

Hanji looked sympathetic. “Aaw, darling, how's so?”

 

“Just one professor decided at last minute that we should also turn in a ten page report on how we think our project progressed and what where the pros and cons of working in a group. I'm not sure how any of that is relevant to the course.”

 

“That doesn't so bad.”

 

Eren sighed tiredly. “Well it wouldn't be but we only have a few days to write it and I'm over-worked as it is.”

 

Hanji looked at Levi. “You better let this boy do his homework or he might break, Levi.”

 

Eren scowled at Hanji's choice of words.

 

Levi took the pan over to the table, setting it in the middle on a potholder. “He won't break that easy.”

 

Hanji grinned. “I knew you were into kinky things.”

 

Eren had the decency to blush and hoped she was not paying any attention to him.

 

“You know that is not what I meant,” Levi tried to salvage what he could.

 

“Take one look at Eren and you know I hit the right spot.”

 

Eren growled. “I'll be right back,” he said as he escaped into the bathroom. His patience was thin today and he could not take Hanji and her insinuations. He washed his face with cool water and took his time to calm down. He did not want anyone else to pry into their sex life. He knew Hanji did not mean anything by her poking but still it unsettled him. It was private and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

In the mean while Hanji turned back to Levi after she watched Eren disappear into the bathroom. “He seems to be on the edge. Did something happen?”

 

“No.” Levi sat down and took a plateful of chili con carne that he had made. “It must be the stress he feels over his school work.”

 

“Are you sure? He seems to be in a bad mood.”

 

“He'll pull through.”

 

“Maybe I should leave,” Hanji suggested quietly.

 

“Just eat, the food is ready.”

 

“Eren was not happy to see me at all. He's behaving like an annoyed cat.” Hanji seemed to absorb Eren's mood, her usually happy self getting depressed.

 

“He's not an animal, Hanji.” Levi noticed Hanji's mood. Eren chose that moment to come back to the kitchen, sitting down and getting a plateful of food.

 

The young man stayed silent as he ate and Hanji looked uncomfortable as well. Levi wanted Eren to get to know his friends but this was not obviously the day to do that. Levi gave Hanji a look that he hoped she understood. Hanji nodded to him after her plate was clean. She blasted a happy but fake smile on her face as she addressed Eren, “I'll leave you two love birds alone. It was nice meeting you again, Eren.”

 

The young man looked up to her and nodded, smiling the same way as she was. It was rather painful to watch. Hanji left and it took a few moments until Eren noticed something was amiss.

 

“She didn't eat the dessert.”

 

Levi took the dirty plates to the kitchen sink and decided to leave them until later. Eren looked at him with worry as he walked back to him and pulled Eren out of his seat instead of washing dishes.

 

“Are you ok?” Levi asked as he laced their fingers together, leading the young man to the bed.

 

Eren looked tired and he let it show fully now that Hanji was not present. “Yeah, I'll be fine.”

 

“Come on, I'll make you feel better.” Levi took a blanket from the foot of the bed and pushed Eren down. Eren flopped down on the bed, lying down and Levi joined him, cuddling next to him. Eren appreciated the gesture more than he could put into words. “Thank you,” he settled on saying.

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“For being wonderful.”

 

Levi chuckled, tugging Eren's head under his chin and wrapping an arm around his torso. “You looked like you could use some rest.”

 

“Hmm.” Eren nuzzled Levi's chest, feeling sleep claiming him already.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Levi woke up alone, Eren nowhere in sight. He listened and heard the noise of shower running. He had perched up on the bed but relaxed as soon as he knew where Eren was. He got up to make a cup of tea. He was not used to sleeping during the day like this, not this many hours. A brief nap was more of his style. Levi knocked on the bathroom door. “Oi, Eren, do you want some tea?” He heard an affirmative answer from the other side and so he made two cups instead of one.

 

He took the chocolate mousse that Hanji had brought and put some of it to small cups. Eren soon came padding out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another one used to dry his hair.

 

“Oh, I forgot the mousse.” Eren licked his lips as he took a cup that Levi offered him. “This is... mmm.” He suckled on the spoon happily.

 

“You seem to feel better.” Levi took a sip of the hot tea.

 

“Great,” Eren said as if answering Levi and continuing his own sentence. Eren looked like he was on heaven when he drank the tea and slurped down the mousse, all the while he leaned against the kitchen counter. Eren put the mug, now empty, on the counter with the just as empty cup. He was eying Levi in an innocent way that Levi knew meant only one thing. “You know, there is one thing that would make this evening even better,” Eren said coming to stand next to Levi, leaning on the counter.

 

“Really?” Levi put his own mug down as well far enough to make sure it would not get knocked over by any chance. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Eren with disinterested eyes. He did not want to make this too easy for Eren once in a while. “What would that be?”

 

“Hmm, you are wearing too much clothes for it.”

 

“We just woke up. I'd like to stay up for couple of more hours.” The clock was almost eleven in the evening and Levi had every intention not to go back to sleep yet.

 

“I'm not talking about sleeping.”

 

“Oh,” Levi played dumb. “Are you suggesting I need a shower?”

 

Eren laughed. “No.” Eren was fighting a losing battle to keep his face at least straight to some degree. “You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?”

 

“I'm not doing anything.”

 

“I see that,” Eren said rolling his eyes. “I'm shocked.”

 

It was Levi's turn to lean on the counter in a more suggestive way. “Shocked?

 

Eren shifted an inch closer to him. “I dare say, usually you are ready to tie me up at this point.”

 

“If I remember correctly,” Levi moved closer as well. “You tied yourself up.”

 

“And I'll do it again in a heart beat if you tell me to.”

 

Levi hummed as he counted his options but his thought process was disrupted by Eren.

 

“I have an idea.” The young man's eyes brightened and he looked extremely giddy.

 

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this,” Levi murmured.

 

“Oh, it is nothing bad. I just want you to let me do something.”

 

“As I said,” Levi let the rest of the sentence hanging.

 

“You'll like it,” Eren tried to convince him without Levi knowing what it was that he was supposed to be convinced of. “I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Ah! Stop being like that!” Eren pouted shortly before a smile stole its place on his lips again. “I promise you will like it.”

 

Were those puppy eyes that looked at him? Damn brat was hard to refuse when he bit his lower lip and tilted his head to the side looking cute beyond belief. Not to mention his lack of clothing. Levi cursed at the heaven's for sending down this creature. “Alright,” he finally said after losing the intense battle, green puppy eyes versus ice cold death glare. Although he knew his glare lacked any real coldness or threat. He gave his best and it had not been enough.

 

Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck, pecking him quickly on the lips. “You have nothing to fear. Trust me.” Eren darted off to somewhere, swaying his hips and humming happily on his way.

 

“Come here.” Eren's soft call reached his ears.

 

Levi had to admit that he was eager to know what the younger man had thought up.

 

“Like I said.” The handcuffs dangled on Eren's fingers. “You have nothing to fear but I need your cooperation.” Eren added as an after thought, “And you need to take your shirt off.”

 

“This has to be a plot to get me take my clothes off under the pretense of this idea of yours.”

 

Eren spluttered out a laugh. “No.” Eren looked impish. “Ok, maybe it's true but you will want your shirt gone before we start.”

 

“As you wish,” Levi complied, taking it off. He did notice how Eren kept staring at him the whole time. Maybe he could use that to his advantage in some way.

 

Eren coughed, coming to stand in front of him. “You are probably thinking that something weird is going to happen but no. This is pretty simple thing I wish to do.” Eren took hold of Levi's hand. He cuffed Levi's wrist. “It's time to say no if you want to say no that is,” Eren was rambling and he noticed it himself too. When all that Levi did was looking at him from his wrist to this face, Eren cuffed his own wrist.

 

Eren took a deep breath. “Alright, what I want you to do...” he looked at Levi who was still as oblivious to where this was going as ever. “is to let me decide where you touch.”

 

“That's it?”

 

“Yeah, you are not allowed to do anything I do not give you permission for.”

 

“Alright.” Levi agreed and a sudden thought entered his mind. Was this some kind of test?

 

Levi didn't know how close to home his guess hit. Eren indeed wanted to see if Levi would let him have control in their sexual endeavors. Also he wanted to see if Levi would keep his word. Eren wanted to test Levi's patience and endurance. Would the older man disregard his command if pushed to his limits? Would he be able to wait until Eren said he could move in a situation where he would be a shivering mess?

 

To Eren this was an important test. Not a world shattering one but he wanted to know if he would get respect for his wishes from Levi. Of course he wanted to tease him too.

 

Eren's gaze swept over Levi from head to toe. He leaned close, whispering into his ear. “Take it all off.” Taking a step back, so that he could bend when needed, he watched as Levi got rid of his pants. Smiling almost smugly as he came closer, Eren said next, “Take my towel off.” Eren guided his hand to his waist.

 

Levi slipped his fingers under the rough piece of cloth and pulled gently, letting the towel fall to the ground by itself. He would not have guessed how it felt to be like this. The moment he had been told not to touch made him want to touch Eren more than ever. He looked at the naked body in front of him. His fingertips tingled with desire to run his hands on the smooth exposed skin but he knew he couldn't.

 

Eren raised their joined hands, moving his wrist over the back of his head and thus forcing Levi to hug him close as Eren pulled his own arm across his stomach. Levi settled his palm against Eren's bare back, touching the skin as much as he liked. Levi was not sure if Eren knew of his inner struggle of not to move. His free hand twitched but he managed not to reach out. Eren wrapped his free hand around Levi's neck, kissing him.

 

Levi took the order of not doing anything seriously. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Eren's lips against his. Eren smiled, pulling away obviously pleased how well Levi behaved. “Kiss me,” he said and Levi did. He wanted to pull Eren closer, sink his fingers in his hair but alas it was not what he had permission to do. That was what Eren did, controlling the pressure of their lips together.

 

Eren moved his lips down Levi's jaw, kissing all the way up to the ear. Giving his earlobe a couple of nibs before moving slightly down to give his neck a good-old-fashioned hickey. Eren ran his hand down Levi's spine, his fingers tracing the curve of his ass when they reached it. Teasingly moving a fingers on the cleft on the ass, he chuckled.

 

Levi was still but Eren noticed the subtle twitches and hitches that the older man tired to hide. Taking it a bit further Eren rocked his hips against him. “Levi,” he moaned into his ear just to rile him up to see if his resolve would crumble.

 

“You are unfair,” Levi said as Eren moved deliciously against him. Eren just laughed with a husky kind of way that did not help with his growing arousal at all.

 

“But you like it,” Eren drawled when he slowed down his movements before stopping. One look at Levi's face told Eren more than the man himself could have told him. His jaw was set, his eyes held determination which Eren concluded was because of his will not to give in. Beneath it all, there were the sparks of lust that Eren desired to see as if it was not evidence enough that Levi's breathing had gotten heavier.

 

Eren ran his hand up Levi's side with a feather-like touch. “There's something I want to see,” Eren stated, licking his lips absentmindedly.

 

“And what is that?” Levi asked with anticipation swirling inside him. The brat was right, it was oddly thrilling to let Eren do whatever he wanted and wait for his command.

 

Eren twirled himself free from Levi's arms and pulled him towards the bed. “You coming undone by your own hand.” Eren laced their fingers together, raising their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Levi's hand.

 

“Out of all the things you could have asked, you want to see me jerk off?” Levi sat down where Eren led him.

 

“Come on, you have to admit it's hot to see someone else do it.” Eren nudged his shoulder to get him lay back.

 

“I can't deny that.”

 

Eren brought their hands to Levi's crotch, unlacing their fingers and taking hold of Levi's hand, guiding it to the position he wanted. He rested his own hand over Levi's hip joint.

 

“You know,” Levi said as he closed his fingers around his own length. “You could have just asked.” _rather than think up a round about way to do it._

 

“And where would be the fun in that?” Eren tilted his head to the side. “I can imagine how well that would have gone, 'Levi, please, jerk off in front of me'.”

 

“See, you can ask nicely.”

 

Eren snorted but then an impish grin spread on his face. “I'll make you pay for that.” Eren turned to see the lube still on the nightstand, reaching out for it without disturbing Levi's task at hand. “Give me your hand.” Eren squirted some of the lube on Levi's palm. “Makes it easier, no?” Eren winked. “Do you think about me when you jerk off?” he suddenly asked.

 

“Do you need to ask?”

 

Eren ignored the remark. “What do you imagine me doing to you or you doing to me?”

 

“I don't have to. You are right there.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “That is not what I meant.” Eren slapped Levi's thigh with his free hand. “You know, when you are alone.” There was a small fraction of uncertainty in Eren's voice but Levi detected it.

 

“It's easy enough to recall our times together or your face.”

 

“My face?”

 

“I've told you several times already, you are beautiful.”

 

“Surely that is not enough.” Eren glanced at the moving hand on Levi's cock.

 

“It is because it's you.”

 

Eren blushed. He wasn't good at taking compliments like that. “Bullshit,” he breathed the word out.

 

“You don't believe me?” Levi was more than surprised by this. He had been sure that Eren would soak up any compliment and could live by the sheer energy of them.

 

Eren ignored the question. “How can you keep this conversation up while doing that?” Eren motioned towards Levi's crotch.

 

“Because you are here.” There was a light pink hue on Levi's cheeks. “What could be more important than you?”

 

Eren looked away. This was not going like he thought it would. Levi making such comments was not helping him keep his head leveled. He turned his head back when he heard a shuddering sigh that Levi let out. Levi seemed to be trying to keep his eyes open as his breath became in shallow pants. Eren could swear he was physically able to see Levi sank into the waves pleasure.

 

“You said,” Levi paused to lick his lips. “That you are going to make me pay,” his voice was nothing but a whisper but what he said brought a smile on Eren's face once again.

 

“I did, didn't I?” Eren nudged on his knee. “Spread your legs.” A brief flash of worry crossed Levi's eyes and it did not go unnoticed by Eren. He knew it was rather cruel of him not to say anything reassuring when he was pretty sure what Levi was thinking inside his head. He gave the lube to Levi. “Would you mind?” He offered his fingers to him.

 

“Where is this going exactly?” Levi's voice was more leveled than previously.

 

“Trust me you are going to enjoy this,” Eren said as he waited Levi to squeeze the lube on his fingers. After a moment of staring at Eren, Levi complied.

 

Eren contemplated for a second the problem of their positioning because he could not move his other hand. “Bend your knee,” he commanded. Eren carefully maneuvered his arm around Levi's knee to take it into his armpit and hugged it close to his body. He leaned forward slightly.

 

Levi watched him silently through his lashes. His display of trust was a turn on for Eren but this was not about him. He had one goal and that was to bring Levi pleasure. He brushed his fingers at Levi's entrance, spreading the lube there carefully as he watched Levi's face for any signs for refusal but none came. He slipped in a finger being careful and still waiting for Levi to bark at him to stop.

 

Levi adjusted his hips, giving Eren a better access and that was all that it took to evaporate any doubts from his mind that he might have had. He added the second one to get on with his task, smirking as Levi sighed relaxing around his fingers.

 

Eren almost giggled when he brushed over Levi's prostrate. Levi's mouth formed an 'o', his breath stuck in his throat. Eren watched fascinated how Levi lost the rhythm of his own hand. Curses spilling from his lips each time Eren pressed at the right spot.

 

“Are you thinking about me sucking you off?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Levi husky voice came out in a rush.

 

“I never have, have I?”

 

Levi did not answer, rolling his head to the side. Levi wanted to say that it only added to his fantasy because he could let his imagination run wild.

 

“Where are we when I do it?”

 

Levi moaned, swallowing thickly before answering, “In my car.”

 

“In public?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi closes his eyes, shuddering as he was getting close to release.

 

Eren was smiling as he said, “On Monday morning at the University parking lot.” Eren pauses. “My mouth on your cock, I will suck you off.”

 

Levi loved it when Eren talked like that. Just like that. The mental image of the situation that Eren described was enough to do it for him. His fantasy took him over the edge as Eren brushed against this prostate and he spilled his seed over his own hand.

 

Eren pulled his fingers out and reached for a napkin from a napkin box that always was on the nightstand. He helped Levi clean up as the older man was seemingly feeling boneless.

 

“You are free to go,” Eren said, releasing Levi from the handcuff.

 

Levi snapped into action, yanking Eren on his back next to him. “You are not,” he said before locking the handcuff around the metal headboard of the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me daktasinsanity.tumblr.com and there you can "bother" and "inconvenience" me as much as you like. One can never have enough friends or enemies.  
> #fic: blind date


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has evil plans that may or may not succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a day early because I see no reason why not! Besides I'll be busy tomorrow, really busy and this is just one thing less to worry about! Have fun.

Eren would have never guessed on Saturday morning what the evening would bring. Even if he had known this was not what he expected. He did remember Hanji's words,  _"You should try to get him drunk some day. His mean little soul takes one hundred and eighty degree turn."_  And so here he was sharing a drink with Levi.  _This is not what I expected at all._

It all had started just as any regular day they had together. Well, as regular as you could call the weekends they had spent together. Levi made breakfast, cheese omelet with paprika slices and two cups of coffee to get the day started properly.

Eren had no plans for the day as he did not really care to plan things ahead during weekends anyways. He liked to relax since it meant he could forget his school work for a short while. Yesterday had been a bad day for him and he had no excuse for behaving the way he had.

"I need to call Hanji and apologize," he said to Levi as they ate breakfast.

"She understands you had a bad day."

"But I really want her to know that I'm not a complete douche."

Levi rolled his eyes and reached for his phone that he had on the kitchen counter. "Here, call her then."

Eren took the phone and searched through the contacts to find her. He laughed as he saw the picture Levi had attached to her number.

"She was drunk," Levi simply said as he guessed what Eren laughed at.

"I can see that." Eren was grinning as he hold the phone to his ear. The picture of Hanji with pantyhose pulled over her face still fresh in his mind.

"Levi, my darling!" she answered absolutely chirpy.

"No, Hanji, it's me, Eren."

"Oh," her chirpiness declined a bit. "What's up, Eren?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I really have no other excuse than being really tired. I hope you can forgive me?" He waited for her answer biting on his lower lip gently.

"Of course darling! Do not worry your little head, there is nothing to apologize for, honestly."

Eren let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought you'd hate me forever."

"Impossible! You are too cute to hate even if you happened to be a mean little cretin!"

Eren smiled even though he was not sure if that had been an insult of not. "Thanks, I guess."

"Soooooo," she stretched the word in a tone that already told Eren what her next topic was going to be. "Did Levi manage to cheer you up after I left?"

Eren cleared his throat which caused Levi to look at him curiously. "Yeah," Eren said, not really keen on sharing any information with her. He wanted to savor the memory of yesterday in his mind for a long time.

"Ooh, spill some, honey please!" Hanji sounded like she was salivating on the other end.

"No!" Eren exclaimed scandalized by her tone.

"But Eren! You will be my new best buddy if you tell meeeeee."

"No is a no."

"Eren.." she audibly pouted.

"I'll take my apology back."

"Noooooo!"

Levi was sniggering behind his coffee mug. Eren cast him a dirty look. Levi gave him a told-you-so look.

"Eren, honey bunny, I'll share some photos of Levi while he was still in the military, in uniform and all that if..."

She got him. He wanted to see those photos. "If?"

"If you record the noises he makes in bed."

"No!" Eren was beyond scandalized. "Absolutely not!"

Hanji cackled on the other end of the phone so loudly that even Levi heard her. She took a while to calm down. "You know Eren, I think we will get along just fine. I'm happy you are feeling better this morning," her voice held sincerity this time.

Smile returned to Eren's face. He was not sure what to say to her other than thank her.

"Be sure to bring that grumpy git to the restaurant some other time too. Drinks on me," she said and Eren swore he heard the wink she probably would have made if they had been face to face.

"Yeah, some time for sure."

Hanji then told him that she had to get ready for work and thus ended the call. Eren handed the phone back to Levi who looked rather amused by the bits of conversation he had heard.

"I know she asked something personal, didn't she?"

Eren just huffed, not wanting to linger on her request which he was not sure she had been serious about.

Levi took their empty plates, placing them on top of each other and putting them aside. Eren was starting to get worried over the amount of dishes in the sink. As far as Eren knew, Levi usually washed everything right away but for some reason the older man had not fussed about them yesterday nor today. "I can wash the dishes," Eren suggested, wondering if Levi was sick or something.

"Just because I left some dishes unwashed yesterday does not mean that I will not wash them today."

"I can do it."

Levi gave him a look that spoke for itself.

"What? I can wash dishes just fine. No need to look at me like that!"

"Sure sure." It was apparent Levi did not believe him at all.

Eren pouted but Levi was not phased by it. "So," the black-haired man started. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Eren answered truthfully.

"You have anything you need to buy or something? No places you want to go to?"

Eren shook his head. Levi was silent as he leaned on his hand, staring somewhere beyond Eren's shoulder.

"We don't have to do anything. I need to study and-"

"No studying," Levi said sternly.

"But-"

"You are not going to read some stuffy book while you are with me."

Eren did not know whether to laugh or get mad. He opted to just stare at the older man whose eyes were blazing with something Eren could not name.

"Let's have a drink." Levi's eyes did not change at all.

"Drink? As in get drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Eren had to ask. He did not know what it meant for Levi but to him getting drunk meant loud music while dancing in some club with his friends. Eren could not imagine Levi dancing with him or even enjoying such a place in the first place.

"Why not?" Levi finally looked away and shrugged.

Eren smelled a plot. There had to be some sort of plan that Levi was not letting him in on.

Eren was right to be worried because Levi indeed had a secret motive. Firstly, Eren seemed stressed and Levi was sure that he needed the relaxation alcohol could provide him. Secondly, Eren was hiding something from him. He was sure of it. Thirdly, yesterday Eren had made it clear he did not believe him when he complimented him. Levi wanted to get to the bottom of these things. He wanted to see if the alcohol would loosen Eren's lips enough to get him talking.

Yes, Eren should be scared.

Levi turned on his seat and went to rummage through a cupboard. Eren was surprised when he took a bottle of vodka and put it in the middle of the table. Levi the proceeded to the fridge, taking out a carton of orange juice. He got two glasses and set the items on the table as well.

"You want to start drinking  _now?_ " Eren asked confused. "We just had breakfast!"

"Orange juice counts as breakfast too."

Eren stared at him wide eyed.

"We start slow. We are not going to drink the whole bottle at once. Besides, we still have the wine from yesterday too."

Eren slammed his hands on the table. "Alright, bring it on," he declared.

* * *

Three hours later Eren was banging the table as he laughed. Levi had drank the wine, two whole bottles, that Hanji had brought, while Eren had focused on the vodka. Levi had been more than helpful mixing him a drink, orange juice with vodka. The ratio of vodka increasing in his drinks over time but he didn't know that.

Eren rested his head on the table, grinning like a fool. About what? He did not know nor did he care. "I wanna play a game," he said.

"I don't play games."

"Then how about twenty questions?"

"Twenty? No way in hell. Ten, I say ten."

"Alright. Also both of us can dodge one question, but only one, if it gets too personal or something. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll go first."

Levi nodded.

Eren pondered for a moment a good question to ask. Things that happened the previous mind made his decision easy. "Have you ever bottomed?"

Levi snorted, gulping down the last of his wine. "No."

"Why not?"

Levi raised his eyebrows at him but did not deny him of the answer. "Because I haven't felt comfortable with anyone."  _else than you_ , he almost added. "Brat, that was two questions already. My turn." Levi cleared his throat. "Would you cross dress if I asked you to?"

Eren became rigid, his eyebrows rising. His eyes betrayed him though, they were full of interest in the subject. "You want me to wear a skirt?" Eren cursed silently as he realized he just wasted a question.

"Yes, skirts are hot and so are your legs, especially your knees."

Eren blushed, brushing imaginable dust off his pants. "My scrawny knees and hairy legs."

"They are beautiful. Such a shame to cover them really."

"What, you got a leg fetish?"

It was Levi's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Never thought of that. Maybe I do." Levi tried to take a sip of his glass which he found empty. "You asked another question again. How many is that already, four?"

"Argh."

Levi chuckled and went to make a cup of coffee for himself. "Hmmm, how about... would you let me spank you?"

Eren laughed. "Where are all these questions coming from? Geez, and that was not a question meant for you, it doesn't count!"

Levi just smirked as he waited for Eren to answer his silly questions.

"Yes, anything else?"

"Let's go sit on the couch, my ass is getting sore on that chair," Levi said and expected Eren to do as he said. "You might just as well ask the next question while you get your ass there."

Eren did as he was told and walked to the couch, plopping down on it at the far end and made himself comfortable. When Levi walked over and sat on the opposite end, leisurely crossing his legs. "When was your first time?"

"When I was sixteen."

Eren waited him to continue but when Levi didn't he said, "Oh, come on, you gotta elaborate!"

Levi smirked at him and actually stuck his tongue out for a second. "You only asked when and I told you."

Eren held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, how did it happen? I hope that is specific enough for you."

"Fine," Levi said, sipping his coffee. "It is a story I'd rather not tell because I am not proud of it. I was young but that is no excuse." Levi fell silent for a moment but then he continued, "I had a best friend that one day confessed to me that he liked me more than a friend should. I was just curious about it so I took advantage of his infatuation and slept with him. Of course there no way for me to keep it a secret and so I lost my best friend over it." There was a distant look on Levi's face but then cleared his throat. "Your turn, when was your first time?"

Eren grinned like the devil. "When I was fifteen." He did the same as Levi and did not say anything further.

"Alright, how did it happen?" Levi imitated Eren's way of asking.

"Oh gosh," Eren hushed. "I was at some party and there was this girl who had been hinting that she was into me and we somehow ended up in one of the beds in the house. I'm not entirely sure how it all came to be because I was pretty drunk by that point. But it was not a nice way to wake up when my friend's parents found us there. It was so embarrassing that I decided to stop drinking so much at the parties, for a while." Eren was covering his eyes as he talked. The memory of the event still made him feel embarrassed.

"Did she become your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, for a short while." Eren nodded. He was fine telling Levi these things. He might be embarrassed about them but they were history and made him who he was.

Levi got up to make another cup of coffee and when he came back he asked, "So when was your first time with a guy then?"

Eren blushed because of the memory. "Umm, I was seventeen and..."

Levi waited for him to continue. He was rather keen on hearing what kind of story Eren had to tell since he was blushing.

"It was with this really cute guy that I still can't think of any evil about. I did not have any feelings for him. He was just too cute for his own good and he was completely shameless when it came to seducing people. In the public he was the sweetest guy you can imagine but when he wanted to seduce someone, he got them completely wrapped around his finger in less than two minutes."

"So he swept you off your feet, then?"

"Yes, completely but he did it so that I will not regret it ever. He never pretended to have any feelings for me and I'm glad because I might have fallen for him if he had."

"Who topped?"

"I did."

Levi looked surprised. "Interesting."

"Not really. You know if you ever want to bottom just ask." Eren nudged Levi's foot with his own with a rather smug look on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind, brat. Next two questions are yours." Levi paid him back with a nudge of his own.

"I do not even want to know how you can keep count." Eren himself had been paying no mind to the amount of questions they went through. He actually didn't care, he just wanted to hear Levi talk about things. Levi kept drinking coffee after he was done with the wine. Eren had not noticed it first but when Levi's state of drunkenness got worse he just had to ask, "Are you slipping the vodka into that coffee?"

The smug smirk that over took Levi's face was priceless. "Why, yes, you want some?"

"No thanks, I just thought it was weird."

"Thank you." Levi smiled brightly.

"I'm not complimenting you!" Eren could not but smile himself too. The smile Levi had was contaminating. He had not seen him smile like that never before, completely relaxed and truly happy even if Eren had no idea what he was happy about.

"Eren," Levi purred. "You are so cute."

Eren blushed. He decided to just move on and ask something. "Would you role play with me?" It was the first thing that came to his mind and he did not want to question his own mind for its weirdness.

"You mean some doctor shit?"

Eren nodded. "Something like that." Eren scooted closer. "Oh, doctor it hurts so bad. Would you mind checking what's wrong in my pants?"

Levi broke out laughing in a way Eren had not witnessed before. "That was bloody awful."

Eren was not paying attention to what Levi said as he looked at his face. If he thought his smile was contagious, his laughter was mesmerizing.

They stared at each other in silence until Levi said, "You are  _beautiful_ , cute doesn't cut it," Levi purred out the word, running his hand on the side of Eren's face. "Keep that blush on your face and I'll do you in a sec."

Eren did not even realize he was blushing until Levi pointed it out. Levi scooted closer. Normally he would have sat next to Eren within respectable distance but not now. He brought his face right next to Eren's, pressing himself against Eren's side shamelessly. "Eren," he said as if needing to gain his attention when he already had it. "I love that face of yours. So freaking cute it gives me a boner every time I see it."

"Yes," Eren answered, trying not to think how close Levi was. "Wait, what?" Eren shook his head as he realized what he had said at first.

Levi laughed again and Eren was completely lost in the sound of it. He loved it and wished to hear it more. Levi's laughs normally were rather of reserved kind, not full of mirth and honest happiness.

Levi looked at him with slightly droopy eyes. "Do you have any more questions for me, sweetheart?"

Eren swallowed as he tried to come up with a comprehensible answer. Eren knew it would be a bad idea to sleep with Levi when he was wasted. He had his own share of drunken sexy moments that never ended well.

Levi leaned in close, kissing Eren's jaw line, his hand cupping Eren's face from the other side. "I want you," he breathed against his skin. "You are so hot, you have no idea."

Well, Eren was starting to get the idea, having Levi all over him.

"I'd even let you do me if you'd like." Levi's fingers were already traveling under his shirt. When did they get there?

Eren would have choked if there was anything to choke on. "That's..."

"I know you want to. You said so earlier."

Eren had only meant to tease Levi when he said that he'd top if ever asked to. "Maybe you shouldn't make a decision like that when you are drunk?" Eren suggested to the man who was most likely not in his right mind. He now understood that Hanji meant about Levi's personality changing while drunk.

"Eren," the man purred his lips against Eren's lips. "You are the only one I'd want."

"It's not a good idea," Eren tried his best but Levi did not seem phased by his rejection, it was the opposite. He was not more determined than ever to make Eren take him. Levi straddled his hips, latching his lips on Eren's in a sloppy but forceful kiss.

"Levi," Eren warned the other man to take it easy. "Will you listen to me?" he asked his voice getting higher as Levi made his intentions of getting him naked clear.

"Nope," came the simple answer with a slight pop of Levi's lips as he over pronounced the 'p'.

Eren sighed, trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. "I'm too drunk for this and so are you."

Levi was not listening to him as he fumbled with Eren's clothes. Eren chuckled when Levi got nowhere with his task of getting Eren naked. "What are you doing?"

Levi slumped against him, huffing in disappointment. "I give up. These clothes of yours are too stubborn for me."

 _No, you are just too drunk to undo a button,_  Eren wanted to say but he did not want to anger Levi. It was never a wise choice to do such a thing.

"We could watch a movie or something. If you still want to do it after we sober up then I have no objections," Eren offered. "It's not even three in the afternoon so we have all day."

Levi hummed against his chest sleepily. Eren petted his hair, kissing the top of his hair.

"Levi?" he asked softly but the man did not answer him. Levi was fast asleep. Eren smiled, feeling rather tired himself too. He rested his head against Levi's and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I promise smut? The smut in the chapter just kinda... got out of hand and was completely unintended.

  


Eren woke up when Levi stirred in his arms. Levi groaned as if he was in pain which would not surprise Eren at all.

 

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked quietly as Levi fought the sleepiness off.

 

“Not so good,” came a quiet answer.

 

“Need to get to the bathroom?”

 

“Might be a good idea.”

 

Eren smiled slightly but reprimanded himself for it in his mind. They rose off the couch and Eren helped Levi to the bathroom where he sat on he floor near the toilet.

 

“I drank too much.” Levi rested his head against the wall, his eyes closed.

 

“That much was obvious.”

 

Levi cracked open an eye. “Why are you not hung over?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“I have a high tolerance for alcohol and I did not drink as much as you did.”

 

“How is that possible,” Levi wondered out loud. “We drank all the vodka and you drank most of it if I remember correctly.”

 

Eren shrugged as he sat down next to him. Levi did not speak for a few minutes and Eren suspected he had fallen back to sleep but deep sighs he let out told him that was not the case.

 

Suddenly Levi moved faster than Eren had ever seen and puked his guts out in to the porcelain god of his bathroom. Eren grimaced, rubbing a comforting hand on Levi's back.

 

“Fuck,” the older man spit out. “I'll never drink again.”

 

Eren chuckled at him. “I take it that you don't drink often?”

 

“Never. Again.”

 

Eren sniggered. “Sorry.”

 

“Not funny,” Levi managed to growl before he puked again.

 

Levi puked until his stomach was empty, sighing he sat back against the wall.

 

“You'll be fine now,” Eren said, patting his arm reassuringly.

 

“I sometimes forget how young you are. I never drank like this when I was young,” Levi admitted.

 

“I don't drink that much either but I'm more used to it. I know some people who like to party, Jean being one of them. When he drinks, everyone drinks.” Eren took it as a good sign that Levi's lips twitched upwards at his words. “You were cute when drunk,” Eren said and immediately regretted it. Levi gave him a cold stare but looked away after a moment.

 

Eren realized he had managed to embarrass Levi. There was something about being called cute or being drunk and cute that caused him to turn his gaze away.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

The murmur caught Eren by surprise. Levi was saying sorry? For what? The older man was not acknowledging his presence, keeping his head turned to the side. Eren waited for him to explain himself but nothing happened.

 

Eren was tired of sitting and doing nothing. He got up and retrieved Levi's toothbrush and toothpaste. He offered the brush to Levi once he had put the paste on it. “Here, you probably need this.”

 

There was a look of surprise on Levi's face as he accepted the toothbrush without a word. Eren flushed the toilet and left Levi to clean his teeth alone. He could ask about his apology after. Eren went to the kitchen and got himself some of the food that they still had leftover.

 

Eren heard the shower running and ten minutes later Levi emerged from the bathroom completely naked. Not to mention wet from head to toe. Eren's eyes followed him around as he went to the linen closet that had all the towels as well.

 

Eren was sure he could never get tired of the fact that Levi was comfortable to walk around naked. Eren watched as the older man dry off and put on some loose pajama pants before walking up to him and kissing his forehead.

 

“I'm sorry. I lost control of myself today.”

 

“Don't worry about it. You were cute begging me to-” Eren could not finish his sentence when a hand was clapped over his mouth. He looked up with confused eyes to see that the tips of Levi's ears had turned red. Still, Levi was giving him a threatening look that made sure Eren would be silent after the hand was dropped.

 

Eren wanted to giggle. He had found something that Levi wanted to hide from him and Eren could not help but feel giddy about it. He really wanted to tease him later on with it.

 

The redness of Levi's ear disappeared and Levi cleared his throat. “It's getting late.”

 

Eren glanced at the clock, quarter to nine. They had slept over six hours. Eren smiled and suddenly pulled Levi into his arms by his waist. “Thank you.”

 

“What for?” confusion shone through Levi's voice.

 

“For being _you_.” He could only hope that Levi understood what he meant.

 

* * *

 

 

They were on the couch, Levi resting his head on Eren's lap. They had just finished a movie and the end credits were rolling but neither of them cared enough to switch the TV off. Eren had noticed how Levi was quiet, more so than usually. Levi had not even made a single comment about the movie they just watched and the dishes were still in the sink! Eren was getting worried, really worried. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

 

“Hmm?” Levi inclined his head towards him but not enough to lock gazes with him and it unnerved Eren.

 

“You are too quiet,” Eren stated.

 

“Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it.”

 

_So something is wrong and he just doesn't want to talk about it?_ Eren contemplated if he should push the issue. “You sure?”

 

What Eren got as an answer was a curt, “Yes.”

 

What Eren did not know was that Levi was thinking about his earlier words, _“Thank you.” ,“For being you.”_ Those words had affected him more than he wanted to admit. He was starting to show his weak side to Eren. His insecurities were starting to show, he had even let him see that he had gotten embarrassed. These things were big no no's in his books when it came to dating someone.

 

They were not in a deep enough relationship for him to show Eren such things. He desperately needed some alone time to gather himself back together but kicking Eren out was not an option. And so he was stuck with this weird feeling that Eren could see all his thoughts and feelings on his face.

 

Levi got up so suddenly that Eren jumped a little. “Where are you going?” Eren asked as Levi walked away with a quick pace.

 

“I'm hungry,” was all Levi said as he rummaged the fridge.

 

Eren turned the TV and DVD player off. He glanced at the clock to see that it was past midnight already. Levi didn't seem willing to talk so he went to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth with a brush that Levi had given him to use. He dropped his clothes on the floor next to the bed, climbed in. He didn't know at what time Levi came to bed because he fell asleep soon after.

 

Levi saw Eren settling in and heard snoring coming out of the fluffy bed not long after. He smiled to himself despite feeling insecure. The feeling was dissipating slowly now that Eren was not entirely conscious. He finished eating and then, for the first time in two days, he looked at the sink. He needed to clean. As quietly as he could he washed the dishes, only a few times something clinked or banged too loudly and he stopped to listen if Eren had woken up but the loud snores coming from the young man did not halt.

 

He made a mental note to nudge Eren to make him stop snoring.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren stretched lazily as he sat up. He yawned, turning to see Levi curled on the other side of the bed. His hair was falling on his face as he nuzzled into the covers. Eren would say it made Levi look like a little kid, just plain adorable but he knew if he said so to the man himself he would receive a cold glare. Usually Levi was awake before him so this was a rare chance to observe the older man in his sleeping state. Eren felt like he was part of some wild nature program as he silently laid back down on the bed. He tried his best not to wake the slumbering animal next to him.

 

He listened to the deep breaths of the unsuspecting boyfriend of his. Eren reached his hand out to push the hair out of Levi's eyes but he stopped mid way. He did not want to risk waking him when he was sleeping so soundly.

 

Yesterday had been rather strange day all in all. Eren had had fun drinking and talking to Levi. He learned a lot of things about him but there had been one question he had wanted to ask but then they had gotten sidetracked. Levi had apologized for drinking too much and then ignored Eren for the rest of the evening. Eren understood that Levi had lost himself in the moment. It had happened to him as well in the past when he was in the company of someone he could count on and relax with.

 

Eren had seen Levi relax around him and he had let Eren see underneath his seemingly cold exterior that he wore like a mask. Eren smiled thinking how lucky he was to see someone like Levi completely relaxed and laughing with him. He wanted to see that person without the aid of alcohol. He wanted to be the one who made Levi laugh. He wanted other people see it that he alone could do it but then at the same time he wanted to keep it a secret.

 

Levi stirred, his breathing quieting down as he started to wake up from what Eren hope had been good dreams. Levi blinked, brushing the hair away from his face. His sleepy gaze found Eren's and he covered his mouth as he yawned. “Morning,” came a sleepy greeting from the black-haired man.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

 

Levi dropped his hand quickly and gave him an incredulous look.

 

“What?” Eren asked when the moment dragged on too long.

 

Levi just grunted and closed his eyes again.

 

Eren was having none of that. He shifted closer and poked Levi on his shoulder. That earned him another grunt. Eren would have never thought that Levi was not much of a morning person and he was happy to witness it for the first time. So he poked again.

 

“Will you cut it out!” Levi exclaimed when Eren poked him five more times.

 

The young man laughed. “Oh come on, let me have my fun once in a while.”

 

“Poke me one more time and I'll break that finger of yours.”

 

Eren giggled, he did not take Levi's threat seriously and thus he poked him one more time.

 

Levi growled in such a feral way Eren had not believed possible. The covers flew up and Eren was being attacked by the animal he had dared to provoke. Eren yelped when he was twisted on to his stomach, his face hitting the pillows. Levi had a hold of his arms, keeping them securely behind Eren's back as he straddled the young man's legs.

 

“Hey! Let me go!” Eren protested when he managed to spluttered his face away from the pillow.

 

“Why should I?” Levi twisted Eren's arm just enough to make Eren yelp in pain. “I told you not to poke me and yet you did.”

 

“Pfft.” Eren was not scared. Levi's hold of him was not as strong nor painful as it could have been. He trusted the man not to break his arm. A slight twist was what Eren got again as a reaction to this reply. He grit his teeth.

 

“Now what to do with this misbehaving little fox I've caught, hmm?”

 

Eren gasped as he felt Levi caress his buttocks gently while holding him still. Levi leaned over him, apparently just one hand holding his arms and Eren heard a clinging sound. He then remembered that last time he had left the handcuffs hanging on the bedpost and Levi was now retrieving them. Soon after Levi did indeed close the metal item around his wrists and pulled him up to stand on his knees.

 

“You need to be punished, little fox,” Levi's low voice fulfilled Eren's ears as they knelt on the bed Levi's chest pressing into his back.

 

Eren felt trapped but in a good way. There was nowhere to go but there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Levi's hands trailed down his thighs, playing with the leg hems of his boxer shorts. Levi raked his nails against Eren's bare skin and chuckled when Eren hissed.

 

“You get off on this, don't you, little fox? You are a dirty little masochist begging to be hurt.”

 

Eren swallowed thickly as the sultry voice of his boyfriend teased him as much as his nails did. He was getting hard and fast. Levi's hands moved upwards on his thighs, over to the clothed groin but stopped not touching the part Eren wanted him to. “Levi,” he cried out, begging for something, anything.

 

Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and thrust his pelvis against Eren's ass. “Do you feel what you do to me, little fox?”

 

Eren sucked in a breath. He felt Levi's hard cock against him. He wanted to be taken like this. He whimpered as Levi grounded against him, dry humping him, being deliberately slow but forceful.

 

“How much do you want it, little fox? I want you to _beg_ for it,” Levi breathed in his ear and bit down on the shell of Eren's ear.

 

“Please,” Eren breathed out. Each sting of pain going straight to his groin.

 

“Is that all you can do, little fox? You must try harder or I'll leave you high and dry.” Levi licked a way down from Eren's ear to his shoulder, letting his teeth graze the soft skin there.

 

“I... want you to fu-fuck me,” Eren managed to say and moaned when Levi's hand brushed over his erection.

 

“That's more like it.” Levi bit down on Eren's shoulder as he palmed him through his boxer shorts and Eren made delicious little sounds that urged Levi on. “If you are this hard from a few bites, I will love to see what will happen when I fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name.”

 

“Please!” Eren pleaded, his eyes shot open. When had he even closed them? “Fuck me, please, Levi, please...”

 

“I love it when you are like this,” Levi purred into his ear. “Hold on to that thought for a second, will you?” Levi quickly retrieved some lube and a condom from the nightstand before they continued. Levi sat on back on his knees and pulled Eren's boxer shorts down, giving some attention to his glorious ass that he would fuck in a few moments. He squeezed Eren's buttocks hard enough to bruise it but that was not what he really wanted to do. He did not want to mutilate such a perfect thing no matter how much Eren was into it.

 

“Now, I want you to spread your legs,” he said to the young man who was more than ready. Eren did as he was told. “Good boy, little fox.” As a reward he nipped Eren's arm.

 

Levi put the condom on and lubed himself before pushing a finger into Eren. He quickly added another finger after the first. Eren hissed against them and the roughness that Levi gave him. Despite being rough Levi did make sure Eren was ready enough for the act itself.

 

He pulled his fingers out and pulled Eren into his lap. Eren hardly had time to whine about the loss that removing his fingers had caused, when Levi was already pushing into him and positioning him on his lap properly. Levi used his knees to spread Eren apart even more. He knew the position was uncomfortable and he was certain Eren would not complain one bit.

 

Eren was gasping as he sank down on Levi's cock slowly. Levi did not wait for him to adjust for it as he began thrusting into him. Eren's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Levi clamped a hand down on Eren's shoulder to keep him in the pace that he had chosen for them. His other hand he kept on Eren's waist.

 

Eren did not seem to be able of coherent thoughts as he kept gasping out something that Levi did not understand. Here and there he heard him call his name which made him give a stronger thrust each time Eren did so. Levi changed the angle a bit so that he could reach for Eren's cock but that was too much for the young man who came shortly after he wrapped his hand around the hard member.

 

Levi's own release soon followed Eren's as the young man's ass squeezed around his length accompanied by gasps and soft cries. Levi sat still, catching his breath and holding Eren in his arms, preventing him from falling down. He fiddled with the handcuffs and let the young man go. Eren groaned as his arms were released and his muscles protested about the unnatural angle they had been kept at.

 

Levi guided Eren to lie on the bed. He got up and stretched his legs, discarding the used condom. He hated being sweaty first thing in the morning but he hadn't want to let the opportunity to have fun with Eren pass by.

 

“Get your ass into the shower,” Levi said to the young man who had been reduced into a boneless heap. Eren did not answer him and he was slightly worried that he had broken the brat. “Oi, did you hear me?”

 

“Mm-mm.”

 

Levi grabbed Eren's ankle and shook it gently but Eren did not react to it. Levi shook his head giving up on getting the young man to move and he made his way to the bathroom. He turned to look at Eren one last time and he had to smirk when he saw him looking right back at him. If Levi didn't know better he'd say Eren was looking him with love filled eyes. _That's a ridiculous thought._ Levi beckoned him over with a finger before stepping into the bathroom to take the damn shower.

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday morning, Levi was sitting in his car at the University parking lot. It had already been ten minutes since Eren left the car to attend his studies. The world around him was silent except for the sound of the passing traffic and he felt calmer than he had for a long time. Of course Eren might have something to do with it and it brought a lazy smile on his face as he recalled how Eren had done what he promised. The mischievous smile of his as he made himself comfortable as much it was possible between their seats while telling Levi exactly how Levi had looked like when he had fingered him.

 

Part of him had been happy that Eren's dirty mouth had been occupied but it did not prevent the young man from whispering things to him once in a while. Levi still could not fathom how Eren could change so much in a few seconds when a situation turned into a sexual kind. Gone was the nice, sweet smiling man and out come the hungry man with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

 

Levi knew that people had noticed them, some of them taking a double take before hurrying along. Levi had not really been paying attention to them anyways but he had seen some wide eyes look their way when Eren finally had gotten up, wiping his mouth while grinning like an idiot. Levi was sure his own facial expressions had not really helped either.

 

” _I'll see you on Friday,”_ Eren had whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the car.

 

Levi had kept staring after him as Eren walked away, turning once with a wide smile on his face before he entered the building and disappeared from sight.

 

The serenity that he was feeling gave him an excellent chance to think about what he was feeling towards Eren. He was now one hundred percent sure he loved him. There was no doubt in his mind that Eren was the one he wanted to be with. Only problem he had was the way he would tell him that. How to rely all these feelings and notions to him so that he would understand exactly how important he was to him?

 

How to explain why he thought Eren was beautiful when he didn't know the exact reason himself either? How to tell him why his seemingly innocent being was so attractive? He had tried words but Eren had not taken them all to the heart. Eren had dismissed the idea that Levi would find him physically attractive and that did not sit well with Levi. Eren seemed to think that the only thing Levi liked about him was his face.

 

But to Levi it was not at all about his face. He liked Eren's face because he could read it like an open book. Well most of the time. There was this one look that came over Eren's face from time to time and he had no answer for what it was. Levi had tried to study it when he saw it yesterday. Eren would always look away, his eyes unfocused, mouth in straight line as if he was receiving bad news.

 

Levi could not be sure if it meant that he had done or said something wrong but at the time their conversation had not held any clues why Eren suddenly had the distant look on his face for a moment before returning to his naturally smiling self.

 

His plan to get him talking had not worked. He had gotten carried away himself and drank too much. He did remember that happened, though and the memory caused a blush enter his face now that he was alone. He had avoided talking about what he had said to Eren because he did not want the younger man to know that he secretly was thinking about letting Eren take him. Of course the information that Eren had topped before had nothing to do with the increase in his interest to do such a thing.

 

He wanted to be sure Eren returned his feelings before he would indulge himself in fulfilling a fantasy like that. It was a fantasy, nothing more, or so he tried to tell himself. He saw it as a challenge for himself since he wanted to be in control and to him, being on top was the same as having power. Eren had had his fun with his handcuff play, making him jerk off and that certainly was not an another reason for his interest in the subject of bottoming.

 

As he saw it, he would do it with Eren when the moment for it came. Until then he would keep his mouth shut and never get drunk again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, next week it is valentine's day. Should I write something for that to include in the story or... why am I even asking cos I just got an idea. Oh my.. did it just become too hot in here? *fanning herself*
> 
> Anyways, I do not know what to say about next chapter because I have not started it yet even though I do have some sort of plan... which should be fun. This time I do not promise anything! Well, other than there is some other characters.. with 95% certainty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'd rather tell you that face to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kind of happened once again.. I always have these plans and then these boys wreck it all. I promised some more characters in this chapter and.. it looks like they will make an appearance in the next one maybe? Damn I will not say anything about my plans ever again!! Cos if now I say that yeah Jean will be in the next chapter, it will take like five to get him appear because of these dorks. (So far I can promise Jean in chapter 12, yes, let's see if I manage to keep that promise)  
> I hope everyone will have a happy Valentine's day.

Eren smiled when his phone rung with a ring tone that belonged to only one person in his universe. He was slightly giddy as looked at the screen.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Eren said as soon as he put the phone on his ear.

 

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. “Erwin invited us to dinner.” Levi didn't waste time as usual.

 

“Us?”

 

Eren could practically hear Levi roll his eyes. “Yes, us. Who else?”

 

“Which day?”

 

“Friday.”

 

“Oh good because I have somewhere to be on Saturday.”

 

The line was quiet for a while and Eren thought that the call had been cut.

 

“Where are you going on Saturday?” Levi finally asked carefully.

 

“I was invited to hang out with my friends,” Eren said warily. He had a feeling that Levi might not be exactly happy about this plan of his. “It's ok that I go, right?”

 

“Of course it is. I'm your boyfriend, not your keeper.”

 

Eren let out a small sigh of relief but it did not go unnoticed by Levi.

 

“Seriously, brat. You think I'd be that selfish?”

 

Eren actually laughed as he said, “Yes, I kinda do.”

 

“You are horrible. I keep asking myself why I date you.”

 

“I hope you will never find the answer so you won't leave me.”

 

Levi was silent for a moment again. “That's deep, Eren. I'm touched by your words.”

 

“Stop mocking me!”

 

“Never.”

 

“Hmph.” Eren flipped on his stomach. He was lying on his bed when Levi had called. “So about the dinner..”

 

“Dress smart,” Levi said immediately cutting him off.

 

“Right,” Eren replied fiddling with a corner of a pillow. “Hey, I'm sorry about the Saturday thing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just feel bad because the weekends are our time together and I see my friends during the week anyway so--”

 

“Stop rambling, you idiot. I am not mad.” Levi did sound irritated. “If you worry so much then just take me with you.”

 

Eren had thought about that option. “I just thought you might not want to spend your evening with my loud and obnoxious friends.”

 

“Then why are they your friends?”

 

“'Cause they are good people.”

 

“Exactly,” Levi stated like it was an obvious fact. “Do you have any more excuses why you did not invite me to this get-together?”

 

“Not really. I just didn't think you'd enjoy spending the night going from club to club with a bunch of university students.”

 

“You think I'm too old for that stuff?”

 

“No! I just thought it wouldn't interest you, that's all.”

 

“Stop assuming things and start asking. You'll never know unless you ask, brat.”

 

Eren smiled. “Yeah.” He decided to listen to Levi's advice and put it to use right away. “Then would you mind telling me why you are dating me?” He had meant to ask this the previous weekend when they had been asking questions but he missed the chance and didn't have the balls to ask in the morning.

 

“Right back into the deep stuff.”

 

Eren waited but once again Levi seemed to lapse into silence. “Will you tell me?” Eren tried not to get disappointed as time went by but he heard Levi opening a car door, maybe?

 

It was quiet for a second before Levi finally said something, “Why am I dating you? What do you think?”

 

“Can't you just answer it?” Eren snapped.

 

“You must have some idea why.” Levi did not relent.

 

Eren sighed. “I don't know! That's why I'm asking you.” Eren was frustrated but Levi did not get angry.

 

“Eren,” he said. “How sappy answer do you want?”

 

Eren could not believe himself that he pouted. “Really sappy.”

 

Levi cleared his throat. “Alright. I'm dating you because...”

 

Eren waited with bated breath.

 

“Of those gorgeous legs.”

 

“Oh come on! That is just not fair!” Eren exclaimed just not believing how much Levi could tease him. Breath caught in his throat as he listened Levi laugh on the other end.

 

“Ok,” Levi tried to appease him. His voice went serious as he said, “I'm not sure either. You are just something special.”

 

“How special?” Eren whispered still not recovered from the sensation Levi's laughter had caused.

 

“I'd rather tell you that face to face,” Levi's voice was low and not as nonchalant as it had been earlier.

 

Something in his voice got Eren's hopes up that maybe there was something akin to confession coming his way. Eren cursed. It was Wednesday and it meant almost two whole days until he saw Levi. “You are so unfair,” Eren choked out. There it was, that laugh again, low and silky. It struck a cord inside Eren that he did not know existed.

 

“I never claimed to be fair.” After a moment of silence Levi asked, “Are you at home right now?”

 

“Yeah, all alone too. Armin went somewhere with Jean and I am not sure when he'll be back.”

 

“What would you say if I happened to be in the neighborhood and stopped by?”

 

Eren's whole being became to buzz. “Really?”

 

“I'm not that far away. I could drop by for an hour or so before I need to go to work.”

 

Eren sprung up from the bed and started gathering his dirty clothes from the floor. “Sounds perfect.” He grimaced as he saw the amount of cleaning he needed to do in matter of minutes.

 

“I'll be there in five minutes.”

 

“Alright, see you then.” Eren hung up and dashed to the laundry basket stuffing all the clothes in his arms into it. He pretended not to be out of breath when Levi arrived five minutes later. Eren smiled brightly, capturing Levi's face between his hands and kissing him lightly. “I missed you.”

 

Levi chuckled, gently pushing Eren into the apartment. “We saw each other on Monday.”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Eren breathed out. He had not realized how much he wanted, no, needed to see Levi. The feeling of longing filled his chest, drowning his heart. Previous weekend had left him feeling a bit uneasy that he had done something wrong if the way Levi acted had been any indication. He needed to affirm that everything was alright. He took Levi's hand, leading him into his freshly organized room.

 

He gave it a quick overlook, hoping the room was clean enough not to evoke any comment from Levi. At least not a negative one if he was lucky. He did feel proud of his last minute cleaning skill when Levi did not say anything. He ought to keep his room cleaner, he knew, but cleaning was hardly the first thing on his mind when he had his studies to worry about.

 

But now he had other things on his mind than his studies. His mind was still on the phone call. “You said that you'd tell me how...” Eren trailed off as he turned to face Levi. The look in the blue eyes looking back at him took his breath away and he forgot what he was going to say. This had to be the look Armin had been talking about. No, it was more than that because he would have certainly noticed if such a gaze had been directed at him.

 

Levi's eyes were liquid fire, swirling with emotion that Eren wanted to soak in, be filled to the brim by it. “And I will.”

 

Levi's words barely registered in his mind as the man closed their already rather small distance. Eren wanted to say that he was listening but words got caught in his throat. His hands instinctively wound themselves around Levi's neck. He waited for the man to continue, he was not sure if he could take the intense gaze for much longer without knowing exactly what it was that Levi was going to tell him.

 

“ _Eren_.”

 

The simple utterance of his name had every single hair on his body standing up as shiver went through his body. How could anyone cause such a state of mind just by looking at him and promising a few sweet words?

 

“I'm not exactly the best with words...”

 

Eren swallowed and tried to find his voice so that he could say, “Anything you say... as long as you mean it.” Eren was not sure if he made any sense to anyone but he had a feeling that Levi understood what he meant.

 

“I...”

 

“Yes?” Eren whispered, as he saw the internal struggle Levi seemed to have. He wanted to encourage him to say it. Eren brought one of his hands to press against Levi's chest. He could feel his heart racing under his fingers.

 

Levi caught his hand in his and kept it against his chest. “I think,” he paused. “No, I know that I... Eren.” Levi took a deep breath. “I am irrevocably in love with you.”

 

A pleasant feeling of shock went through Eren's body, making him tingle all over. He felt more alert than he ever had, his skin burning everywhere where it was touched. He could feel every intake of breath he took and every breath he let out. Eren smiled down at his boyfriend, whose gaze had not faltered even once while letting out his confession. Eren felt he could fly but at the same time he wanted to be grounded where he stood in Levi's arms.

 

Eren did not know what to say but he tried his best. “I... that's... damn.” His fumble over his words brought a smile on Levi's lips. He finally managed to gather his thoughts enough to say, “Me too.” All the tension in the room vaporized as Eren burst out laughing in sheer happiness. He kissed Levi about thousand times as the fears that he might have had about their relationship vanished into thin air.

 

They were lip-locked, standing in middle of Eren's room when Armin came back and found them standing there. “Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were alone,” Armin said as he turned on his heels to walk back out of Eren's room.

 

Eren outright giggled. Nothing could dim his happiness that he felt. At the moment he would not have cared even if Jean came in spouting his usual nonsense. He would not be able to listen to him anyways as he stared into the blue eyes of his lover. He did not want to notice anything else. Levi didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings either.

 

Eren felt safe under his gentle gaze and arms that had wrapped around his waist at some point of their make out session. Eren was cradling Levi's face in with his hands softly, his fingers brushing over the skin lovingly.

 

Their moment was disturbed by Levi's phone buzzing. Levi sighed as he reached for the phone, turning the alarm off that he had put on before he came over. “I need to get going,” he said simply, not wanting to leave.

 

Eren leaned down to give him one last kiss before they would have to part.

 

“I'll see you on Friday,” Levi said feeling out of breath, a fact that he tried to hide.

 

“Yeah.” Eren reluctantly let him go. He waved at the door, watching as Levi's car disappeared behind the corner.

 

_Eren feels the same._ That was the only thought that kept popping into Levi's mind for the rest of the day. He was smiling as he washed the dishes at the restaurant and he did not notice nor did he care that Hanji saw him.

 

Back at the apartment Eren walked into Armin's room.

 

“I'm sorry, Eren, I really thought you were alone. If I had known that..”

 

Eren raised his hand to silence his best friend. “It's ok.” He could not stop grinning and he did not want to stop himself.

 

Armin furrowed his eyebrows as he took in all the goofy smiles and grins that Eren could not stop. “You must tell me what has happened. You can hardly contain yourself.”

 

“Oh Armin!” Eren looked up to the ceiling and he giggled. Armin was looking worried when he looked back at him. “He... I... oh god.” Eren sank to his knees as the situation started to really sink in.

 

“Eren you are scaring me.”

 

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed smiling like a lunatic. “He said that... aaah god.”

 

“Eren just spit it out. You are not making any sense.” Armin tried to say it with a stern tone but Eren's smiles were infectious and he was smiling himself too.

 

Eren buried his face into his hands but he could not calm himself. His heart was filled with happiness, he was on cloud nine and he did not want to come down any time soon. “He loves me.”

 

Armin clapped his hands. “Finally you said something that makes sense.”

 

“Armin! He said he is irrevocably in love with me. I mean .. with me!”

 

“Yes, I understood that part.”

 

“I am so happy. I could do anything at this moment. Nothing can stop me,” Eren babbled as he sat down on the floor properly rather than keep kneeling. “He's so perfect, Armin. I am going to die. He's everything I could even want. Please don't wake me up if this is a dream.”

 

Armin got up from the chair by his desk and sat in front of Eren on the floor. “He makes you happy.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Eren said grinning.

 

“Good. If he ever hurts you...” Armin let the threat hang in the air.

 

Eren's smiles did not falter. “I know. Armin,” Eren sighed like a lovestruck fool he was. “I've never felt this way before.”

 

Armin clasped Eren's hands in his. “I noticed. I've never seen you like this before either.”

 

Eren squeezed his hands. “I am in love and it feels so good. I've never felt this good and god, he is so gorgeous. I must have died and gone to heaven. This is unreal.”

 

It was Armin's turn to giggle. “Eren, you are alive, believe me.”

 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and letting out a squeal of pure delight. “I can't wait to see him on Friday.”

 

Armin was feeling happy for Eren and Eren's happiness seeped into his own mood. Eren suddenly opened his eyes, they sparkled as he spoke. “He is joining us on Saturday, by the way.”

 

Armin raised an eyebrow in surprise. “That sounds fun. Does he realize what he is getting into?”

 

“No,” Eren giggled. “But he said he could handle it so we'll see how it all turns out.” Eren had calmed down somewhat but still a smile lingered on his face. “I'm not worried what people think about him. I'm more worried that he won't like them.”

 

“That is nonsense,” Armin reassured him. “Other people are also bringing their girl- and boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Eren said, not really worried at all. Worry had no place in his heart, at least today.

 

* * *

 

 

On Friday evening Eren had dressed smart as requested by Levi. He had had some help from Armin since he was not entirely sure what would be called smart. When he had put on a white dress shirt, leaving the top button undone and put on his only suit he owned, Armin had raised his thumbs up with a broad smile on his face. “Perfect,” he had said to Eren.

 

He had looked himself over in the mirror and had to admit he looked good. He hoped his casual way of wearing the suit was good enough. He had no idea what this Erwin person would expect him to wear. First and foremost Eren wanted to impress Levi, not embarrass him.

 

The way Levi eyed him from head to toe when he walked over to his car, told him more than the man could have said. His attire was more than acceptable.

 

“I didn't know you owned something like that,” Levi said as Eren made himself comfortable, hoping not to wrinkle his suit.

 

“I had to dig through my closet to find this so I did not know I own it either until I saw it.”

 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Levi's lips. “Well, I'm glad you listened to what I said. Too bad we have somewhere to be or I'd love to take it off you slowly.”

 

Eren willed himself not to blush but failed. Somehow Levi always knew what kind of tone to use to make him do so.

 

They drove for good half an hour until they were outside the city and in an area that held houses surrounded by fences, guarding large areas of land around the buildings. Eren almost whistled as they finally drove through an open gate in front of a building that looked more like a manor than a house.

 

“Say, who this friend of yours was again?”

 

Levi gave him a smirk as an answer before getting out of the car. Eren hurried to follow after him. Eren was nervous and of course Levi noticed.

 

“Calm down, brat. They are just normal people.”

 

Eren gave Levi an appreciating look as he heard the soothing tone of his. Eren nodded, taking a deep breath as Levi rang the door bell.

 

A sweet looking woman came to open it and she smiled as she saw Levi. “I'm so glad you could make it,” she said, hugging Levi briefly before turning to Eren. She offered her hand. “I'm Petra. You must be Eren, right?” She looked at Levi to see him nod. “Nice to meet you, Eren.”

 

Eren nodded, smiling back at her. “I'm honored to be here.”

 

“Aah, you never told me he's such a gentleman.” Petra swatted Levi's arm softly. “Welcome to our humble home,” she said as she let them inside.

 

Eren followed after Levi. Just outside the entrance hall they met Erwin. The man sat in a wheelchair but that did not dim his natural aura that demanded attention.

 

“Levi,” the blond-haired man said, smiling slightly at the pair approaching him.

 

“Erwin.” Levi gave him a curt nod. “This is Eren.” He indicated to his right where the young man stood by him.

 

Erwin offered him his hand. “Nice to meet you, Eren. I've heard a lot about you.”

 

Eren shook it while offering a smile. “Likewise.”

 

Without wasting any time they made their way to the dinner table, Petra pushing her husband to the end of it and Eren saw them share loving gazes between themselves. The dinner was delicious and Eren complimented Petra at least dozen times before she jokingly told him to stop or he would not get any dessert. Eren still took the threat seriously. After the dessert had been eaten, Levi got up and steered Erwin out to the backyard. Petra and Eren watched them go.

 

“So Eren,” she began. “I heard you met Levi on a blind date.”

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah. A friend of mine thought it would make a good prank to set me up with Levi.”

 

“Prank?” Petra looked a bit worried.

 

“Yes, he probably thought that it would humiliate me to be on a date with someone so much older than me and a guy no less.”

 

“Ah, I understand.” Petra smiled. “But I take it you are happy with the result?”

 

Eren beamed at her. “Yes. I would have never thought that I'd meet someone like Levi. I do not regret it one bit.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that. Tell me about yourself. I am dying to hear what kind of person caught Levi's attention.”

 

Eren was more than happy to comply. He found it easy to talk to Petra. She offered him smiles and kept the conversation light sharing bits of her own life with him.

 

In the meanwhile Erwin was just as eager to find out about Eren and so he did all he could to coax Levi into spilling his innermost thoughts. Erwin looked at Eren through the window. “He's a bit young, isn't he?”

 

Levi gave him a glare that he probably deserved but didn't see. “He's twenty-one.”

 

“Really?” Erwin glanced at Levi briefly before continuing his observation. “He seems to get along with Petra.” It was more of a statement than anything else.

 

“He gets along with a lot of people.”

 

“He must indeed if he has gotten along with you for... how long have you two been together?”

 

“Four weeks.”

 

“Four?” Erwin sounded too surprised.

 

“No need to give me a round of applause,” Levi said with every ounce of sarcasm he could out into the words.

 

Erwin let out a low chuckle. “Levi, I think Eren deserves that more than you,” he said his eyes twinkling in a way that told Levi Erwin was not serious.

 

“And I think you need to remember you cannot clap to save your life.”

 

Erwin gave him a glare but Levi smirked at him in a way that soon changed that glare into a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them looking at the scenery deep in their own thoughts.

 

“Four weeks,” Erwin said absentmindedly. “Is it safe to assume that you intend to stay with him for some time?”

 

“As long as he'll have me,” Levi admitted without hesitation.

 

“So there is a possible wedding invitation to look forward to?” Erwin raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

 

Levi could not help but smile smugly. “Maybe.”

 

Erwin's eyebrows shot up. “Now that is something new. I've never seen you even consider such a thing.”

 

“Maybe I'm getting old.”

 

“You are four years younger than me. I feel insulted.” The way he said it made it clear he was anything but insulted. “On a serious note,” Erwin started to say but he was interrupted.

 

“You think I am not being serious?”

 

Erwin gave him a calculating look. “Are you?”

 

They shared a moment of just staring at each other before Levi averted his gaze. “You were saying?”

 

“Ah yes, on a serious note, my friend, maybe it is indeed time for you to think about such thing as marriage.”

 

Levi knew what Erwin was implying.“I'm gay, remember?”

 

“That does not prevent you still from having a family of your own. There are ways to do that.”

 

“I know. No need to lecture me.”

 

“I'm not lecturing,” Erwin sounded a bit offended this time. “I'm trying to steer the conversation to a certain direction to let you know that you might have the honor of being a godfather in the near future.”

 

Levi eyes widened in surprise. “Congratulations are in order, I believe.”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that love confession came out nowhere as usual. I tried to pour all my stupid feels into it and I think I failed but I hope it is good enough. I was just laughing and grinning and all goofy throughout the first part anyways. Anyways, yay for babies! 
> 
> Btw, I'll be posting a sequel to A Small Christmas Present, which shall focus on Valentine's day entirely. So there is that to wait for on Friday. It will be called: Melting Chocolate Hearts. (I just wanted to give it a name that has nothing to do with Valentine's day, in a way.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate the 600+ kudos this silly story has gotten. That means that at some point in time, over 600 people have liked the story. They might not follow it anymore but they liked something about it and so I wanna dedicate this chapter to you all, my lovely readers, who still chapter after chapter have interest to read and review.   
> You guys might some times think that what you say is silly or stupid but honestly anything you say is being appreciated by I. Well as long as you don't tell me to move to Sweden or hang myself then I'm fine with whatever you have to say.   
> (I actually said once that if (or when) Levi dies I'll move to Sweden and ofc stop reading the manga completely, destroy my tumblr and stop writing fanfiction. So let's hope that doesn't happen any time soon.) xD

 

 

“I'm so happy for them,” Eren said as they were driving back to Levi's apartment later on Friday evening. Eren was happy that meeting Levi's friends had gone well and on top of that they had baby news to share.

 

Levi gave him a quick smile.

 

Eren was feeling relaxed and flirtatious but he knew better than start anything while Levi was driving. He wanted to make it back home in one piece. As soon as they were back at home, he made his move. Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt, crashing their lips together.

 

When Eren broke away for breath, Levi said, “Take your damn shoes off first.”

 

Eren smirked haphazardly getting rid of his shoes. “You said something about undressing me slowly earlier.”

 

“Did I?” Levi's voice came out husky when Eren attacked his neck.

 

“Maybe but I'm not sure I have enough patience to wait for that.” Eren pushed Levi's coat off his shoulders.

 

“Eager as ever, aren't you?” Levi took the coat and hung it quickly before Eren would manage to drop it on the ground and get it dirty.

 

“I've been waiting for this since Wednesday.”

 

Levi went rigid which halted Eren's movements as well. “What's wrong?” Eren asked as fear that Levi was going to take his words back flushed through him.

 

But his fears were premature when Levi smiled at him. “I want to make love to you,” Levi whispered and his eyes showed the emotion that Eren now knew to be love and it caused Eren's body to react.

 

That look alone turned Eren on. “Please, do,” he said as Levi pulled him into a passionate kiss that shook him all the way to his core. He was out of breath by the time Levi let him go and he was not sure when Levi had taken hold of his hand or how he ended up standing next to the bed.

 

Levi did as he had said he would, he undressed Eren slowly, making the process painstakingly long. Eren stood still as Levi slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and carefully laying it at the foot of the bed. His movements were calm and precise as he undid all of Eren's dress shirt buttons, letting a finger run down Eren's exposed chest. The shirt joined the jacket and Levi placed a kiss on his collar bone as he undid the belt of his pants. Placing a light kiss on Eren's jaw as he undid the zipper.

 

Eren was slowly going crazy as all he wanted was to rip his clothes off but humoring Levi was more important.

 

“Eren.” How could Levi say his name, making it sound so delicious?

 

“Ye-ah?” he asked, not entirely sure how he even managed to say anything as Levi tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Eren sucked in a breath when Levi stepped back instead of pulling his boxers down.

 

“Sit down on the bed.”

 

Eren did what he was told in a flash. What he did not expect was the show he got when Levi slowly stripped his own clothes off in front of him, making sure Eren followed the path his hands. Levi touched himself here and there and was satisfied to see Eren lick his lips as response to that. Once naked, Levi stepped towards him, waving his hand to get Eren to scoot over further up on the bed. Eren backed away before Levi stopped him by pressing a hand on his chest and made him lie down.

 

Skin slid against skin as Levi slipped between Eren's legs, gently guiding Eren legs around his waist. “Eren,” he said, making the young man look into his eyes.

 

Levi sat back on his legs, running his hands on Eren's thighs softly and loving the feeling of the soft skin under his fingertips. “Talk to me, Eren. I love your voice.” His fingers dipped under the fabric of Eren's boxers.

 

“Yours isn't bad either. I swear you could make me do anything,” Eren admitted. He pulled himself closer to Levi with his legs.

 

Levi moved a hand over from Eren's thigh to his stomach, his fingers skimming the skin there lightly. “Good to know.” Levi smirked down at him. “I've said this about million times but you are so beautiful. I think you are just misunderstanding what I mean by it.”

 

Eren reached for the Levi's hand that was over his belly. “Explain it to me then,” he said as Levi laced their fingers together.

 

Levi leaned down to place a kiss on the inner side of Eren's wrist. “You _look_ beautiful like this but you _are_ beautiful, always. Do you see the difference?”

 

Eren eyes were sparkling softly and Levi was unable to look away. “I told you to talk to me,” Levi said breathless under Eren's gaze.

 

Eren licked his lips and swallowed as his eyes roamed over Levi's naked form before returning to lock gazes with the older man. “I see it.”

 

A soft smile tugged at Levi's mouth as he said, “Good.”

 

Eren pulled at his hand. “Come here,” he told Levi as he met him half way to kiss him, wrapping an arm around Levi's neck. He gently nibbled at Levi's lower lip. “I love your laughter,” Eren told him, humoring his request between kisses. “And your humor.”

 

Levi grunted in response to his words, latching his mouth on Eren's jaw. Biting down hard enough to get a hiss out of Eren.

 

“And,” Eren gasped as Levi pushed him against the bed. “Your passion.” The soft sheet rustled under his skin.

 

Levi chuckled, licking his way down to the junction of Eren's neck and shoulder, his free hand wandering into Eren's boxers, meaning to tease him.

 

Eren tightened his hold of Levi's hand instinctively. “Levi,” he gasped out when the said man bit down on his shoulder. A shiver of pleasure running down his arm. “I love it when you bite me. God, I love it,” Eren said as if admitting something sinful, something no one was supposed to know about. “I want to be marked by you. I want to know I belong to you.” Eren wanted to see the markings on his skin as a proof that he had someone and he could feel proud of the fact that it was no one else than Levi who put them there. Many times he had spent moments in front of the mirror reliving the sensations of the marks being done.

 

In response to him Levi's fingers wrapped around Eren's cock as he finished making a love bite next to the spot he had bitten. He pulled up from Eren's neck to look into his eyes. The green-eyed young man was breathing heavily, looking at him with his mouth slightly open.

 

Eren blinked. “Your eyes,” he said. “They are perfect, Levi. Just fucking perfect.” Eren was staring at Levi his eyes wide as Levi moved his hand on his hardening member. “You are perfect,” Eren said, his voice carrying all the affection he could muster as he clutched Levi's shoulder. “Kiss me,” Eren demanded.

 

And Levi did. He poured all the feelings swirling inside of him into that kiss. He wanted to leave Eren gasping. He bit, gently enough, on Eren's lip to get him open up and then let his tongue invade the sweet cavern where Eren's tongue met his. His lips were tingling when they broke apart and he smiled briefly when Eren was indeed gasping for breath. Levi dove back into another kiss, making Eren moan as Levi's passion overwhelmed him.

 

Levi's hand left Eren's boxers and Eren whined as a protest. His protest was not long lived when Levi pushed their pelvis's together in a slow seducing dance of thrusts.

 

“Don't tease,” Eren said breathless under Levi. His fingers sank into Levi's back as he tried to control himself as he gave into the urge of rocking his hips together with him.

 

“You're one to talk,” Levi sounded just as out of breath as Eren.

 

Eren felt a surge of gratification that he was the one making Levi breathless. Eren tried to laugh but it came out as weird set of huffs of air as Levi rolled his hips deliciously against his. “Unfair.”

 

Levi placed a kiss on his shoulder. “What is?”

 

“You are naked and I'm not.”

 

Levi couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, Eren, what do I do with you?” It was a rhetorical question more than anything else.

 

“Get me naked?” Eren tried with a hopeful tone and then gasped as the friction was just right.

 

Levi smooched him. “If you so wish,” he said with a smile that made Eren's heart flutter. Eren untangled his legs from Levi's waist as Levi's hands sank into the boxers, dragging them down off his hips. Levi rolled on his side next to Eren, tugging the boxers off completely. Levi bend down to kiss the junction between Eren's hip and his leg.

 

“Now you really are teasing me,” Eren whined as Levi ignored his hard on but he learned his lesson not to whine when Levi palmed his length and kissed the tip.

 

“You were saying?” Levi smirked when he once again abandoned Eren's cock and made his way upwards on his body. He urged Eren to wrap his legs back around his hips which the young man did.

 

“I want you,” Eren whispered, sinking his fingers into Levi's hair, pulling him closer to kiss him.

 

“All in good time,” Levi had time to say before their mouths met. The kiss was smooth, unhurried, as they enjoyed the feeling of their bodies against each other. Eren's fingers tread their path through Levi's hair, his finger tips tracing the back of his neck gently.

 

Levi's mouth left his and Levi hugged him tightly. “Hold on to me,” he said. Eren hurried to clutch his arms around Levi as he was heaved up on the bed. Eren giggled as Levi moved him closer to the pillows in one move. The bed creaked slightly under their shared weight crashing down on it.

 

“You are going to break the bed!” Eren exclaimed finding it hilarious if so happened.

 

“You want to try?” Levi winked at him.

 

“Hmm,” Eren pretended to ponder about it. “Well, it's your bed, not mine.”

 

“Cheeky, brat.” Levi slapped Eren's thigh.

 

Eren yelped, seemingly scandalized. “You asked!” Eren burst out laughing but he was silenced by Levi who sealed his lips with a kiss. Eren happily hummed as they kissed but his hums turned into moans when Levi clasped their cocks together in his hand.

 

Eren's hips jerked upwards as he was losing himself into the slow burning passion between them. He could not choose if he hated or loved the slow pace that Levi had set. “Levi,” he whined softly but the reaction he got was not exactly what he looked for. Levi's hand left go of their hard members and the man moved to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand near by.

 

“Go straight in with two,” Eren said being impatient.

 

Levi paused to look at him in the eye. “And here I thought I'd tease you a bit.”

 

“Levi,” Eren whined childishly. Eren certainly liked the way Levi seemed to find his whining amusing as the older man laughed softly at him once again. “I've had enough teasing, please.” Eren fixed his best puppy eye look on Levi and he could practically see the man's resolve crumble.

 

“Alright, just stop with those god damn eyes.”

 

Eren laughed but he got what he asked for and Levi inserted two fingers right at start. He shivered as Levi knew the exact spot where to touch him. Levi kept looking at his face, seemingly calm as if he had all the time in the world.

 

There was the same look in his eyes that he had when he confessed to him. The same heat under the surface, that if Eren broke the surface it would burn him. The situation did unnerve Eren and he voiced his thoughts, “I don't like it when you are so calm like this.” Levi loved him and it was clearly a strong emotion since it left him feeling heavy under that gaze. Eren wanted Levi to show it with actions.

 

Levi looked surprised by his words. “What do you want me to do then?”

 

“I don't know, something else than just stare at me.” Those eyes of his be damned beautiful or not.

 

Levi stopped moving his fingers for a moment, looking Eren in the eyes intently and then brushing them against his prostrate. Eren's hips jerked slightly and he turned his gaze away from Levi's.   
  
“You are not suddenly shy, are you?” Levi asked.

 

“N-no,” Eren screwed his eyes shut as he tried to keep his voice leveled.

 

Eren felt Levi move and Levi's hot breath washed over his ear and neck. “Then what is it, my love?”

 

The sudden change in Eren was interesting and Levi wanted to know what caused it. Eren must have thought of something complicated and unnecessary. Or then, when he looked at the young man's face, it was one of the most important things ever. “Eren,” Levi whispered as the young man clutched the sheets as his fingers spread him wider. “Don't hide from me.”

 

“I'm not hi-hiding,” Eren stammered.

 

“Yes you are.”

 

Levi's low voice was something Eren loved. As he had said to Levi, the man could make him do anything with that voice of his. Eren opened his eyes and looked at the older man. He cried out as Levi's fingers caused yet another wave of pleasure. “Could you ah-”

 

“Yes?” Levi purred against his skin.

 

Eren thought of the best way to communicate what he wanted. He almost told Levi to fuck him but that would have been too crude. “Just take me, please,” he ended up saying.

 

Levi withdrew his fingers and did as Eren wanted. The pace Levi set was not protested by Eren who enjoyed the slow sway of their bodies. Nothing was hurried but Levi's movements still remained firm and precise. He gave Eren's body his full attention as this was all about him loving Eren. He wanted to convey his tender feeling with his tenderness tonight.

 

As Eren got close to his release, Levi whispered into his ear, “I love you, Eren.” That seemed to break some sort of barrier inside the young man as Eren found his fulfillment only moments later.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok, what is going on?” Hanji asked from Levi, disturbing his dish washing.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“For several days you have been friendly to other people, you have been smiling and even humming occasionally. I am right to be concerned, right?”

 

Levi admitted that he had been a bit chirpier than before and smiles had been tugging at the corners of his mouth ever since Wednesday.

 

“Is Eren pregnant?”

 

Where did Hanji get these ideas? “Pfft. Don't be silly.”

 

“But he is rather pretty for a guy. How would I know if he actually was a woman?”

 

“Well, he isn't so no, he is not pregnant.”

 

“What a shame. I would have loved to see a baby Levi.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he scrubbed the dirty dishes. Hanji kept eying him as he was some sort of puzzle to solve. “Alright. I might have confessed to him.”

 

Hanji jumped, her hands flying around Levi, squeezing him tight. “I knew it!”

 

“Hey, watch it,” Levi crumbled as the plate that he had been washing slipped back into the water.

 

“So does your smiling mean that Eren feels the same?” Hanji's eyes were huge as she stared at him from up close.

 

“Yeah,” Levi said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

Hanji squealed and Levi was sure he had gone deaf. She kissed his forehead.

 

“Stop slobbering all over my face!”

 

“Aaw, but Levi this is wonderful news!” She placed another kiss on his forehead and received a growl from the man. “So when is the wedding?”

 

“We are not there yet.”

 

“Aaw, but honey, in your case you might just as well do it right away. You will never get anyone as precious as Eren.” Hanji meant it in a good way but she saw how Levi took her words a bit more seriously than she thought. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry about?”

 

She looked at his face to see if he had been hurt by her words. “I need to call Eren,” she said, suddenly letting Levi go and he swore he actually fell downwards a little.

 

“No you don't. He's studying.” Levi tried to stop her and he was not lying when he said Eren was busy.

 

“But I want to hear his side of the story which means the whole story. Unless you want to tell me all the glorious details of the passionate sex you had after.”

 

“There was no such thing.”

 

“Don't lie to me!”

 

“I'm not lying!” Levi huffed. Technically he was not lying because they had not done anything of the sort on Wednesday. “And don't call Eren. I don't know why we are even talking about this.” He returned to his task of washing the dishes.

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes when he heard Hanji's voice soon after. “Eren, darling. I heard you are pregnant. When's the due date?” she left the kitchen cackling like a maniac, probably due to Eren's reaction to her question.

 

Few hours later Levi was free to leave the restaurant. He had picked the Saturday afternoon shift because of Eren's plans. He had dropped Eren off on his way to work and Eren had told him to come as soon as he got off from work. So, he was headed to Eren's apartment not entirely sure what the evening would bring. He had met Jean and Armin but he had no idea what kind of people Eren's other friends were. Eren had ever mentioned them briefly, not really getting into lengthy details.

 

As soon as he arrived Eren asked, “Why did Hanji ask me if I was pregnant?”

 

“Haven't I told you she is insane?”

 

Eren laughed as he sat on his bed. “Yeah, I figured. She went all mushy on me.”

 

“You should have seen what she did to me.” Levi shuddered at the memory of her wet kisses.

 

Eren smiled, tugging at Levi's sleeve. “I'm glad you have a friend like her.”

 

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked as he took a seat next to Eren.

 

Eren smiled a bit wider. “You know, she's a bit strange but her heart is in the right place.”

 

“I guess you're right.”

 

“No more guessing, I want some kissing!”

 

“That is the worst attempt on a rhyme I've ever heard.”

 

“Sorry.” Eren managed to look sheepish despite grinning like a fool.

 

“Brat.” Levi affectionately pecked Eren's lips. Eren leaned into deepen the kiss but Levi pulled back. “At what time do we need to go?”

 

“When Armin gets back.” Eren made an effort to kiss him again but Levi placed a hand on his lips gently.

 

“And when is that?”

 

“I don't know.” Eren shrugged.

 

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I am not taking the chance of Armin walking in on us just so you know,” he said giving Eren a pointed look.

 

Eren nodded, making a sound of agreement.

 

“No hands,” Levi said firmly and Eren nodded. Levi eyed him suspiciously. “I still get this feeling that you will not listen to me at all.”

 

“Oh come on, Armin said he would knock from now on and he knows you are going to be here so he probably won't be surprised if we get a bit handsy in here.”

 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I am not so comfortable with the idea of corrupting sweet little blondie with our wickedness?”

 

“Armin's gay.”

 

“Really?” Levi was surprised but he was not. Armin did seem like a person that did not reveal his true nature to everyone until he knew he could trust them.

 

“Yes, really. Now can we do some smooching before we have to spend rest of the evening behaving like civilized people.”

 

“Civilized, you?”

 

“I sometimes don't know if I should strangle you or kiss you.”

 

“I've noticed.” Levi smirked. “Well if Armin won't mind then get ready, Eren.” He outright tackled his boyfriend and was pleased to hear a string of laughter escape from Eren's mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter is going to be about... *tapes her own mouth shut in a hurry*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go out drinking with Eren's lovely friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, as I promised, some other characters appear and I do hope we'll see more of them in the future. I'm sure of it that we will.

 

Eren heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. He and Levi were getting there clothes back on and Eren thanked the gods that Armin had not come home ten minutes earlier. A moment later someone knocked on his room's door. Assuming it was Armin, Eren called out, “Just a minute!” He heard two voices mumbling to each other and soon the door opened wide.

 

Eren paused to see Jean standing there still holding the door handle. “Jean, what the fuck!?” Eren shouted as he did not exactly want Jean to see the scene in front of him.

 

Levi was standing next to the bed, buttoning his shirt up. “Something you wanted?” he asked the young man who had barged into the room. Levi could see how the wheels turned inside Jean's head as he came to realize that the two other occupants had just finished a round of sex.

 

Jean backed away from the room, shutting the door with a faint, “Sorry.”

 

Eren was feeling lucky he had been wearing his jeans already. “Where the fuck did you throw my shirt?”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him for the irritated tone. Eren did not really expect him to answer as he saw the shirt on the floor next to the trash bin by the desk.

 

“You are not going to put that one on after it has made it's acquaintance with your floor,” Levi told him, snatching the shirt from Eren's hands.

 

“What?” Eren asked. “You are going to complain about a few specs of dust but not about the fact we just got more than dirty on the bed?”

 

Levi pulled him into his arms. “Tonight I want you to have my scent on you.”

 

Eren blushed at the low tone. He blamed the recent high of sex for it. “I'm not going to wander off anywhere if that is what you are afraid off?”

 

“Someone else might think it is ok to touch you.”

 

“Then you should not leave my side, hmm?”

 

“Did not cross my mind even for a second.” Levi hummed, breathing in deep the scent of Eren and sex. He did not want to erase it, not tonight.

 

There was a light knock on the door again. “Yeah?” Eren called as he was sure it was Armin this time.

 

The blond peeked into the room. “Jean is really anxious to leave,” Armin said.

 

“I bet he is,” it was Levi who said it. “Maybe he learned some manners this time.”

 

Eren sniggered. He let Levi pick him a shirt that was not too revealing or so Levi claimed as Eren pulled the loose t-shirt over his head. When he gave Levi a questioning look the older man simply said, “Your body is for mine to see and mine to know.”

 

Eren did not question his reasons any further. They finally made their way to Armin's car. Levi had agreed to be their designated driver for the night and he hoped behind the wheel of the old Toyota Carina that Armin owned. Armin gave Levi the directions to Connie's house where they were supposed to meet with the rest of their friends before heading out to the city.

 

“You brats better not get too smashed. I'm not carrying anyone anywhere,” Levi said as he he made Armin's driving skills look silly compared to his. “Especially you, Eren.”

 

Eren pretended to be shocked and hurt by Levi's words. “What? You know I can hold my liquor unlike some.” That comment earned Eren a pointed look from Levi.

 

“It sounds like there is an interesting story behind this one,” Jean piqued from the backseat.

 

“Shut it, horse-face,” Levi said which caused Eren and Armin to burst out laughing.

 

“Jean,” Eren said laughing. “You better stop when you are ahead. Don't test his patience.”

 

“What?” Jean poked Eren's shoulder. “All I need to do is get you drunk and you spill the beans in a heart beat.”

 

Eren stuck his tongue out as he turned to face the front ignoring Jean for the rest of the way.

 

As soon as they arrived Connie pulled each of them into a hug. “Eren! Armin! Jean! And who is this?” Connie would have hugged Levi too but the look he got from him made him drop his arms to his side and decide against it.

 

“Levi,” the man himself said.

 

“Ah! Eren's new squeeze,” Connie winked. It was clear that he had started a bit early on the booze. Still his words were embarrassing at least where Eren was concerned but he tried his best to ignore them.

 

Connie welcomed them into his humble home and in no time he had given everyone some sort of drink. Eren looked at the green liquid in his glass. Guess it was time to find out what had Connie blabbering like a moron and so Eren took a sip. Connie had given one to Levi too but the older man silently gave his glass to Eren when the young man downed his drink in one big gulp.

 

It was still too early to go out to the city as the bars opened after ten. It was not even seven yet so Levi opted to sit on the couch with Eren. He made himself comfortable in the corner of the plushy furniture and he pulled Eren next to him, keeping his hands on him in one way or the other. He kept an arm around Eren's waist, putting his fingers through the loops of his jeans.

 

The evening progressed rather calmly even though Connie managed to crack people up with his stupid jokes and even got people to sing karaoke with him. Other people poured into the house, filling the living room with chatter and even more laughter. Eren was animatedly taking part in the conversation as the group seemed to reminisce something they had done in the past. Levi was not really paying attention to what was being said as he did not understand half of what they were referring to.

 

Levi was somewhat pleased to see that Eren's friends were not as rowdy as he thought they would be. But then he had to start eating his own thoughts when the clocked neared nine and everyone were too drunk to care about anything.

 

“Eren, come sing this duet with me,” Connie said, wiggling a mic between his fingers in an inviting way.

 

Eren got up, leaving Levi feeling cold. It turned out that Connie could rap when he was more than wasted but what surprised Levi was that Eren actually had a nice singing voice. It would have been even nicer if he had not drank whatever it was that Connie had made them. Connie high-fived Eren when they finished the song successfully.

 

“You should get that grumpy guy sing with you,” Connie said motioning towards Levi.

 

“Only if he wants to.”

 

“Hey, Grumpy, sing with ya lover boy?” Connie arched an eyebrow at the older man on the couch.

 

“Don't provoke him, Connie,” Eren said in a hushed tone.

 

Connie looked Levi over from head to toe quickly. “What is he gonna do? Bite me?”

 

“He might,” Eren warned him.

 

“Uuuh, Eren, where did you find such a beast?” Connie looked interested in the bestiality of the older man.

 

“You need to ask Jean about that.” Eren giggled.

 

Levi just watched as the two conversed about him like he was some sort of a rare animal.

 

“Oh, I will,” Connie said and the turned his attention elsewhere. “I think it is time for our traditional sing-along song!” Connie exclaimed.

 

The room erupted in a cheer as Connie set the karaoke to the right song.

 

“But Mikasa is not here. Who sings her part?” A small petite blond girl asked from the other side of the room.

 

“Grumpy can sing it,” Connie said.

 

“But he does not know when it comes,” the girl continued.

 

Connie was about to say something when Levi beat him to it. “What song?”

 

“My Heart Will Go on,” Eren said. “Mikasa always sings the 'Once more you open the door..' and so on.”

 

“But does Grumpy have the voice 'cos Mikasa sure does?” Jean asked.

 

Levi was surprised to see Jean wanting to sing something so romantic or sing at all for that matter.

 

“Think you can handle that, Grumpy?” Connie asked Levi, obviously taunting him. “Even you should know the song.”

 

“Of course I do.” Levi saw everyone watching his every move and he had no other choice than agree. “Alright, I'll sing your damn song.”

 

“Yay!” Connie shouted and others joined in his cheering. “Here we go,” he said and pressed play.

 

Connie started the song with choreograph and all. “ _Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on_.” People cheered at him without drowning the music under their whistles. The mic was passed on to who ever would need it next.

 

Eren was next. “ _Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on._ ”

 

“ _Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on_ ,” a brown-haired girl with freckles sang and looked at the blond petite girl, who had spoken earlier, with loving eyes.

 

Levi cleared his throat while he waited her to finish. “ _Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._ ”

 

His voice seemed to take everyone by surprise but pleasantly so as Connie cheered after he was done. “I knew you had it in you!” the small man said excited, quickly and quietly.

 

It was Jean's turn next as the said young man took the mic from Levi's hand quickly. “ _Love can touch us one time and last for a life time and it never let go till we're gone_.”

 

A brown-haired girl with a ponytail was singing the next part. “ _Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on_.”

 

“That's my girl!” Connie pulled the gild into a hug, kissing her cheek.

 

The freckled girl sang her part again, “ _Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on._ ”

 

It was Levi's turn again. “ _Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._ ” He had nothing against singing but it was not something he actively did.

 

Eren sat back down next to him, giving his cheek a kiss. “You did well,” he whispered into Levi's ear with a grin on his face.

 

“ _You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on,_ ” Armin sang the verse before the last.

 

“Christa, go go go!” Connie cheered the petite little girl on as she would finish the song. “ _We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_.” She hit the last note perfectly, completely into the song. Levi was stunned by Christa. She sang like an angel. He had no idea where all that volume and voice had come from.

 

The room exploded in cheers and people hugged her. “You are the best!” Connie exclaimed as he was giving her a hug as well.

 

“Hands off, shorty. You got your own girl to smother.” The freckle-face girl said but did nothing to stop Connie from hugging Christa.

 

“Ymir, chill out. She's perfect. You always have her to yourself. Let others show their love to her as well.”

 

“Connie,” the other brown-haired girl tugged at his shoulder. “I want a hug too.”

 

“Oh, of course, my darling,” Connie said, releasing his hold of Christa and hugged his girlfriend instead.

 

Levi was mildly amused watching the antics of Eren's friends. “How did that song become a tradition?” he asked Eren who snuggled into his side.

 

“Well, we wanted to have a song that describes our friendship.”

 

“Friendship?”

 

“Yes, you see it's all about undying love that we have for each other,” Eren explained. “No matter where we are, we will always be friends.”

 

Levi shook his head. “You are bunch of shofties.”

 

Eren threw a hand over Levi's waist as he buried himself under his arm. “Of course we are. We've known each other for a long time.”

 

“I don't doubt that.” Levi flung his arm around Eren's shoulders, liking it how the young man snuggled up to him.

 

Connie glanced at the pair who kept on talking in quiet tones to each other in the corner of the couch. Connie made eye cont act with Jean and beckoned him over to where he was sitting on the other side of the room.

 

Jean came over, sitting next to Connie on the couch. “What is it?”

 

“I just wanted to know,” Connie started. “Where did you find that guy?”

 

Jean looked confused before he noticed Connie watching Levi. “It's a long story. I don't know him personally though.”

 

“Hmm.” Connie kept looking at the odd pair. “Say, how long have they been together?”

 

“A month or so.”

 

“A month, huh,” Connie said absent-mindedly. “Look at that.”

 

“What?” Jean asked as he glanced at the topic of their conversation. He didn't see anything out of ordinary with the scene, Eren snuggling into his boyfriends arms and smiling. Levi was hugging him close, hand over Eren's shoulder while his other one clutched Eren's leg that was thrown over his own. They looked relaxed as they talked about what ever it was that they talked about.

 

“When was the last time you saw Eren smile like that?” Connie asked. “They seem really close.”

 

Jean did take a good look at the Eren's features and indeed he could not deny that Eren was looking very happy. “I wouldn't know about that.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Them being close.”

 

“Ah, but you see,” Connie pointed a finger as he quietly said. “Grumpy is smiling, see?”

 

Jean did not say anything as he noticed the smile on Levi's face.

 

“That is the first time I see him smile like that all evening. He thinks no one is looking, doesn't he?” Connie wondered. “Anyways, he seems like an okay guy, right?”

 

Jean looked at Connie, shrugging. “I guess.”

 

“You guess? Just look at them!” Connie hissed with a hushed tone, trying to keep his voice down. When Jean did not answer this time either Connie continued, “I'm happy that Eren has found someone who he likes that much. He never was much of a cuddly type before.”

 

Jean couldn't disagree with that. He tried to think back a time when he had seen Eren clung to anyone like that. Not to mention the time he had seen them together. He shuddered at the memory of earlier today. He thanked the stars that he had not walked in on them in action.

 

Connie patted his shoulder. “If Eren can find someone then you can too, buddy.”

 

“Fuck off,” Jean retorted, shrugging Connie's hand of his shoulder which caused the smaller man to laugh.

 

Their attention returned to the pair when someone let out a catcall. Eren and Levi were kissing but Levi had strategically placed his hand on the side of their mouths, blocking their lips from sight.

 

“Brat,” Levi whispered to Eren. “Do that again and I'll leave you to walk home.”

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“Don't test me,” Levi said but did not mean a word he said. “Isn't it time to go?”

 

As if hearing his words Connie announced that it was time for them to leave to their destination of the evening. Levi helped a coat on Eren and made sure Armin and Jean were coming with them. “Anyone else need a free ride? Got a free spot on the backseat,” Levi called out to the rest of the people in the house.

 

“Nah, we have it covered,” Connie said. “Thanks though, Grumpy.”

 

Levi almost flipped a finger at the young man but decided against it for now. Connie didn't seem to mean no harm with his nickname so he let it slide.

 

Levi drove the young men to the club and then they waited for the rest arrive before they went inside. Connie and Sasha went to the dance floor right way which was still empty but it gave them more than plenty of room to dance together.

 

Jean went to order them their drinks after they had picked couple of tables where they would sit. Eren went after Jean, after pecking Levi on the cheek. “I'll go help Jean.” Levi nodded and watched his boyfriend walk over to the bar.

 

“So, you are Levi, huh?” the tall girl with freckles asked him as soon as Eren was gone.

 

Levi turned his attention to the girl. “Yes.”

 

“You are not some creep, are you?”

 

“Ymir!” Christa scolded her right away.

 

Levi was not surprised by this as much as he probably should have been. “Define what you mean by a creep.”

 

“Some old dude who seduces young men and takes discriminating pictures of them in the bedroom.”

 

“I don't have good enough camera for that,” Levi said and waited for her reaction.

 

Ymir smirked before laughing out loud. “I like you,” she said.

 

“Thank you.” Levi took what she said as a highest compliment he could get from her.

 

“Really, you have humor in you. Someone else would have been insulted.”

 

“Ymir, that was not a nice thing to say,” Christa looked a bit worried the way Ymir talked to him.

 

“Don't worry, my angel. This guy is alright.” She hugged Christa to her side. “Eren could do a lot worse.”

 

Now that was a compliment that Levi did not know what to say to, so he did not say anything. A moment later Eren and Jean came back with a tray full of drinks for the two tables. Eren placed a glass in front of Levi as well. “That is just a coke,” he explained as he sat back down next to him. Levi took a small sip to make sure that Eren was right and he was. He thanked Eren.

 

They watched as the merry pair danced, clearly having fun if the way Sasha and Connie smiled at each other was any indication of that.

 

“They are going to get married next year,” Eren told him suddenly. “They've been together since middle school.”

 

The song changed and Eren fidgeted. “I love this song,” he said as he finally made his mind and got up. “Let's go dance.” Eren tugged at Levi's sleeve.

 

“I don't dance.”

 

“Bullshit, everybody dances,” it was not Eren who said this.

 

Levi looked over to see Jean looking at him. He looked back at Eren to see him looking at him with the god damn puppy eyes. “Eren,” he pleaded against those eyes with his tone. A small tug on his sleeve and the relentless eyes got him to agree. “Alright, alright.” How could the young man always get away with anything like this?

 

It had been a good ten years since he had danced in a club of any kind. Last time he remembered doing so had been someone's birthday party or some shit like that. He had been to clubs but he did not go to the dance floor. Not until now. He followed after Eren who smirked at him. Eren let his hand go and took a few steps, getting into the rhythm of the song he swayed his hips and body before turning back to Levi. The young man seduced Levi into the song and soon enough Levi was dancing with him and the happy smile on Eren's face was all that mattered.

 

The club started to fill up during the next couple of hours and Levi was happy to sat his tired body back on a plushy seat and drink his coke. They had an unspoken rule that someone always sat by the tables to guard their drinks and such. Ymir and Christa made their way to the dance floor to join Eren and the others as Levi took his turn to keep an eye on the tables.

 

Levi did not feel jealous even if Eren was dancing close to Armin or Jean since he had seen and knew now how close friends they were. Levi the difference between the smiles and gazes Eren directed at them with the ones Eren gave to him.

 

Soon he saw Eren slip between the moving bodies, making his way to their table. Eren hopped down to the seat next to him. Eren did not give him much of warning before latching his mouth on his. In the darkness of the club Levi did not protest kissing him as much he had in the living room of Connie's house.

 

“What was that for?” he asked when Eren pulled away.

 

“For being a sexy beast.”

 

“Thank you, I'm glad you finally noticed.”

 

“Pfft!” Eren spluttered, waving his hand dismissively.

 

Levi tugged him close, enjoying the feeling of Eren's body against his.

 

Eren licked the shell of his ear. “I can't wait to leave,” he purred against his ear.

 

“Calm down, little fox,” Levi teased him. “We leave soon if Armin and Jean agree.”

 

“I did not say I want to leave yet!” Eren had clearly drank a lot more than he had when they both had shared a drink together back at Levi's apartment.

 

Levi patted Eren's hip, not caring when they left as he was not in a hurry. Besides, he had invited himself to this get together in the first place.

 

Armin joined them soon and he looked around for a glass to drink from. “Someone drank my beer,” the blond-haired man said accusing whoever had been the culprit.

 

“I'll get you a new one, don't worry!” Eren exclaimed and pranced off towards the bar in no time.

 

Levi watched him go, slightly worrying about Eren as he was not exactly walking straight anymore. “I better go see that he'll be alright,” Levi said to Armin who nodded at him. He might get one more coke as well.

 

Eren was leaning against the counter of the bar rather heavily. Levi wrapped his arms around his waist and Eren glanced at him lazily, smiling immediately when he recognized him.

 

“Order me a coke, will you? I'll make a pitch stop in the little boys' room,” Levi said to Eren and made his way to the bathroom. He was sure Eren would be fine on his own. There was quite a lot of people at the bar and Levi was almost certain he'd be back before Eren got their drinks.

 

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (evil laughter)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Eren is more trouble than he is worth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about that cliffhanger last time. No, I'm not. Anyways, here is the conclusion to what I meant by it. Have fun.

 

Eren ordered the drinks, two beers and a coke. He had been standing for a quite a while at the bar and started wondering if Levi was coming back at all. He felt a hand on his hip and turned to greet his lover with a smile but instead he saw some stranger.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Eren asked before he could control himself.

 

“I saw you have been waiting for some time. Let me pay for your drink,” the stranger said smiling in a sickly sweet way that sent the bad kind of shivers down Eren's spine. He did not like the strange guy at all.

 

“Umm, no thanks.” Eren tried to push the guy's hand off his hip but the guy came a bit closer. “Do you mind.” Eren pushed his hands against the guy's chest. He was getting too close for comfort.

 

“Come on, we could have some fun tonight.” The guy looked smug and not at all fazed by Eren's refusal.

 

“I came here with somebody,” Eren said refusing his advances once again but not with much luck.

 

“Ditch them,” the guy said with confidence and persistence.

 

Eren felt really uncomfortable with the situation and he was starting to get angry. “I can't and I won't.” He tried to peel the guy's hand off him one more time.

 

The guy started to say something but he was wrenched off Eren in a heart beat. “Hands off of what is not yours.”

 

The guy stumbled backwards eyes wide at the sight of very angry Levi. “Hey, shorty, get in line!”

 

Levi's anger flared and he chose to stand protectively between the guy and Eren, narrowing his eyes as he waited if the guy wanted to make the fight physical. He did not rise to the verbal provocation that he received from the guy. “Show some respect old man. Me and pretty face here were talking.”

 

“Didn't look it was going anywhere. Get lost,” Levi spat the words out.

 

The guy waved his hands around in anger. “You just came to ruin it all. You just stuck ya nose to other people's business!”

 

Eren placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. “I'm so glad you're here.” He eyed the guy warily, hoping that the situation would not escalate into a fist fight.

 

“Sorry, the line in the bathroom was awfully long,” Levi said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off his new found enemy.

 

“Stop ignoring me and get lost shorty!”

 

“Don't talk to him like that,” Eren said to the guy as he wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders.

 

“You'd rather have this shrimp than me?” The guy was talking to Eren who only needed to ignore him when Levi answered in his stead, “This _shrimp_ happens to be his boyfriend and I'll swear to god I'll kick your ass if you don't get lost at this second.”

 

The guy finally seemed to get the picture and left, cursing something about whores with daddy complex. Levi turned to Eren once he was sure the guy was gone. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Eren purred, pecking Levi on the mouth quickly.

 

Levi helped Eren carry the drinks back to their table where Armin was still sitting alone.

 

The blond smiled brightly when he finally received his beer. Levi had never seen anyone drink one so fast as Armin did. He could swear he looked away from a minute and the glass was already empty.

 

His attention was stolen by a certain brunet by his side purring into his ear, “My hero.”

 

“I'd better be. I leave you alone for more than five minutes and you end up in trouble,” Levi kept his tone light but he had been concerned the very second he saw someone else touching Eren in a way they should not be. If it had been any of Eren's friends, there would have been no problem at all. There was no reason for concern as long as Eren was with his friends.

 

Eren draped his legs over Levi's “I knew you'd save me in the end.”

 

“Of course. I'd be a lousy boyfriend if I hadn't.”

 

“You could never be lousy.” Eren pushed Levi's hair behind the ear gently, staring at the side of his face.

 

Levi glanced at him“We haven't been together long enough for you to know that.”

 

Eren smiled at him with a goofy smile on his face. “I don't need to. I already know,” Eren said cryptically.

 

“Just wait until you see me really angry,” Levi said with a warning tone and he meant to make Eren see that his reasoning was a failure.

 

Eren placed his hand on Levi's shoulder and leaned his chin on it. “I know how to tame you.”

 

“That sounded almost like a challenge.” Levi had to admit he liked the direction this conversation was steering into but he would have liked it more if they had not been in public.

 

“Maybe it was,” Eren purred the words out.

 

“As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, this is hardly the place to do so.”

 

“Some other time then,” Eren said, licking his lips and taking a sip of his beer. Eren's words might have suggested that he let the matter be but his hand suggested otherwise. The next moment it was rather dangerously moving upwards on Levi's thigh.

 

“Watch it, little fox,” Levi muttered to his boyfriend, taking hold of his hand that was creeping in the wrong place.

 

“Then let's go dance, hmm?” Eren suggested, trying to get his lover spring into action.

 

“You just danced for two hours. Aren't you tired?” Levi gently hold Eren's hand in his, not really keen on the idea of getting up again.

 

“Nope,” Eren answered still as perky as ever. “Besides it is no fun without you.”

 

Levi looked over at Armin who was still sitting at the table as well, watching them silently.

 

The blond realized Levi was silently asking him if they could leave. “Go dancing, I'll keep watch,” Armin said and got a smile of appreciation from Eren.

 

Eren eagerly got upon his feet and Levi offered Eren's beer to Armin as his own sign of appreciation. Eren did not notice as he was already trying to pull Levi with him to the dance floor. Connie and Sasha passed them as they went. Connie patted Levi on the shoulder in an understanding fashion as if saying, _hang in there_. Connie probably knew exactly how much energy Eren could have and showed his compassion in the brief moment.

 

But Levi did not hate it when Eren danced around him, singing along to the lyrics that Levi certainly did not know or care to. When there was a slower part in the song, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and swayed lazily.

 

Levi pulled Eren close, his arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. Eren smelled of sweat and faintly of alcohol but Levi was used to it. He did not associate the smell with dirtiness, nor at least in the way one might expect with his passion for cleanliness.

 

“You know,” Ymir said back at the tables. “It's like eating syrup when looking over there.” She motioned towards the dance floor where the two guys she was talking about where kissing.

 

“Jealous? Christa not giving you enough love, huh?” Connie teased the tall woman.

 

“Shut up, shorty! Jealous, my ass,” she grumbled. “I'm just worried about Eren.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He is... too eager.”

 

Connie looked confused.

 

Ymir sighed and explained, “Just look at him, he is rushing headlong into this relationship. I've never before seen him act like a little puppy around someone and it worries me.”

 

“Aaaw, Ymir,” Connie cooed. “I didn't know you had a heart!”

 

“Watch what you say or I will tell Sasha about your secret cookie stash.”

 

Connie's eyes widened in horror. “You wouldn't!” He would do anything to keep his stash a secret. He needed to have his chocolate chip cookies once in a while without worrying about Sasha eating them.

 

“Oh yes, I would,” she ensured him. “But we are getting off topic here.”

 

“Ah, yes. Well, I talked to Jean and we agreed that Eren seems to be honestly happy with, Grumpy. Besides there is not much we can do if their thing does not work out. Eren will be fine, he'll bounce right back up if the worst ever happens.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ymir said, taking a good look at the two men dancing. “I just don't want to see him hurt and I'm afraid that the trouble is just ahead.”

 

“Yeah,” Connie agreed. “Mikasa.”

 

“Indeed,” Ymir affirmed. “She is going to go ballistic when she finds out.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Connie joked. “I think we need to be on high alert when she comes around just in case we need to call the police to arrest her for trying to kill Grumpy or Eren.”

 

Ymir smacked Connie on the back. “Let's hope it won't come to that. Mikasa might be unreasonable sometimes but let's hope she will be reasonable enough to see that sappiness.”

 

Connie raised a drink towards her and they clinked their glasses together. “Finger's crossed!”

 

Back on the dance floor the young man winked at his boyfriend. “You know we could take a sidestep into the little boys' room.” His arms were still around Levi's neck.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh come on,” Eren whined. Levi's firm refusal stung but only a little.

 

“I am not going into those disgusting restroom stalls just to satisfy your horny ass.”

 

Eren laughed brightly. “Not even for _me_?”

 

Levi gave it some thought. “Depends,” he stated into Eren's ear.

 

“On?” Eren was intrigued.

 

“What I get in return.”

 

Eren's mind went empty. He could not come up with anything that he could possibly give in return that would be great enough for the older man to venture into the dirty mens' room stall. “Anything you want,” he decided to promise. His drunken mind did not let him think of regret.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything,” Eren affirmed with a smile.

 

The smirk that spread on Levi's face did not bode well. “Well then,” the shorter man licked his lips. “I do have something on my mind that I would like you to do for me.” Levi's hands moved in lazy little circles on Eren's hips. “I just wonder if you will remember my request if I tell it to you right now.”

 

“That probably depends on the request.”

 

Levi watched his face for a second in silence. He pulled Eren tightly against his body and whispered his request into his ear. Levi pulled back far enough to see what kind of face Eren was making. He could not tell if the young man was blushing or not as his face was flushed from all the dancing.

 

“Oh, ok. I'll see what I can do,” Eren answered, his mind going into overdrive as he thought possible ways to fulfill that request. He could already see a few possibilities.

 

“You'd better...” Levi's words had an underlining threat to them so that Eren would take them seriously. He then took a step back, taking hold of Eren's arm and tugged him after himself towards the mens' room.

 

A rush of excitement ran through Eren. He could not believe his luck that he had managed to talk Levi into doing something like this with him. Luckily there was no one in the bathroom when they entered. Even if the aspect of doing dirty things in public excited him, Eren still did not wish to be seen going into the stall.

 

Levi pushed him against the door once they were inside. Just to be sure Levi whispered into Eren's ear. “Keep your voice down unless you want everyone to know how dirty little fox you are.”

 

Eren had to swallow the moan that threatened to escape already from his mouth because of those words. The small stall was filled with the sound of Levi getting Eren's jeans open. The soft clicking of his belt echoed on the walls. Eren truly wished no one would come in at all as he suddenly felt a need for privacy. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all?

 

Levi's hands were harshly tugging at his boxers to reveal the piece of flesh that needed so much attention the brat could not shut about it. Levi dropped down on his knees, kissing the side of Eren's member gently. He pumped his hand slowly from the base to the tip and back. The young man did not seem to be heading his warning about staying quiet as little gasps and moans spilled from the rosy lips.

 

“Don't sound too eager, little fox,” Levi murmured to the brat. Levi licked the length he held in his hand before taking it into his mouth. Someone came into the bathroom but Levi paid it no mind as he watched Eren bite his lip to keep himself quiet.

 

Eren would not forget the sight no matter how drunk he was. He swore to fulfill Levi's request no matter what to repay him for this. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend's as the man swallowed him whole and Levi had to break eye contact for a few moments, focusing on his task.

 

They heard a few low murmurs of people who noticed that something was up in one of the stalls. Eren tried not to listen to whatever comments the other men said. Levi's eyes spoke to him, saying, t _his is what you asked for,_ as the older man noticed Eren's troubled expression. Levi took hold of Eren's hand, lacing their fingers and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Eren paid no more attention to other people in the restroom until he heard familiar voices. Eren clapped a hand over his mouth as he recognized the voices of Jean and Connie. A shudder went through him, making it hard not to make a sound. He tried to calm his breathing to a point of almost not breathing but it was an impossible feat when Levi's mouth moved so deliciously on his dick.

 

With horror Eren waited for Connie or Jean to notice and say something. He waited and waited for a comment and possible recognition. As a last resort he placed his hand on Levi's head and tried to hold it still. Levi was having none of it, swatting his hand away. Levi eyes found his and Eren could swear there was an evil glint in them. Eren wanted to curse at the man for making him shiver.

 

Eren's heart jumped when he heard Connie comment with a snigger, “At least someone is getting some action around here.”

 

Eren grasped Levi's hair tightly in his fist as he fought against the waves of pleasure trying to overthrow his consciousness. His knees buckled but Levi kept him up. In his mind he chanted a single wish that Connie and Jean would leave.

 

Maybe luck was on his side when he heard Connie talk to Jean about going home soon on their way out of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Eren let his hand drop and moaned out loud. “Fuck you,” he growled quietly to the man at his feet.

 

Levi chuckled his mouth still around Eren's cock, causing the young man to curse once again. Despite that, Eren's hold on Levi's hair lessened.

 

Eren was silently mouthing, _Fuck, I love you, I love you._ He did not know if Levi understood the words his lips formed or even he saw them because Eren's own eyes were closed.

 

Eren's hips jerked as he got close to release. He could swear no one else had ever given him as good blowjobs as Levi did. It was as if the older man knew exactly when and where to touch to make him a fool and a blabbering mess. “Oh god,” he moaned as Levi brought him over the edge.

 

Eren's hand caressed the black locks gently as he came down from the high. Eren caught his breath while Levi turned and spit into the toilet.

 

Levi straightened Eren's clothes and brushed the dust of his own knees. He grimaced as he thought how he really needed to scrub his hands afterward to feel at least somewhat clean.

 

Eren stepped out of the stall only to freeze on the spot when he saw a familiar face greet him.

 

“Eren!”

 

“Hi, Reiner,” Eren said feeling extremely awkward with the whole situation.

 

Reiner's eyes flickered on Levi before he smirked. “I see you are back to your old ways.”

 

A sudden coldness enveloped the bit of Eren's stomach as he tried to think of possible way to get the hell out of this situation. He prayed that Reiner would not say anything further. This was exactly the reason why he did not associate with the guy anymore.

 

“Hell,” Reiner winked at Eren. “You could have just asked, Eren. I would have done it for free.”

 

Eren felt numb and disgusted. “Erm.” Eren cleared his throat. “Reiner, this is my boyfriend.”

 

Reiner laughed, smacking his hand down on Eren's shoulder with too much force. “Oh man, I'm so sorry.” He did not sound sorry at all and made Eren wonder what Reiner was sorry about, the insult or that Levi was his boyfriend?. “So,” the blond man said after a small moment of awkward silence. “Are you two here by yourselves or?”

 

“Almost everyone is here,” Eren said simply, knowing Reiner would understand.

 

“Awsome, I'll drop by to say hello.”

 

“You do that,” Eren said humorless. He wanted to get out. He wanted to get away from the blond man as soon as possible. “They are sitting in the back.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you around then.” Reiner's eyes landed on Levi for a brief second before he left the restroom.

 

Eren let out a big sigh, rubbing his forehead.

 

“He seemed like a nice fellow,” Levi said genuinely disgusted which made him remember to go and wash his hands.

 

“Oh he can be.” Eren wasn't defending the man. “Sometimes,” he concluded.

 

When they were back at the tables Levi's hand stayed on Eren's knee at all times even when they were talking to different people, each to their own side. Levi touched Eren to make sure the young man would not manage to slip away to anywhere without him knowing about it. Someone had bought Eren another drink and Levi was getting worried because of the amount of alcohol Eren had consumed.

 

“Oh, Jean, don't cry or you'll make me cry!” Eren cried out and a few seconds later he was crying as well. “Look what you did, donky-ass!”

 

“Nooo, Eren, I'm sorry!” Jean hugged Eren in a brotherly fashion, patting his back gently.

 

“What are you two idiots doing?” Levi asked as he was distracted from the conversation he had had going with Armin. Armin had been telling him about what he was majoring in and it had sounded rather fascinating to see the blond young man talking with such a passion about something.

 

“Jean told me the story how his hamster died. It is tragic!” Eren said, tears running down his face as he tried to stop himself from crying.

 

“What!?” Levi could not believe his ears. He could not believe his eyes either, two grown men were crying about some measly hamster. “That's it, you two, we are going home.”

 

Jean was sniffing but nodding. “Yeah, can you give me a ride home?”

 

“That is what I was implying, yes,” Levi told him as he got up and dragged Eren up too.

 

They made their way to Armin's car and Levi pushed Eren on the backseat and told Armin to go there with him. “Make sure the brat has his seat belt on,” he said to Armin. Levi's motive was to keep Eren in place just in case the young man got some lewd ideas suddenly.

 

Luckily Eren stayed put for most of the time. Armin had to distract him couple of times so that Eren would not take his seat belt off when he thought that Levi really needed a hug asap.

 

“Levi, I want a hug!”

 

“Eren, look at those pretty lights!” Armin cried out before Eren could reach for Levi.

 

“Oooh, pretty!” Eren giggled, looking where Armin was pointing.

 

Levi dropped Jean off and the guy thanked him till next century. Levi almost had to lean over to bang the door shut to get Jean to shut up.

 

They finally arrived to their last destination and Eren had calmed down, looking out of the window quietly.

 

“Come on.” Levi hoisted Eren to his feet and they made their way to the shared apartment of Eren and Armin. At least the blond young man was able to walk on his own. Eren was probably sleeping on his feet as Levi walked him in.

 

“Levi,” the young man said when Levi finally got his lover into bed. “Kiss me,” he slurred.

 

Levi focused on taking his jeans off. “Sure sure, let's take your clothes off first, yes?”

 

“Yay!” Eren cheered for some reason.

 

Eren actually managed to help with the undressing of himself and Levi tucked him under the covers. “Stay there. I'll be right back,” Levi said as he went to wash his teeth but he did not get far when Eren cried out after him, “My kiss!”

 

Levi sighed, walking back to the bed and pecking the young man on the lips. “Be a good boy and get some sleep,” he said, making his way to the bathroom.

 

When he came back Eren was watching him, drowsy from the alcohol in his system. “You are a god.”

 

“Is that why you keep saying 'oh god' when we fuck?”

 

Eren giggled, completely relaxed. “Yes, that must be it.”

 

“Brat, get some sleep.” Levi slipped under the covers next to him.

 

Eren snuggled into him and Levi kissed his forehead which caused the young man to giggle again. Levi did not ask why. The answer would have not been anything sensible, he was sure of it.

 

In a few minutes Eren was fast asleep and Levi was about to fall into unconsciousness himself too when his phones buzzed on the nightstand. He reached for it and confusion filled his head as he looked at the message from a number he did not recognize. It was a picture of Eren kissing some other guy than him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write that what Levi asked of Eren, which I did not reveal on purpose. It is not that hard to guess but still muhahahaaaa!  
> Next chapter... ah man it's gonna be... aaaaah... (it's not good if the author herself is melting into a puddle of goo at the thought of it)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fulfills his end of the bargain.

 

“Good morning,” Eren stated lazily stretching.

Levi looked for signs or discomfort on his face. If the brat was not hungover, Levi would streak down the street naked. “How's your head?”

“A bit achy but I'll manage.”

“Remember all you did?”

“Yeah, vaguely yes.”

Levi kissed his forehead. “Ugh, you stink, go get a shower.”

“We could take one together?” Eren suggested with more than obvious tone.

“If we were back at my place, we would.”

“Aaaw,” Eren groaned and got up. “Fine, I'll go alone.” Eren did not want to argue since he had a feeling that Levi would not budge.

When Eren was out of sight with a towel in his hand, Levi reached for his phone and looked at the picture he had gotten last night. His first action was to find out who had sent it but it turned out that the number was a prepaid subscription. He could ask Eren if he knew the number but that would only lead into explaining why he was asking in the first place.

His conclusion was that someone had gotten his phone number from Eren. He was certain it was one of his friends or someone close to them at least. There were many possibilities to when it could have happened.

Next question in his mind was, why? Why had someone chosen to send him a picture of Eren kissing some unknown fellow? He could see that the picture was not from last night. Eren had a different shirt on and he looked a bit younger too. He certainly did not have that little cut under his eye at the moment. So what was the purpose of sending such a picture to him? Get him jealous? Did someone think he would get mad at Eren for having a past? He deleted the picture and hoped it was just a one time thing.

Eren got back from the shower, going straight to his closet.

“Do you remember what you promised me last night?”

Eren stilled his movements and turned his head towards his. “Yeah, I do. I'll work on it.”

Levi tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what Eren thought about the request. “Are you uncomfortable with the idea?”

“No.”

“Because if you are then...” Levi felt the rest did not need to be said.

“No, no. It's fine. Just give me some time. It's not like I own anything like that.”

“Really?” Levi sounded almost perky which caused a smirk appear on Eren's face and the young man stuck his tongue out to him.

“I'm not some perv like you,” he said to Levi.

“Oh I'm sorry,” Levi said with mock hurt. “Are my perverted ways too much for you?”

Eren pulled a shirt over his head, shaking his head. “What do I do with you?” Eren asked himself as he walked back to the bed. He had not bothered putting any jeans on. He wanted to laze around for a little longer. It was Sunday and he had nothing to do in any case. He could only hope Levi did not want to go home any time soon.

Eren flopped back down on the bed, hugging Levi's legs. “Did you have fun last night?”

Levi thread his fingers into Eren's damp hair, musing the question for a moment. “Yes, as a matter of fact I did.”

Eren leaned into his touch. “I know my friends can be a bit...”

“They are wonderful people. Maybe a bit loud, like you.” Levi poked Eren on the forehead.

“Hey!” Eren exclaimed, covering his forehead with his hand quickly to protect it. Eren smiled when he saw Levi giving him a small smile. He loved moments like these. Letting his hand drop back down, he laid his head on Levi lap.

“You know, I need to take a shower too.”

Eren curled up to Levi's body. “Not yet.”

Sighing, Levi pushed his fingers back into his hair, petting the young man's head. “Don't fall back to sleep.”

“I won't.”

* * *

 

Eren waited impatiently with a phone on his ear on Monday morning. “Come on, answer damn it.”

“Eren! What my little honey bum wants from me on this glorious Monday morning?” Hanji's clear voice asked from the other end as soon as she picked up.

“Hanji, I need your help,” Eren said getting right to the point.

“Oh, is something the matter?” she sounded concerned.

“No, no, everything is fine. I just need some... advice and help that's all.”

“Eren you know you must tell me the details or I cannot help.”

Eren doubted this was a good idea. Maybe he should just ask someone else, like Sasha or Christa? He decided against the idea. He could not go to his friends for this. Not about this. “Could we meet after you off work or something? I really don't want to talk about this over the phone.”

“Uuuh, secrets! I love those!” Hanji squealed in delight and Eren winced at her loudness. “I'll call you once my shift ends, ok?”

“That sounds great, thanks Hanji.”

“No problem, my sugar pumpkin.”

The time between now and Hanji's shift ending was long and Eren anxiously waited to meet with the outlandish woman. Eren knew he could pull the request off by himself but he wanted it to be perfect and for that he needed Hanji's help. He knew she would help him but he was fearing for the price to be paid.

School work did little to distract him as he thought of what he needed to do. He told himself that he'd wait until he talked to Hanji before he worried about any details.

* * *

 

Eren was sitting on the couch of Hanji's apartment. She had picked him up once her shift ended in the afternoon.

“So tell me, Eren, what is it that you need my help with?”

He cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous to ask for such help. “Well, Levi wants me to...” he searched for the right wording because he could not say exactly what Levi had said to him.

Hanji looked interested in the topic more than she probably should. She saw that Eren was hesitating. “Just tell me,” she said with a tone that eased Eren's fears but still saying what he needed to do was too much. “Tell you what,” Hanji said, patting his knee. “Just tell me what you need because it seems that you are unable to voice what Levi asked you to do.”

“I need a skirt, calf-length boots and lace underwear,” Eren blurted out.

Hanji started at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Hahaha! How on earth..” she trailed off into another fit of laughter. She was holding her side as she laughed. “Tell me,” she said, drying her eyes. “Why does a queer guy like Levi want you to dress up in a skirt?”

“He has a leg fetish.” Eren clapped a hand over his mouth because he realized he should not have said that.

“Oooh!”

“Stop laughing!”

Her laughter died down as she caught her breath. She patted her chest, still smiling like a lunatic. “Fetishes, the joy of life. How did I not know about this before now?” she seemed to be talking to herself more than to Eren. “You'll look cute in a skirt, though.” She winked at him but when he did not smile exactly as enthusiastically as she did she asked, “He isn't forcing you into this, is he?”

“What? No!”

“Eren?”

“Ok, we made a deal.”

“Hmm! A Deal you say.” She pursed up her lips. “So what do you get in return for this?”

“I already did.”

She grabbed his shoulders, her gleaming eyes wide. “What did you get?”

“Errm, I'd rather not--”

“You must tell me or I won't help you.”

Eren leaned backwards but she followed and it was starting to hurt his back. “Ok, ok.” He told her about what had happened at the club and Hanji's eyebrows knitted together.

“He went down on you in a dirty public restroom?!” Hanji cackled. “This is priceless!” She danced a few steps away from Eren. “He will never live this one down.”

“No! Don't tell him I told you! I swear I will.. I will … ARGH!”

Hanji kept on cackling. “Alright, Eren, calm your titties.” She patted his shoulder gently. “I shall keep this a secret.” She grinned. “Just this once.”

Eren let out a sigh of relief. “He would murder me. He probably will either way. He'll just know something is up,” he was rambling and starting to panic once again.

“Calm down, Eren. You have nothing to worry about. My lips are sealed no matter what he asks, hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, then let's get to it!” Hanji motioned Eren to follow her. She walked into her bedroom, opening her closets. “Take your shirt off and I'll try to find something that would look good on you so we know what to go for.” She rummaged through her clothes, picking on after the other and commanding Eren to try them on. “Hmm, no,” she said several times before she stopped and measured him with her gaze. “No,” she said once more. She was silent as she pondered over the possibilities and what she had. “I think I know what you need and I don't have it. We are going shopping right now!”

“Eh? But--”

“No buts!” She dragged him to the front door and Eren tried to hastily put his shirt on before she hauled him out of the door.

* * *

 

Two hours later they came back to her apartment with one or two many bags. “I'm sure I do not need all of this,” Eren said as he set the bags down in her living room.

“Oh yes you do.” Hanji followed him and immediately after started pulling things out of the bags. “Levi is supposed to have a free night tonight.”

“Yeah, so I heard.”

“I'll make sure he'll be home before I drop you off, alright?”

Eren nodded as Hanji gave him the clothes they had picked. “Put these on first.”

To get some privacy Eren went to the next room to change and when he came back he sat down when she patted the couch with her hand.

“You look amazing already but I'll make you look even better. Levi's socks are gonna be blown off. Well given that he is wearing any at the time.”

Eren smiled at the joke. “You really think I'll pull this off?”

“Definitely, honey bum.” She winked at him. She took out the make up they had bought just for the occasion. “I'll put some light make up on you because we both know what the man would think about too much rubbish on your face.” She grinned. “He once said that, you know. Called my make up rubbish.”

“I can imagine.” Eren closed his eyes as she cleaned his face from any impurities.

“Yes, I'm sure you can but tonight, you'll make him eat his words, won't you?” She took the eye shadow and applied it lightly on his eye lids, just enough to give it some color. She knew that this was an occasion where the little Eren had make up on, the better. It was all about little details.

“I can try,” Eren said not being entirely sure he would succeed in such a thing.

“Oh, you will! I'm sure of it.” She set the eye shadow away, taking the mascara and told Eren to open his eyes. “Just a light touch of this and your eyes.. ah!” She smiled. “You have such a pretty eyes, my darling,” she cooed.

“Thank you,” Eren blushed, not used to people telling him that, especially older women grinning at his face.

“You are precious, you know that?” She took the lipstick and a small brush, smearing the color on it. “Relax your mouth.” She colored his lips, the brush gently sweeping over them. She looked at her work of art. “You are absolutely stunning, Eren.”

“You think so?” Eren fluttered his lashes, tilting his head to the side.

She cupped his face in her hand. ”Oh, yes I do and I'm am sure Levi will as well. Damn, I'm jealous,” she said with a wink.

Eren laughed, knowing she would not really mean anything by that comment.

“I'll give him a call and then we'll set off, alright?”

Eren nodded, a bit nervous.

“Hey, remember,” She lifted his chin up with her forefinger. “Attitude is everything. You own him and make sure he knows it too.”

Eren blushed at her words.

“You are too cute,” she said before she took her cellphone and rang her friend.

* * *

 

Eren took a deep breath as he walked up to Levi's apartment door. He could pull this off without completely embarrassing himself. He thought about what Hanji had said to him in the car on the way over. “You don't need to pretend to be a woman because obviously he doesn't like that. Be yourself and you'll be fine.” He knew she was right. No matter what he looked like, he was not supposed to be something he was not. Hell, he did not even think he looked like a woman in the first place. Just a bit, prettier than normal.

It was not like he had not been called pretty before. He did not want to remember the times when one of his exes had called him that. He had never taken it as a compliment and it had felt wrong, so much so that he had told the guy to get himself a girl instead. That had ended that relationship.

Eren rang the door bell, waiting for his boyfriend to open the door.

Levi stared at him, seemingly at loss of words.

“Can I come in?” Eren asked softly.

“Yes, definitely,” Levi said not able to take his eyes of the young man as he let him pass into the his home.

Eren did not take his shoes off like he normally would and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair, placing it in the middle of the floor. Levi followed him, giving him and the chair a questioning look.

“Sit,” Eren told him. As Levi took his seat, Eren took of his coat, letting it fall on the floor. Tonight he would not care about details such as putting a coat on a hanger. Let it drive Levi nuts because that was the purpose of tonight either way. The older man did not seem to care about the coat as he he was busy looking Eren from head to toe.

Eren had a skin tight black shirt with a wide neck opening to show his collar bones and shoulders. The sleeves ended on his elbows. The skirt, a loose black one, they had chosen with Hanji was only barely reaching his knees. Hanji had bought him a pair of black boots that had a the highest heel Eren could handle without having to break the shoes in. The boots still made him taller than usual and he was sure Levi noticed.

“I see you look a bit different tonight,” the older man finally said something.

“As you requested.”

“I only asked for you to wear a skirt,” Levi stated.

“I know.” Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Not that I'm complaining.”

“I can see that.” Eren felt exposed but it was not a bad feeling. He felt silly for feeling such a thing when he knew Levi had seen him naked several times and this was far from being naked. But the feeling itself kept him on his toes, almost literally as he stood there under the scrutiny of his boyfriend.

Levi's intense gaze bore into Eren's. Eren shivered involuntarily.

“Are you going to let me touch you?”

Eren took a tentative step towards Levi, not quite being at the range of his hands. Levi looked a bit impatient as Eren just looked at him.

“Eren, please,” the older man pleaded for his lover to move closer.

Eren came to stand next to him, planting his boot on Levi's thigh, knowing full well that the man should protest about it but he didn't. Levi was much more interested in his legs than he was in the possible grime on the bottom of Eren's shoes.

Eren watched in fascination as Levi took in the booted leg on his thigh. Levi ran his hand up on the leather on the boot, up to the zipper on the side. Levi undid the zipper slowly and then sank his fingers into the boot, touching Eren's bare calf. He peeled the leather off Eren's leg, raising his leg to pull the shoe off. The sound of the boot hitting the floor seemed loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Do you have the vaguest idea what this means to me?” Levi kissed Eren's knee gently, his hand moving up and down on his calf. “You even shaved?”

“Yes,” Eren answered.

“Let me do it some time.” Levi was already imagining the scenario in his head where he would hold Eren's beautiful leg in his hand gently and shave it gently. He would love every inch of that skin. He would do so tonight as well.

“Of course.”

Levi's other hand traveled up on Eren's thigh, brushing the skirt up as it went. He reached Eren's underwear. “You are wearing lace?” Levi sounded astonished. He had been expecting something different.

“Yes, and they are the kind that strippers use. You know, you can rip them off any time,” Eren said, blushing.

Levi's eyes glazed with lust. “You really are something, aren't you? I should have known you'd be prepared for anything.” He placed a kiss on Eren's inner thigh. “Give me your other foot.”

Eren's leg slipped from Levi's hands as he sifted from one leg to the other, mirroring what he had done previously. Levi repeated the treatment he had given to Eren's leg but this time he bit down on Eren's thigh just above his knee. Eren grabbed a hold of Levi's shoulder quickly as a wave of pain and pleasure hit him.

Levi suddenly pulled at his leg and Eren stumbled forward as he fell into Levi's lap. He gasped, surprised as he found himself safely in Levi's arms, his hands on Eren's waist. “Don't do something like that without a warning,” Eren gasped out, not really minding but it had given him a quite a scare for a moment.

“But I adore that look of complete surprise on your face.”

“And that is the only way you think you'll get to see it?”

“Indeed.”

Eren wrapped his arms more securely around Levi's neck. “God help me.”

Levi chuckled, kissing Eren's cheek. After a moment of silence he said, “Thank you.” His voice held emotions he did not know how to express. He had no words to say. His sacrifice had been worth it.

“You asked, I delivered.”

“Indeed you did.” Levi's gaze was gentle but then he blinked and mumbled, “I can't get enough of this.” His hands were back to roaming Eren's thighs, loving the bare skin he got to explore.

It was Eren's turn to chuckle. “You don't have to and I hope you won't.” Eren's eyes flickered to Levi's lips and he gave him a leisure kiss.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Eren?” Levi's voice got husky, his eyes no longer gentle but blazing with passion Eren waited for him to release.

Eren had some idea what Levi meant as Levi's hands found their way to his rear.

“You are such a bad boy, my little fox.” Levi's hand caressed Eren's ass as he said, “Only thing missing is a little fox tail.” He lightly squeezed Eren's bum.

“You could teach me a lesson then because I do not want to behave,” Eren said seductively which he knew Levi would not be able to resist. He got his wish with Levi's next words.

“With pleasure,” Levi said and carried him to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably was not what people expected to get this week but I had to do this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here, okay?

“Oi, get up!”

 

Eren groaned burying himself deeper under the covers. “Five more minutes.” Eren waited for Levi to reprimand him but he heard nothing so he relaxed.

 

Suddenly the covers were yanked away from him brutally in the most savage and cruel way Eren could imagine. Cold air prickled his skin, sending shivers everywhere on his body. “You are a cruel man, Levi.”

 

“And you are a lazy ass bum. Get up, you are going to miss your lecture.”

 

Eren groaned again. “I hate you.” Where was the man who had loved him last night? Eren could not believe this horrible monster ripping away his warm cocoon was Levi that he adored.

 

“Channel that hate into energy and use it to get the fuck up.”

 

Eren sighed and rolled on his back, spreading his arms and legs wide on the bed. He saw the clock on the wall. “What the hell, Levi!” he exclaimed. “It's only six.”

 

Levi had the covers in his hands as he stood by the bed, looking at Eren's bed hair. “You know I need to drive you up to your apartment first unless you want to go to school in a skirt and without your bag.”

 

“Doesn't sound like a bad idea.”

 

Levi quirked up an eyebrow. “Suit yourself.” He threw the covers at the end of the bed. “Breakfast is ready if you want any.”

 

“Ok ok,” Eren said. “I'm up.” Eren padded into the kitchen and ate the breakfast Levi had made, humming in appreciation. Lately had not gotten the chance to eat breakfast on school mornings at all. Eren noticed himself thinking, _I can't wait to live with Levi just to get breakfast each morning._ He watched as Levi washed his own plate and the pan he had used. Eren had not thought about the possibility of living with Levi in a while. Would it be such a good idea after all? Eren was not as tidy person as Levi was. What if he could not keep up with the standards that Levi upheld?

 

Eren almost laughed out loud for being worried about something such as that. He would have never thought that something such as cleaning could be an issue between them. But in reality it would be Levi cleaning up his messes all the time and Eren was not sure he could live with that, not without feeling extremely guilty. So with his undying determination Eren decided that he would learn to clean things up to Levi's standards and he would start today. He wanted to be ready if the day that Levi asked him to move in came again.

 

He did surprise Levi slightly when he asked how Levi wanted him to wash the dishes and kept asking for details. The pleased expression on his boyfriend's face was worth all the trouble. His interest in the dish washing earned him a few kisses that would certainly help him through the rest of the week.

 

* * *

 

 

On Thursday afternoon Eren was sitting in a cafe near the railway station with Armin and Jean for company as they waited for Mikasa to arrive. She was on her way from Stohess and soon after her arrival Eren would depart to Shiganshina with her to visit their mother's grave. It was the anniversary of her death and they did this every year together. Even if Carla had not been Mikasa's biological mother, she had been the only mother she had known since her parents had died when she was just an infant.

 

She was just as real sister to Eren as any biological one was to anyone else. He loved her to pieces but she could be a bit overprotective sometimes. Nevertheless she had helped him out even when he had done some stupid things. Eren owed a lot to her and to Armin as well.

 

Armin was sad because he would not see her until in the evening when they came back from Shiganshina. “I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost want to skip a class just to see her.”

 

“Don't worry, we'll throw her a small party in the evening before she leaves back to Stohess,” Jean said, patting Armin's shoulder. “Why isn't she staying the whole weekend?”

 

“She has a job and she could only get one day off.” Eren swirled the coffee in his cup slowly. He was just as eager to see Mikasa as Armin was. Damn did he miss his sister but at the same time there was a sense of dread settling inside his gut as he thought of her disapproving of his relationship with Levi. If she ever found about it, that is. He mentally prepared himself for her questions and for the possibility that someone said something about Levi to her.

 

His day would have been perfect if not for the hand landing on his shoulder and familiar voice booming, “Eren! We meet again.”

 

Eren turned to see Reiner standing next to their table still touching his shoulder. “Hello,” he said out of courtesy.

 

Armin eyed the blond guy warily, placing his hand on Jean's arm. They had seen Reiner at the club but Armin had not talked to him himself at all. He would not talk to him unless it was necessary. He could not forgive him for what he did to Eren.

 

Reiner pulled a chair next to Eren. “I have to go soon but I guess I can spare a few minutes,” he said obviously inviting himself to their little circle around the table. “You are waiting for Mikasa I presume?”

 

Eren was confused on how Reiner even knew about that. “Yeah, we are.”

 

“Don't look like that, Eren. I do still remember what day today is and Connie mentioned something about Mikasa coming into town soon.”

 

“Right,” Eren said without enthusiasm. He could care less if Reiner remembered what the date stood for.

 

Jean glanced at his phone screen, showing it to Armin who almost jumped up from his seat. “Oh holy cow, I'm going to be late. This is bad, very bad,” the blond rambled on as he flung his bag on his back. “I'm so sorry, Eren, but I have to go right now or I miss my class. I'll see you in the evening!” With that the blond-haired youth rushed out of the cafe.

 

“I have to go too. I might not be as enthusiastic about a class as Armin is but this is one I should not miss. Exams are coming and whatnot,” Jean said and left after giving Eren a reassuring smile.

 

Eren cursed under his breath, not really caring if Reiner heard him or not.

 

“Do you want another coffee or something?” the blond guy asked him, appearing cheerful.

 

“Yeah sure,” Eren said and cursed again when he saw how Reiner's face brightened with his words.

 

“Let me guess, chocolate cappuccino as always?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll be right back then.” Reiner left with a dazzling smile on his face. Not that it dazzled Eren anymore but back then it had. It took a few minutes until Reiner returned with two coffees and donuts. Seeing the mint frosting, Eren's mouth watered. Reiner was being suspiciously nice.

 

“So how are things with you? We didn't really have an opportunity to talk last time given the circumstances.” Reiner offered him one of the donuts which Eren took.

 

“The meeting would have been a lot pleasant one if you have not insulted my boyfriend.”

 

“Is that geezer really your boyfriend? I thought it was a joke.”

 

“I'm glad I make you laugh,” Eren said sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

 

“Oh come on, Eren. We both know you could do so much better.”

 

“You don't know anything. Besides he is not some jackass who hits their boyfriend over some minor disagreement. Oh yeah what was it again? I said I did not like your music collection was it?”

 

“Eren,” Reiner's tone had a threatening underlining. “You know full well that was not the reason I was angry at you.”

 

“Hah!” Eren exclaimed. “Then why were you? I can't remember doing anything wrong.”

 

“You have a habit of sleeping around.”

 

Eren was seething with anger but he would not punch the guy no matter how much he wanted to. “I do not sleep around,” he said stiff with fury boiling inside his veins.

 

“Well, I will never know for sure.”

 

“I'm _telling_ you I do not.”

 

“You could be lying.”

 

“Why would I lie now after all this time?”

 

“To make yourself look better?”

 

Eren sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he reigned his flaming anger back under control. “You are such an asshole, Reiner,” he said through his teeth.

 

“What does it say about you? You dated me.”

 

“Take a guess why I am not anymore.”

 

“But you could. We could get back together. We had a good time. I can forgive you for your faults. Heck, you can keep the geezer on the side if that makes you happy.”

 

Eren felt sick as he listened to Reiner talk. “Shut up,” he said. “I will not ever get back together with you.”

 

“Consider it at least. I am sure I could give you a better ride than that pipsqueak ever will.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Eren shouted drawing attention to them. He hadn't noticed that he had jumped to his feet. He sheepishly sat back down as he realized people were staring at him. “Just leave, please,” he said not looking at Reiner.

 

“Eren,” the blond guy started but he was interrupted by his ex.

 

“ _Leave_ ,” Eren said emphatically.

 

“Ok, have it your way then but this is not the last time we meet. You can bet your pretty ass on that.”

 

Reiner's chair screeched as he got up and walked away. Eren let out a sigh as he slumped against the table tired from the fight and everything that it had brought back into his mind.

 

Unknown to Eren was the fact that his beloved boyfriend happened to be in the same cafe and had noticed his presence because of his outburst. Levi had been engrossed reading a newspaper, not paying attention to his surroundings at all. He watched silently as Eren seemingly argued with the guy they had met at the club. The one who said something about free sexual favors.

 

He watched their argument ending, saw the guy leaving and as Levi was folding his newspaper in order to go and talk to Eren he saw a young woman walk up to Eren.

 

Eren seemed a lot more enthusiastic about this person than the previous one, hugging her, kissing her cheek and then sitting down. Eren was holding her hands in his throughout the brief conversation they seemed to have. The woman kept picking her scarf higher to cover her face, most probably to cover a blush. After a while Levi saw them leaving the cafe hand in hand.

 

Now, there could be several possibilities to who she was, Levi knew this. He could not help the sick feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. Eren had said something about visiting his mother's grave yesterday on the phone. He had sounded hesitant throughout the conversation and now Levi feared that it had been a lie. He had seen Eren with some girl when he was supposed to be paying respect to his mother.

 

Eren had not mentioned a word about going with someone. _“I make the trip each year,”_ those had been his exact words. He would need to ask Eren for details. Levi needed to know if the story about this grave visiting trip was true. He would get to the bottom of this.

 

His thoughts were disrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Without any hurry he took it out and saw the unknown number sending him a picture of Eren hugging that girl he had just seen him with. They looked really happy, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Under the picture was a text: _Has he ever told you how his mother died?_

 

First the picture of Eren with a guy and now this. What the hell was going on? Levi did not like this, not one bit.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Shiganshina had gone as usual. They bought flowers for the grave at the local flower shop, visited the grave, telling Carla how their lives had progressed in a year. Eren did not dare to mention Levi yet even though he wanted to. He wanted his mother to know he was happy. That he had someone he cared about and more than anything he would have wanted her to meet him. Maybe one day he could bring Levi with him to the grave.

 

But before that he would need to address the slight problem he was facing, telling her about Levi in the first place and then introducing him to her. He did not know what gods he would need to pray to have her not get too overbearing. He would probably need to sacrifice a baby lamb and dance in the rain of its blood.

 

He hoped it would not come to that. Mikasa had gone ballistic when she had heard about Reiner getting a bit rough with him. It had taken a huge amount of convincing to get her to calm down. It had been a good distraction for Eren to keep her in check. He had not even noticed that his own anger had faded as he had tried to control hers.

 

But that had been years ago and he had not dated anyone since Reiner until he met Levi. He smiled to himself as he thought about the moment he had seen Levi for the first time. He had to admit, he had probably fallen for the man right there and then.

 

His smile was seen by Mikasa who sat on the opposite seat to his on the train back to Trost. “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Nothing,” Eren said quickly and he knew it was a mistake but to his surprise Mikasa did not inquire any further. Not until they were back to his and Armin's apartment.

 

“So is Eren dating anyone?” Mikasa asked as soon as they were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating dinner that Armin had cooked. Eren did not want to know what Jean was doing in their home once again. He figured it could be that Jean was not yet over his crush for Mikasa.

 

Armin gave Eren a quick glance before smiling at Mikasa. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because I saw him smiling today.”

 

“Oh my god! Eren smiled! He never smiles!” Jean exclaimed faking shock. “Come on, Mikasa, of course he smiles. He is an idiot after all.”

 

“No, I know that smile he had. He has had it in the past. It only means one thing and he is trying to hide it from me. I know when he lies.”

 

Eren was sure he sweat was forming on his temples. “I am not hiding anything.” He could not even meet her eyes as he said this, taking a sip of water from his glass.

 

“Armin,” Mikasa turned to the blond young man. “Why is Eren lying to me?”

 

“Erm, I'm not sure.” Armin was torn trying to decide which side to take. Should he protect Eren or tell Mikasa the truth? “Eren?”

 

“Mikasa, I...” Eren looked at her, biting his lip as he tried to come up with a good way to appease her curiosity. “I am seeing someone but it's nothing serious.” There was no way he would tell her right away that he was in love. His strategy was to let her know there was someone and when she accepted that fact then maybe later on he would not even need to tell her because she would notice it on her own.

 

“Pfft.”

 

“Shut up, Jean!” Eren kicked Jean's shin under the table.

 

“Hey!” Jean first glared at Eren but then turned to smile at Mikasa. “It looked pretty serious to me.”

 

“Jean!” Eren's desperate cry seemed to fall on deaf ears.

 

“So tell me more about this person Eren is seeing,” Mikasa ignored Eren and gave all her attention to Jean.

 

“Well first of all he is really short and grumpy. Connie named him that by the way, Grumpy.” Jean sniggered at Eren's horrified face.

 

Mikasa pursed up her lips, waiting for Jean the go on.

 

“He is just a really horrible person, makes babies cry and such.”

 

“Jean!” Eren cried out again. “You stupid ass, stop that!”

 

“I swear I saw him kick a puppy once,” Jean said with all the seriousness he could muster.

 

“You have not even been around him and puppies anywhere. Stop lying to Mikasa.” Eren kicked him again.

 

“I am sure he would if he got the chance.”

 

“Shut up or I tell Mikasa about Harmony.”

 

“No!”

 

Eren smiled smug that he had finally managed to shut Jean up. _Never underestimate the power of the dead, jerk_.

 

“Harmony?” Mikasa asked.

 

“You don't want to know,” Eren said. He would keep his word and not tell his sister about Jean's hamster Harmony and her tragic death.

 

The evening progressed surprisingly well and in calm manner. Mikasa kept giving Eren looks that she wanted to have a real talk with him soon but he made sure they never were alone. He even managed to have Armin drop her off to the railway station. He hugged her in goodbye in front of the railway station and she told him that she would come spend some more time with him and Armin as soon as possible. “Also, I want to meet this short and angry person Jean mentioned.”

 

“He is not angry.”

 

Mikasa smiled clearly amused by something. “You are not going to deny he is short?”

 

“He is shorter than me but not by much. Jean just likes to pick on him.”

 

“I noticed.” She gave Eren one last hug. “Take care little brother.”

 

“I always do.”

 

Mikasa walked away towards her platform and soon enough the announcement for her train rang through the air. Eren missed her already.

 

Maybe just maybe she would not freak out when she would meet Levi. Eren knew that she meant well when she tried to protect him but he had this bad feeling that she would not like the man he was dating. He pulled his phone out as he thought of the person he would see again tomorrow. He searched for Levi's number and punched call only to find out that the man did not answer his phone no matter how many times he called.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Reiner gets the official douche award in this story. I love him to pieces but I needed someone to be the bad guy and...  
> Btw, I drew picture of Harmony the other day.. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter. None.

 

 

Levi twirled his phone in his hands. He had been looking at the picture he had gotten earlier that day and kept thinking back to what he had seen in the cafe. The girl was someone close to Eren, that was something he was certain about. The funny thing was that he could not remember seeing her anywhere before nor had Eren ever mentioned anyone like that.

 

This thing fueled his insecurities. What if he had judged this whole relationship wrong? Eren was still young, what did he know about truly loving somebody? Had he ever been in love before? What if... The way Eren had held her hands had been so delicate. Hands that were not meant to be touching others in such manner.

 

Levi flung his phone on the other end of his couch and groaned. He knew he was stronger than this. He could not help it. He was jealous and his sweet angel who promised to love him could be lying to him. His phone buzzed. What he found on his screen only added negatively to the situation. He had received another picture yet again.

 

This one had Eren lying on top of Armin on a couch fast asleep. They both were only wearing their boxers. Some might have called the picture cute but Levi's heart thumped unpleasantly in his chest as he read the caption.

 

_Do you really think they are just friends?_

 

On a split second decision he tried to call the number that send the picture but of course they did not answer. He wanted to throw his phone into the nearest wall. He wanted to find that someone who kept sending him these stupid pictures and hinting that Eren was not who he thought he was.

 

He saw Eren trying to call him, muting the phone he buried it with a pillow into the couch. He could not talk to him tonight. He felt too volatile not to say something he might regret. He'd talk to the young man tomorrow after he had calmed down, if that was even possible for him to achieve.

 

He stomped to the freezer and pulled out a package of strawberry ice cream. Getting the biggest spoon he owned he settled down on the couch and started a marathon of romance movies. He would never admit that this was his way of dealing with sad emotions. No one, not even Hanji, knew about this fact and he intended to keep it that way.

 

* * *

 

Eren got a message from Levi that simply stated that he would be picking him up at the same time he always did. Eren knew something was wrong. He had no idea what. As far as he could remember he had not done anything wrong. On Wednesday Levi had sounded normal on the phone, nothing had been out of place but on Thursday evening he did not answer his phone nor reply to any of the texts that he had sent. Eren could understand the phone calls left unanswered because it could be that he had not heard the phone going off or could not answer it but the texts were a different thing.

 

Usually he would text him something at least but not this time. Eren was almost sure that something had happened to the older man when he had finally got an text on Friday afternoon. Eren had practically jumped up on his seat when his phone vibrated and he saw Levi's name on his screen above the short text.

 

_I'll pick you up at six._

 

That was all it said and that was all Eren got from him. Still he was relieved that Levi was alive. All sort of bad scenarios had gone through his mind. What if Levi had cut himself at work and now he was at the hospital or what if he had slipped in the shower and had bled to death by now?

 

The feeling of dread did not leave his body no matter how he tried to tell himself everything was fine. By the time it was six, Eren was a nervous wreck. Why had not Levi called him? Eren rushed out of his apartment as soon as he saw Levi's car approach. When he saw Levi was fine and alive his heart rate settled down a notch but then he looked him in the eyes and Eren could swear he saw anger.

 

Eren was hyper aware of the gloomy atmosphere that seemed to envelope the car. Levi did not even greet him when he sat down next to him. Eren didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. The silence was suffocating and no matter how Eren racked his brain he could not find the reason for this behavior of Levi's. Something must have happened and it was possible that Eren himself had nothing to do with it but he could not imagine Levi taking his anger out on him for no reason.

 

“Is everything alright?” Eren asked as soon as the front door of Levi's apartment closed behind them. He waited with bated breath what Levi would say if anything at all.

 

“You wouldn't cheat on me, would you?”

 

The question was not something Eren had anticipated at all. “What?” he asked baffled. “Why would you... what?” he couldn't form a sentence because of his utter confusion.

 

Levi kept looking at him with those eyes that unsettled him. The anger had changed into sadness and it broke Eren's heart even if he had no idea how he managed to cause this whole ordeal. “I.. No,” Eren said as he realized that Levi waited for him to answer.

 

“You went to visit your mother's grave, yes?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded once. What did this have to do with his visit to Shiganshina?

 

“Then why did I saw you on a date with some girl when you are supposed to be paying respects to your dead mother? I would not have thought you'd use something like that as an excuse.”

 

“Wait, wait, what?” Eren raised his hand, closing his eyes as Levi's accusation registered. “You saw me on a date? What date?” Then it dawned to him. “Mikasa,” he whispered. “You saw me with Mikasa, right?”

 

“I don't care what her name is,” Levi growled, his anger coming back as he thought of how lovingly Eren had treated her.

 

Eren looked at him with a smile on his face and said, “She's my sister.”

 

Levi stared at him for a long while. “What?” His mind was blank. He had not even considered that the two of them could be related. She looked nothing like Eren.

 

“We went to the grave together.”

 

Levi let out a long sigh, burying his face into his hands. “Sister,” he said under his breath. “I'm a fucking idiot.” He knew he should have considered that fact more than he had. He had jumped into conclusions even when he had tried not to.

 

Eren was relieved and dared to go and hug Levi. “I honestly don't know how this became such a big deal.”

 

Levi leaned against him, still covering his face. “You never told me you had a sister.”

 

Ere tried to make light of the situation. “Oops.” He managed to make Levi look at him.

 

Levi groaned, “Don't you dare say that after all the moping I've done over this.” Despite his words he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

 

“Aaw, that's cu-” Eren had to rethink the word he was going to say when Levi directed a deadly glare at him. “-rable by a kiss!” Eren quickly pecked Levi's lips. “No more moping and no more of ridiculous ideas of me wanting anyone else than you.”

 

Levi eyed him warily. “You are not mad at me?”

 

“I should have told you that I was going with Mikasa. I just did not want to mention her because I'm not looking forward to you two meeting at all.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“She is a bit... well... I'm just scared, ok?” Eren explained. “I want her approval and it is not an easy thing to achieve since...” Eren trailed off, looking somewhere beyond Levi's shoulder.

 

Clearly there was something Eren did not want to tell him with all the hesitation around the subject.

 

“I just don't think you want to know the details anyways,” Eren said nervously, offering a weak smile.

 

Levi decided to drop the subject as Eren did not seem comfortable enough to talk about it. “Any more sisters I need to know about?”

 

“Nope, she's the only one.”

 

“Good,” Levi grumbled. “Now give me a proper kiss, you moron.”

 

Eren chuckled. He leaned into give Levi a sweet kiss but Levi was having none of that. He grabbed the back of Eren's head, crashing their mouths together. Eren moaned when Levi bit down on his lip with enough force to draw blood.

 

Suddenly Levi pushed him away, taking a few steps back. “Take your shoes off,” he said, turning on his heel and stalked further into his lair.

 

It was then that Eren realized he was still wearing his coat and shoes. He had forgotten to take them off completely because of Levi's weird behavior. He quickly put them away and followed after Levi.

 

Eren knew Levi was strong and Eren knew he should never be surprised when he was suddenly yanked around by the older man. Why was Eren not surprised to find himself on his back on Levi's bed?

 

Levi seemed to have recovered from whatever he had been feeling earlier as he stood proud and calm at Eren's feet. Eren could only guess what thoughts ran through that mind of his as he continued to stare at him with calm eyes.

 

Jealousy was the bitch that spanked Levi's ass. He had been jealous of that girl who had gotten all of Eren's attention. He regretted not going and talking to Eren in that cafe. He would not do the same mistake again. Next time he would run as fast as he could to where his precious little fox was conversing with other beings.

 

“I was jealous,” he admitted out loud. “So god damn jealous,” he said his voice dropping lower at each word.

 

A shiver ran through Eren and he had to admit he loved it when Levi admitted jealousy. He knew it was wrong of him to revel in the feeling of being the one making Levi feel this way. “Good,” he answered the man. “If you had not been I would be worried.”

 

“I don't like to share.”

 

Eren sat up, taking his shirt off. “You never have to.” Keeping his gaze on Levi's he undid his jeans, shedding them off as well.

 

Levi reached to touch Eren's face gently. His fingers cradling his jaw softly as he tilted his head to the side admiring his lover. “Now that's a promise I like.” His tone indicated there was something else he liked too.

 

“It's not a promise, it's the truth.” Eren reached for Levi's shirt, pulling him down towards himself.

 

“Keeps getting better.” Levi's lips found his in a passionate kiss. His hands trapping Eren's head in place as he lead their kiss.

 

Eren's hand was clutching Levi's arm while his other tried to pry Levi's pants open. As they parted Levi chuckled. “You are eager as ever.”

 

“It's been a week,” Eren whined.

 

“Almost.” Levi smirked, giving Eren's swollen lips one last kiss before he pulled away. Levi moved to the nightstand drawer, opening it and staring into it for a moment. “Tell me something,” Levi said, licking his lips but not looking up from the drawer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you clean?”

 

“Clean?”

 

“As in, you don't have any STD's.”

 

After a moment of confusion and why he was being asked this Eren answered, “I'm clean. I got tested a year ago and I have not slept with anyone but you since.”

 

“Good, because we ran out of condoms apparently.”

 

The room filled with Eren's relieved laughter. “Oh my god, don't worry me like that.”

 

“I'm sorry. I was supposed to restock but this whole incident had me preoccupied.”

 

“Well, going without is not a problem for me.”

 

“Good,” Levi stripped his pants off, joining Eren on the bed. “It would be a shame to end this here,” he whispered kissing him.

 

Giggling like a fool, Eren fumbled with Levi's shirt buttons and Levi let him. He did not want to ruin the young man's fun. Eren eagerly threw the shirt somewhere when he finally got it off Levi completely.

 

Levi did not protest when Eren pushed him on his back. He did not stop the young man either when Eren coated Levi's cock with lube, nor did he stop the young man from straddling his waist. He was rewarded with soft moans and laughs as Eren prepared himself for him.

 

He relinquished his control only until this point. As Eren took him in Levi grabbed his waist and pushed into the heat he knew as Eren.

 

“You feel amazing,” Eren said with a hushed tone.

 

“Likewise,” his voice was not any higher than Eren's. He could not believe they had not done this before. He could almost swear Eren felt tighter around him than normally. “Shit,” Levi cursed softly under his breath.

 

He thrust upwards and Eren screwed his eyes shut and rode his cock. Sex felt so much better without a condom. Levi was losing himself into the sensations that were significantly amplified. Skin on skin. He could feel him, every detail now that there was nothing between them.

 

Eren's hands covered Levi's on his waist, letting the older man believe he guided Eren's movements. Sweet illusion that Levi did not complain about. He was entranced by the creature above him to think of anything coherent.

 

Neither of them was sure who made all the sounds that filled the room. It was not an important detail. What was important was that Levi sat up, pulling Eren into his arms, kissing his skin coated with thin layer of sweat.

 

Eren adjusted his angle, shuddering in pleasure as it was just right. “Fuck, I'm close,” he whispered as Levi's hands traveled all over his body, causing shivers on their way. Levi did not answer him with words but a low moan that Eren understood as, _Me too_. Eren could feel it, Levi's hot cock throbbing inside him as he neared completion.

 

Levi suddenly flipped him over to his back and picked their pace up a few notches. Eren outright screamed at the hard thrusts he received. “Ah fuck me!” He shouted without even realizing.

 

The bed creaked underneath them. Eren pumped his cock, whispering to Levi, “Bite me.”

 

He got what he asked for when Levi sank his teeth in his arm. “You are so perfect, I love you,” the young man rambled, his legs tight around Levi's hips.

 

Levi moaned out his release as Eren's words did the trick for him. Eren followed after him, feeling Levi release inside him was hot as hell in his opinion and he needed nothing more as he squeezed his hand on his cock to go over the edge.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and hold him tight as he did not want to move yet. Everything seemed alright with the world at that very moment. He was were he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

 

Levi stirred in his arms and said sounding tired, “We are not going back to rubber ever again.”

 

“I agree,” Eren breathed out. “That was incredible.”

 

“You don't say?” Levi stated. “The neighbors will protest, though.”

 

“Fuck the neighbors.”

 

“That's my fox,” Levi said affectionately, placing a kiss on Eren's sweaty skin.

 

After lying there for a long moment, and Levi finally protesting that he really wanted to get rid of the sticky feeling, they took a shower. Levi made Eren help him change the sheets but after putting on some clothing they found themselves on the bed again. This time relaxing in each others arms.

 

Levi ran his fingers on Eren's scalp, messing his hair up as he did so. “I'm sorry.”

 

Eren was laying his head on Levi's chest, listening to his heart beat as he pondered about this, that and nothing in particular.“About what?”

 

“That I thought you were dating Mikasa.”

 

“Don't be. I know it must have looked bad. We are really close since she is the only family I have left.” Eren could understand why Levi thought that he was on a date with her. That did not make it entirely alright though. Their relationship was still new and Eren was scared that Levi's feelings might still change. Eren had learned throughout his life that little misunderstandings could lead into bigger problems if not solved right away.

 

He had given it some thought to tell Levi about his past since Reiner had brought it up in front of him. Only god knew what Levi thought of him because of those comments. He wasn't sure he was ready to spread all his dirty secrets in front of him just yet if ever. He was ashamed of the things he had done and he did not want to relive them. He hoped Reiner would leave him alone from now on. He did not want any more trouble in their paradise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Saturday morning at six, Levi cast a look on Eren's peaceful face. As quietly as he could, Levi put on clothes fit for running and left for a quick run. He needed to clear his head after the misunderstanding over Mikasa. Fresh early morning air calmed his mind as he jogged the familiar streets. He started slow and intended to pick his pace up as he neared the end. Maybe he could catch a shower with Eren, of course only if the brat was up by the time he got back.

 

His route took him through a small shopping area near by that was quiet at this time in the morning apart from people going to work. Levi cursed when he saw someone he did not want to see. Pretending to not to notice the other man he jogged past a flower shop that the said man was just about to enter.

 

“Hey, wait up!”

 

Levi slowed down, turning his head towards Eren horrible ex, Reiner. “What?” he asked rudely as he didn't want to be stopped in the first place.

 

“You are Eren's boyfriend, right? How is he?”

 

“Do you need to ask. You saw him recently not so long ago.”

 

“Indeed I did. Did he tell you that?”

 

“Yes,” Levi lied knowing Reiner would not know if he was lying or not. He didn't give a shit about this guy. “Anything else? I'm busy.”

 

Reiner smiled eerily. “Eren is not enough to keep you fit?”

 

Levi did neither like the way he talked about Eren nor his tone. Levi did not answer Reiner because he had a feeling the guy was looking for some sort of confrontation which involved broken noses and blood.

 

“He can be quite a handful,” the way Reiner said it made Levi's insides squirm. He did not want to be in his presence any longer.

 

“That he is,” Levi stated. “Now if you excuse me, I will continue my run.”

 

Levi knew it looked like he was escaping him and in truth he was. He picked his running pace until he was far enough before slowing to a pleasant and easy jog. His run took about an half an hour. He ran the last two hundred meters as fast as he could and by the time he got home Eren was cooking something in the kitchen.

 

Levi froze at the kitchen doorway as he took in the sight in front of him. All the praises about Eren cooking something successfully flew out of his mind as his eyes raked over Eren's body.

 

“I never knew that apron could look hot on anyone,” he said as Eren smirked at him with a spatula in his hand. “Especially without any other clothing to go with it.” Eren round bum was more than inviting, not to mention those legs of his. _Perfection,_ he thought as he crept closer to Eren. “What are you cooking?” he asked for appearances sake as he run his fingers over Eren's bare ass.

 

“Nothing fancy,” Eren answered, leaning into Levi's body. “I found some eggs and paprika so I thought I'd make you an omelet.”

 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed, slipping his hands under the apron. “I'd rather eat you instead.” He let his hands wander on the soft skin on Eren's crotch.

 

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed warning him from going any further.

 

Levi's hot breath washed over the shell of his ear. “Come on, Eren. You did this on purpose. Don't expect me to behave when you tease me like this.” His hand slowly wrapped around Eren's cock, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“I did no such thing.” Eren said, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to keep calm.

 

“Lies,” Levi said, hissing softly. “You are not as innocent as you pretend to be.”

 

As if to prove Levi's words to be true, Eren pushed his ass against Levi.

 

“See?” Levi taunted him as he lazily moved his hand on Eren's cock, making the young man shiver involuntarily. “Put that pan away, my little fox.” When Eren did not listen to his order Levi took a liberty of moving his hands to cup the cheeks of Eren's ass, kneading them gently under his fingers.

 

Eren's breath hitched but he kept on tending to the omelet that was almost finished. He did not want to let it burn since he had seen so much effort already.

 

Levi descended to his knees behind Eren, kissing his way down Eren's spine. When he reached his ass, he bit down on the subtle flesh. Eren yelped and Levi heard him curse as the spatula dropped from his grasp. As an apology Levi licked the spot he had just violated with his teeth.

 

“Do that again,” Eren demanded, putting the spatula away and lifted the pan away from the hot stove. Now the only thing burning would be him. Levi gently pushed Eren towards the left of the stove and Eren took it as a sign to take a step to the side.

 

“We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?” Levi said offhandedly before he fulfilled Eren's request, biting on his other cheek the same way he had the other.

 

Eren braced himself against the counter as he felt Levi spread his ass cheeks. He gasped as he did not expect Levi's tongue to sweep over the skin there. He wanted to question him for it but there was a chance Levi might stop and he certainly did not want that.

 

Levi sucked on his fingers, coating them generously with saliva. This would have to do for now as he pushed his fingers into his lover's tight heat. “Spread your legs,” he demanded, slapping the inside of Eren's thigh. The young man did as asked and more, leaning forward and sticking his ass out for better access.

 

Gently kneading the fingers inside him, Levi reached to fondle Eren's balls.

 

“Oh god,” Eren moaned, clutching the counter his knuckles white from the force of it. He gasped again as Levi's teeth grazed his skin once again. Giving a squeeze to Eren's balls, Levi moved his hand onto Eren's cock. He was not surprised to find it hardening and under his touch it reached it's full hardness.

 

Levi licked Eren's skin and blew air gently on it as he worked his magic on Eren with his hands. He had Eren shaking under his touch, cursing something under his breath. He was turned by the sounds Eren made. He loved to see the young man letting him do whatever he wanted to him. It gave him a sense of power which had more than satisfying effect on him.

 

Eren's gasps and shaking legs told him that the young man was close to release. Levi continued to kiss and bite Eren's skin until he heard that cry of pleasure from the throat of his lover. He quickly pulled his fingers out as he had to catch the young man in his arms before he fell down.

 

He lowered them both on the ground. “I got you,” Levi whispered to Eren as he firmly hold him. Eren was boneless and panting in his arms. Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair, kissing his temple.

 

Eren turned his head towards his and their lips met in a slow kiss. Levi felt happy that Eren was his. Damn everyone else and what people said. Eren was perfect for him. No one would be able to convince him otherwise. His perfect angel, his precious little fox and sexy wild cat that he could not get enough of.

 

“Let's continue this in the shower, shall we?” He suggested as he stripped Eren's apron off, intending to throwing it to the laundry basket as soon as possible. From now on he would remember this incident every time he saw the apron.

 

Eren could not help but agree although he was sad that Levi would be washing away the sexy smell of outdoor air mixed with sweat.

 

The dirty apron crunched in his hand, Levi lifted Eren up and carried him to the bathroom for a cleaning that the young man would not forget any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is wrong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!   
> So I have to go over my notes to see where this goes from here on. This this not turn out to be as long as I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend rest of the weekend in peace(?)

Saturday afternoon they were lounging on the couch, eating chips as they watched some random soap opera which Eren found hilarious.

"Your undercut is getting long," Eren said suddenly. He was wondering if Levi would shave it again or would he let it grow out?

"I'm going to get it shaved on Monday with Erwin. We always go together once a month or so. Erwin calls it our male bonding time."

"Ah." Eren munched on a chip. He could easily see the two men gossiping while having their hair shaved. "That woman is pregnant, I'm sure of it and that guy has cancer. Just wait and see," Eren said making predictions how the plot would progress.

" _Oh John, I'm pregnant and it's yours!" the female actor cried out desperately clinging to her lover's shoulders._

"See!" Eren pointed towards the TV as if Levi would understand it better if he did so.

"Tch."

" _But Diana, I have cancer. I will not be here to take care of you and the baby."_

" _Oh John, what do we do!?"_

"See, again!"

"Tch."

"These shows are so predictable and stupid." Eren munched on another chip. He was lying on his side, his head on Levi's lap.

"Then why are we watching this?"

"I thought you might want to watch it." Eren twisted his upper body to be able to see Levi's face.

Levi looked down at him as soon as he moved. "Like hell I'd watch this shit. You were the one who turned this channel on."

"But you didn't say anything so I thought it was ok."

"Tch, whatever."

"Aaaw, I'm sorry," Eren cooed, touching the side of Levi's face softly with a brief brush of fingers.

"Watch it," Levi warned him, narrowing his eyes.

"By the way," Eren started. "Why do you hate to be called cute?" This fact had been bothering Eren for quite some time now. Every time he tried to call the older man cute, Levi would get pissed off.

"Do you have something wrong inside your brain?" Levi clearly could not comprehend such a question.

"Oh come on, why can't I say it?" Eren desperately wanted to know.

"Because I'm not cute," Levi said it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Yes you are." This was Eren's version of the most obvious fact in the world.

"Eren," Levi's tone was warning him to dare and say it again.

"Have it your way then," Eren huffed, turning his attention back to the TV.

After a minute of silence Eren turned to Levi once again with a mischievous smile. "But you are," he said quickly.

Levi slapped his ass, hard.

"Hey!" Eren's hand flew to protect his ass instinctively.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you actually like it."

Eren stuck his tongue out and returned to watch the show he deemed to be stupid. Levi's phone buzzed and with some difficulty Levi fished it out from his pocket.

Eren noticed how Levi went rigid as he was reading the text he had gotten. He turned to look at Levi only to see him looking extremely angry and worried. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the older man said, still looking at the phone seemingly thinking about something.

"You look like you are ready to kill someone."

"Because I am."

Levi made no further comments about what he was feeling and Eren could only keep staring at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked after a while.

Levi sighed, putting his phone away. "You don't need to worry about that," Levi said running the back of his fingers softly across Eren's cheek.

Eren did not believe him but Levi did not seem to be willing to share what the text had said so Eren offered him a small smile and turned back to the TV.

As soon as Eren's attention was away from him, Levi clenched his jaw. He had received yet another disturbing text. This time there had been no photo, text only. Someone was hellbent on making him angry.

_Do you know how he used to pay his rent? He made the money by doing special favors for men._

He did not give a fuck about what Eren had done in the past with other people. He could not understand why someone was doing this. Why send these messages? To break them up? Make him leave his little angel because of his past mistakes, because surprise surprise Eren was not without faults? But why would someone want to break them up? There had to be a reason for it and it could not be a personal one because Levi had no quarrels with Eren's friends other than...

_Reiner._

It had to be him. Not that they seemed to be friends anymore but Reiner certainly was obsessed with Eren. Although Levi could not imagine where the guy could have gotten his phone number. Eren was not close to him anymore and Levi doubted any other friends of Eren's had his number. Only way to get it would be through Eren. This minor detail irritated him to no end. Of course there could a chance that Eren had run into Reiner somewhere and for some reason he had let his phone unattended for a moment but it seemed so far fetched.

He looked at the side of Eren's head thinking how he could just tell him that he had been receiving messages about him. He could ask him about all of those things that he did not have a clue about. His mother's death, about Armin and now this rent thing. He could have but he didn't. He would first do his best to find out who was behind all of these annoying messages, let it be Reiner or someone else. When he'd find out, he would make that person feel sorry, very much so.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning. The sun cast its rays of light over the two figures lazing in bed side by side. Eren was more than happy to just lie there, his forehead against Levi's back. He knew Levi was awake but had yet to say anything or move in any way. Eren traced his finger across his shoulder blade.

"Can I ask you something?"

Eren placed a kiss where his finger had just been. "Hmm?"

"You said that Mikasa is your only family. What about your father?"

Eren pressed his palm against Levi's back as the thoughts of his father brought back bad memories. He could feel vividly the emotions from his childhood, fear and sorrow gripping his heart. Eren swallowed hard and Levi heard it. He had not been expecting Levi to ask about his father and thus his walls were down.

"Eren?" Levi started to turn to see if Eren was okay but he was stopped by Eren's quick command.

"Don't turn around!" Eren pushed closer to Levi, taking a few deep breaths before he said, "He's in prison."

_He could hear the screams of both of his parents until only his father's remained._

His throat was tight as he fought back the tears and gasped for air. With one big rush of air he said, "He killed my mother."

_He could hear the footsteps coming from the kitchen towards his room._

_He could clearly see the knife and the blood on his father's hands._

" _Eren..."_

How could he tell Levi that his own life had also been threatened by his own father? If it had not been for their next door neighbor, who called the police as soon as she had heard the first screams, Eren might not be here today. The fear for his life was something he would not ever forget and never wanted to feel again.

Levi could feel the hand on his back shake. He would have never thought something like this was behind his mother's death. He briefly thought about the text he had gotten. He understood why someone wanted him to ask Eren about it. The young man was bound to get upset but Levi had not expected him to get upset to this extent.

He could not listen to Eren's struggle any longer and so defying his order he turned around and pulled the shaking young man into his arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized to him. He knew he shouldn't have asked but at the same time he was glad Eren had had the strength to share this with him.

Eren looked up to him, his eyes moist with tears. "Shhh," Levi hushed and kissed him. He pushed Eren on his back, not breaking the kiss, wrapping himself around him securely.

Levi broke away, locking his eyes with Eren's. He saw the pain had lessened and as gently as he could he wiped away his tears. "It's alright," he assured him. Eren did not need to tell him how he felt nor did he need to explain his reaction. Levi could only imagine what it had felt like lose your mother in such a way. Have someone you love ripped away from you in one of the most cruel of ways possible.

Levi kissed him again to show him that he would be here for him. He would not turn his back on Eren no matter what he said or cried about. If it hurt Eren then it was his duty to calm him. Duty was a wrong word to use. It was an honor that Eren let Levi see him like this. It spoke of true courage. Levi wished that after this Eren would not think twice when sharing anything he deemed him worthy of knowing about.

"You do not have to kiss me," Eren said quietly. "I know it disgusts you."

"You needed it." Nothing could have pleased him more at the moment than the small smile that tugged at the corners of Eren's mouth. Even though Eren seemed to have calmed down his eyes were still watering up. "Don't cry, my little fox," Levi whispered, placing a soft kiss on Eren's mouth.

"No, no, I'm happy," Eren choked the words out. He smiled up at his boyfriend even though tears still spilled from his eyes. Eren felt loved, truly so. The feeling was overwhelming and he did not want to stop the tears as he laughed in the arms of his lover.

"I love you," Eren choked out next and this time Levi did not tell him to stop his tears. He kissed them away, promising to himself he would never make him cry like this again.

* * *

"Would you mind and grab me a shirt?" Levi called out to Eren who was sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons as Levi was cooking up some breakfast.

Eren wondered why Levi would need a shirt but did as he was told. He went to his wardrobe and curiosity got the better of him as he opened the closet doors. He really wanted to know how many t-shirts Levi owned since he hardly saw him in any. He took in the sight of the neatly arranged clothes. He did not know how someone could keep their clothes so well-organized. He was not surprised to find a stack of black and gray t-shirts on the right.

"Is a t-shirt okay?" Eren shouted and heard Levi's affirmation. So Eren could conclude they were not going out any time soon if Levi was willing to wear something that casual. The right side of the close t seemed to be for casual wear and the left was all his collared shirts, suits and ties. What caught Eren's eye was something that he would not have dared to dream of seeing. Levi's military uniform. He took it out of the closet and grabbed a black t-shirt as well before marching into the kitchen.

"You have to wear this," he demanded of his boyfriend who was just about to set the table.

Levi took a look at what Eren was carrying. "No."

Eren licked his lips, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "You _will_ wear this."

"Not today."

"Levi," Eren whined.

"I am not putting it on for you to mess it up."

"I'll be good, I promise."

Levi laughed at him, brushing his promise aside like it was nothing.

Eren knew he would not get anywhere like this. He needed to coax Levi into wearing the damn uniform somehow. "You'll look so god damn hot in this, I bet."

"Hanji had a photo or two. Ask her for one."

"No, I want to see it for myself!"

"I'm not putting it on just for you to wank yourself off."

"You are so cruel."

"But you love it."

"Argh!" Eren growled in frustration. He was still not getting anywhere. He needed something that would change Levi's mind. Something he could not say no to.

"Stop fussing about the uniform and sit down." Levi set food on Eren's plate.

Eren ignored him as he racked his brain for something, anything to achieve this feat of getting Levi into the uniform. Then the idea hit him. "I'll make a deal with you," Eren said. If he could remember correctly there would be a thing that Levi wanted to try out.

"A deal?" Levi asked furrowing his eyebrows as he sat down and begun to eat.

"Yes, a deal. If you wear this, I will wear a skirt and let you spank me," Eren said with confidence that this would not be a failed attempt.

Levi froze mid-bite, his eyes were not exactly seeing Eren as he thought about the scenario Eren suggested. Levi drew a deep breath and slowly started munching his food again. "Alright."

Eren jumped as he cheered. "Yes!"

"Careful with it," Levi commented as he was slightly worried that Eren would destroy the uniform.

"Of course," Eren replied, humming to himself as he placed the t-shirt he had forgotten all about on Levi's knee. He went to put the uniform back into the closet before joining the older man for breakfast, grinning like an idiot all the way through it.

* * *

"So how's Levi?" Armin asked once Eren got home on Sunday night.

Eren dropped his bag on the bed and started sorting out his laundry immediately. "All good."

"No relationship crisis?" Armin sat on the bed. Eren had told him about Levi not answering his phone and texts so he was curious how it all turned out.

"Well he thought I was secretly dating Mikasa because he saw me with her on Thursday."

"What?"

"That is what I said." Eren commented. "But then again, I can't blame him. I was overly friendly with her. It must have looked like I was on a date with her."

Armin nodded understanding what Eren meant as he had witnessed it many times how the siblings cling to each other at times. "But all is good now?"

"Yeah, once I told him she's my sister. He had me worried for a second though."

Armin pondered something over for a moment. "If you don't mind me saying but he doesn't seem like a guy who would go ballistic about something like that."

"Oh you have no idea. He was pretty damn jealous." Eren folded his clean clothes into his wardrobe. "But I appeased him," Eren said with a wink.

Armin returned the wink accompanied with a smirk. "I'm sure you did."

Eren's features turned serious though. "I should have told him about Mikasa but getting Mikasa's approval is a whole lot of possible drama I do not want to live through just yet."

"You know they are going to meet sooner or later."

"I know," Eren stated. "But if I can postpone it even for a moment longer then I will."

"She's not that bad. She's a good judge of character."

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm afraid she sees Levi as the new Marco."

"Is there any reason for her to?"

"No, of course not, but that won't stop her."

Armin watched Eren for a moment as the young man was reorganizing his clothes. "I think you are worrying too much." Eren was obviously worried because why would he otherwise be interested if his shirts were organized by color?

"I know. I just have this bad feeling that things will be said that should not be said, you know?" Eren flattened the front of his shirt with his hands nervously as if it needed it.

"If there is something you worry about then why not just tell Levi everything?"

Eren bit his lip. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sure he neither cares nor wants to know about my past relationships."

"Then explain to me again what is the problem?"

"Argh! I don't know, okay?"

"Eren," Armin placed his hands firmly on Eren's shoulders. "He loves you."

"I know."

"And that alone should be enough for you to understand that no matter what you've done in the past has nothing to do with him. He loves you for who you are, not for what you've done. Okay?" Armin smiled and patted Eren's shoulder gently.

Eren pulled him into a hug."I don't know what I would do without you." Eren still needed Armin to tell him something he should know by now.

"You'd be horribly lost," Armin said returning the hug.

"Indeed." Eren had to admit he had gotten over his head with all the worrying. Things tended to get out of hand when he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On the Monday evening Eren was reading a book and taking notes for an upcoming exam. He twirled the pen between his lips and jumped when suddenly his phone rang.

"God damn, Levi, you scared me," he said into the phone and received a chuckle as a response.

"Sorry, brat."

"It's fine. I needed a break anyway." Eren put the pen between the pages he had been reading on and closed the book.

"Are you being a good boy and studying?"

Eren frowned. "I'm always studying when there is not a certain someone to disturb me from it." Eren still remembered the one time he had tried to study in the presence of Levi. The older man had almost chucked his book out of the window.

"Whatever, there was actually something I'd like to suggest."

Eren's interest was piqued. "I'm all ears."

"How early do you get off on Friday?"

"At two. Why?"

"I spoke with Erwin and he gave me the keys to his cabin in Stohess. He suggested that we'd spend the weekend there."

"A cabin?" Eren sounded suspicious. "Don't tell me this so called cabin turns out to be some luxury villa."

Levi chuckled again as Eren guessed close. "I'd call it a luxury cabin."

"I knew it," Eren said with a smirk evident by his tone.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Good. I'll come pick you up straight from the university on Friday, okay?"

"Alright." Eren bit his lip. "Is there anything specific I need to pack?"

"That skirt of yours."

Eren laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, you better bring that uniform of yours or I burn the skirt."

"Blasphemy!"

Eren giggled, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"Sorry. I just need to make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

"Tch." The older man clearly did not share his opinion. "When have I not?"

"Well you might have some evil plan to convince me otherwise."

"Even if that sounds really tempting idea, I do not break deals."

"Good," Eren said warmly. "I'll pack it as the first thing then," he said affectionately.

"Do that." Levi's voice went soft as well.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin is like a relationship counselor in this fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are ready to leave on their little trip but there is a minor hiccup on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, it's Friday and the chapter is out! I gotta say, I really pushed through with this one cos I have these moments when I was sure I would never make it. Being ill is not nice.

 

 

Eren's phone rang on Wednesday afternoon as he was walking back to his apartment. He did not recognize the number and considered not answering for a few seconds. But curiosity won and if he had known how much he would regret answering he would not done so.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Eren.”

 

The voice sounded eerily familiar.

 

“Who is this?” Eren asked, not slowing his pace as he marched on. He had a bad feeling about this phone call.

 

“Oh come on, babe, don't you recognize my voice?”

 

 _Ah fuck. Reiner._ “What do you want?” Eren asked rudely. “No, wait how to fuck did you get this number?” He really wanted to know the answer to that question.

 

“I asked around.”

 

“You asked and someone told you?!”

 

“Don't sound so upset, babe. It was inevitable.”

 

Eren sighed as rage build up inside him. “You know what is inevitable? That you get the fuck out of my life!”

 

“Eren, come on now.”

 

“Just stop, Reiner.”

 

“You could come over tonight. We could have some fun for old times sake.”

 

“Never going to happen,” Eren kept his voice stern and leveled.

 

“You can't be serious with that old man. He is just a money well for you, right?” Disbelief was strong in Reiner's tone. As if he could not ever believe Eren actually liked someone for all the right reasons.

 

“Fuck off!” Eren shouted and smashed his fingers against the End Call. He wanted to roar in rage and smash the phone on the pavement. But he didn't. He stood still for a moment, taking deep breaths. He thought of Levi and the upcoming trip. Yes, that was something calming. He would be far away from this bullshit.

 

But there was another kind of rage he did not want to forget about and that was directed to whoever had given Reiner his phone number. No one but his immediate friends should have his number and now Reiner had it. Someone had betrayed him. Someone was going to get their teeth knocked in.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was packing for this cabin trip that Levi had proposed. Eren rarely went on trips like this and he was actually pretty excited to get out of the city for a few days. Especially with all this Reiner business going on.

 

He paused for a moment when he saw Jean standing at the doorway to his room.

 

“Hey, Eren, could I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Eren shrugged wondering why the other man was even there again. When had Armin and Jean become such a good friends? “Sure, what's on your mind?” He was glad he had already packed the skirt or Jean might say a thing or two that he did not want to hear. On the other hand he was practically protecting Jean from any mental images.

 

“You're packing?”

 

“Yeah, Levi is taking me to some cabin in Stohess.”

 

“Wow, I hear there is pretty awesome area filled with cabins there. Is it one of those?”

 

“I got no clue but I guess so.”

 

“Man, you're one lucky moron.”

 

“Thanks, love you too.”

 

“Armin!” Jean shouted suddenly. “Eren confessed he loves me!”

 

Eren smacked Jean with a shirt that he had in his hand. “Shut up.”

 

“ _Good for you, Jean!”_ Armin's voice came from probably his own room.

 

Jean laughed and ducked just in case Eren hit him again.

 

“You ass, why are you here anyway?” Eren asked as he refolded the shirt he had used as a weapon.

 

“No reason, just wanted to hang out with you guys.”

 

“Aha,” Eren said as if he did not believe a word the young man said to him. “You come here a lot. Is there any particular reason? For example a certain blond friend of ours?”

 

Jean had the decency to blush. “No! What makes you say something like that,” he stated, not expecting any kind of answer to it.

 

“Jean, come on, you seem to spent more time here than I do.”

 

“That is not true!”

 

Eren gave him a pointed look.

 

“Ok, maybe I'm hanging around Armin a lot, so what?”

 

Eren marched to his door and closed it. “Do you like him?” he asked quietly just in case Armin heard him.

 

“I'm not going to tell you that.”

 

“Jean, you are not very good at lying.”

 

Jean was about to say something but growled instead when his phone went off. He looked at the screen but did not answer the call.

 

“I can leave if you need privacy?” Eren suggested, thinking that was the reason why Jean did nothing.

 

“No, it's fine. It's just some bitch ex calling.” Jean muted the phone and put it back into his pocket.

 

“Oh tell me about it,” Eren huffed as he remembered Reiner calling him earlier that week. “Some people just don't know when to quit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Reiner called me yesterday,” Eren said carefully studying Jean's reaction. “Do you have any idea who could have given him my number?”

 

“How would I know? I did not talk to him when he appeared at the club. Saw him talking to Connie, though.”

 

“Yeah, he said something about that too.” Eren could hardly believe that Connie would give out his number when the short young man had been one of those who had defended him against Reiner in the past when things had gotten out of hand. There had been quite a fight between Eren and Reiner on the evening Eren finally left him. They had happened to be out together, the whole group of friends. Sides had been picked and fists had flew but what amazed Eren the most was the courage that Connie had showed going against someone as big as Reiner.

 

Eren smiled at the memory. No, Connie would not give out his number no matter how drunk he was. It had been someone else. Narrowing people down would not be easy and Eren did not like this at all, to be suspicious of his own friends. But it was obvious that there was someone among them that wasn't as much of a friend as the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday was an easy going day for Eren. He carried a duffel bag on his shoulder as well as his school bag. He only had to carry them around short distances so it was not a problem. Besides his school bag was light because of the two lectures he only had and he had not packed that much for the trip as he was sure that Levi would make sure they had everything they needed anyway. That was something he could count on.

 

Eren smiled as he thought of the trip. It was bound to be interesting and most definitely hot. He could not wait to see Levi in his uniform. He was not sure if he would able to contain himself and not causing any harm to befall that piece of art. His indecent thoughts gave him an energy boost to stay a bit more focused on his last lecture. He liked to think he was rewarding himself later for actually paying attention.

 

He was feeling extremely giddy, a slight skip in his step as he made his way out of the doors of the building and started towards the parking lot. His otherwise really nice day and mood was ruined in mere seconds when he saw the last person he wanted to see today standing in his path.

 

“Eren!”

 

“What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Woah, babe, calm down. I came all the way here to see you.”

 

“Oh, you shouldn't have,” Eren said sarcastically in an overly sweet tone. “Now fuck off,” he growled next, trying to side step the big guy.

 

“Eren, why don't you give me another chance? Everybody deserve one, don't they?”

 

“What part of fuck off don't you understand?”

 

Reiner grabbed his arm painfully. Eren immediately tried to get away but the grip that Reiner had on his arm was too strong.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Not until you listen to me for one second, you little bitch!” Reiner hissed at him.

 

Eren was getting ready to kick him in the nuts and let his fist make new friends with Reiner's teeth. He fixed his angry eyes on Reiner's, more than ready to start his onslaught any second.

 

Someone pushed between Reiner and Eren and that someone placed their hand in a calm manner on Reiner's wrist. “Let him go,” a low warning came from the man who always seemed to come to Eren's rescue. Not that he really needed it this time. He could have handled this alone.

 

Levi had seen Eren walking towards the parking lot until Reiner intercepted his path. When he had seen that Reiner wasn't letting Eren pass, he had gotten out of his car and hurried over to make sure everything was fine.

 

“Oh, little midget had to come and save you. When did you become so docile, Eren?”

 

Levi ignored his comment as if it had not been said. “Are you going to let him go or do I break your wrist?” His tone did not waver nor did his sharp gaze.

 

A disgustingly smug smile spread on Reiner's face but he did as he was told, letting go of Eren's arm. He raised his hands between him and the angry little man. “Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist.”

 

As Reiner did not move, Levi pushed him away by wedging himself completely between the two young men. “I'll say this to you only once _Reiner_ ,” Levi said his name as if it was something disgusting. “Touch Eren again and you'll have a problem you don't want to have.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“You bet it is,” Levi spat. “You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend or I'll make you wish you had never even looked his way.”

 

“Bring it on, stump.” Reiner taunted, putting a few steps between them.

 

When Levi took a step forward, Eren placed his hand on his shoulder. “Levi,” he said trying to stop the fight. “Let's just leave, okay?”

 

“You better go. Your princess is asking you to,” Reiner mocked, trying to rile Levi up to make the first move.

 

Eren anger flared once again and he pushed himself past Levi. “I'm gonna--”

 

Levi's arm across his chest stopped him. “You are right, Eren, let's just go. He is not worth it.” Neither looking at Reiner nor looking back Levi pulled Eren with him.

 

“Running away like a coward?”

 

Levi did not react to Reiner's taunt. “Keep on walking,” he told Eren.

 

Eren did not need to be told twice, he agreed with Levi and thus they quickly made their way to Levi's car. Luckily Reiner did not follow them. As soon as Eren was done placing his bags on the back seat and closed his side door, Levi hit reverse. Once they were on the main road away from the city, he let out a sigh as he calmed himself.

 

“I'm sorry, I never would have thought he would stalk me to the university,” Eren said, sounding truly sorry.

 

“Not your fault. That guy is a creep.”

 

“I'm glad you didn't hit him.”

 

“Why? He would have deserved it.”

 

“That's true but it would have ruined our trip. You would be stuck at the police station.”

 

Levi chuckled. “That might be true. I'm glad you stopped me when you did. I was ready to punch him a new one,” Levi admitted. He had not even realized how possessive he could feel about Eren. He had been ready to bust some balls if Eren had not reminded him that it was not the right thing to do at the given time. “If he ever gives you any trouble...”

 

“I'll be fine. I can handle him.”

 

“You sure?” Levi glanced at him quickly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Despite Eren's answer Levi felt uneasy to just leave it up to him. That blond body-pumping fool needed a lesson. But if Eren said he would handle it then Levi had no other choice than let him. He would step in if things got bad. No one would hurt his angel and get away with it.

 

It would take four hours to drive all the way from Trost to Stohess and another hour to reach the cabin. Their destination lied deep within a forest that was part of a local national park. It was very beautiful area and perfect place for a cabin. Of course there were some restrictions what cabin owners were allowed to do in the surrounding woods but Levi's plans had little to do with the woods.

 

They had been driving for about an hour when Levi remembered something. “I got you a present.”

 

Eren raised his gaze from the book he was reading, some science fiction paperback. He looked carefully at Levi because there was a really suspicious twitch in his smile. Eren narrowed his eyes. “Why do I get this feeling that isn't just some 'oh I got you flowers!' kind of gift?”

 

“You want me to get you flowers?”

 

“No!”

 

Levi grinned at him. “Okay,” he said. “It definitely isn't anything like flowers.”

 

“I can tell by the look on your face. It's like Christmas had come early.”

 

“Speaking of which...” Levi trailed off.

 

Eren was intrigued why Levi was bringing it up. “There is still a few months to go until them but go on.”

 

“My birthday is on Christmas Day,” Levi blurted matter-of-factly.

 

Eren gaped at him for a few seconds. “Aaah shit,” he cursed soon after. “Does that mean I have to give you double gifts?” He hoped Levi would say no.

 

“Yes, it means exactly that.”

 

Eren groaned and Levi smiled as he knew Eren was not really complaining about it or was he? “You know you have to work your body extra hard on Christmas.” Levi said and licked his lips as he thought of the possibilities of having Eren as a gift.

 

“What makes you think I'd give you sex as present? You get it anyway!”

 

“Now who is the cruel one?” Levi tried his best to sound hurt when he really wanted to laugh.

 

“You are impossible!” Eren huffed, going back to his book reading.

 

Levi glanced at him. Was Eren hurt? No, he was just acting like a kid. “You don't want to know what I got you?”

 

“I'll find it out sooner or later, don't I?” Eren said, fighting back his curiosity that threatened to win the inner battle of his.

 

“Indeed you do,” Levi agreed. “Then I'll leave it as a surprise for later,” he said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the drive passed quickly enough. At least for Eren since he fell asleep for a few hours. He was woken up by Levi and he noticed they had stopped. He looked around sleepily, thinking there was something wrong because this did not look like a forest at all.

 

“I'm going to get us something to eat. If there is anything you want to eat during this weekend I suggest you get your ass up and come with me.”

 

Eren stretched, yawning. “Alright, give me a minute.”

 

Levi was not kidding when he had implied they'd buy everything they'd eat during the weekend. Of course besides food they bought few other things that they might need and Levi was not sure if there was any in the cabin. Levi had grumbled something about not driving an hour to get something like toilet paper just because they thought Erwin would have it stocked but didn't.

 

Eren wandered around the super market looking for some cookies or something sweet to munch on. He left Levi decide on what they'd need food wise. Levi would cook it either way and Eren was not picky. Only thing he wanted to have was some snacks and of course he got a few cans of his favorite beer.

 

When he returned to Levi they obviously had everything they needed. Since Eren had not given much of an input on what to buy, he was more than glad to carry the heavy bags into the car. As he was putting the bags into the trunk he earned a pat on the bum from Levi and a whisper, “Good boy.” in his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren would have not thought that the woods be so beautiful and he ended up staring out of the car window in awe. It was around eight that they finally reached their destination. Eren had to admit that he was feeling tired after all the sitting in the car. He took a moment of staring at the cabin that was close to what he had imagined. It was a log cabin with fancy looking windows with decorative frames carved out of wood.

 

“Nice frames,” Eren commented off-handedly.

 

“Erwin carved them himself.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Last summer.”

 

“No way.” Eren commented completely astonished. “Is he even human?”

 

“How should know?”

 

“You are his friend! Surely you know if he is from outer space at least,” Eren said. “How on earth does a guy with one hand and leg carve these at all?”

 

“You need to ask him that yourself. He does pretty crazy shit sometimes.”

 

“Clearly,” Eren stated. “They are awesome though. Even more so now that I know he made them himself.” Eren took a step towards the window to take a closer look. “Don't tell me he climbed up there and put them on himself too.”

 

“No, I did that.”

 

“Thank god, maybe there is something human about him after all.” He might have said something like that but still he could not wrap his mind around the fact that Erwin had done such a thing. _Insane man_ , he mused to himself.

 

He returned to the car, taking the groceries out and carried them like he had earlier. Levi was opening the door, giving it a small kick as it seemed to be stuck after not been opened in a while.

 

The air inside was chilly even when it had been warm day outside. The whole cabin was shrouded in darkness as the windows were covered by shutters from the inside. Levi opened one window to let in some more light and Eren helped him to open the rest before he went to grab his duffel bag from the car. He did not need Levi to tell him that they would start cleaning as soon as they had their things from the car. He was not surprised to see that Levi had a bag full of cleaning supplies with him.

 

“We have a few hours of light left and we have a lot to do,” Levi said closing the car doors and locking the vehicle as soon as they had everything inside.

 

Eren had a feeling that Levi had something to do with the fact that all the furniture were covered by sheets to prevent the dust from settling down on them.

 

Eren could only marvel the efficiency that Levi cleaned with. Levi barked orders at him that Eren tried to follow to the best of his abilities. When he did something well, Levi would stop by to tell him so with words and with a soft grope at his ass. Eren had a feeling that Levi had a secret motive to tire him out with the cleaning and then he would strike with some wicked plan in mind.

 

Only time would tell and that was running out. Levi had turned the heating on as well the boiler. Eren was dreaming of a shower when he finally could put away the rag he had been using to wipe this and that.

 

Suddenly he was whacked across the ass with a broom.

 

“Sweet mother of Jesus!” he exclaimed as he had not been expecting it at all.

 

“Time for a shower,” Levi said calmly.

 

“Did you have to hit me so hard?!”

 

“You were spacing out.”

 

“That is no excuse!”

 

Levi put the broom away and pulled Eren close. “I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, hmm?” A soft kiss on Eren's lips and gentle wandering hands. That was all that was needed for Eren to forgive him, for now.

 

Eren looked forward to feeling clean and having clean clothes on. He turned down Levi's advances in the shower which seemed to baffle the older man. He simply stated that he was too tired to even think of anything sex related and thus Levi left him in peace for the most part. Eren just wanted to curl up next to him on the nice looking couch that sat in front of the big Wide screen TV.

 

Levi made them two cups of hot tea which sounded like heaven to Eren. They watched some movie that was on. Neither really paying much attention to it, only enjoying the warmth of each other in the peace and silence of the cabin.

 

At some point Levi noticed that Eren's breathing had calmed down and he found out that the young man was asleep against his shoulder. The day had been tough, both emotionally and physically. He was not surprised that Eren had passed out. Levi kept on watching the movie that turned out to be some really badly made horror film. Not even the shrilling screams of the leading lady woke Eren up.

 

When the movie got too ridiculous to watch, Levi turned the TV off and as gently as he could he maneuvered Eren into his arms. He carried him to the bed. Eren sometimes astonished him with his ability to sleep through things. The young man did not wake up at all even when he had to move him around a bit to get him under the covers properly.

 

Levi went around the cabin switching off the lights before he slipped next to the snoring young man. He did not need to poke him when Eren automatically curled up next to him and his snoring stopped, replaced by soft breathing.

 

“Sleep well, my little fox,” Levi whispered against Eren's hair. He had plans for him and Eren would need all of his strength tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a wild assumption that I have not said anywhere if the season is spring, summer or fall in this story so I decided hence forth to go with the idea that it is fall and Eren has just started his second year. Just making a note of it here so I will remember! I am awful at stuff like this... 
> 
> I can just hear you guys. I know there was no smut in this chapter. I honestly could not write any when I felt like shit and slept most of the days.. BUT next chapter... yeeees... there shall be, there must be smut, yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi in a uniform, Eren in a skirt, spanking, boys are not getting bored on their little trip out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand.. I have no words...

 

“You probably did not notice last night but go and check what's behind the door in the bathroom.”

 

Eren looked at Levi with a confused look but did as he was told. He walked into the bathroom, opening a smoky gray glass door to find something he could not have believed belonged to a cabin.

 

“Woah, you could have told me there is a freaking Jacuzzi in here!” he shouted to Levi who was making breakfast in the kitchen.

 

A minute later Eren walked up to him, placing his arms on his waist.

 

“Why would I ruin a nice surprise like that?” Levi asked as he stirred the scrambled eggs on the pan.

 

“Indeed.” Eren quickly pecked Levi's temple with his lips. “That is so cool,” Eren said.

 

“We can use it later.”

 

“You bet we do. Aah, how long has it been since I had a chance to take a proper bath,” Eren said excitedly.

 

Eren seemed to fall into some sort of day dream about bathing and Levi had to call his name twice before he got his attention. “Get us some plates, will you?”

 

As Eren set the table, looking around for things as he asked, “What are the plans for today?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” Levi's tone was more than suggestive.

 

Eren banged the cupboard door close a little too loudly. “You have one track mind, don't you?”

 

“What? Did you say something?”

 

Eren snorted.

 

“I have a task for you today,” Levi informed him when they set the table and begun eating.

 

“A Task?”

 

“Well not a task, more like a request.” Levi munched on a piece of toast topped with eggs. “Not even that. It's a command.”

 

Eren had not seen the older man in such a high spirits for a while. He had a feeling this had something to do with their deal.

 

“Wear that skirt of yours the whole day.”

 

_Bingo._

 

Before Eren could say anything Levi added, “No underwear.”

 

“You sure are a pervert.”

 

“So?” Levi waved the last bit of his toast towards him. “You are one to talk.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and despite trying not to he smiled. After finishing his breakfast Eren went to get his skirt. He was still clad in just boxers so putting it on was fast. He was glad the cabin was warm so he did not miss having his underwear on that much.

 

Eren had a loose t-shirt on and Levi had to admit the casual look was sexy. The day would be more than pleasant watching the young man traipse around in that skirt.

 

Eren leaned on a bedpost as he noticed Levi watching him from the bedroom door. “So when are you going to put that uniform on?”

 

“Soon,” Levi said, beckoning Eren over to him.

 

“Can't you put it on right now?” Eren asked as he slipped next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Levi smiled a lazy smile. “No playing so soon after eating.”

 

“That is an excuse,” Eren whined childishly. “Can't we play just a little bit?” he let his voice drop as he ran a finger on Levi's shirt collar. “Please?” he asked innocently.

 

Levi took a deep breath as he was pondering over the possibilities of what to do with his little fox. “We have all day,” he stated.

 

“Indeed but we could start early?” Eren tilted his head to the side, smirking devilishly.

 

“Are you sure you have the stamina for that?”

 

“I don't know, do you?” Eren teased Levi.

 

Eren sure knew how to present a challenge to him. “Don't blame me if you can't handle it.”

 

“I'll tire you out in no time old man,” Eren said with a wink.

 

Levi's eyes darkened by lust. “You're eager for that spanking, aren't you?”

 

Eren licked his lips, letting his teeth sweep over his bottom lip. He slowly nodded as an affirmation, smiling.

 

Watching Eren was as if watching a puppy being told to stay still when all it wanted to do was dash for the treat. Levi had to give in under Eren's pleading gaze. “Alright.”

 

Eren let out a little squeal of joy and smooched Levi happily. Almost bouncing in place Eren asked, “Where you do want me?”

 

“Just one thing before we start.” Levi gently detached himself from Eren, side stepping him he went to the bedside to get his own bag. “There is something else I want you to wear today as well.”

 

Eren looked confused as Levi offered him a small paper bag. “Should I be worried?”

 

Levi came to stand by his side. “No, I am sure you'll like it,” he smirked and smoothed his hand over the skirt and the curve of Eren's ass. “Open it while I get dressed.”

 

Eren started laughing as he opened the bag. “Why am I not surprised by this?” He took out of the bag a brand new butt plug.

 

Levi had opened the suit bag containing the uniform and was currently pulling the pants on. Eren opened the package inspecting his present. “Why is it pink?”

 

Levi chuckled. “I don't think the color matters much, now does it?”

 

“Let me guess, you just had to get it in pink.” Eren could imagine Levi picking one out and not being able to resist to get the most girly color there was just to irritate him.

 

“Just for you, darling,” Levi joked.

 

Eren was chuckling too as he turned the subject of their conversation in his hands. “God I hate you some times,” he said clearly not meaning it at all. Levi was right, the color did not matter. It made it funny.

 

Eren put the butt plug aside on the bed and watched as Levi dressed. The uniform was black with gray lining the edges. The jacket fit him perfectly, most probably tailored just for him.

 

“This is the more formal wear the military has,” Levi explained. “That is the reason why I have this in the first place,” he said as he dangled the black gloves, that went with the whole getup, in his hands. He wouldn't be needing those today.

 

“What's your rank?” Eren asked as he looked at the stripes over Levi's left shoulder. Eren didn't know anything about military ranks.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Alright, _Captain_ ,” Eren said with a tone that send shivers down Levi's spine. “Looking fine so far.”

 

“I'll be giving you a few orders. You ready for it, my little fox?” Levi ran a finger up Eren's neck to his chin.

 

Eren was trying to contain himself. He was too giddy with excitement.

 

“Relax, brat. You look like you're gonna explode any second.”

 

“But I'm excited!”

 

“I can see that,” Levi tried to keep a straight face but Eren's giddiness was contagious and he could not fight back a smile. “Spanking is supposed to be a punishment you know.”

 

“Oh, I can be naughty if you want, Captain?” Eren purred.

 

“I'm sure you can.” Levi pulled him down into a lazy kiss.

 

As if to prove his point Eren groped Levi's crotch shamelessly.

 

“Oi!” Levi slapped his hand away but Eren just giggled clearly going to try again. “No touching,” Levi told him.

 

“But Captain you look so delicious,” Eren kept on purring his words out, his hands sneaking closer and closer to where Levi had just told him not to touch.

 

“You are asking for it,” Levi said, meaning the spanking. Eren was trying to provoke him, that much was obvious to him. Levi grabbed Eren's wrists, keeping his hands at bay. “Get on your knees,” he commanded his eager lover.

 

Eren misunderstood his intentions and once again was reaching for his crotch.

 

“Not yet,” Levi said, stopping him. “You are not very good at being patient, hmm?”

 

Eren's eyes gleamed and he just smirked up to Levi. Well if the brat wanted to be punished that badly he would get what he asked for. Levi sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here, face that way on all fours.”

 

Eren followed his order to the letter. The young man was shaking with anticipation.

 

Levi had to say, “Honestly, relax or this is over before we even start.” He lifted the hem of Eren's skirt over his bum to reveal the target of his attention for the upcoming minutes.

 

“But--” Eren jolted a bit forward.

 

Levi slapped him hard, testing out if the spot had been a good one. The bum cheek was only slightly red. “Hmm, that did not make as much noise as I thought it would,” he wondered out loud. He gave Eren's bum another smack but this time on a different spot. “That sounded better,” he stated.

 

“May I say something?” Eren asked but not really waiting for a permission. “I don't think the sound has anything to do with it.”

 

“Hmm? But it is more satisfying when I hear a good crack.”

 

“God damn pervert.”

 

“Says the guy who is going to get off on getting spanked.” Levi patted Eren's bum gently. “One more thing before you get what you deserve.”

 

“That doesn't sound menacing at all,” Eren retorted.

 

“I did not mean it to, so...” Levi reached for the butt plug. He searched the bag he had given it in for lube that he had packed away with it. “You are going to love this,” Levi said, coating the plug with lube and wiping his fingers against his puckered hole. He slowly inserted the plug, carefully listening to Eren's reaction. When the plug was almost fully in, the young man groaned.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren breathed out.

 

“You'll be fine.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Good. I'll give you a minute or two, then we start.” He did not want Eren to be feeling the wrong kind of pain while he was meant to bring him pleasure.

 

Eren hissed couple of times, getting used to the long plug that Levi had gotten him. He tried moving and it felt uncomfortable. He had a feeling that the plug went deeper than Levi ever did when they had sex.

 

After a minute or two the unpleasant feeling had been replaced with a good one. He clearly felt the plug inside him and his own heart rate as his insides pulsed against the foreign object. He wanted to pull it out and get fucked right away but on the other hand he wanted to keep it in and enjoy the feeling. He would be using this when he was alone during the week in the future.

 

“Ready?” Levi asked as he noticed the soft moans Eren was making now instead of pained groans.

 

Eren hummed in agreement. Levi had been gently massaging his butt cheeks while waiting for him. Levi placed his other hand on Eren's lower back.

 

“Have you been naughty, my little fox?” he asked in low voice.

 

“Yes,” Eren said.

 

“Wrong!” Levi exclaimed. “If you speak the truth how can I punish you?”

 

Eren could see the logic behind that. He snickered.

 

“Oi, stop laughing.”

 

“Yes, Captain. I mean no, Captain, I will not.”

 

“Let's see what kind of noises you'll make after this,” Levi said as a warning before giving Eren's bum a series of slaps in a slow pace.

 

Levi had been right that Eren would not be laughing anymore. He was happy but in a different way. The pain on his skin combined to the plug tingling his insides drove him crazy. He could not see himself enduring this for long. “Harder,” he groaned out and he did not need to look at Levi to know the man was probably grinning evilly at him.

 

Levi indulged Eren. He had to admit seeing the delicious ass cheeks turn red under his _tender_ care was hot. Topped off with the noises the young man made, Levi could not wait to get see himself slip in and out of the hotness of Eren's ass. But he could wait, until the brat was begging for it.

 

He smoothed his palm over the abused skin. “You alright?”

 

“Never better,” Eren breathed out.

 

“I'm getting jealous here,” Levi growled, bending down to lick one of the cheeks. He blew air over the spot he just licked and Eren gasped. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

 

“Oh what?” Eren sounded breathless.

 

Levi nudged the butt plug. “This.” When he moved it even slightly Eren gasped and moaned. “Little sensitive, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” was the only thing Eren managed to say at the moment.

 

“But it is not as good as the real deal?” Levi whispered his inquiry against the reddish skin, placing a kiss on each butt cheek.

 

“Yeah,” Eren repeated.

 

Levi pulled the plug out half way and pushed it back in. “This is enough, hmm?” he asked teasing the young man.

 

“No!”

 

 

“Then tell me little fox, what is it that you want me to do?” Levi leaned to the side, looking at the side of Eren's face. He no longer touched Eren. He wanted to make him ask for it.

 

Eren arched his back. He turned his head to the side to look at Levi. Eren was feeling good. Pleasantly aroused and even more so when he thought of the things Levi could still do to him. “I want you to fuck me,” he answered truthfully. He did not want to imagine it anymore, he wanted Levi to take action.

 

“Are you sure? You look rather pleased with the plug alone.”

 

“No, it is not enough. I need you,” Eren said seductively and saw the effect of it in Levi's eyes. Eren reached his hands and touched Levi's knees as the older man sat back upright. He positioned himself between Levi's legs and this time Levi did not say no when his hands sought out the belt of his pants.

 

Eren's goal was not to get Levi off, just to drive him mad enough to give into his request.

 

“You are a good boy,” Levi whispered as Eren's hands pulled his cock out. “Such a good boy,” he gasped out when Eren's mouth closed around the tip of it. Any other time he would have wanted to enjoy the feeling of Eren's tongue on his sensitive skin, and the the way the boy seemed to inhale him inside of his mouth, getting off on it but not today.

 

Levi pulled Eren away from his cock gently. “Turn around,” he told the young man as he dropped on his knees on the floor as well.

 

Eren arched his back, his ass up in the air for him. Levi pulled the plug out and Eren sighed only a bit missing the feeling of it but he knew what was next. His moan was filled with lust and relief when Levi pushed easily into him.

 

“You are moaning like a wanton whore,” Levi commented on the noises that Eren made and to his surprise Eren did not stop or seem disturbed by his words.

 

“If..” Eren gasped out. “I'm yours.”

 

Levi did not need him to be anymore articulate to understand what Eren meant. Levi's thrusts were almost brutal as he had been fantasizing about this moment from the start.

 

Even if Eren was enjoying this as much as he could there was still one thing he wanted. “I wanna see you.”

 

Levi pulled out and quickly yanked Eren around on his back. In quick movements he had Eren's legs around his waist and his cock back inside of him.

 

Levi would have never thought how much he wanted to hear Eren gasp “Captain.” to him until it happened. He got the angle right and Eren was crying. Levi saw tears falling down from his eyes and for a moment he thought he was hurting him and slowed his pace but Eren grunted angrily at him to get him back to what he was doing.

 

“Say that again,” he urged with a whisper to the younger man.

 

“Captain,” Eren choked out with a moan. “Fuck me, Captain Levi,” Eren pleaded.

 

“I am, my little fox.”

 

“Never stop.” Eren was not making much of sense anymore as he cried.

 

Levi did not comment on it. He latched his lips on Eren's and the young man wrapped an arm around him as his other one was on his own cock. Levi bit on Eren's lower lip and the young man gasped yet again.

 

“Come for me, my little fox,” Levi grunted against his lips.

 

“Captain!” Eren gasped but did not reach the peak yet.

 

“You have been a really naughty one. I'll have to punish you like this again and again.” Levi did not ease up on his thrusts.

 

“Oh god,” Eren breathed out and he finally came in between them with a small regret of possibly dirtying the uniform in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

They were lazing on the couch as the clock neared lunch time. Eren was laying on his back as the commercials began on the TV. They had just enjoyed another episode of John and Diana's complicated love story full of death and despair. John was bound to die but Eren was sure the guy would have some miracle happening to him or then the show would end which was unlikely. It was a badly written soap opera if someone actually died for real.

 

His phone went off and he about to get up but Levi held a hand up. “I'll get it,” he said.

 

“Oh, how sweet of you,” Eren called after him, actually meaning it too. In less than a minute Levi came back with his phone in his hand.

 

“Here,” he said, tossing the phone to Eren.

 

“Thanks.” Eren noticed that there was an picture from Connie. Eren snickered as he looked at the picture of Jean making an ass of himself. Looked like his friends had had a wild Friday night.

 

Levi gave him a questioning glance topped off with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Connie send a picture of Jean,” Eren answered, showing the picture to his boyfriend.

 

“You send pictures to each other often?”

 

Levi's question seemed innocent enough and Eren nodded. “Yeah, we send them to everyone in the group. Good pictures need to be appreciated.” Eren laughed as he looked at the picture again. He would save this picture for the future just to piss Jean off.

 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed. If what Eren said was true then the pictures and text Levi got could be from anyone withing their little circle of friends. Then again he did not know for sure how big the circle was in the first place.

 

Levi wanted to sigh but did not want to draw Eren's attention to himself. He was not any closer to resolving the mystery.

 

Eren put the phone away on the floor, looking at Levi who was absent-mindlessly running his hand on Eren's legs which were placed over his lap. Something was on the older man's mind but Eren had a feeling Levi would not tell him even if he asked. It was one of the qualities in him that Eren did not like. He hated secrets and he wanted to demand for answers but he knew Levi would not understand his need for them if he did not tell him about his past he so wished to forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. I need to rethink my life choices...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren enjoy their last days in the peace of the cabin before heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!  
> Ok, I have to say a few words here. This story, for whatever reason, has reached 1000+ kudos. I honestly don't know why this is... still gaining kudos's. Probably not a good thing for me to say haha but you know, I don't see myself as a good writer or anything. I just kinda type whatever comes into my mind.  
> Anyways, I ramble a lot and I just have to say that I'm speechless about this whole thing. When I started this story it was meant to be 2 chapters long, kinda just a short story about a blind date thing but here we are at chapter 20 already! And this got a plot at some point?! 
> 
> Putting aside all this wonderful stuff, the thing is that I will be busy for some time now because of the entrance exams coming up so I am kinda planning on either slowing down with this story or just going for a writing spree and getting all of this out of my system. (I see the latter as a bad decision since that is not my style) So while I try to figure out how to manage my time better you'll have this chapter at least and 21 is already underway for a good start.
> 
> So we should be getting to the plot thingies in 21... ok I will not even promise anything cos I suck at keeping promises.

 

Levi ran his fingers on the Eren's shins. “These need shaving,” he stated.

 

“They do?” Eren asked genuinely surprised until he remembered his promise to Levi. “You must have been waiting to be able to say that.”

 

Levi gave him a smile. “Actually yes.”

 

“They are all yours to play with.” Eren winked at him.

 

“I'll go and start the water running into the Jacuzzi.” Levi said, raising the legs off his lap one by one and gave each shin a quick kiss as he did so.

 

Eren watched him go and put his legs back on the couch. His stomach grumbled which forced him to get up. He padded to the kitchen briefly wondering if Levi had planned anything for lunch. He was looking into the fridge when he heard soft footsteps and suddenly hands slipping under his skirt.

 

“Hey!” Eren jumped around to see Levi smirking at him.

 

“I'm sorry, I could not resist.”

 

“As if I believe you.”

 

Levi moved him away from the open fridge. “I'll make something light. We'll have a heavy dinner in the evening, alright?”

 

Eren nodded. “Sounds good.” This time he could take part in making their lunch which was salad and sandwiches. Levi laid out all the choices for toppings and Eren had the job of chopping tomatoes. Levi took out a few chicken breasts that he had cooked last night and used them for the salad.

 

Eren was a bit slower when he cooked so he watched with amazement when Levi efficiently made rest of the salad in a flash, holding the bowl next to Eren. It took a moment for him to realize that Levi was waiting for him to put the cut tomato slices in it.

 

“You don't waste any time, do you?” Eren asked as he saw the table ready for digging in.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “You are just slow,” he said before going to check the bath.

 

Eren smiled after him because he suspected that the shaving had something to do with the extra fast cooking. Eren would never understand his obsession with his legs and Eren found it cute. He almost giggled as he thought of Levi's reaction if he heard him say something like that. Eren wanted to tease him with the word that seemed to be a big no-no in Levi's vocabulary.

 

By the time Levi got back Eren had a sandwich done and a plateful of salad.

 

“The bath is ready,” was the only thing Levi said when he came back to the kitchen.

 

Despite that they ate in peace. If there was something Eren had learned with Levi was that eating had to be done calmly. He had once eaten quickly and Levi had given him glares for the next few hours until Eren apologized.

 

Levi practically pushed him into the bathroom once they were done eating.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's have dinner outside tonight,” Eren stated as his leg was propped against the side of the Jacuzzi.

 

Levi had all of his shaving equipment ready and he was applying some sort of foam on Eren's leg. “That is not a bad idea.”

 

“Yeah, it's so warm during the evenings anyway,” Eren said as he enjoyed the warm water around him. Levi had forbidden him from putting on any of the options for bubbles because it would disturb his “work”. Eren had pouted but it had not gotten him anywhere. Levi could be so stubborn sometimes.

 

When Levi was sure the hair he wanted to shave off was properly covered with the foam, he took a small spatula meant for the job in his hand. He needed to wait a few minutes to let the foam do its job on killing the leg hairs.

 

To Eren Levi looked like an impatient kid waiting for his ice cream cone to be ready.

 

“So tell me, what's so wonderful about my legs?”

 

“How do you explain what colors are to a blind man?” Levi asked in return.

 

“Fair enough.” Eren wiggled his toes at Levi.

 

“Stay still, brat,” Levi told him and took hold of his foot.

 

Eren giggled. “Let me go, I'm ticklish!” He tried his best to stay still and not to kick Levi in the face.

 

Levi placed his hand under his heels instead. “Better?”

 

“Yes, much.” Eren relaxed back into the position he had been in.

 

Levi licked his lips as he concentrated on his task. Carefully placing the spatula on Eren's ankle, he pushed it upwards clearing the foam away. Clean, smooth, hairless skin was left in the spatula's trail. Levi took his time as he did not let a spot escape his keen eyes.

 

“Do you always give everything this much attention?”

 

Levi smiled as he kept on gently shaving the hair off. “Are you saying I don't give you enough attention?”

 

“No, that is not what I meant and you know it!”

 

Levi was silent as he scooped yet another patch of foam off Eren's skin. “Only to things that are worth it,” he answered, his gaze flicking over to Eren's face for a second.

 

“So my legs are worth it but what about me?”

 

“Your legs are not part of you?”

 

“Now you are just twisting my words.”

 

“And you are just being an idiot.”

 

Eren gave him a ill-disposed look which caused Levi to chuckle. This only deepened the hostile look on Eren's face.

 

“Come on now, darling,” Levi said. “You should be proud of these gorgeous legs.”

 

“Now you are just mocking me.” Eren wiggled his toes.

 

Levi grinned, scooping yet another patch of foam off. “I'm complimenting you.”

 

“Pfft.”

 

Levi did not take Eren's pouting seriously. The young man was just being silly. Eren's leg was half way shaved. He carefully raised it to shave from the under side.

 

Eren watched the man work in silence, the concentration apparent on his face. Levi looked as if he was doing something he enjoyed. How could Eren deny him this? Usually Levi did not show much of interest in anything, wearing a rather bored expression on his face. Happiness was not something that would blast itself on his face. The man did smile a lot but he never got excited like Eren himself did. It didn't mean Levi was not as interested in something as he was. The older man just had a subtle way of expressing it.

 

Once the leg had been shaved, Levi retrieved a moist towel which he used to clean the skin with precise movements. He took a tube of cream and applied it on the skin, laying the leg down on the edge of the tub on a towel that he had put there to keep Eren from feeling the cold surface.

 

“You are insane,” Eren said. Watching this whole process was as if witnessing some secret ritual.

 

“Why?”

 

“No one takes care of legs like this.”

 

“Some women do. You could take lessons from them.”

 

Eren pondered it for a moment. “You want my legs smooth like a baby's butt?”

 

“I wouldn't complain,” Levi said nonchalantly. “But I do not expect you to do this. I took advantage of this situation, that's all.”

 

“I know.” Eren gave the older man a smile. Levi was only half finished with this leg business as Eren's other leg waiting to be treated the same way.

 

Levi was waiting for the moisturizing cream to sink in.

 

“I'm not complaining either,” Eren said. “You can shave my legs any time,” he added with a wink.

 

“Give me your other foot.” Levi held his hand out as Eren positioned himself a bit better, offering his other leg up to sacrifice.

 

Eren closed his eyes as Levi worked on his other leg. “The water will get cold if you don't hurry up.”

 

“No it won't,” Levi answered calmly. “Stop being impatient.”

 

“I'm not!”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“You are simply adorable sometimes.”

 

“Am I not always?”

 

Levi gave him a pointed look which Eren missed.

 

“Hey,” Eren demanded as he opened his eyes to look at Levi. “Now you really start hurting my feelings, you know.”

 

Levi gave him another look that did not go unnoticed this time.

 

“Aaaw, aren't you being cute,” Eren said and realized his mistake. “Aah shit!” he had time to say before Levi splashed water on his face. Eren spluttered, wiping his face and still somehow managing on keeping his feet up on the ledge without kicking Levi in the face even if he considered it. “I'd never guess you are past thirty.”

 

“And you still seem to have learning problems at twenty.”

 

Eren just had to laugh wiggling his toes at Levi. A few more minutes and his leg would be shaved. Soon Levi would join him in the tub and he could pull his legs under the warm water too. “I just want you to get in here.”

 

“And I will when I'm done.” Levi ran the spatula upwards on his leg, scooping the last bits of foam off. “Just a few more minutes, my little fox.”

 

“Don't call me that or I won't be held responsible for pulling you in.”

 

Levi smirked at him, saying nothing in response. He cleaned the skin carefully once again and applied the cream. In the mean time he got up and stripped the last of his clothes that he had been wearing, a pair of underwear and a shirt. The bathroom was warm, thanks to the heated floor but he had not dared to sit next to Eren completely naked. The young man always got silly ideas when he saw Levi naked and he had not wanted to tempt his lover.

 

“Now we're talking,” Eren remarked as he watched his boyfriend stripping. When Levi entered the water Eren asked, “Can I put my legs in the water already?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I turn the bubbles on?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eren excitedly went to the side of the Jacuzzi that held the precious buttons he wished to push. In a few seconds the Jacuzzi sprang into life and water began to bubble around them. “I love this thing!” Eren rejoiced. He slipped next to Levi, his arms wrapping around his neck. “But not as much as you.” Eren placed a tender kiss on Levi's lips.

 

The older man hummed in response. His arm wounding around Eren's waist. “Easy, little fox, you should relax and enjoy the bath.”

 

“I can do all that at once,” Eren replied, settling comfortably over Levi's lap, this time giving him a kiss that Levi would call a proper one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had set the table while Eren watched the TV. Levi nudged his shoulder gently. “Dinner's ready.”

 

Eren was lead out to the patio where Levi had set up a table for two with surrounding candles lighting the area.

 

“I realize we do not go on many dates, do we?” They occasionally did eat out but Levi did not really seem them as dates as they spent their time together throughout the weekends anyway. “So I thought I'd treat you to one here.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Eren said as Levi held out a chair to him. “I've always wanted to go on a date in middle of nowhere,” Eren joked.

 

“At least you cannot run from me,” Levi said back.

 

Eren laughed an easy laugh. “Now that I know you are not some mafioso, I'm not that scared.”

 

“You thought I was a criminal?” Levi was not that surprised since Eren had been asking him weird questions when they first met.

 

“You would fit the role. All menacing with your silent deadly aura.”

 

Levi chuckled at Eren's description. “How do you know I'm not secretly some underground gang leader?”

 

“And you would not tell me for my own safety?” Levi poured them some wine.

 

“Exactly.” Levi was in tune with Eren's little fantasy game.

 

“No point in asking then, is there?” Eren asked, smirking.

 

“Indeed,” Levi concluded. “I'll leave you guessing.”

 

“Makes things more interesting,” Eren replied, tasting the wine that Levi had picked. He was not much of a wine drinker but he liked to humor Levi to drink some with a meal.

 

Levi had outdone himself tonight with the meal. The meat was delicious and the potato gratin was heavenly.

 

“It's so quiet here,” Eren said when he did not feel the need to keep eating like a pig anymore. He had tired his best not to inhale the food. He had probably looked like he had not eaten anything during the whole weekend. He looked around in the darkening evening. “No traffic sounds and you can see the stars clearly too.”

 

Levi listened as Eren wondered out loud about the tranquility that the nature around them provided. Not to hear the sounds caused by other humans was relaxing. The cabin was a great place to get away from everything and everyone. Levi hoped that Eren would find this trip as a relaxing one because Levi did. He loved the concept of having a chance to just walk out into the woods whenever he felt like it. Being out there made him realize each time that his worries were small and the world was big.

 

He had a secret fantasy of one day just packing a bag and leaving for a trip around the world. He never had but now things had changed. Now he could see himself talking about it to Eren and taking him with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Sunday morning, Eren was surprised by Levi who brought him breakfast in bed.

 

“Pancakes!” Eren exclaimed enthusiastically as he saw what Levi had made him. “And whipped cream. Levi, I might be in love.”

 

“Might be? My heart cries when I hear this,” Levi jokes as he sat next to Eren who happily munched on his breakfast.

 

“You mist be a devil,” Eren said suddenly.

 

“You know how to warm a man's heart, don't you?”

 

Eren laughed, trying not to choke on his meal. “No I mean, you are obviously trying to fatten me up and when I'm plump enough you'll eat me.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's bare shoulder. “I'll eat you either way.” His hand slipped on Eren's thigh.

 

“Hey, I'm trying to eat!” the young man protested even though he was not unhappy by the attention.

 

After they finished eating, Levi chased Eren to the bathroom to complete his morning routine. When he got back to the bedroom, Levi beckoned him over with a devilish smile on his face.

 

They spent the rest of the morning until noon in bed, making love. Eren was not complaining about the sweet and slow flow of pleasure that made him feel appreciated and loved. These moments felt the most intimate to him because they had time to pay attention to each other's reactions.

 

The urgency of getting off was not present as they explored the nuances of their bodies. Both of them were coherent enough to say what they liked and what they did not.

 

Eren discovered that Levi practically melted under his touch when he kissed the back of his neck and ears.

 

* * *

 

They spent Sunday afternoon by cleaning what little had to be cleaned. Even Levi understood that there was no point to do it in a full scale because it was likely to no one would use the cabin for a few months at least if not more.

 

They packed their things and covered the furniture again with the sheets. Levi gave the place one more check before locking the door and heading to the car where Eren was already waiting for them to leave back home.

 

The drive back felt much shorter than before and it was over before Eren even noticed. Once the car stopped by Eren's apartment, the younger man said, “I had wonderful time.”

 

“I'm glad to hear it. We'll go there some other time too if you want.”

 

“That sounds awesome,” Eren quickly pecked Levi's mouth. “I'll see you later.” He opened the car door and was about to hop outside when Levi stopped him.

 

“You are not leaving without a proper goodbye kiss.”

 

Eren smirked as he leaned back in, letting Levi kiss his socks off.  

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was leaving to buy some food on Tuesday afternoon when his phone buzzed. He stopped in his tracks as he saw that he had once again received a picture from the anonymous person.

 

This picture was a bit different than the rest. It showed clearly that Eren was naked, sleeping in a bed with someone else who was apparently just as naked as Eren. The two young men were soundly asleep in the peaceful setting.

 

Levi sighed, putting his phone away. He would not think about this anymore today. He did not need to see these things. Eren's past did not mean anything. He walked out and noticed a rather familiar young man sitting in a car across the street to the building that he lived in.

 

_Reiner._

 

The guy drove away when he noticed Levi looking at him.

 

Just seeing his face after that picture being sent made Levi angry. He almost ran after the car just to catch the license plate number. Reiner was now skulking near his apartment? There was no way he'd let Eren come here or leave on his own from now on.

 

That blond-haired freak could go and fuck himself for all he cared. Eren was his and Reiner would never have him back.

 

Abandoning the quest for food, Levi jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to see Eren. He surprised the young man completely when Armin was the one who opened the door and Levi just stormed into his room.

 

“Levi!?”

 

The older man just grabbed him and brought their lips together in a furious kiss.

 

“What--!” Eren had no time to ask when his lips were sealed by another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what brought this on?” Eren asked referring to Levi's more than surprising visit and the fact that he had not let Eren out of bed for quite a while.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Eren asked not believing for a second that Levi had just barged in and fucked his brains out for nothing. It was clear that something had triggered Levi into doing this and Eren wanted to know what. “You are lying.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...”

 

Eren waited for the answer with bated breath. What was Levi going to say?

 

“It's nothing.”

 

Eren sighed, closing his eyes. “You don't trust me.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then why won't you tell me?”

 

“This has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not.”

 

Eren pouted. He wanted to be angry but Levi's voice stayed calm and the man had a point. Some things were not meant to be shared.

 

“Eren,” Levi said, petting his hair. “You don't need to worry about anything. I have a few things on my mind, that's all.”

 

“I just don't like it when people hide things from me.”

 

“I understand that.”

 

“But you still won't talk to me?”

 

Now it was Levi's turn to sigh. “Eren, don't make this into a bigger problem than this actually is. I have something on my mind that I am not ready to talk to you about yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“Yes, yet,” Levi affirmed. “I will tell you one day.” That day would come he knew but he needed to find out who was behind the messages first. He didn't need Eren to worry about his problems. Eren had noticed that something was bothering him. Levi needed to learn how to reign in his jealousy and not take it out on Eren each time he felt it. Although he was sure that Eren was not complaining about his method of showing it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I know most of you were expecting some hot Jacuzzi loving but noooo.. hahaha!  
> I'm evil. No, I had to indulge Levi's leg fetish a bit. Let him have fun. At least he does not play with rubber ducks.  
>  **  
> **  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops I had this ready so have this today then. But no more updates before next Friday, ok? (I just could not imagine a week of not writing anything in a haste)

 

Levi could not believe he was doing this.

 

He picked up his phone, searching for his friend's number. It took a while for Hanji to answer. Levi had tried to remember if the woman had a shift or not and he could not recall her schedule on the top of his head ended up hoping she did not. He really needed to talk to her, to someone else than Eren. Erwin would not understand him like Hanji would. Despite being bat-shit crazy, the woman always knew what to say.

 

Levi almost sighed in relief when he heard her finally answer. “What took you so long?”

 

“Ah, my darling, Levi! What owes me the pleasure of your sweet voice on this fine day?”

 

Levi had not really thought how to explain what he wanted to discuss with her. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Hanji caught the seriousness in his voice. “Need me to come over?”

 

“If you could.”

 

It took about fifteen minutes for his door bell to ring. Hanji pushed past him into his apartment without as much as hello.

 

“You know that's just rude,” Levi remarked but received a grin from his friend.

 

“I brought wine so stop moping and start talking.”

 

“What if I planned of going somewhere tonight?”

 

“You never do when you call me to “talk” about things.” She made the quotation marks with her fingers. By talking she meant that they ended up always drinking a bottle of wine and talking shit for the rest of the evening. Usually Hanji threw in a humor movie or two to cackle through, Levi not being one to cackle at all. He was left to hoping that he owned a pair of ear plugs. The wine helped with surviving through it, though. It raised his tolerance to her bullshit to sky high levels.

 

Hanji plopped down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. “Now, my sweet prince, tell me what is wrong in your kingdom?”

 

Levi glared at her.

 

“Don't give me that look!” she raised a finger at him. “You are the one who called me so spill.”

 

Levi took out and placed two glasses on the table between them. “There is something I'm keeping from Eren.”

 

Hanji's face grew serious. “Relationships and secrets are never a good combo, my friend,” she warned him, wiggling her finger disapprovingly in front of her face.

 

“I know that,” Levi snapped. He sighed, regretting his temper from flaring. “I'm sorry.” He poured her a glass of the white wine that she had brought.

 

“Must be serious so don't worry.” She leaned on her hand, ready to listen.

 

Levi sighed again and sat down as soon as he had a glass filled as well. “I've been receiving messages from some anonymous person.” Levi sipped the wine. Hanji had a good taste. “These message are all about Eren. Texts and pictures that are obviously meant to make me doubt him.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

Levi handed her his phone. Hanji went through them, whistling in surprise. “And you haven't told Eren?”

 

“As I said, no.”

 

“Why not? He could help you figure out who this evil person is.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then what is stopping you?”

 

“Because in the end it doesn't matter, does it?” Levi took another sip. “I don't care about his past but I don't like it that it's been thrown at my face like a wet rag.” He paused for a moment before he concluded, “For all I know those pictures could be harmless.”

 

“But it still bothers you.”

 

“Of course it does.”

 

“You should talk to Eren. He is the only person who can tell you about those pictures and their origins. Not to even mention the texts.”

 

“You read those?”

 

“I shouldn't have?”

 

Hanji's question was rhetorical and thus Levi decided not to answer it.

 

“Do you have any clues to who it could be sending these?” She still went through his phone, looking at the photos among the few lines of text.

 

“There is only one person who has any motive to do such thing as far as I know but I have no proof other than he has made it pretty clear he isn't over Eren yet.”

 

“Ooh, an angry ex?”

 

“Yes, very angry. He's a fucking cave troll, you should see him.”

 

Hanji laughed. “You better watch out or you'll get squashed, hmm?”

 

Levi kicked her under the table.

 

“Ouch! You are one mean gnome.” She received another kick. “Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry so stop kicking me!”

 

She was a target of a murderous glare once again and she just giggled.

 

Levi gulped down his glass of wine.

 

“Woah, pumpkin, not so fast,” Hanji said, grabbing Levi wrist to prevent him from downing all the liquid in one go but failed.

 

“Argh,” Levi growled, yanking his hand away. “I want to punch that Reiner's face in, make him gurgle in his own blood.”

 

“Ah, his name is Reiner, huh?” Hanji could not ignore the obviously way too violent threat Levi had made. “Say, have you eaten anything today?”

 

“What makes you say that?” Levi looked at her, his cheeks already tinting with pink. The wine had gone to his head as fast as a bullet.

 

Hanji looked at him with concern. “I think what we'll do next is put on some shoes and coats and head out for a nice dinner somewhere. What do you say?”

 

“I don't want to go,” Levi whined in his own not so whiny way.

 

“Alright,” she relented. “Then you don't mind I raid your fridge, do you?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

She somehow fooled him into eating a full meal worth of food as they talked. Hanji knew it was not her place to say anything to Eren but she might have to tell him to keep a closer eye on his boyfriend as this whole message mess was bothering Levi more than he was willing to tell her.

 

Hanji was one to worry about her friends and it did not sit well with her that Levi was trying to shoulder problems alone when he should be sharing them with Eren. Levi was stubborn like that. She offered her advice more than once during the night that Levi should just tell Eren what was going on. Honesty was usually something Levi did well but when it came to admitting things that truly bothered him he was closed like a clamp.

 

* * *

 

Levi looked at the calendar as he wrote down dates he might otherwise forget. He saw that Hanji's birthday was coming soon. He already had something for her and thus it was no big deal. She would always expect to have a big cake which he had already ordered for her and with Erwin he had planned to kidnap her for her not-so-surprise party straight from work.

 

He noticed he had no idea when Eren's birthday was. Now that they had been going out, how long? He skimmed through the calendar to check. He saw an ugly note _Blind Date_ on the calendar and that was seven weeks ago. Only seven weeks. It felt a lot longer than that. He grabbed his phone and contemplated to ask for his birthday but decided against it. He would ask that friend of his, Armin was it? He made a mental note to steal Armin's number from Eren's phone as soon as possible.

 

It was already a routine for him to go pick Eren up on Friday. Eren knew to wait him and instead of Levi calling him that he would pick him up, Eren would tell him if he wasn’t ready at six.

 

And as it happened he was sitting in his car in front of Eren’s apartment on Friday evening. Levi tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. It was already five minutes past six. He cursed under his breath as he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

 

Armin opened the door, looking apologetic. “Levi, please hurry.”

 

Levi opened his mouth to ask what Armin was talking about when he heard a crash coming from inside the house.

 

“Eren and Jean got into a fight.”

 

Levi pushed past the blond who looked distressed. Armin had obviously tried to stop the fight. Levi strode through the apartment towards the noises. He took only a second to look what was going on before he went and pulled Jean away from his boyfriend. Eren tried to reach towards Jean but his face fell when he saw Levi.

 

“Shit,” Eren cursed.

 

Levi steered Jean into Armin’s room and banged the door shut after him.

 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked Eren, his voice even but his eyes betrayed the annoyance that he was feeling.

 

Eren was sitting on the floor, staring up at Levi unsure what to say. How mad was he? Armin slipped into his own room quietly, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

 

“Well?” Levi raised an eyebrow, clenching his jaw.

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Eren pushed him up from the floor, dusting his knees.

 

Levi walked briskly out of the apartment not waiting for Eren. He was sitting in the car stiffly when Eren finally got in. As soon as Eren closed the car door, the car was moving. Eren hurried to put his seat belt on.

 

“Do you want to know what the fight was about?” Eren asked carefully.

 

“Do I?”

 

Eren grimaced at Levi’s tone. “He is dating Armin.”

 

“And how did you end up in a fist-fight with him?”

 

“Because!” Eren exclaimed as if Levi was supposed to understand.

 

When Eren did not say anything else Levi glanced at him. ”You need to elaborate.”

 

Eren huffed in frustration.

 

”Start from the beginning,” Levi’s voice had gotten softer which made Eren calm down.

 

Eren began his story…

 

He had been in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea when there had been a knock on the door.

 

”I’ll get it!” Eren shouted as he went to the door only to find the bastard Jean behind it. ”Why are you here?” His day was awful and so was his mood and now the horse-face had come to disturb his tea drinking moment in utter harmony.

 

”What, Eren, my mate, aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

”No, go away.”

 

Jean pouted which looked ridiculous. ”But Eren I’m practically part of the family already.”

 

”What family? I don’t remember adopting you.”

 

”Could you let me inside? It’s embarrassing to be standing here at the door.”

 

”Like I care!”

 

”Eren, let him in,” Armin said as he appeared behind Eren.

 

Eren went back to the kitchen but he was not alone there for long when Jean walked in.

 

Jean actually looked nervous which caused Eren to be on his toes. Eren put the mug down on the table. ”Spit it out Kirstein,” Eren said as he eyed Jean warily.

 

”Armin and I, we are dating.”

 

Eren was glad he did not have the tea mug in his hand anymore because it might have dropped. ”Is that so?” Eren calmly stated it more than asked. He had not thought that Armin would actually agree to date Jean. He still had his reservations about Jean.

 

”Yeah.”

 

”Are you sure you are good enough for him?”

 

”What?”

 

”You seem to be a bit fickle in your relationships, Jean.”

 

”Eren, honestly, you can’t say that.”

 

”Of course I can.”

 

”Hey! At least I don't date some creep like you do!”

 

”That's it!”

 

...”And that's pretty much when I smacked him in the face,” Eren concluded his story.

 

Levi stayed quiet as he mulled over the things Eren said. ”Why do you hate him so much?”

 

Eren was taken by surprise with the question. He had been sure Levi would tell him to grow up or something similar. ”Um, he just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know! I was not in a good mood and just seeing his face made me feel annoyed.”

 

”I won't pretend to understand but...”

 

_Here it comes,_ Eren thought grimly.

 

”I feel honored you smacked him after he called me a creep.”

 

”What?!” Eren turned his head fast to look at Levi. ”You are not going to say 'Eren stop being a little kid'?”

 

”Why do I need to tell you something you already know?”

 

Eren was staring at the smirking older man in wonderment. ”I am not sure if I should hit you or kiss you.”

 

”You can try to do both but only at one you will succeed.”

 

”Have I told you how weird you are?”

 

”Yes and I still take it as a compliment.”

 

Eren grinned anbd shook his head. There was nothing else he could do. He took his phone out of his pocket, sending an apology text to Jean since he hadn't had the chance to say it in person. When he got a reply from Jean he grimaced.

 

_No problem dude! I was kinda expecting you to flip your shit but now stop disturbing my alone time with my sweet cheeks <3_

 

Eren surely did not want to think what part of Armin Jean was referring to. He cursed under his breath and Levi noticed it.

 

”What is it now?”

 

Eren made a guttural sound and said, ”I now realize I will have to listen to Jean and Armin being all lovey dovey all the time.”

 

”Armin does not seem to be that bashful,” Levi injected, hoping to aliviate Eren's stress.

 

”But Jean will make sure I hear every single thing they do. Oh god, please no.”

 

Levi chuckled as he turned to steering wheel to make the last turns before they'd be at his home. ”You know,” he started to say with only a slight hesitation. ”You could consider that moving in with me -issue again.”

 

Eren looked thoughtful because that was not a bad idea anymore. It would mean Armin could have the apartment all to himself and the horse-face.

 

“We could start to look for a place of our own?” Levi suggested.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Well if it bothers you so much that Jean is going to hang around more and it would solve a few other problems as well.”

 

“Jean is not that much of a problem to be honest.”

 

“You just don't want to live with me.”

 

“No, no, I do! I am not sure if you realize that I am not the most tidiest person in the world. I leave my clothes on the floor and some times I forget the dishes everywhere.”

 

“Not some times, all the time,”

 

“Hmph,” Eren huffed. “Anyway, I don't want to stress you out with my untidy practices.”

 

“That sounds as if you were talking about some satanic rituals rather than being a human being.”

 

“Maybe it is. Haven't you noticed the pattern I leave stuff around?”

 

“That is one messy pattern. Any other excuses or can I start looking for something even you can afford?”

 

“What's wrong with your place?”

 

“Too small. I have no room for your messiness.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Eren should have known that Levi did not like to waste time. He had witnessed this many times before and of course the older man was already checking the newspaper for apartments on Saturday morning.

 

“This sounds good enough and it's closer to the university as well. Rent isn't too high either.” Levi was skimming through the apartment section.

 

Eren leaned over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. “Holy shit, you think I have the money to pay half of that?”

 

“It doesn't matter who pays it,” Levi stated.

 

“Are you suggesting that you'll pay it for me?”

 

“If money is the only issue then yes, I will pay whatever you lack.”

 

“No.” Eren was adamant.

 

“You do want to keep your allowances, don't you? We split the rent but in reality I'll help you.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“You do realize I pay higher rent for this place than we would pay for this one,” Levi said pointing at the add on the paper.

 

“I do not want to owe you anything.”

 

Levi lost his cool for a split second. “For fucks sake, you are not owing me anything. Until you get a job or win the lottery I'll help you. It's a win-win situation to both of us. I pay less and you don't have to pay as much.”

 

Eren did not look convinced at all.

 

“At least think about it. I'll give this guy a call and see if it is still even available. Never hurts to look.”

 

“I guess you're right.”

 

“Cheer up. It's your call in the end. If you don't want to do this then say so. I can't force my money on you which, by the way, is just money.” Levi gave Eren a pointed look, trying to convince the young man.

 

Eren snorted, giving some thought to the man's words. “I'll think about it,” he agreed.

 

Levi offered Eren a smile that he hoped would soften Eren up some more.

 

Later that day Levi's phone rang and Levi was tied into an endless circle of 'no's with Hanji. ”No, I cannot take anymore shifts or I will lose my pension.” Levi sighed frustrated with the woman who would not believe him and kept on insisting that he could do a few more. ”No!” he snapped.

 

Eren listened as the man paced in the kitchen arguing over the matter.

 

”No, you need to find someone else as I said...” Levi trailed off listening to the woman on the other end. ”I cannot. No.” Levi was losing his temper more and more as the conversation went on. ”I don't know anyone who... wait a minute,” Levi said, walking over to the couch where Eren was sitting. ”I have someone here who might be interested.” Levi handed the phone to Eren.

 

”What?” Eren looked at Levi who just nudged the phone closer to him. Eren took the offered device. ”Umm hello?”

 

”Eren!” Hanji's desperate voice cried into his ear. ”How would you feel about washing some dishes every Wednesday night? One of our regulars suddenly quit and we are in a pinch since Wednesdays are one of our busiest nights because of the themed menus and...” the woman rambled on and Eren hardly got a word in.

 

”Hanji!” The young man shouted to get the insane woman to stop. ”I'd be happy to help.”

 

”Really?! Oh, Eren I could kiss you right now!” Hanji sound so happy that she had found her saving angel. ”But I don't want to be killed yet so I won't. Stop by before Wednesday and we'll fix you a contract, okay?”

 

”Sure.”

 

”Splendid! I'll see you then, ta-ta!”

 

The call ended and Eren gave the phone back to a Levi who was smiling knowingly.

 

”And that, Eren, is how you'll be paying for that rent.”

 

Eren stuck his tongue out at the man but smiled afterwards.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys getting ready to live together.

 

Eren could not believe this. He would have a job, thanks to Levi. The pay might not be enough to cover all the rent but it would lessen his guilt of loaning money from Levi. Speaking of Levi, the older man had called him on Monday evening to let him know that the apartment was in good condition and ready to be moved in any moment if Eren so desired of course.

 

He had asked for a day or two to think about it. He needed to talk to Armin about the whole sudden issue of moving out. Levi had already promised to pay the first month's rent in case Eren said yes. Eren did not feel good about that but there was no arguing with Levi about money.

 

Levi had given him a deadline that Eren's decision must be done by Wednesday or they would lose their chance to get the apartment. Levi had made this deal with the owner apparently.

 

Which lead Eren to his talk with Armin. Knocking on his best friend's door, he listened to any sounds to know if Armin was home. He had been preoccupied by his school work to notice if Armin had come or gone. “Armin?” he asked and heard the blond answer back.

 

“Just a sec!”

 

Eren imagined all sorts of weird things going on inside the room. He surely hoped Jean was not there too.

 

Armin opened the door, wearing a pair of reading glasses. “What is it, Eren?”

 

“Could we talk for a moment?”

 

Armin smiled and let him pass, “Of course. I was reading, I'm sorry for this mess.”

 

Eren's eyes widened as he stepped into the room. Armin was usually really tidy person but now the floor was filled with books and papers. There was a small path leading to the desk in middle of them all. “I can see that,” Eren commented as he tried not to step on anything.

 

“It got out of hand,” Armin said sheepishly.

 

Eren almost wanted to repeat his words again. “It's okay. Armin, listen there is something that happened during the weekend that I really need to talk to you about.”

 

“Eren stop talking like that and just say what it is.” Armin knew something was off when Eren started to circle around things.

 

“Levi asked me to move in with him and I kinda said yes.”

 

Armin looked surprised first but then he smiled happily. “So now it happens, hmm?”

 

Eren looked at the floor. “Yeah so I need to move out and you need a new roommate.”

 

Armin waved his hand dismissively. “Don't worry about that.”

 

“I'll pay the next months rent of course!” Eren hurried to say, his eyes raising back to Armin face.

 

“You have to, silly. There is one month notice after all.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Eren had forgotten about that totally. “So everything will be fine if I move out now, right?”

 

“Yes.” Armin smiled at him. “I never thought you would actually do this. Is Levi absolutely sure he wants to live with you?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eren did not take any real offense.

 

“Does he know of your habit to leave the clothes right next to the hamper most of the time? Or that you like to drink straight from the milk carton?”

 

“The clothes are close enough to it! You don't drink the milk anyways! Why does it matter? Besides I'm sure I can work myself out of a habit or two.”

 

“I'm sure you will but I think Levi will be the one to work them out of you though.” Armin winked at Eren who looked absolutely scandalized.

 

“Armin! You are not suggesting what I think you are?” This had to be Jean's fault. His little Armin had turned into some sort of incubus like creature!

 

Armin laughed at Eren's reaction. “Eren! I did not mean anything of the sort.”

 

“Yes you did! Your innocent act isn't fooling me.”

 

As Armin laughed, Eren could not help but join him. “What is wrong with us?” he asked.

 

“We are both happy, perhaps? It is easy to laugh when you feel happy, no?”

 

Eren knew what Armin meant. Both of them had happiness in their life and Eren could not but agree with Armin. It was easy to smile when there was someone in your life that made you feel this way. Eren concluded that Armin must be happy with Jean if he was smiling like that. How could he deny Armin of his happiness with Jean when knowing this? Maybe it was time to work on his irritation towards Jean too.

 

* * *

 

Eren went to the restaurant on Tuesday, ready to sign his contract. Hanji spotted him right away.

 

“Eren!” She rushed to him, crushing him into a brief hug. “Come with me and I'll take you to the manager.” She did not wait for him to say anything as she hurried towards the back of the restaurant. Pushing past 'Employees Only' signed door, she lead him to the manager's office. “Mike here will take care of you. He's a nice guy so don't be afraid,” Hanji said, pushing him into the office and leaving him alone with this Mike person.

 

Her comment sounded weird until Eren actually met the guy. Mike was towering over him and sniffing at him like a dog.

 

“Eren Jaeger, right?” Mike offered his hand for a shake.

 

“Uum, yes, hello.” Eren was nervous. He wanted to know what the sniffing had been about.

 

“You are a friend of Levi's?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren said unsure if he was allowed to tell Mike that they were dating. Did Mike know already? “Did Levi tell you that?”

 

“No, you just smell just like him.”

 

“That's impossible. I've showered at least two times since--” he clapped a hand over his own mouth as he realized what he was about to say.

 

Mike just smiled knowingly at him. “Shall we begin?” Mike asked, giving him a form to fill out. Mike turned out to be an okay guy and after Eren had signed the contract of employment he showed him around and explained the details that he needed to know.

 

Mike even hinted that if he worked hard as a dishwasher then he might get a chance to be promoted to do other jobs that would mean better pay. Work his way up, as they say. Eren wanted to ask if Levi simply loved washing dishes or why was he still a dishwasher then? He must have worked here for quite some time already but Eren did not want to pry.

 

As if reading his mind Mike said, “Levi needs to keep his pay low so he won't lose his pension.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were wondering about that, weren't you?”

 

Eren was a bit scared of Mike. Was he an alien? “Yeah, I guess I was,” Eren admitted carefully looking for signs that would tell him if the guy was a psychic. Not that he knew what kind of things to look for but there had to be something! But he found nothing out of ordinary about the man who just smiled at him and welcomed him as part of the staff now. Mike bid him farewell and Eren was glad to leave and be away from that peculiar sniffing guy.

 

Eren made his way over to Levi's straight from the restaurant and when he was almost there, a car passed him and Eren did a double take. He could swear he saw Reiner driving the car but he could not be sure as he stared after it. He shook his head, he must have been hallucinating. There was no way that Reiner would just happen to skulk around this neighborhood.

 

That was the first thing he mentioned to Levi when he was let into his apartment. “I think I saw Reiner drive by but that's impossible, right?”

 

Levi was grateful he was walking away from the door so Eren did not see his face and his first reaction. He cleared his throat. “Yes, why would he be anywhere here?”

 

“What if he has followed us or something?”

 

“That is a possibility.”

 

Eren had finished taking his shoes off and hanging his coat. He sat right next to Levi on the couch where the older man had returned to watch a show that appeared to be about baby kangaroos.

 

Eren bit his lip and he flung his arm around Levi's shoulder. “It worries me if he is creeping around here.” He knew that Reiner was seeking a confrontation with Levi so it would not surprise him if he had indeed seen Reiner.

 

“Don't worry.” Levi patted Eren's thigh. “I'll keep an eye out for him.” Levi could have just told Eren that he had seen him out there before. He did not want Eren to worry too much. Reiner could try whatever it was that he was trying but Levi would be prepared to face him if needed be. Levi turned his head to look at the side of Eren's face, thinking of coming clean about the whole message thing and his suspicions about Reiner being the one sending them.

 

“Eren,” he started and the young man turned to look at him expectantly. It would be easy to say, right? _Tell him about the pictures._ “There is something I need to tell you.”

 

Warning bells went off inside Eren's head. He had heard this line before and it never meant anything good. Was this it? Levi was going to say something how their relationship was not working for him and then Levi would leave him. “What is it?”

 

“I...” Levi was truly struggling with his words. He could imagine how Eren would get scared. Eren would think that the pictures had somehow affected the way Levi looked at him. Not to mention the text messages. If they were true then Eren might be the one who would call their relationship quits. Levi gulped as the fear of losing Eren became too strong. He could not tell him.

 

“You know you can tell me whatever it is,” Eren tried to pry the information out of Levi with a gentle approach. _Oh my god, he is going to tell me that we are through_. Was Levi going to be another Marco? The similarities were scaring him. Eren's thoughts kept swirling in his head as Levi didn't seem to get another word out of his mouth for a moment.

 

Levi knew Eren meant what he said but his nightmare could still come true. Eren would be mad, wouldn't he? “I do know that,” he simply answered.

 

Fearing for the worst Eren asked, “Then what is it?” He tried to keep his voice even. Levi was really going to leave him, wasn't he? Levi must have changed his mind about moving in together. Maybe he had come to realize that Eren was not worth the trouble. Eren mind was spiraling out of control at this point.

 

In the mean while Levi had made his mind once again. “It's nothing,” he said, hoping Eren would just let it be.

 

Eren looked worried and not convinced at all by his words.

 

Levi patted his leg again. “I'm just over thinking this.”

 

“This is the second time you do this,” Eren commented. He was not convinced by Levi's excuse. Something was wrong and Eren was sure he would not like whatever it was when he'd find out. Levi did not obviously trust him enough to share his worries. Eren had thought that they were already past that point but obviously not.

 

“Forgive me,” Levi whispered, pecking Eren's cheek gently.

 

Eren hummed in response. He would try his best to do so.

 

* * *

 

Next day Eren had come to eat lunch over at Levi's since on Wednesdays he had few hours between lectures and when he had mentioned this to Levi, the older man had come to whisk him away from the University for those few hours. There was also something else they had to do and that was to sign the lease for the new apartment. Eren had said a positive maybe to it but he wanted to see the apartment first and so after a quick lunch they'd be on their way there.

 

A small doubt gnawed Eren's insides the whole trip to the possible new home of theirs. Was this really the right choice to make? What if they ended up fighting and Levi would not keep his promise to help with the rent, what then? Eren wanted to live with Levi but he was just worried if their living together proved to be impossible after all. So far Levi had not said anything about his habits while Eren visited him but that would change when Eren relaxed and started leaving stuff around.

 

Maybe there would be some sort of unconscious habit of his that Levi would simply despise. Same applied to Levi as well. Eren was both excited and scared to find out those things about Levi. So far Eren had not noticed anything that he could use to justify his doubts with.

 

The apartment turned out to be more than fine. There was two bedrooms, a small kitchen, big enough living room and a bathroom. Eren suspected that they would end up cleaning this place up from top to bottom. There was nothing Eren could say no to. The location was better than great. The size was excellent for them. The separate bedrooms also meant that Eren could study in peace without disturbing Levi late at night and vice versa.

 

Although he had a feeling that Levi would object if he actually ended up sleeping alone. The older man was quite a cuddler even if he did not like to admit it out loud. So Eren suspected he would need to climb next to Levi each night no matter what time he finished his studying at.

 

Eren signed the lease with Levi, they both officially sharing the payload of the rent. This was important for Eren so he would receive his housing benefits. If he could raise his salary quickly enough he would not need Levi's help in paying the rent at all. It was bad enough that he needed to rely on him completely on the first month's rent.

 

Eren had had his doubts about this but when he had looked at Levi he knew that this was the right choice to make. He'd do his best not to screw this up.

 

Their landlady gave them the keys and wished them good day. As soon as the door closed behind her Levi scooped Eren into his arms, kissing his lips gently. Eren still had some time to spare so he relaxed.

 

“You better start packing tonight. I want to get this done by the end of the week,” Levi said, kissing his lips a few times.

 

“What's the hurry? There is still a week left before the month ends,” Eren stated. “What if we just bring a mattress here, clean this up together during the weekend and bring stuff as we need it. I probably have tons of things that I should just throw away.”

 

“Hmm.” Levi was imagining the scenario Eren was suggesting. He could see them sharing a single mattress on the living room floor, giving the place a good cleaning and thinking through what they would need.

 

“I'd rather not pack everything up in a hurry and then realize I don't need half of the crap I own, you know.”

 

“Could be a good opportunity to replace a few things as well,” Levi pondered out loud. Besides bringing the big furniture last would be easiest, that being the bed and the couch. They could start with the kitchen first. The plans started to formulate in his head as he let his thoughts wander.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I'll rent a moving van on Tuesday then?” That should give Eren enough time to put his things together and figure out what he wanted to take with him. Levi could bring things in, such as his clothes and other personal objects, when he had the spare time. The young man nodded at him.

 

“Good. I'll take you back to the University.”

 

Levi stopped the car to let Eren out but stopped him before the young man could leave. “Wait,” Levi said. “I forgot to give you your key.” He took one of the keys to their new home out of the keyring and gave it to Eren.

 

“Thanks,” Eren beamed at him, giving him a kiss before he left with a grin on his face.

 

Levi watched him go for a moment before he remembered that he was not at an actual parking spot and he needed to drive away. He got back home and intended to start on packing right away when his phone buzzed. His happy thoughts turned to dark ones when he saw the number. He had received another text of doom.

 

_Ask him about Marco._

 

Who the fuck was Marco? Levi put the phone away and started on his quest to clean his apartment. He would not ask Eren about anything that the texts suggested him to. They were meant to get him ask Eren about painful things as it had turned out to be with the issue of his mother's death. Levi had a feeling that this Marco person was also held a painful memory for Eren.

 

Eren would tell Levi about this person if he felt the need to. It was not as if Levi was spilling his own secrets to Eren either. Even he had a few people he wished to forget about.

 

* * *

 

Eren smiled as he phone rang on Thursday afternoon, knowing who it was. “Hey,” he said softly to the man on the other end of the line.

 

“You have anything planned for tonight?” Levi asked straight away.

 

“Actually yes, I'm going out with the whole gang. We are just gonna go for a few beers to celebrate that we survived yet another set of exams,” Eren explained as he put away the book he had been reading.

 

“Don't drink too much,” Levi's tone was warning.

 

“I won't. We never do on school nights.” And it was the truth. No one wanted to be hung over in class.

 

“Good.”

 

They both were silent for a moment.

 

“I guess that means I see you tomorrow?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes.” Levi was silent for a second. “Unless you plan on making a surprise visit?”

 

Eren laughed. “Don't count on it.”

 

“I won't.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Levi was woken up by the door bell. Grumbling under his breath he made his way to the door clad only in loose pair of pajama bottoms. If it was Eren he would kick his ass to the moon for waking him up in the middle of the night.

 

He opened the door to find his boyfriend on the other side but he was neither alone nor was he conscious. Eren's weight was being supported by none other than Reiner.

 

“Yo,” greeted the blond-haired man.

 

This was not exactly what Levi had meant by a surprise visit.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, did I forget to warn about this kind of ending?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This spiral slightly out of control.

 

 

“Do I even want to know what the fuck you are doing here?” There was a twitch in the corner of Levi's eye as he looked at the duo in front of him. Levi was tired as hell and Reiner's face was not something he had wanted to see. He wondered if he was dreaming and this was a bad nightmare.

 

“I can take him away if you don't want him here,” Reiner said, taking a step away from the door. Eren's head blobbed sideways as he was moved around.

 

Levi felt panic when he heard Reiner's words.“You are not taking him anywhere.” He stepped forward in response, lifting Eren's free arm over his shoulders. To his surprise Reiner helped him get Eren inside. They flopped the apparently sleeping young man on the bed not so graciously. Levi could not believe how Eren could keep sleeping even when he was hauled around like this.

 

“I found him in a bad company,” the blond-haired man said. “You should look after your puppy a bit better.”

 

 _He found Eren in bad company?_ The smirk on Reiner's face made Levi doubt his words. How could he know if he was telling the truth? Eren did seem to be completely out of it. His coat was missing which worried Levi since the weather was getting colder. Why was Reiner the one to bring him home? Where were Eren's friends? Something was amiss here and badly so.

 

Without any further conversation, Reiner left to which Levi was grateful. He sighed and got on with the task of stripping Eren's shoes off. He didn't bother with his clothes when the young man was limp as a cooked noodle.

 

Levi didn't know what to think about this. The only thing he could do was wait until Eren woke up. He did check his pulse and peered under his shirt but the young man seemed to be physically fine. He lifted Eren properly onto his side of the bed. Levi went back to sleep too hoping that maybe the morning would shed some new light into this situation.

 

* * *

 

Eren groaned as he woke up from restless dream. It took him a moment to realize he was in Levi's apartment. He did not think much of it until I could not think of any reason why he was here. _How did I get here?_

 

He felt sick and it confused him. He did not remember drinking that much. He never drank much on school nights but now he felt as if he had downed a whole liquor store in one night.

 

His groans were heard by Levi who was already up, drinking coffee in the kitchen while reading a newspaper. He immediately got up, going to see how Eren was fairing up. “You look like shit,” he commented.

 

“I feel like shit,” Eren said and sighed in pain. “Why am I here?”

 

“You don't remember?”

 

Eren tried to think back what had happened last night. “I don't,” he stated, starting to get really worried. “Why can't I remember?”

 

“Maybe you drank too much?”

 

“No,” Eren said immediately. “I remember only drinking two beers and then everything is... I can't remember!” He started to get up but he flopped back down when a wave of nausea hit him.

 

Levi was also getting concerned. If what Eren said was true then something was wrong. “Are you sure you drank only two?”

 

“Yes!” Eren exclaimed as he tried not to panic.

 

“I think it's best if we go to the hospital.”

 

“What?”

 

“You have been drugged, that's my guess.”

 

Eren screwed his eyes shut. “I don't know how that could have happened.”

 

“Don't worry about it now.”

 

“But I honestly don't know how and where. I can't remember a thing, I swear,” Eren was starting to panic and ramble.

 

“You don't need to explain yourself to me. Let's get you checked up just to make sure you are alright.”

 

Eren nodded weakly.

 

* * *

 

Eren got checked up in the hospital for the possibility of rape. Levi was not naïve to believe that someone had not tried to take advantage of Eren sexually. Eren looked scared and Levi tried to comfort him the best he could but he could not understand the despair of someone who could not remember if something like that had even happened.

 

Eren looked shocked when Levi told the police officers that were called to the hospital that he suspected Reiner being the one who might have assaulted Eren. Of course Levi had no proof but it couldn't hurt to voice his concern.

 

Eren demanded to know why Levi had not told him earlier that Reiner had been the one to bring him to his home. Levi told him that it was more important to make sure he was fine than tell him minor detail like that which he would find out sooner or later anyway.

 

After speaking with the police and having all the tests done they were send home. They would have the full results in few days and Levi could only watch as Eren seemed to close up into his shell on their way back to Levi's.

 

“Eren,” he tried to make the young man look at him once they were back at his apartment.

 

They sat down on the couch and Eren could not bring himself to sit next to Levi like he normally would. He felt dirty and out of place in the clean apartment. He felt guilty for what might have happened to him. It was all his fault for not paying enough attention to his drink.

 

The atmosphere felt heavy. Eren swore he could hear the clock tick even though it was a digital one. “I guess this means a hiatus in the bedroom?” Eren joked lamely. He was feeling awful and could not really find the energy to joke at the moment but he tried. He needed some lightness to be added into the whole situation.

 

“I will not touch you,” Levi said this with all the good intentions in mind. His gaze was icy as he thought about how much he wanted to kill every possible person who could have touched Eren last night. He dearly hoped no one had.

 

Eren's mind did not hear or see it like that. All he heard was, _You are too dirty for me to touch now. I'm disgusted to even think of touching you._ He felt his blood freeze as understanding hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

He was dirty. There was a possibility he indeed was. He could not remember no matter how much he tried to recall last night. He could not blame Levi for wanting to keep his distance from someone who could have been taken advantage of last night. He was ruined. Of course Levi would not want to touch him.

 

The coldness and fear coiled around his heart and dropped into the pit of his stomach. He needed to get out of here.

 

“I need to go,” he said quickly as cold sweat started to break through his skin.

 

“Eren,” Levi called after him but Eren kept on going and as fast as he could he put his shoes on.

 

“Oi!” Levi was behind him, grabbing his arm. “Where are you going?”

 

“Don't touch me!” Eren hissed, his tone harsh as he struggled for breath. He yanked himself free and fumbled with the lock on the door.

 

“Eren!” Levi made another try to get hold of him to stop him.

 

Eren finally got the door open and wrenched himself away from Levi. He ran to the elevator.

 

“Eren! Oi, wait up!” Levi cursed under his breath as he quickly tried to put his shoes on as well. What the hell did the brat over react to now? He could not let him leave when he was so upset. Levi raced after the brat but Eren had already managed to punch the button for ground floor and the elevator was in motion.

 

Levi ran to the stairs, making his way down as fast as he could. He was gaining on Eren and as he predicted he reached the ground floor just a second before Eren did.

 

Levi stood in front of the elevator doors waiting for Eren to emerge from inside of it. “Eren,” he said gently when the young man came into his vision.

 

“Leave me alone,” Eren tried to brush past him.

 

“Hey, don't leave like this.” He needed Eren to come back up with him. Eren would tell him then what it was that he was so upset about.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Eren shouted, pushing Levi away.

 

Levi saw tears in Eren's eyes. The look in them was so devastated that Levi paused, looking after his retreating back. “Eren!” He fucked up badly, whatever it was that he did, and Eren was clearly not in the mood to listen to him.

 

Levi sighed as the young man disappeared from sight. He would give him an hour or two before trying to call him. Maybe then Eren would have calmed down enough to talk.

 

* * *

 

“Eren? Where have you been?” Armin asked and became seriously concerned when he saw the look on Eren's face and the quivering bottom lip. “Eren, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” the brown-haired man said, wiping his eyes. He was standing at the door of his soon former apartment.

 

“I'm not a fool, Eren,” Armin said. “Come on, let's sit down.” The blond-haired young man lead his best friend into his room. “Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” he asked as Eren sat down on his bed.

 

“He..” Eren started but a fresh batch of tears spilled from his eyes.

 

“Oh, Eren,” Armin said worriedly and Eren buried his face into the front of Armin's shirt. Armin petted Eren's hair, waiting for the sobs to end. Eren didn't seem to be calming down any time soon so Armin suggested, “Why don't you lie down and rest a bit, okay?”

 

Eren nodded against his chest and fell down on the bed. Armin got him a blanket and draped it over his form. When the blond was about to leave, Eren's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. “Please, don't go.”

 

Armin could not resist such a plea and he laid down next to Eren who snuggled close to him. He listened to the sniffs of Eren until he fell asleep from exhaustion. Eren slept for about an hour. His phone started to ring which caused him to wake up.

 

Armin watched as Eren looked at the screen silently, not making any move to answer it. Armin knew who was calling from the ring tone as he had heard it many times before.

 

The phone went quiet after a while and Eren simply let it be.

 

“Are you going to tell me that happened?”

 

Eren did not know where to begin. He took a moment to decide. “Last night,” he started. “I was drugged.”

 

“Oh my god, Eren, are you alright? You did go to the hospital, right?” Armin sounded alarmed.

 

“Of course I did!” Eren hurried to say. “I'm fine. The doctor said it seems that I was not assaulted. At least there is no physical signs of that. He said I should wait for the test results though.”

 

“Oh my..” Armin trailed off as he was shocked by this turn of events. Why had he not looked after Eren better? It was pretty normal that Eren left home on his own and did not tell him about it. Armin had not thought that anything was amiss last night when Eren suddenly disappeared from the bar. “If I had known...”

 

“It's fine.” Eren wanted to say that nothing had happened because that was how he felt. His memory was gone, all he could do was imagine things happening to him. “I'm fine. It's just...” Eren trailed off as his thoughts were solely on Levi.

 

He stayed quiet long enough for Armin to draw conclusions of his own. “Did something happen with Levi?”

 

Eren fiddled the fabric of Armin's shirt between his fingers for a moment as he thought how to explain the situation. “You know, Levi is kinda picky about dirt.”

 

Armin wanted to sigh because he knew where this was going.

 

Eren took hold of Armin's hand. “He likes to do things like this.” Eren demonstrated, fiddling with Armin's fingers. “So I thought that maybe I was an exception because he likes to touch me in these innocent ways all the time,” sadness was in his voice but Eren could not cry. “Today he said that he won't touch me. Did I lose my privilege this easily?”

 

“Eren, you are overreacting.”

 

“But it must be disgusting right? It's just like someone might have spat in your drink but you don't really know because they stirred it.”

 

Armin burst out laughing. “Eren!” He knew he was not supposed to laugh but the example Eren used was hilarious. “That sounds like you've done that to someone.”

 

“I might have spat in Jean's beer once.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“He was too drunk to notice.”

 

Armin's laughter and the memory of his evil deed made Eren smile.

 

When Armin settled down from his fit of laughter he said, “You know, I still think you are overreacting. You should talk with Levi. He might not mean it the way you think he means it.”

 

“But he... “

 

“Ok,” Armin sounded stern. “Tell me what exactly happened before he said it.”

 

Eren told him about the few words they had exchanged before he in Armin's opinion 'overreacted'.

 

“Eren, you seriously need to talk to him.”

 

Eren phone started to ring again and this time Armin snatched it away before Eren had time to do so. “Hello?” Armin said into the phone.

 

“Armin?” Levi asked from the other end.

 

“Yeah it's me.”

 

The line was silent for a moment and Armin started to suspect the man had hung up on him.

 

“How is he?” Levi asked tentatively.

 

“He's fine.”

 

Eren was glaring at Armin vehemently.

 

“More than fine,” Armin continued.

 

“Argh!” Eren growled.

 

“As you can probably hear.” Armin smirked.

 

“Do you think he'd be willing to talk to me?”

 

“Yes,” Armin said bustling. “He is more than willing.”

 

“Armin!” Eren hissed at the blond.

 

Armin ignored his best friend. “You should come over to talk to him.”

 

“ _Armin_ ,” Eren's voice was low, lazed with threat.

 

“Alright,” Levi agreed. “I'll be there shortly. Don't let him leave.”

 

“I won't.”

 

Levi hung up and Armin put the phone away.

 

“Armin, you had no right to do that.”

 

The blond-haired young man looked at his best friend. “And I should have left you alone to mope around because of some misunderstanding? Eren, next time he says something that you think means the end of the world, ask him what he means, okay?”

 

“It's not as simple as that.”

 

“It is. It really is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he drove towards Eren's soon old apartment. He had taken Eren's situation lightly. He had not understood how Eren was feeling at all. He had thought the young man was fine but obviously not if the way he had bolted out of his apartment was any indication of his inner turmoil.

 

Levi felt stupid. He had assumed things were fine when they were not fine. He had no personal experience with something that might have happened to Eren. He felt sick for assuming that things would continue as normal if he offered Eren some space. Clearly the young man had disagreed with him, extremely so.

 

If he closed his eyes he could still see how Eren stormed out. It was a sight he never wanted to see again. He needed to know what Eren had been thinking. They had not yet had a chance to really talk about what happened. Everything had went to hell on the first try. Levi had to make sure Eren would stay and listen to him. He also needed to obviously change his tactics when talking to Eren. His blunt way of expressing things had backfired.

 

With a certain amount of determination Levi rang the doorbell, anxiously waiting for someone to open the door. He was not surprised to see Armin be the one answering the door.

 

“I'm here to pick up Eren,” Levi blurt out and Armin gave him a smile, letting him pass.

 

He tried not to feel nervous as he walked into Armin's room after checking Eren's. Most of the things in Eren's room were packed and ready to be moved into their shared apartment.

 

“Eren?” Levi walked in a calm pace towards Eren as if the young man might run away once again. Eren's back was turned towards the door and he did not turn when spoken to. “I'm sorry if I upset you with whatever I said.” Levi grimaced as the words sounded lame even to himself. _Damn I'm bad at this crap._

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to the stubborn young man who still refused to look at him. “Hey,” he tried more gently. “I don't know what went through your head but what I meant was to give you some time to settle your thoughts. I can only imagine how you feel and I thought that you might not feel right with my advances.” When Eren still did not say anything Levi got impatient. “Listen, I am not good with words or with this relationship crap and I don't think I can give you anything better than that. I should have thought more carefully about my choice of words.”

 

“That sounds more like you.” Eren finally turned to face the man he had ran away from few hours earlier. “I panicked,” Eren offered as an explanation. Eren had spent the time that it took Levi to arrive to think about the way he had reacted.

 

“I noticed. Next time though, run into the bathroom or something and not across the town.”

 

“I'll try.” Eren was not sure if he could keep that promise.

 

“No, I'm serious.”

 

“I know.”

 

They fell into a silence. Eren reached to touch Levi's arm and was pleasantly surprised when Levi took his hands between his own. “I thought you didn't want me anymore,” Eren voiced out his deepest fear.

 

Levi's hands tightened around Eren's. “That is purely an idiotic thought.”

 

Eren felt like a true idiot. He had not been able to control himself. His fear for Levi leaving him was bigger than he had thought. It had gotten hold of him so easily but no one blame him for having a few trust issues. Reiner had snapped at him for something simple and then before that Marco turning out to be a liar and Eren was not even able to blame him for it.

 

“So do I get a make up kiss or not?” Levi's inquiry brought Eren's thoughts back to this moment.

 

Eren sat up but the angle was awkward. He bend forward despite that and Levi had to caught him or else he would have fallen head first out of the bed.

 

“Woah, little fox,” the older man said with a chuckle. “How have you survived this long without me?”

 

Eren had his arms wrapped around Levi in a hurry as he had felt himself fall. “I really don't know.”

 

Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's lips. He intended to get a proper kiss later in private but now they had other things to take care of. “We have lot to do today. I'll help you pack the rest of your things.”

 

Levi knew that the conversation over the drug topic was not completely over but he did not wish to talk about this when they were not truly alone. For now it was enough for him that Eren was coming home with him. For the first time in his life Levi felt as if building a life with someone else would be worth it and the hardships, fights and whatever other crap were to follow were part of it.

 

He had always thought it would be easy to have someone live with him, have someone by his side if he managed to keep them there long enough. He had thought it was a matter of them accepting him. Levi should have been the one paying attention to his partners more. He would try to see more into Eren's needs, moods and words to truly know him.

 

Their relationship had started out as purely sexual, an attraction that Levi could not deny but Eren had something in him that made Levi want to dig deeper. Once this moving business was done, Levi would sit Eren down and tell him about the pictures. He wanted to come clean about it and see if Eren could shed some light into the origins of those pictures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are going to be.. very interesting. (well for me to work them out, man that is gonna be a ...)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some smut since it's been rather non-smutish few chapters for known reasons BUT that is fixed in this one.

 

Levi asked Armin if he could use his car for one trip since Armin's Toyota was bigger and they needed to get Eren's mattress over to the apartment if they wanted to be sleep somewhere tonight without having to drive all the way back to Levi's or Armin's. While Eren packed, Levi filled the rest of the car with all the boxes and bags he could fit in. His intention was to get Eren's room cleared from everything else than his furniture today. He would clear his own apartment on Tuesday.

 

This weekend he wanted to spend with Eren and focus on him, especially after this whole drug fiasco. He prayed silently that the doctor would give Eren clear papers, everything had indicated towards that but Levi was not an optimist. He did not know how to even start process his feelings if it turned out someone had... no he did not want to even think about it!

 

Levi bid farewell to Eren for a while as he finally had the car loaded. He made a mental note to fill Armin's gas tank on his way back.

 

Most of the afternoon was spent cleaning and organizing what they had brought from Eren's. Levi had intended the other bedroom serve as a guest bedroom but Eren would keep his clothes there. Their organization of clothes was not anywhere near harmonious so Levi told Eren right away that he should just place his mess into the other bedroom's closet.

 

Eren had just smirked at him and happily made his mess in the smaller bedroom. Eren had called it his own playroom.

 

“If you are suggesting that you are going to do any 'playing' in this room _alone_ , you are horribly mistaken if you think I would let you,” Levi said as he leaned on the door frame of that said room.

 

Eren had chuck a pair of boxers at him, muttering something about perverts under his breath.

 

Levi caught the offending piece of clothing easily, walking to put it into the closet, folded and everything. “Why do you have so few boxers?”

 

“I'm thinking of throwing away some that are just too embarrassing to have.”

 

“What? You think I'd judge your choice of underwear?”

 

“Not really,” Eren sounded unsure, proving that he indeed had thought of that. “But I haven't even bought half of these.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Me and Armin have a Christmas tradition that we buy the most ridiculous pair of boxers we can find for each other. We've been doing it since forever, I can't even remember when it started.”

 

“And you try to deny me the joy of seeing you in those?” Levi slapped Eren on the ass. “You are a cruel man, Eren.”

 

“You'd rather see me without any.”

 

“That's true too. That reminds me, I brought the apron.”

 

Eren blushed. “I am not going to cook any breakfast for you ever again.”

 

“Won't stop me from dreaming though.” That gave Levi an idea which he stored into the depths of his mind for later.

 

* * *

 

Eren sighed as he slumped against Levi who braced himself to support Eren's weight. They stood in the hallway that lead to every room in the apartment. Eren's arms were loosely wrapped around Levi whose hold was much more firm.

 

“Tired?” Levi's voice sounded so.

 

Eren was exhausted. “Hmm, I just want to curl up under the covers,” Eren's words were muffled against Levi's shoulder. Levi felt so warm against him, so invitingly warm. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep where he stood.

 

“Not without taking a shower.”

 

Eren groaned. Of course Levi would not allow him in bed stinking like a skunk.

 

“Think of the bright side,” Levi said, lowering his tone a bit. “We can sleep as long as we want in the morning.” He placed a kiss on the skin just above the collar of Eren's shirt. “Lazy morning sex,” his voice dropped to whisper.

 

Eren went rigid. He started to push Levi away. “That sounds wonderful but...” Eren did not want see the pity in Levi's eyes, not now or when they had sex.

 

“Wait,” Levi whispered, not letting Eren go. “I understand if you don't want to and I am more than willing to give you all the time and space you need.” _Don't push me away,_ he wanted to say but that would have been too desperate.“But tell me what makes you uncomfortable? Is it the idea of sex?”

 

“No,” Eren hurried to say and he sighed. “I just immediately think that I might not be good enough anymore.” It was the best explanation he could give to Levi at this moment. He could not bare thinking that Levi would think of him as damaged as he would if...

 

“That is utter nonsense.” Levi tightened his hold around Eren slightly. “Even if someone had done something to you, I'd still want you. It's _you_ I'm worried about and you should be too.” Eren could worry himself to an early grave if he kept thinking what Levi wanted and thought, that was something Levi did not want at all. Eren should focus on himself above all else. This was the time for Eren to be completely selfish but the young man seemed to have hard time grasping that.

 

Eren was doing a lot of sighing but he offered Levi a smile, finally looking at him straight in the eyes. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. We'll take it slow if that is what it takes. We'll go back to using protection or we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to.” Eren looked relieved after hearing his words. Levi had seen how uncomfortable Eren had become and pushing the issue would only lead to Eren possibly consenting to sex that would make Levi feel and be like a rapist himself. “I think it is best we wait for the results from the hospital first anyway,” Levi offered as a compromise.

 

Levi had been right when he thought that Eren needed time. But maybe this time the young man would not run into the conclusion that Levi did not want him.

 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. “Can we now take that shower and go to bed, please?” he sounded tired and his eyes told the same story.

 

“Of course.”

 

Levi earned a kiss on the forehead which made him smile as he saw the smile repeated on Eren's face. Things would be okay no matter what the doctor's results ended up being. Levi was sure of that.

 

* * *

 

Since neither of their beds had not been brought into the apartment yet, they were sleeping on Eren's mattress on the living room floor. On Tuesday they would move rest of their stuff, all the furniture that were left. Levi had brought in a few chairs that had fit inside his car just and just. They'd have to use the kitchen counter as a table or as Levi had seen Eren do, eat on the floor until the kitchen table was brought in. Although he had gently kicked Eren on the leg when he had seen him sitting there eating happily.

 

But now Levi sighed in content bliss. The morning sun lit the living room and for a moment Levi felt sad that it would not be seen in their bedroom.

 

Eren was snoozing in his arms as they spooned together. Levi did not want to get up, not when he had Eren here. They had spent their first night in their own home. Levi had imagined it being a bit different but let the circumstances be what they were so he was not complaining. He had thought they would have had a nice sex-filled night as their first night here. They would need to make up for it later.

 

As of now, he kissed the bare shoulder directly in front of him. Eren did not react to it and Levi chose to nuzzle the back of his head, kissing the hairline. Eren mumbled something in his sleep. Levi hummed back at him as if in agreement to whatever it was that Eren had tried to say.

 

Levi sifted and pulled himself closer to Eren, closing his eyes. He must have drifted back to sleep because the next time he woke up, Eren was fully awake and running his fingers on his arm.

 

“Morning,” Levi mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Eren's skin once again.

 

Eren hummed in response. It made Levi chuckle as he was reminded of the same kind of situation earlier that morning.

 

“What's so funny?” Eren asked, turning his head towards him as much as he could.

 

“Nothing,” Levi answered lazily. He stretched his limbs but relaxed back against Eren, wrapping his arm back around him. Eren hold Levi's arm against himself once again, his fingers returning to move against the skin softly.

 

Neither said anything for a few moments, enjoying the lazy Saturday morning together. They had nothing important to do until Tuesday. Levi was feeling excited about the fact that they would be awaking in the same bed every morning from now on. Each morning he could hold Eren like this even if for a short while before he needed to leave for school or he needed to get to work. He had a few early shifts during the week. Or they were what Eren called early ones when it actuality it was almost noon when he had to be at work.

 

Levi almost shook his head to get rid of the thoughts about work. Now was not the time to think of such things as he felt so content lying here on the mattress with Eren. The soft cotton touching his backside and Eren's soft skin against his front. This was what he wanted to feel each morning for the rest of his life. He smiled to himself for having these sappy thoughts.

 

Eren's voice brought him back to this moment. “I think I'll stop drinking.”

 

Levi wanted to say that it was a really good idea but he wanted Eren to make the decision on his own. “Speaking of which,” Levi started. “I will not let you go alone to any bar every again.”

 

“I can't really argue that I can look after myself, now can I?”

 

Levi hummed. “That's why I want you to promise me that you'll have someone to take you home every time from now on if I am not there to do so.” He did not want to repeat what happened, not at all. “I trust you to take care of yourself but just to be on the safe side, tell someone to keep an eye on you so they'll notice if you are gone, okay?” Levi knew that he sounded like a mother hen but if it saved Eren from rapists or worse then he did not care.

 

Eren nodded. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

On Monday Eren received a call from the doctor that he needed to attend a short appointment regarding his test results. On Tuesday afternoon Levi drove the nervous young man to the hospital. Eren had a short day at school today because of a professor being ill. It had worked out well for them in more than one way. Levi only had to wait about five minutes after Eren had been called in when the young man came out smiling like the mid day sun.

 

Levi did not need to ask what the doctor had told him when Eren pulled him into a kiss. “I'm so happy!” the young man squealed. Relief washed over Levi. The possibility of a rape had been constantly underlining his thoughts and now he could leave it behind him and he so hoped Eren did the same. If the smile on his face was anything to go by, the young man already had.

 

“We have to celebrate this somehow,” Eren said after laying half a dozen kisses on Levi's face. Levi thought it was kind of funny that they were celebrating the fact that Eren had _only_ been drugged. Still it was a relief it was only that. He hoped there would be no next time to this kind of event.

 

“I'll treat you to a dinner?” Levi suggested as Eren didn't seem to be able to contain his mirth, almost bouncing on his feet.

 

“No time to eat, my love,” Eren huskily remarked.

 

Levi had to smirk at Eren's sudden change in tone. “We are in public, my little fox.”

 

“The car?”

 

It was a wonderful idea but Levi shook his head at Eren's eagerness. “I do not want to dampen your enthusiasm but I'd like to eat something as soon as possible.”

 

“Levi,” the young man whined.

 

“I hear you, Eren. I promise you that we'll celebrate this but at home.”

 

Home, that had such a nice ring to it. Eren kissed Levi one more time before nodding. “Alright, let's go,” he said excitedly.

 

Levi let Eren pull him out of the hospital as if he was a rag doll. He was just as excited as Eren was but he would not show it in public.

 

On their way home he wanted to change his mind and do as Eren had suggested, drive somewhere and ravish the young man but he did not. He had a plan and he wanted to see it through. This would be the perfect day to put that plan into action. He could not wait to see Eren's reaction.

 

They made it home and Levi set on to make something light to eat. He did however plan ahead and made something ready into the fridge for later. He glanced at the clock, it was only four. Two hours before he needed to head to work. Plenty of time to drive Eren insane.

 

He made a short trip into the bedroom, returning to the kitchen with a few items in his hands. He smirked to himself. “Eren!” He called out.

 

“Hmm?” The young man arrived to see the food laid out and Levi with a mischievous smile on his face. “Should I be scared?”

 

“Yes, very much so,” Levi answered. “Come here.”

 

Eren was beckoned over and with a small sense of dread he walked up to the older man. Then he saw the items on the kitchen counter. “What are you planning?”

 

“We are going to have some fun.” Levi tugged him closer, his hands going straight for the button of Eren's jeans.

 

“Obviously,” Eren stated, not sure if he should feel excited or scared for what was to come. Levi could get a bit over-dominating at times if that was a good way to describe him. Eren shivered at the memory of those times. He was ready to do whatever it was that Levi wanted him to.

 

“Hands on the counter.”

 

Eren turned, placing his palms against the cool surface.

 

Levi yanked his jeans and underwear down to his knees. “Bend over.”

 

Eren took a calming breath as he lowered himself on his elbows, taking a step backwards. A shiver of anticipation ran through him, watching Levi pop the lid of the tube open and taking the butt plug into his hands. Levi briefly made eye contact with him before he poured the lube onto the plug. He was making a show out of it, his fingers smearing the lube graciously on the object that Eren knew he would be having inside him soon.

 

Levi kicked his ankle. “Legs apart.” He stuck the lube covered fingers between Eren's ass cheeks, lubing his hole with care, pushing a finger inside for a few seconds. Parting the cheeks with his fingers, he pushed the plug inside. Levi simply loved to watch how Eren tried no to get turned on by a simple butt plug.

 

“Ah god damn,” the young man cursed quietly.

 

“Been a while, hmm?” It had been about a week since they last had sex. Waiting for the whole drug and rape issue to get cleared had made the week seem like an eternity.

 

“Were we not supposed to eat first?” Eren asked expecting them to continue right away.

 

“We are. Pull your pants up.” Levi smacked his ass before going to wash his hands thoroughly.

 

“You are evil!” Eren hissed as he realized Levi wanted him to sit through dinner and who knew what else with the plug in his ass.

 

“I never claimed to be a nice guy,” Levi said upon re-entering the kitchen. “Eat.”

 

It was clearly a command and Eren tentatively sat down. They had moved everything in before the visit to the hospital so now they had a proper table to sit at. The apartment looked like a real one now, although the beds were not reassembled yet. Eren was going to get to it while Levi was at work.

 

But building things other than sexual kind were far from his mind at the time as he closed his eyes, adjusting himself on the chair. He sighed and he could feel Levi's gaze on him. The plug was distracting in a good way. It kept his mind set on things to come, making eating seem trivial. He ate some but not much, he'd eat later. He could not eat when he wanted to have his brains fucked out by Levi.

 

He adjusted again. The plug moved deliciously inside, he gripped the edge of the table as he ground his ass against the chair. “That feels good,” he said out loud.

 

Levi got up, took the plates to the sink and grabbed the lube from the counter. “When you feel like you cannot take it anymore, come to me,” he said, walking out of the kitchen.

 

Eren watched him go through half open eyes. Levi was not going to initiate anything himself. Eren swallowed as he thought, _he wants me to beg for it._

 

Eren followed Levi but much more slowly as he paused to lean on the doorway of the kitchen long enough to spot the older man sitting in middle of the couch in the living room. The TV was not on. Levi was obviously waiting for Eren.

 

Eren walked behind him, sliding his arms down Levi's chest. “Levi,” he purred into his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” Let it be what games Levi wanted to play but Eren did not want to stall.

 

Those were the words Levi had waited to hear for to hear today but he would not make this easy for Eren. “And I will, little fox.” He touched Eren's arms, tilting his head back. Eren took the hint and kissed him. Levi chuckled, thinking how the kiss was too soft for his tastes. So Eren knew how to tease him too.

 

Eren smiled down at him seemingly proud of himself and smug.

 

“Come on this side.” Levi let his arms go, waiting for Eren to move the front of the couch. He did stop him from getting on his lap, though. “Take your jeans and underwear off.” He made no move to touch Eren when he was done with his task. “Down on the floor,” was his next command.

 

Eren settled on his knees but that was not what Levi wanted. “On your back.” When Eren was lying on his back, looking up at him he said, “Open your legs.”

 

Eren felt exposed under the intense blue eyes that belonged to the man giving orders. Today they were doing this Levi's way completely. Eren clenched his ass around the plug as he waited for Levi's next command.

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

To make most of it and of course tease Levi he ran his hand slowly to his groin. He palmed himself, working his cock to full hardness while Levi watched and oh god did that excite him. The plug made his ass tingle, feeling more than pleasant and now added to his hand moving on his cock, he was working his way into heaven and fast.

 

Levi's low voice did not help the matter. “Imagine it's me, in you and touching you.”

 

Eren moaned, closing his eyes. He shamelessly fucked his hand, his hips bucking upwards. He felt the familiar feeling building in his balls and he fell on the floor, not willing to come yet. He opened his eyes to look at Levi who seemed unaffected by it all but Eren knew it was just a facade. There was the way Levi licked his lips quickly. He was just as eager to participate as Eren was to be fucked by him.

 

“Come here, little fox,” Levi's voice was rough with desire.

 

Eren did not need to be told twice. He got up on his knees. To make Levi suffer a bit longer, he ran his hands on his thighs that parted for him. Levi leaned forward, running his tongue on Eren's lower lip, nibbing on it. “Get on my lap,” Levi said against those lips.

 

Eren slowly rose along with Levi sitting back up. Sliding his knees to either side of Levi's waist, Eren positioned himself carefully on his lap.

 

Levi reached to pluck the plug out of Eren. “Was this enough?” He threw the plug on the floor, he'd clean it later.

 

“No,” Eren groaned. “Not even close.”

 

Levi offered two fingers to Eren. “Suck,” he commanded. Eren suckled on them, coating the carefully with saliva. “Enough,” Levi told him. Placing his free hand on Eren's hip, he reached between his legs. Eren's ass was slippery enough even without the saliva as he pushed the fingers in. Levi wasted no time as he deliberately massaged Eren's prostrate.

 

The young man gripped his shoulders painfully, a strangled cry escaping his throat. “Levi,” he whispered. “I can't take it, please,” Eren pleaded, trying to stay still and not give into the urge to fuck himself on Levi's fingers.

 

Levi pulled his fingers away and Eren slumped against him with a sigh. “If you want me, get me ready, little fox,” Levi murmured softly to Eren.

 

Eren released his hold of Levi's shoulders and his hands went to his belt in light speed. Levi did not fight back the gasp that left his lips as Eren's hands came into contact with his cock. He was not in any better shape than Eren when it came to being excited.

 

Levi offered Eren the lube and he wanted to laugh but settled to chuckle as he watched in fascination how fast Eren moved, pouring the lube on his palm and working it all over Levi's hard cock.

 

“Slow down,” he gruffed at the young man.

 

“I can't,” Eren sounded like he was in pain. “I need you. Now.”

 

Levi sifted his hips, pulling Eren closer to him. Gripping Eren's hip as Eren lowered himself on him, Levi guided his cock inside. Due to all the lube Eren easily took him in. They both moaned during the process.

 

They were panting, their hearts pounding in their ears like a drum. They were almost afraid to move because then this would be over too soon.

 

“I love you,” Eren said breathlessly, looking into Levi's eyes.

 

Instead of answering with words, Levi's mouth sought out Eren's. Eren rose upwards slightly to deepen the kiss but Levi was having none of that and grabbed his hips, forcing him down on his cock again. Eren broke away from the kiss with a loud moan.

 

Locking his gaze with Levi's he rose and Levi pulled him down again and again. The pace was erratic, not consistent but neither of them cared.

 

Everything about Eren felt right when he had him like this in his lap, on his cock. “You are such a good boy, my little fox.”

 

Eren could not answer as at that moment a jolt of pleasure ripped through him. Eren loved the way Levi talked to him. His words alone send shivers down his spine. He managed a moan which was meant to be a coherent 'god'.

 

Eren took hold of his own cock as he knew he was really close to release. He did not care how ridiculous he must have sounded, shaking all over and moaning as he came between their sweaty bodies.

 

The sight of Eren coming with those delicious moans leaving his mouth, made Levi find his release easily after thrusting into the tightness of Eren's ass couple of more times.

 

Levi kissed his tired lover's temple. “I love you too,” he whispered against his skin.

 

* * *

 

Eren ran his hands on his chest, giggling as he straddled his waist. They were naked on the bed. Eren leaned over his muscular body, his mouth latching on the skin. His tongue ran on the bare skin with ease. Hands came up to grab Eren's arms, pulling the young man forward into a passionate kiss.

 

Levi stood next to the bed, watching in horror as his lover was in the arms of none other than Reiner. Levi tried to ask Eren what was going on, why was he in bed with that bastard but no sound came out of his throat. He did not want to watch as they had sex but he could not move, he could not look away.

 

Levi jumped up, panting, trying to catch his breath. The uneasy feeling gripping his heart as he slowly realized he had been dreaming. He looked to his side where Eren slept peacefully. It had just been a nightmare.

 

Just a nightmare.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this calm feeling when I wrote this. It just calm before the storm as they say.


	25. Chapter 25

 

“I am beat!” Eren exclaimed as he flopped down on the bed late at Wednesday night. He had just come back from work and knew he needed a shower but maybe Levi would forgive him a few minutes in his company before he did.

 

Levi looked away from his book that he had been reading. “Take a shower.”

 

Eren groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. “I will, just give me a few minutes off my feet.” He peered at Levi from under his arm when the older man had returned back to reading. “Don't I get a 'welcome home' -kiss?”

 

Levi let the book fall on his lap, raising his eyebrow. He wanted to say many things to Eren's question. Levi had been waiting from him to get home so that he could tell him about the messages. He wanted some clarity into the situation which was slowly driving him mad. He could not deny the fact that he was dying to know if what the messages implied was true.

 

He settled for a sigh and putting the bookmark between the pages, closing the paperback. He threw it gently to the foot of the bed. “Come here.” He nudged Eren on the shoulder.

 

The young man crawled his way to him, over his legs, stopping on purpose when they were face to face.

 

Levi raised his hand behind Eren's head, sinking his fingers into the soft curls. He traced Eren's lower lip with his thumb before replacing it with his lips, kissing him gently. Eren sighed into the kiss as if it had been just the thing he needed.

 

Levi pulled back to look at Eren's face. He gave into an urge of kissing him again. He pressed his thumb on Eren's lips as his lips left his the second time.

 

Eren licked the thumb until Levi let his hand drop. “What if...” Eren ran a finger on Levi's jawline. “You come shower with me?”

 

“I thought you were tired,” Levi stated. He doubted Eren was up to anything indecent if he really was as tired as he claimed to be.

 

“Never too tired to gaze at your wet, naked glory.”

 

Levi lips curled upward into a small smile. “Alright.”

 

Eren pecked his lips quickly before he got up and started stripping.

 

“Don't you dare leave your clothes on the floor,” Levi threatened him as it looked like Eren might just shed all of his clothes on the spot.

 

“But then you can't watch me picking them up, can you?”

 

“Brat,” Levi growled, amused.

 

Eren stuck his tongue and did as Levi had told him to and took his clothes with him to the laundry basket in the bathroom.

 

Levi followed after him, choosing to undress in the bathroom instead. Eren did not seem to mind at all.

 

“You know, in my opinion you should walk around naked all the time.” Eren was smirking at him, pulling the shower curtain open.

 

“I know, that's why I don't.”

 

Eren gaped in mock shock. “You are truly an evil man.”

 

“You always say that,” Levi said, stepping into the shower next to Eren.

 

“I like to think that you might be a good man somewhere deep inside there.”

 

Levi ran his hands on Eren's ass just because he could. “I just fool you into thinking that so you won't leave me.”

 

Eren looked at him, smiling but his smile faltered a bit. Levi's eyes betrayed his feelings.

 

“Hey,” Eren said, pulling him close. “I was joking, you know that.”

 

“I know.”

 

Then why did Eren think that there was more to it? Something was obviously bothering Levi and Eren did not know how to ask about it when he had no idea what it was. If he could pinpoint the issue then he could form a proper question. What he had concluded so far was that it was not a simple thing like Eren leaving him. Levi was not scared of that alone. There was something there underneath it all that made him fear it.

 

Eren was wrenched from his thoughts when Levi kissed him. The shower was forgotten for a short while as Eren wanted to use this chance to kiss Levi back, trying to reassure the man that he was not going anywhere.

 

Eren cursed when Levi pushed against the wall. “Ah shit, that's cold.” He tried not to touch the cold tiles, standing between Levi and the wall. Levi was resting his forehead against Eren's shoulder. For a moment Eren thought that he was crying but then he saw his shoulders move as the man laughed.

 

Eren was not sure what was so funny but he did not question it out loud.

 

“I'm sorry,” Levi said after a while, a smile still on his lips. He turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature of the water. “Let's wash up and get the hell out of here.”

 

One of Eren's favourite things was washing up and especially getting an excuse to ran his hands all over Levi. The older man seemed to have a similar appreciation towards showering together. Eren did not know how he would be able to deal with Levi crouching down in front of him as he gave his undivided attention to his legs. God damn Levi and his fetish.

 

Which gave him an idea. “Levi?” he asked as the older man was worshiping his thighs at the moment.

 

“Yes?”

 

“There's something I'd like to do...” Eren started carefully.

 

When he did not elaborate, Levi looked up at him. “What? Want me to suck you off?”

 

“No!” Eren exclaimed in haste. How could Levi be so nonchalant when saying that out of the blue? “It's something else.”

 

“It can't be anything that embarrassing so just spit it out.” Levi was done with his near-religious moment with Eren's legs.

 

“It's a fantasy that I've had for a while.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“If you are not interested--”

 

“Eren, I'd fuck you in any way you could possibly want me to, so spill.”

 

Eren blushed.

 

“It's not threesome is it?”

 

“No!” Eren covered his eyes. “Well kinda but... agh.” he bit his lip, taking a deep breath. Why was it so embarrassing to admit a fantasy? “I have this fantasy of being blindfolded and tied up while being fucked by more than one person,” he said with a rush of air. “But,” he hurried to continue. “In real life I don't think I'd be able to go through with it. With more than one partner I mean.” He dared to take a peek at Levi from between his fingers.

 

“So you don't want to see what I'll do to you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.”

 

“It does?”

 

“Hell yes. I can torture you.”

 

“Levi!”

 

“I'm kidding. Partly.”

 

“Ugh, why did I tell you...” Eren regretted that he had brought the topic up at all.

 

“Because you want to be fucked, not knowing what is to come and when without being able to stop me even if you wanted to,” Levi said huskily as he was aroused by the prospect of having the chance to do whatever he wanted to Eren, of course without hurting him. What a fantasy indeed. Seemed there was a change of plans, instead of having heart to heart with Eren after the shower, they would engage in a more physical type of activity.

 

“Don't get dressed,” Levi told Eren as soon as they were done with washing up. Eren looked confused, wrapping a towel around his waist. His eyes widened slightly and he asked, “You don't mean that we.. tonight?”

 

Levi kept his face straight. “Find something that will work as a blindfold.”

 

Eren hurried off to complete this task while Levi dried himself off and threw the towel up to dry next to some socks on the clothes line. He patted, naked, to the bedroom, opening the closet. He had a small box on the bottom shelf where he kept the handcuffs and a few other things that he had not yet told Eren about. He had recently acquired them and thus had not yet had the chance to use them at all.

 

He placed the box on the nightstand, keeping it closed as he did not want Eren have a chance to see what was inside of it.

 

Eren came into the bedroom, shaking his head. “I couldn't find anything that would be appropriate to use.”

 

Levi nodded, then pointing at the bed. “Sit down, I have something in mind that we'll be able to use.” He walked back to the closet, opening another door that held all the clothes that needed to be hanging. He had his freshly cleaned uniform there. Opening the suit bag, he wiggled the cravat out. The fabric was soft and long enough to work as a blindfold. He was sure it would survive this night without getting _too_ dirty.

 

He turned around to see Eren moving closer to the box. “Hands off!” he hurried to slap Eren's hand away that was closing in on it.

 

“But..” the young man protested.

 

“You are too curious for someone who doesn't want to see things.” Levi did not waste any time and he placed the fabric over Eren's eyes, tying it carefully. “Dark enough?”

 

“Yeah.” Eren looked around and did not see anything. He was getting a bit nervous now.

 

Levi opened the box, taking the handcuffs. “I'll cuff you, move.”

 

Eren moved, fumbled to find the headboard of the bed but when he did he slid quickly into position, between the pillows. Levi leaned over and snapped the cuffs around his wrists. Eren tugged at the cuffs couple of times, making sure he was tied up. Eren took a deep breath, adjusting himself to get comfortable. Eren was forced to just listen to the sounds of what Levi was doing near him.

 

Levi looked into the box, contemplating what he should do to Eren. He watched the nervous young man fidget on the bed. He could simply tease him, be a little rough, fuck the young man until he screamed but the opportunity to something a bit different was too great to dismiss. So as quietly as he could, Levi took bubblegum flavored lube and unused butt plug out of the box.

 

He uncorked the lube, he knew that Eren's ears picked upon the sound. “Tell me, is there anything specific you want to happen?” He poured some lube on his own fingers as he spoke. He was grateful Eren did not see him doing this, lifting a leg on the bed and finger his own ass. While he waited for Eren's answer, he lubed his hole carefully.

 

“Not really. You can do whatever you want,” Eren said, blushing a bit as he enjoyed the thought of being at Levi's mercy.

 

Levi took the plug in his hand, spreading generous amount of lube on it. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he inserted the foreign object into himself. He had never done this before and he regretted it because it felt uncomfortable. He knew it would get better, a lot better, so bearing with the unpleasant feeling he took the lube in his hands again.

 

Pouring more of it on his fingers, he climbed on the bed. “Alright, my little fox,” he almost purred out the words. He touched Eren's thigh, pushing his knee between his legs and Eren automatically spread his legs for him. Levi tried to ignore the plug in his own rear as he took on the mission of pleasuring Eren.

 

“How do you want it, rough, soft, fast, slow?” He spread some of the lube on Eren's cock. He moved his hand on it, squeezing, palming and running his thumb over the head to get him hard enough to be taken into his mouth.

 

Eren was excited to know what Levi would do to him. He kept himself calm, or had until Levi's skillful hands had done their work on his cock. Leaning his head back he enjoyed the sensations ripping through his nerves. He knew better than to assume this would be as simple as this. When given the chance Levi usually had some evil plan on his mind. “Anything you are willing to give,” he finally answered.

 

_Oh, if only you knew,_ Levi thought as he licked his lips, looking at the clueless young man at his mercy. Eren would be right where he wanted him to be, moaning, screaming his name, _under_ him.

 

Eren wanted to ask what Levi was planning but then he felt Levi's fingers slipping inside his ass. Levi took hold of his cock once again, teasing the sensitive tip. Eren let a moan slip pass his lips when the hand was replaced by Levi's mouth. Eren braced himself for a long tease. Levi curled his fingers inside and gave Eren's cock a hard suck which made the young man gasp.

 

Eren wanted to ran his hands in Levi's hair, tug on it as the older man sucked him but all he could tug at was the cuffs. Levi moaned, Eren's dick inside his mouth, making the younger man curse quietly. That had to be one of the hottest things Eren had ever heard especially when not seeing it made him focus much more on the sounds around him.

 

Eren did a lot of cursing. Even still to this day he could not fathom how Levi did what he did with his tongue. He had tried several times to watch if he could find out the trick but had failed to catch anything special. Eren had come to terms of accepting the fact that he might never find out. He was not saddened by that thought, quite the opposite.

 

“I..I,” Eren gasped as he felt really good. “I won't last long,” he managed to say. Eren thought this would make Levi withdraw. Instead the older man increased his pace and was more forceful with his hands. With one moan around his shaft and continuous massage of his prostrate Levi made Eren cry out his release.

 

Levi sucked on, making Eren quiver as he was brought down from his high. “I'll never get enough of that voice of yours,” Levi told him when he pulled away.

 

Eren gaped as he realized Levi had swallowed his cum. “You swallowed,” he wondered out loud. Levi usually did not do that. Eren was not sure if he could ever remember him doing it before. Eren could not see Levi's reaction to his words and it irritated him.

 

“Don't get used to it.”

 

Eren grinned as he heard the slight, almost inaudible discomfort in those words. “I won't,” he promised. Although Eren regretted he hadn't seen that event take place.

 

“I bought you this lube,” Levi said and Eren was not sure what he meant until Levi's fingers touched his lips. “Open up.”

 

Levi gently stuck his fingers into Eren's mouth after applying small amount of fresh lube on them.

 

Eren hummed, tasting the flavor invading his mouth. “Is this bubblegum?”

 

“Yes, I thought you'd like it.” Levi retreated his fingers. “And give you more reason to suck my dick.”

 

Eren out right laughed.

 

“It's not that funny.” Levi slapped Eren's inner thigh but the young man started to giggle instead. “You are horrible.”

 

“Thanks,” Eren said his voice full of mirth. Eren nudged him gently with his knee. “You don't need to buy me bubblegum lube to get me to suck you off.”

 

“Oh, _I_ _know._ ”

 

Eren blushed at Levi's suggestive, low tone. He was half expecting Levi to tell him how he should have a taste right now, not that Eren would mind at all, but it seemed all his expectations for tonight were slightly wrong.

 

Levi ran his hands on Eren's thighs as he contemplated how to proceed from this point on.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Eren asked as he grew nervous with the silence.

 

“Perhaps,” his voice was low and he noticed how it affected the young man at his mercy. Eren was turned out by it. Eren never disappointed him in that way. Levi kissed Eren's knee, trailing kisses and fingers down his thigh down towards his cock. “I want to try something different tonight,” Levi admitted. He saw Eren furrow his brows a bit.

 

Levi reached for the lube once again, applying in generously on his palm. Levi took Eren's cock in his hand, spreading the lube on it again. This time though he would go through with his plan for tonight. Levi took out the plug that had started to feel rather nice, tossing it to the side. He climbed over Eren's legs.

 

Eren gasped. “What are you doing?” he asked as soon as he realized where this was going.

 

“Shut up,” Levi snapped, taking in the head of Eren's cock. Even with the help of the butt plug, it was quite a stretch. Eren's cock was thicker than the plug. Easing the hardness in, he tried to relax. He carefully eased Eren in, slowly moving up and down on him, each time taking him deeper.

 

“Oh god,” Eren moaned.

 

“Keep saying that,” Levi gasped when Eren was fully inside of him. He needed a moment to adjust to the sensation. He shivered, wanting to get to the good part already but he knew that being hasty was not wise. Instead he listened to Eren's breathing and gulps as the young man tried to stay still. Levi knew the urge that Eren was facing all too well.

 

“Oh god,” the young man said again as if he did not believe what was happening. His vocabulary did not change much when Levi decided that enough time had passed and he was ready to move.

 

Levi moved with precise movements as he tried out what angle would feel the best. He understood why Eren liked this so much, Levi felt amazing. He didn't dare to touch himself yet, though, because he was afraid he might cum too early, ruining all the fun.

 

“Levi, please, let me touch you,” Eren begged. He needed to have his hands on him now that things hand taken a sudden turn such as this.

 

“Yes,” Levi, a bit distracted, gave his permission accompanied by a soft sigh. He was enjoying himself more than he had thought he would. God it felt good to have Eren moving inside of him.

 

Eren quickly got rid of the handcuffs altogether, throwing them to the side. Eren hurried to plant his hands on Levi's hips.

 

“Fuck me,” Levi breathed out. He placed his hands over top of Eren's.

 

“God, don't say that,” Eren grunted, guiding Levi's movements on his cock. He could not bare to listen to Levi talk, he was sure he'd release far too early.

 

“Fuck me, Eren, like we've never fucked before.”

 

_But we haven't, not like this,_ was what Eren wanted to say but talking was overrated at the moment. Eren cursed that he could not see the sight of Levi riding him. It had been years since he had topped and he realized how much he had missed the sensation of the tight heat around his cock.

 

Eren moaned as Levi found a pace that worked for him. Eren almost cried because he wanted to see the man who moved on top of him, making all sorts of lewd sounds. He wanted to see the redness of Levi's cheeks, his lips parted in a silent cry as Eren thrust into him. He wanted to kiss those said lips, drown away the moans and gasps.

 

“Eren,” Levi moaned and grasped his cock in his hand, pumping it frantically. The head was slick with pre-cum and he smeared it on his length. Yet another sight that Eren would have loved to see if he had known about it. “Fuck me, my fox, fuck me!” Levi exclaimed roughly as he was getting close, so close to the delicious relief.

 

“Levi, oh my god,” the young man gasped as Levi chose to squeeze his muscles around his cock. “Levi..ah,” his cries became incoherent as he came into the tight heat of his boyfriend.

 

Feeling Eren's throbbing cock and seeing his face as he came were enough to send him over the edge as well. Levi sat on Eren until he felt him grow limp inside him.

 

Levi moved forward, pushing the blindfold away from Eren's eyes. He rested his forehead against Eren's as he waited for his heart beat to calm down. Eren nudged his head to the side, placing his hand behind Levi's head to hold him there and guide him into a series of slow kisses.

 

Eren's heart was soaring as he had just witnessed, if only with his ears and by touch, the moment when Levi had let himself go. “Can we,” Eren said between kisses. “Go at it again?” his voice was quiet as he asked.

 

Levi shivered and Eren seemed to notice. Levi was thinking about accepting Eren's suggestion.

 

“Please, we'll do anything you want.” It was not a plea, it was a promise. Eren wanted to have him again but this time seeing his face. “Just one more time.” Eren ran his hands on Levi body, trying to coax the older man into another round. Eren studied Levi's face carefully. At least he seemed to consider his proposition.

 

This time Levi initiated a kiss, drawing himself flush against Eren's body, not caring about the semen and sweat clinging to their skin between their bodies as their tongues danced against each other. “I thought you were tired?” Levi asked softly.

 

“Not _that_ tired,” Eren said with a chuckle. He traced a finger up Levi's spine as he was content with this staying like this too, against his lover.

 

“When you get it back up, I'll roll over for you,” Levi's bluntly answered with a straight face.

 

“You make it sound so romantic, geez,” Eren said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Oh, sorry darling,” Levi with as sugary voice as he could produce. “I meant, please make love to me with your hot, hard cock.”

 

Eren had to laugh, covering his eyes. “Oh my god.” A grin blasted itself on his face. “I don't know what to do with you sometimes.”

 

A smile was fighting its way on Levi's lips. “You could try to get hard before I change my mind,” Levi said with all the seriousness he could muster, kissing Eren's cheek.

 

“Don't rush me! I may be young but my cock is not some magic wand. It could use some help though.” Eren wiggled his eyebrows at Levi.

 

“Tell me again why am I dating you?”

 

Eren gasped in mock horror. “I don't believe this!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the young man as he got up, flopping on his back next to him. Spreading his arms and legs he looked at Eren. “Well what are you waiting for?”

 

“You are one demanding...” Eren huffed as he got up as well to settle to kneel between Levi's legs.

 

“What?” Levi bit his lower lip seductively, peering at Eren from under his lashed.

 

“Now you are doing that on purpose!”

 

“Doing what?” Levi ran a hand down his own chest, purposely gasping when his hand reaching his cock.

 

For a brief second Eren wondered where this person had come from? He had never seen Levi behave like this, so free of his uptight nature. Determination took over Eren's eyes as they flashed dangerously. “I'll make you scream,” he threatened.

 

“I'd love to see you try,” Levi teased. He came to notice that teasing Eren was the best choice of his life at that point and Eren came to see one of the sexiest things of his life: Levi arching his back off the mattress as he came the second time that night and he did scream. Eren made a silent vow of never telling anyone anything about this night. No one needed to know what he had seen for the first time and he could not describe how happy he felt he had been Levi's first man at least in one sense.

 

* * *

 

 

On Thursday evening Levi came home from work, the last shift of this week. He'd go back for Monday morning but for now he wanted to forget work and focus on something a bit more relaxing such as Eren.

 

He was not surprised to see the TV was open. He had expected Eren to be studying though. Eren had mentioned something about an essay that he needed to do research for. Levi walked to the couch but paused when he noticed that the young man was asleep.

 

Sighing softly, Levi got him a blanket and covered him as carefully as he could. Eren didn't stir at all and kept on snoring softly. Levi closed the TV and went to fix himself something to eat. As soon as he opened the fridge he saw a pot, which turned out to be of chicken pasta inside, with a note on top of the lid.

 

He smiled as he read the few words.

 

_I made this for you. ~ <3_

 

Maybe domestic life with Eren was not going to be so bad after all. At least the pasta turned out to be great. Levi hid the small note into the drawer of the night stand.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday afternoon found the two men watching TV. There was a rerun of Eren's favourite show going on and he had insisted to watch it. Levi had suggested that they could go out on a date but Eren had been more than happy to sit on the couch and watch the show.

 

Levi's phone buzzed. He cursed under his breath as he already could guess who it was since Eren was here with him. What would it be this time?

 

_Did he show you the picture? If not then here it is. Look closely._

 

Levi frowned and seconds later he got the picture in his inbox. Nothing seemed to be off at first glance but he knew there was something he was supposed to see. Armin and Connie were smiling at the camera, doing nothing in particular. So the picture must had something else. He scanned the background with heavy heart and spotted it.

 

In the background Eren was kissing Jean and not in an innocent way either. Under the picture was text: _Are you sure he is faithful?_

 

Levi's blood ran cold and then hot as he came to realize the picture was from the night Eren had been drugged. Eren kissing Jean but why? _That shirt, he had that shirt on. Do I need to even ask who has his coat?_ Levi turned to look at Eren who was munching on some nachos next to him. 

 

As if feeling his gaze, Eren turned to face him. “What?” the young man asked as Levi's gaze was cold, colder than he had ever seen.

 

“What did you say you remember of the night you were _drugged_?” How could Levi know if Eren had been telling the truth. He never saw the documents that stated if Eren had been under the influence of any drug. Eren had told him there had been traces of Rohypnol in his system but had he shown him the evidence of that? No.

 

The way Levi said the last word confused Eren because it sounded as if the older man was not suddenly believing it had happened at all.

 

“This picture was taken on that night, am I right?” Levi showed the picture on the screen to Eren who was now beyond confusion.

 

“Why do you have that picture?” Eren stared at Levi like he had not seen him before.

 

“Answer the question,” Levi's voice was stern, oozing with ice coldness.

 

“Yes it is. Why?” Eren sat up, stiff with tension. He had no idea what was going on. Why did Levi had a picture that was supposed not to be on his phone?

 

“Have you looked at it?”

 

The coldness in Levi's tone was sending chills down Eren's spine. Something was wrong and Eren did not know what. “Of course I have.”

 

Levi sneered at him. “You think I wouldn't notice?”

 

“Notice what? What the hell is going on?!” Eren lost his cool as he could not take the obvious but mysterious accusations.

 

“You are being rather friendly with Jean in the background.”

 

“What?!” Eren exclaimed, snapping the phone out of Levi's hands and looking at the picture carefully. “Oh my fucking god.” Eren paled. He had no memory of this. Why the fuck was he kissing Jean?!

 

“Don't even try to deny it. You had that shirt on that night.”

 

Eren looked at Levi his eyes wide. His heart sinking as he realized how this looked and what Levi must be thinking. “This is not what it looks like.” He received the are-you-fucking-kidding-me look from Levi. “I honestly do not remember!”

 

“You think that justifies your actions?”

 

“What do you want me to say? I cannot undo this! If I have kissed Jean then I kissed him for god knows what reason.” There could be several reasons and none included him actually liking the horse-face. It was not even the first time.

 

Levi remembered the picture where Eren was sleeping on top of Armin. “How about Armin? Have you kissed him as well?”

 

“Yes of course I have. We've known each other since we were kids and god knows how many times we've played spin-the-bottle with our friends. I've probably kissed them all dozens of times.”

 

“Is that all you do with all your friends or do you fuck them as well?”

 

Eren moved in an instant, slapping Levi across the face. He was breathing heavily, clenching his jaw.

 

Levi grabbed the front of Eren's shirt in his fist in return, clutching the fabric tightly.

 

“Are you going to hit me?” Eren asked, surprising himself with the calmness his voice had. “Then you'll be no better than Reiner.”

 

Levi's hand shook, his eyes narrowing for a split second. Eren heard the fabric creak against Levi's nails as he tightened his grip.

 

Eren was waiting for the hit that never came.

 

Just as suddenly as Levi had grabbed him, the front of his shirt was released.

 

Levi walked away.

 

Noticing how he had been holding his breath for the last few seconds, Eren took a deep breath of small relief. The breath did not help his thundering heart from aching, it did not help alleviate the pain of Levi assuming that he was sleeping with someone else behind his back.

 

Eren looked at the bedroom door that was open. Levi had not closed it on his way inside. Banging the door might have given Eren some idea what was going on Levi's mind. How little did the other man trust him?

 

Eren remembered Levi's words about not running when they were facing problems. Maybe the open bedroom door signaled Levi's willingness to talk? Eren did neither know nor care. He walked pass the room that Levi resided in and went into the other room to his closets. He picked up a bag and packed a few days worth of clothes in it.

 

Eren threw the bag over his shoulder.

 

He walked to the entrance, put his shoes on, grabbed his coat and left.

 

He did all of this in calm manner, waiting for Levi to react but the man who claimed to love him did nothing to stop him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so need to stop writing smut.


	26. Chapter 26

_I fucked up._

 

He had lost it. Eren was gone. What was there to do? Go find him and grovel at his feet? Levi was feeling too hurt to call his boyfriend yet. He thought back to their conversation if it could be called that. It had been accusations after the other from his part. The look of disbelief on Eren's face was burned on his retinas.

 

His cheek stung where Eren had slapped him. He had deserved it. It had been a while since he lost himself to anger like that. He hadn't been able to stop himself. Levi knew it was all due to the things he had bottled up inside. All the stress, fears and then finally seeing Eren kissing someone else just like that, as if it meant nothing to him, made him snap. Probably the kiss hadn't meant a thing but Eren still doing it made Levi sick. How could Eren discard Levi's feelings on the matter completely and lock lips with god knows who?

 

How the hell Levi knew where else his mouth had been?

 

The thought alone made him shiver in disgust.

 

He hadn't even got to the point of asking if those text messages he had received held any truth. Had Eren slept with people for money? He knew he could never understand that level of despair, he had never sunk so low in his life where he would have needed to do something like that. No wonder Eren felt offended when he said he would pay his rent. It would make perfect sense if that was the case. He wanted to ask a lot of things from Eren but he didn't like to pry. He was scared of the answers. Now more than ever.

 

He liked to think it was okay and in a sense it was. Eren's sexual history was just that, history. But then these little things, accusations, finger pointing, pictures and Eren's actions spoke as if he was still involved in that kind of business.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, running his hands on over his face. His head was a mess. His eyes were burning as tears threatened to surface. Maybe if he let them fall would it make him feel better? Would they lessen his pain?

 

Crying would not change the fact that he had not told Eren about the pictures, he had not asked when he had the chance. He had allowed himself to be manipulated to this point in time. But by whom?

 

Eren?

 

Reiner?

 

What if Eren had been playing him all along? What if he had taken his chance when he saw him and thought that now he had caught someone who was loaded with money, someone who would take care of pretty boy like him if he shared some sugar with him.

 

Levi felt physically sick. He took deep breaths to calm his stormy thoughts, speculations were not going to get him anywhere. He knew that. He fucking knew that and it made no difference.

 

Levi did not even want to turn his thoughts on Reiner. The pest of this relationship.

 

Levi laughed humorless laugh as he thought, _what relationship? Oh, the one you just wrecked on your own?_

 

Reiner would laugh at his face. Who knew maybe he was laughing right now, knowing that Eren might not come back. What if his nightmare was coming true? What if Eren was with Reiner right now? How could he know if Eren was one to sleep with someone out of anger. Reiner was his ex-boyfriend after all and Reiner had made it pretty clear that he would take Eren back any time.

 

Wanting to forget everything about Eren and Reiner and this stupid ass mess, he got up and marched out of the apartment, quickly grabbing his shoes and coat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hanji?” Eren asked carefully when the woman picked up the call.

 

“Ah, Eren! What can I do for you, my sugar pumpkin?”

 

“Could you...” he knew he was doing the right thing being worried. “Could you check up on Levi for me? I'm going to be out of town for the weekend.” He knew he sounded weird and Hanji picked upon it.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked sounding genuinely worried.

 

Eren hesitated for a second or two. “Yeah, everything is fine but could you please at least call him?”

 

She was silent for a moment too, going along with the weirdness of his request, “Okay, I'll call him when I get off work.”

 

Eren smiled and almost dropped the phone. “Thanks. I appreciate it. Bye,” he quickly said, hanging up on her. He buried his face into his hands. This was not the place to start bawling but he could not stop the tears swelling in his eyes. He sat on a train towards Stohess. He was on his way to see Mikasa. He had thought of going to Armin's place but Levi would find him there too quickly. He needed some time to think what had happened and gather his thoughts before he talked to Levi. Some time apart would be good for them.

 

The man had accused him of things he would never do. Eren knew the pain of being cheated on and he would never do it to anyone, no matter the situation. He was loyal but Levi did not know that yet. _Obviously_. Eren snorted. Levi had every right to be mad. Eren looked at the picture that had caused this situation and there it was plain as day, he and Jean kissing.

 

He wanted to know why too. Jean was with Armin and... if only he could remember what happened that night! Who knew if this was some lame joke of Jean's. He wanted to call and scream at the horse-face but he did not want to meddle with him and Armin. Not yet. He would call Jean or Armin later when he was calmer. He would get to Stohess first, go to Mikasa's and get some sleep. He'd figure out who to call in the morning.

 

He did however take his time composing a message to Levi. He wrote several lines, a lot of words sounding like excuses until he deleted it all, typing something simple and hit send.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren!” Mikasa was genuinely surprised to see her brother standing at her doorstep.

 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly but Mikasa paid no head as she pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” she took a good look at him once he was inside her apartment that she shared with a few other students.

 

“Can I stay the night?”

 

Mikasa blinked when Eren avoided her questions so obviously. “Of course you can,” she said hesitantly.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said, dropping the bag on the floor.

 

“Have you eaten? Are you hungry?” Mikasa had just been cooking for herself as dinner.

 

Eren accepted the food gratefully as he had not eaten anything since he left Trost. He had calmed down a lot since leaving. The train trip lasted for several hours which had given him time to dry out his tears and for the initial hurt to fade. He really needed to call Levi.

 

“Eren,” Mikasa asked tentatively, knowing her brother was the type to over react and run away from problems. “You know you can tell me if there is something wrong.”

 

Eren offered her a tired smile. “Yeah, I know.”

 

She peered at him, waiting for a possible explanation to his sudden appearance. Mikasa was afraid to ask. That much even Eren could see.

 

“I don't know where to start. The whole situation is a mess.” Eren put his fork down, sighing.

 

“Okay then, start from the reason why you are here,” she said, keeping her voice soft, not judging his decision to come to her.

 

“I left,” he said simply. First he had not even meant to go Mikasa but he could not bear the thought of being home, not knowing what to say to Levi. He was afraid they would have ended up fighting again for any reason. Most of all Eren did not want to try to sleep next to Levi in that atmosphere and he certainly did not want to sleep alone in the guest bedroom.

 

“And?”

 

Eren hung his head. He dug for his phone, looking for the picture that had caused the fight. “For some reason Levi had this picture on his phone.” He showed the picture to Mikasa who looked at it. “You see me and Jean in the background? Levi got just _a bit_ mad about that.”

 

Mikasa's eyes widened, not because of the picture but because of Eren's words. “He didn't do anything to you, did he?” she asked, her eyes frantically searching for marks of abuse that might be visible. She remembered the Reiner incident all too well.

 

“No, he didn't.” Eren reassured her that he was fine when she looked skeptical of his words. “He really didn't do anything. He just accused me of being unfaithful. I can't really blame him, can I?” Eren understood what it looked like. He really wanted to be able to say in all honesty that the kiss was harmless but when he couldn't remember the cause... Eren knew he didn't have any sort of romantic feeling for Jean so it had to be something else. “It's just a kiss but that is not how Levi sees it. I don't even have a clue why I am kissing him in the first place,” he said until he remembered that he had not told Mikasa about the drugging. “I was too wasted to remember the details of that night.”

 

“Maybe you should call one of the guys in the picture and ask?”

 

Eren sighed. “Yeah I will but I'll do that in the morning. I just don't understand why Levi had that picture in the first place. Where did he get it?” Eren wondered. Without that stupid picture, life would have gone forward without a hitch and non-meaningful kisses would have stayed that way.

 

Mikasa looked thoughtful. “It is weird indeed. Are you sure he didn't take it from your phone?”

 

“No, he had a message incoming right before he...” Eren trailed off as he realized something. “This is not the first time this has happened.” There had been several times when Levi had gotten a message and behaved like a angry bee afterward. Could it be that Levi had gotten more than one of these messages?

 

“What?”

 

Eren licked his lips. “There has been couple of times when he got a message but didn't tell me what it was about and he was clearly upset about it too.” Eren stared off into some distant space. “I need to call him,” he said, searching for Levi's number on his phone and pushing 'Call'.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi groaned as he woke with a splitting headache. “What the fuck?” he asked out loud as he noticed he was sleeping on the living room floor. He saw a mop of brown hair of someone who slept on the couch. He started to remember what had occurred last night when he had gone out after Eren had left.

 

Levi raised his leg and poked at the lump of a person on his couch. “Oi.” As an answer he heard a muffled, “Five more minutes.”

 

“Get your lazy ass up, Hanji,” he growled at her as he got up from the floor. “Where the hell are my pants?” he asked as he noticed that indeed he was not wearing any.

 

Hanji peeked from under a blanket. “You pulled them over your head.”

 

“What? I did not!” Levi exclaimed as he marched into his bedroom to get a towel and a new fresh pair. He took a shower while Hanji, hopefully, got up and made some coffee. He did not pay any mind to his surroundings until he had washed himself properly. When he stepped out of the shower he noticed something on the laundry basket.

 

His pants.

 

“What the fuck happened to my pants?!” He shrieked from the bathroom.

 

Hanji sniggered in the kitchen as he listened to the man march into the kitchen with the garment in his hands.

 

“These are fucking pink?! What in the fuck happened?”

 

Hanji laughed at the expression of horror on Levi's face. The man did not seem to remember much.

 

“They are even ripped,” Levi sounded defeated.

 

Hanji could swear that the, now not so light grey, pair of trousers had been his favourite ones. “Sit down and I'll tell you.”

 

Levi sat down, clutching the pants in his hands.

 

“Ok,” Hanji started. “What can you remember from last night?”

 

Levi looked broken as he said, “I went out after Eren left. I went to the closest bar I could find.”

 

“And drank nothing but vodka,” Hanji stated.

 

Levi nodded. “I thought it would be the quickest way to forget what I've done.”

 

Hanji was quiet for a moment until she said, “You told me quite a lot of what happened yesterday with Eren and I think that drinking is not the answer to that but you were so hammered,” she could not finish what she was saying without laughing. “I've never seen you so drunk in my life!”

 

Levi grimaced at her. “It's not funny. My head is killing me.”

 

“As it should!”

 

As she sniggered Levi glared at her. “Would you please tell me what exactly happened?”

 

“Okay, okay,” she said, calming herself. “I came here but you were not home. I happened to see you walking out of that bar. You were pretty drunk by that point already.” Hanji got up to make the coffee that she knew Levi would probably like to have. “We talked about Eren for two hours. You cried--”

 

“I did not!” Levi interrupted her.

 

“Oh, yes you did! It would have been hilarious if the situation had not been serious. Anyway, we went to another bar and you were adamant to drink yourself under the table so who was I to stop you? It got really interesting when they announced that they were having a karaoke contest that evening. You signed up.”

 

“No,” Levi said, the horror returning to his face. “I cannot believe this.”

 

“You did. You wanted to sing your heart out to Eren so that he would come back to you. You even tried to call him but failed. You called Mike and told him to come home while crying your eyes out and begged him to forgive you.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Anyway, you participated in the karaoke contest. You won.”

 

“What?!”

 

Hanji placed a cup in front of him, pouring fresh coffee into it. “You won it and you got free drinks which you did not obviously need anymore.”

 

“Do I want to know what I sang to win it?”

 

“You bawled your eyes out while passionately singing Still Loving You by the Scorpions.”

 

“No...”

 

“Best performance of the night they said.” She poured herself a cup too.

 

“Oh god, kill me now.”

 

“Then you got someone's beer on your lap. I am not sure who ran into who but your pants were wet and you started to take them off right there and then. I managed to stop you and convince you that we could go to one of those twenty four-hour laundry places and get them cleaned.”

 

Levi groaned. “Just tell me why they are pink.” He was dreading to hear the truth.

 

“Someone had forgotten a red sock into the machine that we used.”

 

“A red sock?”

 

Hanji nodded.

 

“Who the fuck uses red socks?”

 

She shrugged. “How should I know? I didn't even know they made red socks. Besides something so small should not have been able to dye anything.”

 

“Oh my god, last night sounds like a horror movie to me.”

 

“That is not all.”

 

“So there is more?”

 

“Well, when you saw your now pink pants, you refused to put them on. I decided that it was time to call it a day and we were walking back here when a police car stopped us. You were quite vocal to them about your newly colored pants. You said something about a 'puny-ass, cursed sock of redness' that managed to dye your pants pink and that's why the universe must hate you. They almost arrested you for that alone, not to mention not having your pants on. I managed to talk to them and assure them that I will take you straight home. We were not far from here anyway.”

 

Levi buried his face in his hands. “I don't know what I'd do without you,” he said after a while.

 

“You'd be crying in some dumpster or waking up in lockup about now.”

 

“I would, wouldn't I?”

 

Hanji broke into a smile. “Yeah.” She sipped her coffee.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hanji shook her head. “Just wait till Eren hears about this.”

 

“No, you won't tell Eren about...” he trailed off, losing his anger as he thought of the young man whom he had hurt.

 

They were silent for a moment and it looked as if Levi would not speak up for quite some time so Hanji took the reigns in her hands. “You said awful things to him.” She had listened to Levi telling her everything about what had happened between him and Eren the day before. She didn't need to hear it again.

 

“I know. The words just came out before I could stop myself.” Levi sighed solemnly. “He hates me.”

 

“I doubt it.”

 

Levi cursed under his breath. “I don't know where to start,” he said quietly. This whole mess seemed even worse now. If only he had told Eren about those stupid messages when they had started to appear in his inbox. There were so many things he should have done.

 

“First you apologize and then you see where it goes from there,” she suggested. “Or you could call Mike for help and ask if your apology was effective enough.”

 

“Oh god, fuck no!” Levi growled. How could he ever look Mike in the eye again?

 

“I don't understand what keeps you from picking up the phone and calling him at least.”

 

Levi looked away. His headache was fading luckily. That was the only good thing about this situation. “What if he doesn't want to talk to me?”

 

Hanji rose up from her chair, rounded the table. She grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and forcibly kissed him.

 

“What the fuck!?” Levi spluttered as soon as he was released from her hold.

 

“Think about it like this,” she said sternly ignoring her friend's pissed off reaction. “What if someone had taken a picture of that and send it to Eren without any context, what do you think Eren would think?” Her eyes blazed as she talked to him. “You need to be in his shoes to understand how it feels when you accused him of cheating based on one kiss!”

 

Levi felt deep shame for it. Hanji was right, so absolutely right that it hurt. “But..” he swallowed with difficulty as he wanted to protest against her logic. He wanted to tell her that Eren would know that the kiss they shared meant nothing. Eren would know... just like Levi was supposed to know that Eren kissing someone else did not mean anything. _Shit._

 

“There is no buts in this issue. You go and talk to him, tell him how sorry you are and do whatever it is you guys do when you make up after a fight.”

 

“This is the first time,” he said so quietly that Hanji was not sure she had heard right. Had Levi just said that this was their first fight ever?

 

Hanji grabbed Levi's shoulders. “That boy,” her voice and face was extremely serious. “He is a keeper if he has put up with your shit for this long.”

 

Levi growled in annoyance. “Get the hell out of my face!” He was sure he'd have a life long trauma after that kiss. Hanji backed off, cackling at him.

 

Levi appreciated Hanji's help but he started to feel that he needed some space and time for himself. “I'll call him,” he said and then realized that he did not know where the little piece of electronics was. “If I find my phone.”

 

His first thought was to look through his pants pockets. “Hanji...” Levi found the phone in the pocket of the pink ones. “Don't tell me I put this through the washing as well?”

 

“I don't know. You were so eager to throw them in that I did not have time to check.”

 

“Oh my god,” Levi said for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. “How the fuck can this happen?” He could not understand his luck. First his pants and now his phone as well?! He swore to himself that he'd never ever go drinking again. Never!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art [here](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/post/85438172031/whiteyoukai-so-i-have-been-reading-this-amazing) by Whiteyoukai.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Levi felt relieved for the first time in two days as he walked out of the electronics shop. They had managed to salvage his SIM-card and it appeared to be in working order so Levi had bought a new phone on the spot. He wished that his relationship was this easy to salvage back together as well. Well there was one way to find that out and so Levi was making his way to the apartment that now belonged to Armin.

 

He needed to charge his new phone before he could call Eren and it was worth a shot to go and see if Eren had sought refuge at Armin's. It was not long before he was ringing the doorbell and the blond young man came to answer the door.

 

“Levi?” Armin asked confused. “What brings you here?”

 

“I probably don't need to ask this but is Eren here?”

 

“No,” Armin said, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Has something happened?”

 

Levi hesitated to say anything. If Armin did not know yet then maybe it was not his place to tell. “Not really. I just thought Eren might have come here, that's all.” He knew he sounded lame, trying not to reveal anything. “Do you happen to know where he might go if he didn't come here?”

 

Armin looked at him suspiciously. “You take me for an idiot, Levi.”

 

Armin was not an idiot and understood right away that he was lying through his teeth to him. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. argh,” Levi groaned as he knew he had no way out of this other than telling Armin everything.

 

Armin smiled at his plight. “Why don't you come inside and tell me why you are looking for Eren.” The blond did not even wait for his response, leaving the door open and returning to the kitchen.

 

Levi could smell the breakfast cooking and his mouth watered. He followed the blond into the kitchen. “Do you mind if I charge my phone while I'm here?”

 

Armin shrugged. “Go ahead.” But then he turned. “You can't call him?”

 

“No,” Levi admitted almost sheepishly. “I ran out of battery,” he said. He would leave out his mistake of washing the phone if he could.

 

Armin fixed him a plate of eggs and beans. “I take it you have not eaten yet either?”

 

It was around ten in the morning as Levi had woken up rather early due to his headache. He had gotten rid of it though. Hanji had left shortly after they discovered the fate of his phone and promised that if he could not get it fixed then she would loan hers to him so he could call Eren.

 

Levi was almost certain that Hanji would send Eren a message about his plight just to get the young man to tease him. He prayed she wouldn't though.

 

“Are you ready to tell me why you are here in search of my best friend?” Armin asked after they had started eating.

 

Levi sighed. “I do not know where to begin.”

 

“Try the beginning?”

 

So Levi did. He told Armin about the messages that he had gotten. He told him how they did not disturb him as much as he thought until he started to get text versions as well. Armin listened quietly and intendedly to everything Levi said. His expression did not change much during the monologue that Levi gave him. Levi did leave out the fact that he suspected Reiner to be the culprit. He just told Armin he did not know who was behind this whole mess as he was not willing to discuss it. Just thinking about the blond muscle man made him angry.

 

“I should have shown them to Eren right away. I was ready to tell him about them but then I got the last one from the night that he can't remember anything about.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one where you and Connie are smiling at the camera.”

 

Armin took his phone out, apparently going through his picture folders. “This one?”

 

Levi nodded. He was not sure how to ask about the kiss in the background.

 

Armin looked at the picture for some time, then looking back to Levi. “I'm amazed that kiss got immortalized like this. It was not a long one.”

 

“But why?” Levi asked, failing to elaborate. He knew that Armin would understand what he meant.

 

“Ah, they were bickering all evening and Connie told them to kiss and make up and they reluctantly did so after a few threats. I feel responsible for this mess as well as I contributed to this thing. I am sorry.”

 

So that was it. It was nothing special after all.

 

“It seems like Eren has not told you that this is quite common in our circle of friends. I don't mean he go kissing each other every time but when there is a fight, it is usually solved by a simple peck on the lips. I think we were in middle school when someone started doing this and it grew into a habit.”

 

Levi sighed for the umpteenth time. “Eren could have mentioned something.”

 

“Indeed,” Armin agreed. “So what did you say to him to make him run away?”

 

Levi covered his eyes as he could not look at Armin. “I asked him if kissing was the only thing he did with his friends.”

 

Levi could tell that Armin was angry at him by the way he set his coffee mug down with little more force than he would have normally. “No wonder,” Armin commented, his voice strained.

 

“I know. I fucked up.” It was better to admit it to Armin than make excuses.

 

“You don't say,” Armin's words were sarcastic as he had every right to be. Armin set his jaw a few times, clearly wanting to say something.

 

Levi was ready to accept Armin's wrath if the blond man decided to unleash it upon him. Tension was apparent in the atmosphere but Levi had to push on. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”

 

Armin shrugged. “He could be anywhere.”

 

Levi was getting desperate. If Armin did not know where Eren was then who would? Although Levi suspected that Armin knew and was reluctant to tell him. Heck, Levi could not blame him one bit.

 

“He could have gone to Mikasa,” Armin said after a while.

 

“His sister?” If Levi remembered correctly, Eren had told him that she lived in Stohess, hours away from Trost.

 

“Yeah, that is the only place I can think off that he would run off to if he was trying to get as far away from you as possible.”

 

Levi wanted to groan. He had really screwed up, hadn't he, if even Armin said that. “He knew I'd come here.” This evasive action of Eren's told him exactly how much he had hurt him. It deepened his regret.

 

“Most probably.” Armin took their plates and mugs away. “I think it's best if you apologize to him and then wait for him to come back on his own. Hurrying him home won't help at all. He is a stubborn guy after all,” Armin said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Levi rose up and thanked for the food. He picked up his phone and the charger. He was at the doorway on his way out of the kitchen when he turned to Armin one more time. “Do you think he'll forgive me?”

 

“Who knows,” Armin shrugged. “He will if you are sincere in your apology.”

 

Levi nodded, saying thanks one more time.

 

“Good luck.”

 

Luck was what he needed, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Levi spent three long hours waiting for his phone to have enough energy to sustain a call while being still charged. He knew he could go to Hanji but he needed these three hours to think through what he wanted to say. He fiddled with the phone as he knew that the moment of truth had come. He picked Eren's number and hit 'call', hoping the young man would answer him.

 

He was losing hope when the ringing on the other end went on and on.

 

Until an out of breath sounding Eren picked up, “Hello?”

 

“Eren,” was the first thing he said and the line was silent for a moment.

 

“Where the hell have you been? I tried to call you million times last night!”

 

“Oh, that,” Levi tried to come up with something that would not include him telling about his adventure.

 

“Yes, that!”

 

“I'm so sorry, I did not notice and I ran out of battery.”

 

“How on earth did you not notice?”

 

“I was preoccupied.” Levi was digging his own grave quicker than he would have liked to.

 

“Doing what?”

 

_Crying after your sorry ass!_ But of course Levi did not say that. Instead he went with, “I might have turned the sound off.”

 

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren's tone was warning. He was pissed off that much was certain.

 

After some debate inside his head Levi admitted, “I might have gone to a bar.”

 

“Oh my god. You are okay though? Did Hanji call you?” Eren's tone changed into a worrying kind.

 

“Yes, yes I'm fine. Hanji went out with me and kept me in line.” _For most part anyway._ Those other parts he did not want Eren to know about. “I talked to Armin,” Levi said, hoping to steer the conversation away from his journeys in the shady bars. “He told me the story behind that picture. He said something about you guys having an argument and settling the issue with a kiss. Nothing more. Armin also said it was a pure coincidence the kiss even got caught on camera.” He waited for Eren to say something but when the young man didn't reply Levi said with as much regret that he could muster, “I'm sorry.”

 

Levi waited a painstaking minute to hear Eren say anything. The young man was either not there anymore or unable to say much. “Please come home, Eren,” Levi said quietly. Dread coiled around his innards.

 

Eren drew a ragged breath and hearing it made Levi's heart break. “I will,” the young man said, sniffing.

 

Levi remembered what Armin had said about not hurrying Eren back. So instead of asking to know when he would come he simply said, “Okay.” He was relieved that Eren had agreed at all. The quietness between them was a bit unbearable now that he could hear Eren trying to get himself back under control. “Are you visiting Mikasa?” Levi asked softly, not wanting to sound demanding in any way.

 

“Yeah,” Eren's reply was weak.

 

Levi was not sure how to exactly comfort someone over a phone. “I miss you,” Levi told him as gently as he could. He had thought that Eren had calmed down but then he heard him sob again. “Hey, stop crying.”

 

“I can't!”

 

“Yes you can. You look ugly when you cry,” he tried to lighten the mood and he did hear Eren laugh through his tears briefly.

 

“If that was supposed to make me feel better..”

 

“It was,” Levi told him. “Come home to me, my little fox. Don't cry because of me.”

 

“Your own god damn fault!”

 

“I know and I will be sorry for the rest of my life.” Levi wasn't sure exactly how to apologize for his own stupidity. “Eren, I love you and I'm sorry for saying things I did not mean. I lost myself to my anger.” This mess was not meant to be solved over one phone call. “We'll talk more when we are face to face, okay?” He really needed to have Eren with him to tell him and make him understand what had been going on.

 

“I'll come home tomorrow,” Eren promised.

 

Levi almost sighed out loud. “Okay,” he said. “I'll be waiting for you.”

 

Eren was silent for a while until he said, “I have to go. I'll talk to you when I'm home, okay?”

 

“Sounds good,” Levi agreed even when there was a hint of sadness in Eren's voice that he wanted to wash away.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Eren said and Levi could almost hear the small smile that was evidently on Eren's face.

 

Levi felt relieved by that. “Until tomorrow. I love you,” he said quickly and Eren answered with, “Love you too.” before hanging up.

 

Levi sighed, dropping the phone on the couch next to him. He'd be more than happy to have the young man back at home tomorrow. He would tell him everything and hope that Eren would not be mad at him any more than he already was.

 

* * *

 

Eren closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been so worried about Levi when he had not picked up his calls. Eren had been scared that Levi had given up on him without even discussing the matter with him. But it looked like Levi was okay and Hanji had gotten hold of him. Levi had sounded a bit tight about the details of what had happened the previous night and Eren made a mental note to squeeze every last drop of truth out of the man when he saw him. Eren deserved to know what the older man had been up to while making him worry himself sick.

 

Eren dried his eyes as he had gotten overly emotional over the course of the call. It had been brief conversation since Eren, too, wanted to talk face to face properly. Phone calls always left something to question and he did not want to question anything. He wanted to see Levi's reactions and expressions. He wanted to hear everything from him, without either of them having a chance to run away.

 

Eren smiled. They needed to make a rule of no running away until everything was solved. He did not want to leave Levi and he was pretty sure Levi felt the same. Levi had mentioned something about talking to Armin and Eren hoped that his blond friend had talked some sense into the older man. Eren trusted Armin to know how to handle the grumpy man. Had Levi been grumpy when talking to Armin? Eren wanted to believe he hadn't been. Eren wanted to imagine him being concerned of his whereabouts. On the other hand he hoped that Armin had given the man hell.

 

Be as it may, Eren was glad to go home tomorrow. Last night he had barely slept, tossing and turning. He had tried to call Levi a few times but no one answered. All sorts of theories had gone through his mind. Eren had been sure at one point that when he'd go back he would find his things out in the staircase, outside their apartment. Eren had tired to tell himself that Levi would not be so rash in his decisions until he remembered exactly how rash his judgment of the one picture had been.

 

Eren sighed once again as he pocketed his phone this time. He had forgot it to Mikasa's room when they had gone out to buy some food. He was glad he had made it in time to answer the call. Now he could put his mind at ease, knowing that Levi was fine and that they would talk more when they saw each other. He had questions for Levi that only the older man himself could answer.

 

* * *

 

It was a fine Sunday morning or as fine as it could get. Levi did not like it that he had to woke up alone. He really wanted to have the sleepy young man next to him, snoring lightly. He made his morning cup of coffee that he knew he'd need today even more than normal. A small smile grazed his lips and he might have hummed a few chords. Eren was coming home.

 

This morning got even better when his phone dinged with an incoming message. Levi went to check his new phone and saw a message from Eren saying that he was boarding the train right about now and he would be home in four hours or so. Levi's smile grew and he was ready to hum a full song but it reminded him too much of his stupid karaoke win.

 

He was in high spirits as he finished his morning coffee and went on to pick up the cleaning supplies from the cleaning closet. Just because of Eren he wanted to have the apartment shining and everything in order, nothing could be out of place when his little fox would be coming back home to him.

 

He cleaned for the next four hours, first going through with organizing all the laundry into the closets. He vacuumed, scrubbed and dusted everything. He arranged their DVD collection alphabetically when he was done with the actual cleaning part. He easily found spots to clean and things to put in order to last for a life time. It seemed the more he cleaned the more he saw dirt around him.

 

He glanced at the clock and knew that Eren could be here any minute now. During his cleaning spree he had not noticed that his phone had beeped once again. He checked his inbox expecting to see a message from Eren who was perhaps expecting him to pick him up but instead he saw the disgusting unknown number once again on his screen.

 

This time there was a picture of Eren kissing Reiner and the caption was:

 

_He is mine._

 

Levi stared at the words for a long while. So his suspicions had been right and it had been Reiner all along. This message was pretty clear about it. Levi had had enough and he tried calling the number. He would tell Reiner exactly what he thought of him.

 

* * *

 

Eren wanted to talk to Armin as soon as possible. He wanted to discuss details of this picture mess some more since Levi had told him the story behind that misunderstanding. Eren had been scared for no reason at all, as it seemed. A pure coincidence had caused this much sorrow. He also needed to apologize to Levi, he realized that. This whole mess was one big misunderstanding on both sides.

 

And so on this Sunday afternoon Eren went to his best friend's apartment straight from the station. “Armin?” Eren checked Armin's room but didn't see anyone. He noticed Jean's bag near the bed so he assumed they might be inside the apartment. He grimaced as he hoped they were not in the bathroom together.

 

Jean's phone went off. A god damn awful choice of a ring tone blasted from the small device that Eren started looking for. He saw the phone vibrate on the desk. He thought about turning the sound off when he grabbed it. He looked at the screen and saw the name 'Marco' flash on it.

 

Eren's first thoughts were, _That cannot be... Marco is dead._ He had to remind himself that it could be some other Marco. The thought that it had anything to do with the Marco he knew ridiculous, that much was clear. The damn ring tone was still awful and for the love of god even when he muted the call, the same guy rang again right after. 

 

“Jean!” he shouted but he did not get any answer so against his principles he answered the phone. “Hello?”

 

The line was silent for a moment.

 

“Eren?” asked a very familiar voice in utter surprise.

 

“What the... Levi?”

 

At that moment Eren turned to see Jean rushing to him and hitting him in the face.

 

* * *

 

The line went dead and Levi was left with a lot of questions but no answers. Why was Eren answering the call to a number that had been harassing his inbox for weeks? He had been so sure the person was Reiner. Was Eren with Reiner? Was there some sort of setup going on that Levi did not know about? Was it as he had feared? It wouldn't be the first time someone tells a sob story and someone takes pity of them, giving them their time and money to make them feel better, and then the victim notices they had been played for a fool the whole time.

 

He loved the young man and if any of his guesses were right it would break him. He had been willing to give everything for Eren. He still was and he'd be until the day he died. He was in too deep already no matter what the explanation was.

 

So Levi made his way to Reiner's work place, the flower shop, that he had seen him enter that one morning back some time ago. He wanted to smash that blond-haired man's face into pieces to make himself feel better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like these plot thingies? ^^ I know there were a few people out there who knew this plot twist :P  
> *claps her hands*  
> We are finally getting to the point where this whole mess is getting solved.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a bit longer than normally. I had some shit to deal with that I was not sure would have been resolved in time and thus I might have not have been able to finish this chapter.

 

The phone dropped somewhere on the floor as Eren doubled over from pain. Jean dove after it, hanging up the call as soon as he got it in his hands.

 

“What the fuck, Jean!” Eren held the side of his face that hurt like hell. So many thoughts were swirling inside his head at that moment. Why was Levi calling Jean? Why the hell did the caller ID say Marco? What the fuck as going on? That was exactly what he'd ask Jean.

 

“He didn't know who he called, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Levi.”

 

“I don't know, Jean, 'cause you are not telling me what the fuck is going on here!”

 

“You are not going to ask me why I have his number?”

 

Eren just stared at his friend. He was afraid of what Jean would say if he did ask that. “Why?” he uttered quietly.

 

“Why do you think, Eren? Has your precious boyfriend been keeping secrets from you? Has he told you about them?” Jean smirked when he saw the look on Eren's face.

 

“Them?” Eren was not following the path of Jean's thoughts.

 

Jean laughed out loud. “So he hasn't.”

 

Eren still wasn't sure what his friend was talking about.

 

“The pictures, Eren,” Jean said helpfully. “He didn't tell you about his little collection?”

 

 _Collection?_ Eren's mind was racing. So his theory that Levi had gotten more than one message was right. He could not comprehend how Jean was the one behind it all. How could he do something so vile like that? “So it's your fault that I almost lost him!” Not to even mention that stupid kiss that had been caught on camera.

 

“No, you have been doing that all by yourself. I've just let him know how disgusting person you are.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you.” Jean's voice was full of hate. “I even drugged you to get you into trouble. I made sure you'd find the right kind of company that night but Reiner had to butt in and save you.” Jean shook his head as if he regretted that his plan had not worked.

 

“What?” Eren asked utterly shocked. “You almost had me raped?!”

 

“Oh come on, Eren, you would have enjoyed it, you and your slutty ass.”

 

Eren stared at Jean, speechless. How could someone say those things? How could Jean be the one doing so?

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Jean snorted. “'Cause you deserve it.”

 

“What?” Eren asked incredulously. “What have I done to you that justifies this!” Eren waved his arms in front of him. His hands were itching to grab the front of Jean's shirt and shake the truth out of him.

 

Jean's gaze turned out right icy. “You killed Marco.”

 

“What does Marco have to do with this?” Eren really had no idea why Jean would bring up Marco. Why his that caller ID had been labeled as Marco as well?

 

“He was going to leave you,” Jean stated.

 

“What,” Eren asked confused beyond comprehension. There had been enough sorrow over Marco's death and now Jean was trying to rip open old wounds that had already been closed long time ago. “What does it matter anymore? He's dead!”

 

“It might not matter to you!” Jean shouted angrily, pointing a finger at him. “But it matters to me. If you had not been so selfish, he would be alive and he would be by my side where he belonged.”

 

Eren stared at Jean dumbfounded. “Wait, wait.. what?” What did he just hear?

 

“You didn't know a thing about him, Eren. He wasn't only cheating on you with his wife.”

 

“Tell me you are joking.” He could not believe what Jean was insinuating. “So you are saying that he was cheating on me with you?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eren paused to think of this for a moment. It was all ridiculous, utterly so. Marco, the sweet guy who had turned out to be living a second life with a family of his own, would have been also cheating on him with one of his friends? A fleeting pain of betrayal surfaced. Eren waved his hands dismissively. “None of this matters.” Marco was dead, it truly did not matter what Marco had said or done. It was all in the past.

 

Jean took a quick step closer, taking hold of Eren's shirt front. “Are you saying his death doesn't matter!?”

 

“No, I..” He knew he had made a mistake at that moment.

 

“I fucking hate you! You took away the only person I ever..” Jean's voice cracked. “If only you hadn't been whining like a kid for once, he'd still be alive.”

 

Eren had dealt with the guilt he had felt over Marco's death a long time ago but Jean's face twisted in pain over the loss of someone dear did bring it back somewhat. “I'm sorry,” Eren tried but Jean was having none of it.

 

“You will know how it feels when you lose someone like that!” Jean fumed. “I made sure that your precious old man will go and have a real good talk with Reiner.”

 

“What?” Eren paled. It all made sense suddenly. Jean had been sending the messages and feeding into the whole situation with Reiner knowingly. Eren felt like an idiot mentioning to Jean how Reiner had been upsetting him with his calls and sudden visits. “What have you done?” he asked his eyes wide as he thought of the possible scenarios how the fight between Levi and Reiner could turn out. Eren did not care if Levi could be the best fighter in the whole world, Reiner had been kickboxing as long as Eren had known him.

 

“I might have pretended to be Levi and send a few provocative messages to Reiner as well. I even got another phone to pull this shit off!” Jean laughed like he had gone utterly mad. “I can't believe it, Eren! You made it even better by answering that phone call. Your precious Levi must think you are with Reiner!”

 

Realization of what Levi must have been thinking struck Eren. “Let me go.” Eren trashed to get himself free. “I need to go, Jean! Let me go!” he shouted as he still tried to break free. “I need to find him,” he cried desperately.

 

The look of satisfaction was evident on Jean's smirking face. “Reiner will break him,” Jean breathed the words down on his face. They both knew that Reiner took building his strength seriously. His muscles were not only for show. “Now you know how I felt when I heard about the accident.”

 

“LET ME GO!” Eren kicked and screamed. Finally the other man could no longer keep him at bay and they fell on the floor. Eren did not even care about Jean at this point, he just needed to get to Levi. Why did he have this awful feeling in his gut? Surely Levi was at home, right? Jean's plan was ridiculous, right?

 

Eren stumbled his way out of his room to the front door. His hands shook as he tried to put his shoes on. At that moment the front door opened and Armin came in.

 

“Eren!” he exclaimed when he noticed his shaking best friend failing on a simple task of putting some shoes on. “What's wrong?”

 

“He.. he.. I need to go,” Eren rambled. He threw the shoes on the ground in anger when he could not get them on. He sank to the ground as he tried to gain his sanity for a moment. He needed to calm his heart rate, he needed to calm down but he could not. “Jean did it,” he said to Armin who had touched his shoulder in order to calm him.

 

“Jean did what?” Armin asked as he could not understand what Eren meant.

 

“He send messages to Levi and Reiner to .. to... I don't know!” Eren grabbed his shoes again, trying to put them on again. He got his shoes on this time he rushed out of the door to return home as soon as possible.

 

Armin let him go, turning to look at Jean who had followed after Eren and was now standing in the hallway.

 

Armin closed the cap between them, raised his hand and slapped Jean across the face.

 

“Armin..”

 

“Get out,” the blond young man said icily. His eyes told the same story. “I do not want to see you here ever again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi reached the small flower shop. His presence was announced by a small bell jingling as the door swung open and close.

 

“Good afternoon!” Reiner called out before he saw who it was. “Oh it's you, Mr. Shrimp.”

 

“This has gone far enough,” Levi said, his corner of his eye twitching.

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

“I think you are smart enough to figure it out on your own.” Levi tilted his head to the side. “What is it? You've wanted to kick my ass the day you found out you have no chance of getting Eren back.”

 

Reiner laughed. “Oh, really now? Are you ready to lose? You ready to give him to me when you do?” Reiner straightened his back, flexing his muscles for show.

 

“You should not rely on muscle power too much.” There was no way he'd lose to this muscle man. If there was something he had learned in his teenage years was how to fight against people who were bigger than him. He might be a bit rusty, though.

 

It didn't matter to Levi anymore if Reiner had sent him the messages or not. Reiner seriously needed to learn that Eren was out of reach for him. “You need to learn your place.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later Eren was barging through the door to his and Levi's home. “Levi!”

 

All that he heard was silence. The deafening silence got no better as he rushed through each of the rooms and did not find his boyfriend anywhere. Eren tried to calm down and think rationally that maybe Levi had just stepped outside to buy some food or something like that and would be back any minute.

 

Eren's phone rang and he really was not in the mood for talking with anyone as his mind was filled with the goal of finding his boyfriend. But he still took the phone out and saw a number he did not want to see.

 

“Where the fuck is Levi?” he growled into the phone as he answered.

 

“Eren,” Reiner said from the other end.

 

“Tell me you fucking bastard!” Eren shouted blindly, neither caring nor stopping to think that Reiner might not know anything about Levi's whereabouts. He had to hear it from Reiner himself. He waited for the words, _I don't know what you are talking about_ , to come out of Reiner's mouth.

 

“He was taken to the hospital. It doesn't look good.”

 

Eren's world froze at that second. “What?” he asked almost inaudibly. “Say that again?” he asked not believing his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren rushed through the doors into the Trost Central Hospital. He had no idea what he was doing, feeling utter despair as he stood in the lobby. He numbly made his way towards the front desk.

 

He needed to get his shit together to be able to talk without freaking out. He waited for his turn to speak with the lady behind the counter. Eren didn't seem to get a word out of his mouth when it was time to do so, as if his tongue had dried up all of a sudden. He swallowed and looked at the lady who had a sympathetic look on her face. “I need some information of a person who was brought in recently.”

 

She asked for the name and didn't find Levi on their database yet. “If he was brought in less than hour ago then it is possible that he is still being treated and his personal information has not been put into the system yet.”

 

Eren nodded numbly.

 

“It's best if you sit down and wait. All I know at this point is that if he's been brought in then he is in an emergency room, being attended to. I can direct the doctor to you when he is available. Leave your name and contact information here for possible later use. You can do that while you wait,” she said and gave him a form to fill out.

 

Eren nodded and thanked her.

 

Time felt like it had either stopped or going extremely slow for Eren. He sat in the lobby, waiting for news. All he knew was what Reiner had told him during the brief phone call. Apparently Levi had hit his head somehow, falling down or something, Eren couldn't really remember what Reiner had said. What really mattered was that Levi would be okay.

 

Eren was not sure what he would do if he lost him like this as the result of bundle of misunderstandings. He needed to tell Levi that everything had been just a revenge plan devised by Jean. Eren still could not wrap his mind around that. He was still in denial for the sake of keeping his priorities straight. Levi came first, then his wrath for Jean.

 

What if he never saw Levi again? What if his injury proved to be too serious for him to recover? These kind of thoughts circled his mind as he waited for what felt like an eternity. He had filled out the form and returned it to the front desk. Eren knew that they were not going to give him any detailed information about Levi's condition either way since he was not related to him but he would wait to speak with the doctor anyway.

 

After a few hours of waiting he finally had some answers when the doctor came over to him. “Are you Eren Jaeger?”

 

“Yes.” Eren stood up, hopeful to hear that Levi would be alright.

 

The doctor looked at some papers in his hand. “You probably know that I cannot tell you--”

 

“Look, all I need to know is that he is alright,” Eren cut in. “He's my boyfriend and he's been hurt. I only want to know how badly.” Eren surprised himself with the calmness of his own voice.

 

The doctor looked at him for a moment, his features softening a bit. “Alright,” the man said. “He was hit in the head and head injuries can be tricky ones to predict how they'll progress but it we did all we could and at this moment he is stable. He should be fine in the long run.”

 

“In the long run? What does that mean?”

 

The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable to tell him. “He might experience some minor complications but he should be able to recover back to normal eventually.”

 

That really didn't answer his question any better. Did this mean that Levi would be left with some sort of trauma? “How bad was it?”

 

“If I'm honest, it could be a lot worse. We managed to stop the bleeding in time so the pressure inside his skull didn't rise to dangerous levels. Because of the swelling we are keeping him sedated for the time being.” The doctor flipped through his papers that must have been about Levi. “That is all I can really tell you. You must wait until someone from his immediate family gets here and is willing to let you know rest of the details.”

 

Eren nodded. “Thank you, doctor.”

 

The man patted Eren's shoulder. “He'll be fine if everything goes as it should.”

 

“Can I go see him?”

 

“Of course, I'll let the nurses know you have my permission to do so but if someone from his family denies you the right then you must respect that. He's in room one hundred and thirty three.” With that said the doctor walked off towards the front desk.

 

Eren was done waiting and he marched towards the designated room. All sorts of horrible images went through his mind. How bad would Levi look? Had Reiner managed to beat him up or what the hell had happened?

 

He reached the room and with a heavy sigh he opened the door. What he did not expect to find was that Levi shared a room with his fight partner Reiner.

 

“Why the fuck are you in this room?” Eren asked as anger bubbled to surface from the depths where he had buried it.

 

“Nice to see you too, Eren,” Reiner said with a smirk.

 

“How can you be smirking at a time like this,” Eren hissed.

 

“I'm sorry, they bumped me full of morphine,” Reiner did not sound sorry at all but then again that could have been due to the medication he was under. “Your boyfriend is a feisty fellow,” Reiner said obviously trying to lighten the mood and gestured at his arm. “He broke my arm,” he said it as if he was happy about it.

 

With a scoff Eren turned away from him to face the other occupant in the room, Levi. Eren took a few hesitant steps towards the bed that held his slumbering lover. Levi looked peaceful, his head wrapped in bandages with a few machines monitoring his state.

 

“I'm sure he'll be alright,” Reiner said after a while.

 

“No thanks to you,” Eren said bitterly as he tried not to break down in front of the asshole who was partially to blame for this.

 

“Eren,” Reiner's tone turned serious. “This is not what I wished to happen. I admit I was ready to break his nose but this was not the result I was looking for. You have to believe me, Eren.”

 

Eren sighed. He had no reason not to believe Reiner. Sure the guy could be an asshole but he was not one to wish serious harm to others. The tone Reiner used reminded Eren of the one he had pleaded with for Eren to forgive him when he had lost his temper and hit Eren. Then Eren had not listened to it, leaving Reiner because he had lost Eren's trust but even Eren understood that Reiner was sorry.

 

Eren took a good look at Levi who should not be in a hospital in the first place. If only Eren had just gone straight home or asked him to pick him up. If he had never left in the first place...

 

Eren place a hand over his eyes. His regret was not going to help now. The doctor had said that Levi should be fine. _He will be fine_ , Eren told himself as he fought for the millionth time that day to stay calm.

 

Eren took a few deep breaths. He was yet to sit down and he looked around for a chair when Reiner spoke to him again.

 

“Levi came to my workplace,” Reiner started and when he saw Eren's confused look he continued, “He saw me at the shop before but anyway, he came in looking royally pissed off. I had gotten a message from him just a moment before where he told me just how badly he wanted to kick my ass.”

 

“He didn't send that message,” Eren injected as he placed a chair next to Levi's bed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It was Jean. He's been behind every single one of those if you have had any others. He's the one who drugged me too.”

 

Reiner looked at him genuinely surprised. “Jean?”

 

“He holds a grudge but that doesn't matter right now, please continue.” Eren said, wanting furiously to hear the details.

 

“Oh, right.” Reiner recovered from his shock. “We exchanged a few heated words and got into a fight which got too serious too fast.” Reiner straightened himself on he bed for a better position, being careful with his arm. “Levi lost his balance, tripping on something and before I even realized he was lying on the floor next to the counter in a pool of blood.” Reiner paused and his tone became erratic, “Eren, you have to believe me that I did not shove him. He only took a step backwards and there was something on the floor. I did not have much time to check as I realized that I need to call an ambulance.”

 

Eren held his hand up to shut Reiner up. “Okay, I will believe what you say until I hear Levi's side of the story.”

 

Reiner looked relieved and that alone was enough to convince Eren that the blond man was speaking the truth. The anger he had felt towards Reiner dissolved slowly. He could not blame him alone for the fight if Levi had been the one to initiate it in the first place.

 

Eren really wanted to slap Levi again for his stupidity.

 

He sat down and took Levi's hand in his, hoping that he would get to hear his voice again soon and tell him exactly how sorry he was for everything. He vowed to tell Levi everything about Jean, Marco and all the crap that could possibly be significant for him to hear to get their life back on the right tracks.

 

The reality of the situation was only starting to sink in as he clutched the unresponsive hand between his own.

 

_Dear God, let him be okay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get a bit depressing from here on. Just a little bit.


	29. Chapter 29

The day was long, hours ticked by in the quiet room. Reiner had left Eren alone after Eren had made it clear he did not want to talk to him. To be honest he did not feel like talking to anyone. He had turned his phone off due to the policy of the hospital and it worked fine for him. The last thing he needed right now was someone calling him. Only person he wanted to talk to was unable to do so.

 

Eren knew he probably should call Armin at least to let him know where he was and that he was fine. Eren almost laughed, that was one more thing he was supposed to do. He had no idea what he was going to do tomorrow. He had school and work to go to. He was sure he would not be able to concentrate on either of those well when he had so little information on Levi's condition. He hated this feeling of not knowing if he was supposed to panic or feel at ease? Was Levi going to make it or was he going to be alright?

 

Eren had not even got to think about Jean and sort his thoughts about the whole incident but he didn't really have the chance when a nurse walked into the room. They checked upon Levi every hour just in case despite there being alarm systems and everything installed. The poor nurse also had to deal with Reiner. Especially when Reiner seemed to have his eyes on the poor fellow.

 

“Hi, sweet cake,” Reiner said to the man who would try to hurry out of the room as fast as he could. Eren was sure Reiner was the main reason. Once again Eren was forced to listen to Reiner trying to hit on the nurse. On some twisted way Eren was happy that someone else was the main focus of Reiner's attention than Eren himself.

 

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something when you are on your break?” Reiner asked.

 

“I'm not supposed to do that with patients,” Eren heard the man answer uncomfortably.

 

“Oh come on, Bert,” Reiner said with a small laugh. “I'm here only until tomorrow.” That was right, Reiner was going to be released because he had been cleared to have nothing more serious than a broken arm which did not require care in the hospital.

 

Eren could not listen to the attempt of conversation any longer. He whirled around, yanking away the curtain that they had drawn between Levi and Reiner. “Leave the poor guy alone, Reiner. For once get the hint.” He might have been a bit too harsh but when he saw the nurse that Reiner had called Bert give him a smile of appreciation before he hurried away.

 

“Look what you did, Eren! He ran away.” Reiner gestured after the man as if Eren was to blame for it.

 

“Serves you right. Stop hitting on him,” Eren said even though he knew he really had no business to butt into Reiner's doings.

 

“Don't tell me you are jealous?” Reiner raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

 

“Hardly. I just don't want to listen to your fruitless attempts of courtship.”

 

“It was not fruitless! He would have agreed if you hadn't stuck your nose into it.”

 

“Oh please,” Eren said rolling his eyes. “Have you taken a good look at the guy? He's a nervous wreck around you. There is no way he'd actually like you.” Eren had seen the guy dubbed as Bert act nervous and sure as hell he had been avoiding any contact with Reiner.

 

“Oh Eren, you have not been paying attention,” Reiner said with a hint of smugness in his voice. “He was nervous before he ever talked to me and it's damn cute too. You have been too busy ogling at your Sleeping Beauty to notice.”

 

Eren scoffed. He was abut to retort something back but he could not actually deny that he had been more focused on Levi than what was going on around him. “Whatever, shut up,” he said to the blond man and yanked the curtain between to separate them from each other.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out in few hours the nurse, 'Bert', walked in and did agree for a coffee date with Reiner much to Eren's surprise. After being left alone in the room with Levi, Eren decided that he needed some fresh air and took a stroll outside, aimlessly walking around.

 

The weather was getting colder each day and the first snow could fall any day now. Eren tried his best to stay in the middle of his coat. He needed to get a warmer coat for winter, the old one was not as warm anymore as it used to be. He did not stay outside for long but the crisp wind did more than just make him cold. It whisked away the dark thoughts and left the hope that everything would get back to normal some day. That all of this would just seem like a bad dream.

 

At least this time no one had died. Eren pressed his lips tightly together as he stopped on his tracks. If Levi had died Eren didn't know what he would have done. Levi would live, that was sure, and there was a huge amount of joy that single truth brought to him but... there was that big ominous 'but'. It was not certain how badly Levi had been hurt and the doctor had refused to give him any details further than what he had already said.

 

Eren silently prayed that the damage was not extensive, that Levi would be as close to normal as possible. The doctor had visited Levi's room few hours ago and they had had a brief discussion that revealed the fact that even the doctor did not know how badly he was hurt until they woke him up and ran a few tests. The doctor had explained that there was no way to predict what was going to happen but he had shared a small fact that Levi had been conscious briefly at the hospital when he had been first brought in and that was a very good sign.

 

Maybe the doctor had taken pity on him. Eren knew he must have looked like a mess, sitting there with red eyes as he had been crying previously, lamenting how badly he had screwed everything up.

 

Eren made his way inside and back to Levi's room. Reiner was not yet back but there was someone else there that he had not expected to pay a visit.

 

“Ah, Eren!” Erwin called out as soon as Eren came into the room.

 

“Erwin,” Eren said at loss for words but he was happy to see the older man either way. “I didn't expect you to hear about this,” he said.

 

“Lucy called me,” Erwin said as if Eren was supposed to know who he was talking about.

 

“Who's Lucy?” Eren asked as he sat down on the chair he had next to Levi's bed.

 

“Ah.” Erwin came to the conclusion that Eren did not indeed know who he meant. He smiled at his old sleeping friend and said with a fond tone, “So typical of Levi not to mention his own mother. She will be coming here as soon as she can. She called me right after the hospital contacted her.”

 

“Oh,” Eren sounded so unenthusiastic that Erwin chuckled at him.

 

“You don't need to be afraid of her. She can be quite a handful but if you get along with Levi, you will get along with Lucy.” Erwin watched Eren's reactions carefully.

 

Eren was sure Erwin meant to encourage him but somehow what he said made her seem even scarier. Eren didn't feel that positive to meet Levi's mother when Levi was not exactly there to save him if he embarrassed himself. Oh god, the things he could say to her.

 

“Eren,” Erwin's voice distracted him back to realizing that he was not alone. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“What?” Eren asked dumbly. “Shit, I'm sorry, Erwin. I have hard time focusing on things.”

 

Erwin gave him a warm smile. “I can understand that. I can only imagine what how you feel to see someone you care about hurt.” Erwin then launched into a story that Eren thought he was not privileged to know. “When I recovering from my accident I fell into deep depression. I could not see any light in my future. All my life I had been striving towards the highest position in the military and now it was robbed from me by some human error. I also believed that I would never find anyone to love me when I'd be chained to this chair and couldn't leave my home on my own. I thought I'd be a caged animal for the rest of my life,” Erwin spoke calmly, his voice did not hold any resentment.

 

“Then Petra was assigned as my nurse and she kept smiling to me, telling me not to give up, that there was more to life than a career and the ability to walk. Her endless optimism started to rub off on me during those years that I needed her care simply because I refused to go to the rehabilitation. Slowly but surely I fell in love with her and you know the rest.” Erwin paused, glancing at Levi briefly. “Without Petra and Levi I would not be where I am now. Levi never changed his opinion of me. He treated me just the same even if things were not the same in my eyes.” Erwin's smile grew wider as memories surfaced. “Levi told me to get myself together because who the hell was going to do it for me? His blunt way of showing his support helped a lot. He made me feel like myself, that I was still the same person even if I could no longer do the same things I had been able to before.”

 

Eren stayed silent as he listened to the man speak. There was nothing he could say to him anyway.

 

“You know that it is certain that he will not be himself right after he wakes up. It's naïve to think that he would be,” Erwin said as his eyes grew serious. “He'll need you now more than he ever will. You cannot be scared if he doesn't seem to be the same as he always has been.” Erwin hurried to say, “I do not meant to scare you. I just want you to realize that even if it looks bad, it will get better. I'm sure of it. He's a strong little bugger.”

 

Erwin's words made Eren wonder how much more did Erwin know about things such as head injuries. Eren wanted to believe him.

 

Erwin glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Petra will be here to pick me up any minute now but before she does there's something I'd like to ask of you.”

 

Eren's interest was perked up. “Yes?”

 

“Petra is painting the nursery and I would like to ask you to help. I do not feel comfortable letting her climb the ladder on her own in her present condition.” Erwin looked at him, his eyes full of hope that Eren would help him. “So, if you have any time next weekend I'd love to have you help her paint the places that are hard to reach.”

 

“I'm not sure if,” Eren started to say, taking glance at Levi. “I can do that.”

 

“Oh don't worry about Levi. His mother will be here to baby sit him.”

 

“That is not what I--”

 

“Eren, I need your help. Besides it will do you some good to get out of this hospital room which I am sure you'll spend most of your time in the near future.” Erwin tried to change Eren's mind. “Petra would love the company too.”

 

Erwin's arguments were good and before Eren could say anything Petra walked into the room.

 

“Are you ready to go home?” she asked gently, waving her hand at Eren as she walked up to them.

 

“Darling, I was just asking Eren to help with the nursery.”

 

“Ah, how wonderful! Eren you must come over and stay for dinner as well. I do not take no for an answer,” she said enthusiastically.

 

How could Eren say no when the woman with her visible baby bump was asking him to help her. “Alright.”

 

“Good, We'll pick you up on Saturday morning,” was the last thing Erwin said to him, not paying any attention if Eren tried to protest. Petra steered her husband out of the room and waved her goodbye to Eren. “Bye!” she called just before the door closed after them.

 

* * *

 

Eren was chased out of the hospital when visiting hours ended. Eren was not happy to go home. He stood in the hallway and listened to the silence that he was no to endure alone whenever he came back to the apartment.

 

He walked to the living room, running his hands on the back of the couch. Just this piece of furniture alone held so many good memories and some bad but the good ones outweighed the bad ones.

 

The bad ones were all caused by the one and same person, Jean. Eren sighed as he flopped down on the couch. How could one of his friends do so much harm? He understood that Jean was hurt but that did not justify his actions in any way. Jean should have dealt with his sorrow and mourn for Marco properly but Eren doubted he had even tried. Jean had let his mind be poisoned by hate. He had turned bitter.

 

Eren felt sorry for Jean. What he had said to Eren seemed too sad to be true. Jean had claimed that Marco had loved him too. Eren had a feeling that Marco probably had been playing them all as if they were pawns in some twisted game. Marco had been the biggest mistake of his life. The sweet appearing guy had turned out to be something completely different. Eren certainly did not want to dig into his past anymore but he knew he'd need to explain to Levi in detail what had happened and why Jean had done the things he had.

 

Eren laid on the couch, not wanting to go sleep alone in their bed. He couldn't stomach the thought. He decided he'd sleep either on the couch or in the guest bedroom. He thought ahead what tomorrow would bring. School and work being something he could not skip even though he wanted to. He would have a few hours after school to go and see Levi before he had to get to work.

 

He remembered Erwin's words about Levi's mother coming to see him as well. He wondered would she be there tomorrow or not and what would she be like? Levi had not mentioned her in any other ways than saying that she was alive but that was practically all Eren knew about her. It made him wonder if their relationship was a good one? Did Levi love his mother and vice versa?

 

What if she hated gays? What if the reason why Levi did not talk about her was because she did not accept his life style and choice of partners? What if she wouldn't like Eren just because of him being Levi's boyfriend? Needless to say, Eren was scared of meeting her. The last thing he needed right now was to interfere in Levi's family business and cause harm just by being there.

 

But even Eren knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. He would not be able to avoid her if he wanted to visit the hospital and it was better to meet her head on than sneak around her back. He would defend his right to see and stay by Levi's side if she proved to be difficult. Surely she would understand what he was feeling seeing Levi lie there almost motionless with the soft rise and fall of his chest.

 

Several times Eren had wanted to shake him and tell him to open his eyes. He wanted to just talk to him and be sure that he would be alright. He wanted to apologize for running out on him. He wanted Levi home, teasing him with his bad jokes and kissing his fears away.

 

* * *

 

Eren entered the hospital room on Monday afternoon. He saw that Reiner's bed was empty and made. The blond man had obviously been released. Nothing had changed since yesterday but seeing that Levi was alive and breathing made some of the exhaustion dissolve from his shoulders.

 

He had not been sitting there long when the door opened. He assumed it was the nurse and did not react.

 

“Excuse me,” a soft feminine voice yanked Eren out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a dark-haired woman peering at him with curious eyes. He had never seen her before but given the familiarity of her features he knew she had to be Lucy, Levi's mother. “Who might you be?”

 

“Oh,” Eren paused as all those doubts about her came back to his mind. He hoped he did not make a mistake when he answered, “I'm his boyfriend.”

 

“Ah,” she simply replied as she got herself a chair and sat on the opposite side of the hospital bed. She smiled sweetly at him. “You must be Eren?”

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Eren hurried to stand up and offer his hand for a shake. “I'm Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you.. Lucy, was it?”

 

“Ah! Has Levi mentioned me?” she asked excitedly.

 

Eren was not sure if it was wise to admit that, “No, he hasn't but Erwin did.”

 

Lucy laughed out loud. She seemed so much more open than her son and it was a peculiar thing to see the same eyes that Levi had so full of mirth. “Erwin is such a darling.” She looked at her son's sleeping face as she took Levi's hand gently in hers. “Levi is lucky to have such a friend.” Her attention returned to Eren. “Levi has told me about you and that says a lot. You must be worth something, eh?” she said with a wink.

 

Eren blushed at her compliment. “I wouldn't know about that.” Especially if looking at the recent happenings.

 

“Oh, trust me. He hardly ever talks about his love life to me.”

 

Their discussion was cut short when the doctor entered the room. Eren felt like an outsider as he watched the two interact. He was getting ready to be ushered out of the room as the doctor started to give him apologetic glances. “Should we go discuss your son's condition in my office?”

 

“No,” Lucy said. “Eren deserves to hear everything.” She gave Eren a smile before turning her eyes back to the doctor.

 

“Alright,” the doctor agreed. “As you were informed, your son hit his head. The good news is that he regained consciousness when he was brought here. That is very promising in itself. The initial scans we did showed that his skull is cracked and it should heal just fine. As far as we know, there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding and the swelling is going down so the pressure inside his skull is stable. We've been giving him some anesthetic and we are going to wake him tomorrow to run some tests to determine the extent of the damage.” The doctor looked away from his papers up to Lucy. “So far all the signs are good and I expect him to make full recovery. The tests tomorrow will tell us if I am right to be as optimistic as I am.”

 

Eren was excited to hear all this and he dearly hoped that the doctor was right in his belief.

 

“Tomorrow when we wake him up I want you to realize that at first he will be disoriented and not realize what has happened or where he is. He most probably will suffer some sort of memory loss concerning the accident and the severity of the damage will determine how much of his memory is gone. For the first day or two he might act strange so give him time to get his bearings and understand that he cannot help it how his body reacts. There might be many things about him that could seem different from normal but don't be alarmed. Once we know what areas are damaged we can start to give him the proper treatment to nurse him back to health.”

 

Eren listened intently as the doctor kept giving them advice on how they should stay calm and keep things simply around Levi once he was awake. They would not want to stress him out unnecessarily.

 

The doctor ended his rant with a hearty smile. “I am sure your presence will help him recover. I know it won't be an easy journey for him to get back on his feet so he will need your support. If you stay strong for him, he will surely remember and appreciate that.”

 

“Indeed he will,” Lucy said a bit absentmindedly.

 

The doctor left after biding his goodbyes.

 

The room was silent as Lucy sat back down and stared at Levi, deep in thought. Eren was about to leave for work when she suddenly spoke up. “Eren, I think it might be best if you were not here tomorrow when he wakes up.”

 

Eren was utterly confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Lucy looked him straight in the eye. “I think he wouldn't want you to see him in the state that he is going to be in.”

 

“But...” Eren didn't know how to counter that statement. “I want to be here.”

 

“I am not saying this because I don't want you here. I am trying to spare you from seeing him in a condition that is anything but good. Out of the goodness of my heart I'm willing to give you the chance of not witnessing it. You should not have any more bad memories because of this accident.”

 

“But what if...” Eren swallowed with difficulty. “What if his condition is bad anyways. Are you going to prevent me from seeing him at all?”

 

“I will if it comes to that,” her voice was clipped. “Eren, try to understand my reasons. I am scared too,” she whispered the last words admitting to her feelings.

 

 _But he needs me!_ Eren almost cried out but then the regret of being part of causing this accident took hold of his throat, squeezing it shut. After several hard swallows he managed to speak. “I understand,” he said and left.

 

“Thank you, Eren,” Lucy said after him.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to cut back the angst in this one a bit cos… well it was getting a bit too much and would have seemed overly ridiculous.

Eren was working automatically, not exactly paying much attention to what he was doing. But then again his job did not really require a sharp mind. The moment Hanji came to work did not however slip his mind as she rushed to him as soon as she had arrived.

 

“Eren!” she exclaimed, her face saddened by the news. She pulled him into a tight hug, not caring about the wetness of his apron from washing the dishes. “I heard from Erwin,” she said pulling back to look at him. “How are you fairing?”

 

Eren answered truthfully to her, “I don't know.”

 

“Oh, my sweet pumpkin,” Hanji said sadly, hugging him again. “I'm sure he'll be alright.”

 

“Me too,” Eren said sighing.

 

“You can get some time off I'm sure of it if you ask Mike,” she suggested.

 

“No,” Eren answered back immediately. “I need something to keep my mind busy.”

 

Hanji looked at him with teary eyes. “You look like you need a good nights sleep. You can call me any time, okay?” she rubbed his arms gently.

 

“I know,” Eren smiled weakly, nodding.

 

“Good, call me when you know more of his condition,” she said and waited to see Eren nod again before she continued, “When are you going to see him next?”

 

Eren shifted uncomfortably. “I am not sure,” he said quietly.

 

Hanji looked puzzled. “What do you mean? Has something happened?”

 

“No, not really,” Eren quickly said but Hanji's expectant expression did not leave him any other choice that elaborate. “Levi's mother asked me not to be there when they wake him up.”

 

“But why?” Hanji asked incredulously.

 

“She.. she said something about Levi not wanting me to see him like that. The doctor gave us some idea of what to expect but how can I say no to his mother telling me not to see him?” Eren had told himself he would not cry anymore but still the idea of not being by Levi's side when he finally opened his eyes was painful. He wanted to be there, to make sure he'd be alright, to know first hand how badly he was hurt.

 

“Eren,” Hanji called out his name gently. “You have every right to be there no matter what she says. If you want to go then go. She might be right that Levi would not want you to see him in such a state but it is still your decision as he can't make that right now. Don't let anyone else make it for you. If you think you are strong enough to see him at his weakest then do so,” her voice was calm as she spoke. She gave Eren a reassuring smile. “You know what he'd say? He'd tell you to do as you wish so that you don't have to be sorry for not doing something later.”

 

Eren could not help but smile as he knew she was right. He could imagine Levi telling him that. He could hope he'd hear him tell him that many times in the future as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren checked his calls when he was on his break and noticed that Armin had tried to call him several times during the evening. Eren went outside through the back door of the restaurant and called back to Armin.

 

It didn't take long for the blond man to answer. “Eren! I've been trying to call you all evening. Are you alright?”

 

Eren smiled at the concern that he heard in Armin's voice. “Armin, calm down,” he said. “I'm alright but Levi is not.”

 

“What?” Armin asked. “What do you mean?”

 

“It's a long story but he's in the hospital right now and..” Eren chose his words carefully. “It looks like he'll be there for a long time,” Eren launched into a brief explanation of what had happened to Levi.

 

Armin listened to him, not daring to interrupt him. He didn't speak until Eren fell silent. “Come over after work and we'll talk,” Armin demanded and there was no arguing with him when he used that tone with him.

 

“Alright,” Eren had no other choice than agree. He did need someone to talk to and Armin was the best person for it that he could think of. Maybe Armin would be willing to talk things through with him about Jean too and they'd be able to leave this whole thing behind them. That would only leave him and Levi. Eren told Armin good bye and sighed. It seemed he was not going to be able to focus until he saw Levi awake and knew more about what their future held for them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren,” Armin said gently when his best friend showed up at his door step. Armin pulled the brunet into a tight hug. “I am so sorry.”

 

“You don't have to be sorry for anything,” Eren replied a bit confused as in why Armin felt he had any responsibility over this matter.

 

“I should have seen what Jean was doing, pay more attention to his suspicious reactions when I caught him texting someone. He ignored calls and I once happened to see the caller ID being Marco. I asked him who it was and he said it was some bothersome school friend who did not take no for an answer and I believed him.”

 

Eren rubbed Armin back soothingly. “That is not your fault. He fooled us all.” Eren was not sure he had the heart to tell Armin about Jean's feelings for Marco and what that caller ID really meant.

 

Armin did not seem to be releasing Eren from the hug any time soon.

 

“Erm, Armin, this is getting awkward,” Eren pointed out as they stood just inside the apartment and the door was not even closed yet.

 

“I'm sorry,” Armin said again. “Please come in. I'm sorry it is a bit messy in here. I had rough couple of days,” Armin said nonchalantly but Eren realized that the truth about Jean had not been easy for Armin. The blond young man had not taken the relationship lightly.

 

“He was our friend and I still can't believe what he did. I just want to see him as the same lame asshole he was, not as someone who wanted to seriously harm me and Levi,” Eren said as they settled in Armin's room.

 

“How is he?” Armin asked quietly as if scared that Eren would start bawling his eyes out any second.

 

Eren sighed, sitting down on Armin's bed, leaning against the wall. “The doctor is very optimistic about his condition. According to him the damage should not be too severe and he should be back to normal eventually, whenever that is,” Eren fell silent as worry overtook his thoughts.

 

“Oh, Eren,” Armin said and then he was hugging Eren again. “My own problems start to seem so little compared to what you are going through.” Armin petted Eren's hair, this time pulling back from the hug enough to let Eren have room to breath.

 

“Don't say that.” Eren was worried about Armin now because his best friend was never this clingy unless something was wrong. Also he guessed that Armin had spent the weekend alone in his room, his heart filled with sadness and regret. “Your sadness is just as valid as mine,” Eren told him, taking his turn to hug Armin and giving the blond the needed body contact and warmth of another person.

 

“I'd kiss you but I know Levi would kill me if I do,” Armin said with a slight curl up on his lips.

 

Eren burst out laughing. “Yeah he would. He'd murder me too,” Eren answered knowing what he said was true. Even though the kind of kiss Armin meant was just a chaste one, it would leave him feeling guilty because he knew it hurt his lover.

 

“What are we going to do about Jean?” Eren asked carefully. There had to be something they could.

 

“Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it,” Armin said, his eyes growing cold as he looked somewhere above Eren's shoulder.

 

Eren did not know what further to say to that. Armin probably had a plan that Eren might be better of not knowing so he did not ask about it.

 

“I will be having a new roommate by the end of the week by the way,” Armin said to break the silence.

 

“That's good.” Eren smiled. They continued to talk about the new roommate and how Armin hoped it was not anyone crazy. Eren was happy to see Armin laughing and noticed that he laughed quite a lot himself too. He ended up spending more than few hours at Armin's and he was glad that he did because it felt extremely good to share his thoughts and fears with someone.

 

It was late night when Eren finally made it home. As he took his shoes off he wondered if it would be alright for him to show up at the hospital tomorrow after all. Eren had no idea at what time they'd be waking Levi up so there was a high chance that he would not be there either way to see that.

 

He thought what Hanji had said and what he had discussed tonight with Armin. Both of them had been telling him the same thing, to go and see Levi if he wanted to. Eren still had a doubt about it since Levi's mother could easily prevent him from seeing Levi if he turned out to be less than capable of making his own decisions. Eren could guess that Lucy would be the one calling the shots until Levi was deemed well enough so angering her would not be ideal.

 

Eren felt powerless. The situation would be different if they were married. Somehow Eren could not see them getting married any time soon though. The idea of such thing had not really been on his mind at all but now he kind of wished it was so and he could feel assured that at least he'd be able to see Levi whenever he wanted to without having to worry about someone like Lucy.

 

Eren had not talked to her long enough to know what kind of motives she had and if in the end she approved of him as Levi's boyfriend. It had seemed that she did but Eren was not the best judge of character obviously if this whole business with Jean was anything to go by. Eren could only hope that she was true to her words and only wished the best for Eren and tried to protect him. Eren decided to take a chance and go see if she would drive him out tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi felt as if he had slept for a very long time when he woke up on Tuesday morning. Opening his eyes seemed like a burden. His head felt heavy and fuzzy. His eyes fluttered open and at first he did not get a clear picture of where he was. He saw white ceiling, white walls and shapes of two human beings. He blinked and blinked but what he saw did not get any clearer.

 

He did not need to see who it was when he heard the familiar voice of his mother. “Welcome back to the world of the living, Levi.”

 

Levi, himself, wanted to answer but he settled for swallowing. His mouth felt dry. For several minutes he just blinked and tried to get his tongue working. It was like a slug inside his mouth. He had no idea why his eyesight did not get any better no matter how much he blinked.

 

“Where...” he started but the rest of the words did not come out. He could not remember exactly how to ask what he wanted to know.

 

“You are in the hospital, sweetie,” Lucy answered thinking that Levi wanted to know where he was.

 

Levi sighed. He could not think of a way to ask things he needed to know. It frustrated him. He focused on his mother's voice as she spoke to him telling him that he had been in a fight and hit his head. She kept calling him 'sweetie' and it invoked some past memories of his childhood. It had been a long time since she had used it. Levi smiled and could hear the joy in Lucy's voice. He could not see her face clearly enough to know if she was smiling or even crying.

 

She told him to rest and there was no hurry. Levi heard her talking to a man whose voice he did not recognize.

 

“I'll come back in few hours to see how he is doing. The anesthetics should be clear from his system by then. Keep talking to him and ask only simple things. You can try to get some responses but do not stress him. The nurse will stay to monitor him just in case.”

 

Levi did not understand much about what he said and he did not think it mattered.

 

On the outside it looked like Levi did not respond much to anything, just kept staring at Lucy with unfocused eyes. Lucy had felt her heart sing of joy when she saw Levi smile at her.

 

“Sweetie, you had me worried for a second there but I knew you'd be alright,” she said, clutching Levi's hand in hers and she kissed the fingers that squeezed her hand. Levi was drowsy but he kept getting more and more awake during the first hour after waking up.

 

Levi cleared his throat and finally he got out the name of the person he wanted to see. “Eren,” he said quietly and he didn't need to elaborate, Lucy launched into a speech right after.

 

“Oh sweetie, Eren is not here yet. He is anxious to see you,” she said, not daring to even mention that she had suggested that the young man would not come today. Levi might get distressed if he understood what she had done. She admitted that she might have underestimated the importance of Eren. “He'll come later.” She hoped her words would be true and the young man proved to be as resilient as she thought. She smiled as she remembered the fiery look in Eren's eyes when she had denied him the chance to be there when Levi woke up.

 

For few hours Lucy talked to Levi and the smile on her face was there to say because Levi seemed to understand everything she said even though he had some trouble answering back to her and most of the times he did not even bother doing so but the responses she got were enough.

 

When the doctor came in, the first thing he said was, “You two are in high spirits I see.” He smiled at them both before introducing himself to Levi and asked “How are you doing?”

 

Levi took his time to say a simple, “Fine.”

 

Even if it took longer than usual the doctor looked pleased that it came at all. “Could you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?”

 

Levi tried to peer at his hand but it was blurry so he shook his head slowly.

 

“Alright. Let's see, make a sound when you can see the object clearly,” he said, taking a pen and moving it closer to Levi's face slowly.

 

Levi made a hesitant sound when the pen was rather close to his nose.

 

“You can see it?”

 

Levi nodded, humming affirmatively.

 

“But it is not clear?”

 

Levi nodded again.

 

“Alright. That's fine. That effect should be temporary and your eyesight should return to normal soon enough. Of course I cannot be sure of that but there is a high chance it will be temporary.” The doctor did a test by pinching Levi's arm and carefully observed the way Levi reacted to the pain stimuli. The doctor looked pleased yet again. “You are one lucky fellow, Levi. I would predict based on what I see that you will make a full recovery.”

 

Lucy let out a laugh of relief. “That sounds wonderful, doctor.”

 

“The journey ahead will not be easy. It will take time but his responses are good,” the doctor reminded her. “We only have the speech tests to run and I'd like to get a specialist for that to judge the results correctly.” Giving Levi and his mother last nods to each he said, “I'll come by later. Have a good day, Levi, Lucy.”

 

* * *

 

Tuesday afternoon after school Eren made his way to the hospital. To his relief he was let past the reception so that meant that Lucy had not told them to deny him access. Eren's heart was pounding as he walked closer and closer to the room that hopefully held his now wide awake lover. Eren had been looking forward to this all day despite what the doctor said. For Eren it would be enough to see Levi awake and moving rather than just watch him sleep, lying there motionless.

 

Eren's heart was going to break through his rib case if it kept up the pace that is was thumbing. He gulped nervously as he saw the door that he was about to enter through. _Please let him be alright_ , he thought as he pushed it open.

 

First thing he noted was that Lucy turned to smile at him. Her bright smile was only thing he needed. She didn't have to say a word. Eren's gaze shifted from her to Levi when the said man turned his head towards him.

 

“I'll leave you two alone for a moment,” Lucy said quietly, slipping past him and out of the room.

 

Eren stood there for a mere second before he rushed to Levi's side, kissing his forehead and taking his hand into his. “I missed you,” he whispered, his eyes tearing up. He noted that Levi's eyes were a bit unfocused.

 

“Eren,” Levi croaked, smiling at him but scowled when he heard Eren sniff. He sighed in frustration as he wanted to tell Eren that there was nothing to cry about. If only he could see him clearly. His view was still foggy.

 

Levi raised his free hand to wipe the tears away from Eren's cheeks. “Shhh,” Levi hissed. His attempt to be soothing didn't sound exactly right in his ears. Levi brought Eren's hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on it, hoping it would do the trick.

 

Eren cried as he was overwhelmed by his feelings. “If you ever,” he hiccuped. “Do something like that again I'll kill you,” his threat did not sound as menacing as he hoped but he saw Levi nodding slowly at him as the man ran his thumb over Eren's wet cheek. “God, I want to smack you for it. I don't need another boyfriend who likes to flex his muscles,” Eren breathed out, squeezing Levi's hand between his own.

 

Levi groaned and Eren laughed through his tears.

 

“I know but I want you to know that you don't need to do things like that, no matter the reason. Fighting is not the option,” Eren lectured. “I do not even want to know exactly why you thought picking a fight with Reiner was a smart move to make. I swear to god I'll break my promise to my late mother about not using violence and kick your ass if you do it again,” Eren threatened one more time to make it clear.

 

Levi didn't look happy but nodded anyways. His hand slipped on to Eren's collar and he tugged at his shirt to get his face closer.

 

Eren took the hint and kissed him softly. “You are going to be alright, right?” he asked quietly.

 

Levi pulled him into another kiss and nodded, returning his hand to touch Eren's face again. He kissed Eren's fingers one more time as if to say, _I'll be alright, I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun last week and I have to admit that I have too much free time now that No Remorse has ended and even with the Eruriren week thing. So by the way if anyone has any prompts they wish me to write out or try to, you can tell me now (or never!!) cos I'm kinda astonished by the amount of followers I have on Tumblr and so my ask box is open for all sorts of ideas in celebration of new friends and such. I will pick at least 3 of those ideas that I've gotten or still get and write something based on them. This is sort of my way of a "giveaway" idea.  
> Oh and you can leave an idea here too if you wish. I'll be publishing these little ficlets here on AO3 some time between end of June and July. Most likely going to take me a few weeks easily. I'll be sure to credit people if it is possible.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the full post.](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/tagged/Dakta's%20400%20followers%20celebration)
> 
>  
> 
> This is purely cos I almost never write out prompts that I've been given so I thought that this time I'll be open and listen to people what they'd wanna see instead of me writing out my pervy thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

On Thursday afternoon Levi's speech therapist, Donna, came into the room, introducing herself to Eren and carrying something with her. “I brought this for Levi,” she said, holding out a small whiteboard and couple of few pens to write on it with. “This should make communication a bit easier between you all.”

 

Levi took the whiteboard with a smile and started to scribble right away. **Thank you** , he wrote.

 

“No problem,” Donna said. “I'll be back tomorrow for your therapy session and the schedule of it. Have a nice day!”

 

Eren's confusion must have shown upon his face because Lucy spoke up right after Donna was gone. “Levi had a therapy session with her this morning. She diagnosed Levi with some sort of aphasia. He can write but he has trouble with speaking and forming words, sentences being completely out of the question.”

 

Eren nodded. It made sense now that Levi had not said anything beyond his name. Levi did not seem phased by the fact so Eren could only assume the older man had come to terms with it already.

 

Levi was wiping what he wrote off with a small eraser that came with the whiteboard and he smirked at Eren. **I love you** , were the next words he wrote on it.

 

Eren smiled, saying, “I love you too.”

 

Lucy watched the two goofs make lovey dovey eyes at each other. “No words for me?” she teased and saw Levi add the word 'too' at the end before showing the message to her. “Now that's my boy!”

 

Eren laughed as Levi scoffed, clearly not liking what she said.

 

**Shut up.**

 

“I'm sorry,” Eren said, hiding his eyes behind his hand as he chuckled. He was so happy to see Levi back to his normal self.

 

**Kiss me you fool.**

 

“If that is your way of asking then I think not,” Eren said with a smirk.

 

Levi gave him a death glare. Eren just smiled.

 

**I hate you.**

 

“You just told me you loved me!”

 

**I take it back.**

 

Eren could not be mad at Levi, not when the older man was glaring at him without any real heat in that glare. “You are so cute,” Eren taunted, knowing fully well how much Levi hated that word.

 

Now the glare got some power behind it. **Go fuck yourself.**

 

“Levi!” Lucy cried out, shocked. “Don't think I didn't see that!?”

 

Eren hid his mouth behind his hand and tried not to laugh. He listened to Lucy reprimand Levi and Levi's angry huffs and the pen squeaking against the whiteboard as he wrote his replies.

 

Eren looked away and did his best to keep his chuckles down.

 

“Eren,” Levi called out to him and the young man turned to see what it was that Levi had to say.

 

**Stop laughing you idiot. Not funny.**

 

“Yes it is,” Eren managed to say with a straight face but then he giggled a little. Between Levi's glares and his rude writings, Eren could not help but notice the mirth in Levi's eyes.

 

As Eren interacted with Levi, he noticed there was something off about Levi other than his inability to express himself linguistically. A small nagging thought in the back of his mind kept telling him all was not as well as it seemed. In the next few hours it became clear to Eren what exactly was wrong with Levi. At first he had thought that the man was just being overly emotional but when it had been about the fifth time that Levi said to him that he loved him Eren had no other choice than talk to Lucy about it.

 

“Lucy, why don't we get something to eat in the cafeteria?” Eren suggested, hoping that his expression relayed the message of 'we need to talk'.

 

She caught up on it, kissing Levi's hand. “We'll be back soon, sweetie.”

 

Levi yanked his hand away from her but nodded all the same. Eren found it funny how Levi was obviously pleased that his mother was here but didn't want to show it openly.

 

As soon as they were out of the room Eren started talking, “He repeats things. He has told me about five times that he loves me with the same enthusiasm as he did the first time. There is something wonky about his memory.”

 

“I noticed it too. I'll talk to the doctor about it,” Lucy said.

 

It was a good thing Eren wasn't alone with this observation. It turned out the doctor thought so too and ordered some memory tests to be conducted on Levi the next day. He requested Eren's presence as he wanted to check what was the most recent thing Levi remembered.

 

So Eren found himself at the hospital on Friday morning. He was happy he didn't have any important classes to attend. Besides he could miss a lecture or two since the professor would be giving out the materials later vie email.

 

The doctor first asked simple questions but they got harder and harder, including some basic mathematics. Levi dutifully wrote his answers down to whatever he was being asked about.

 

Eren watched with curiosity the memory tests being conducted. It was apparent that Levi had some problems.

 

“Alright, what is the last thing you remember doing with Eren before your accident?”

 

Levi started to scribble down hos answer and Eren waited with slight tension in his body would Levi's answer be accurate.

 

**We talked on the phone.**

 

The doctor looked at Eren as if to ask was this right.

 

“Yes, that's right,” Eren said.

 

“Do you remember what you talked about?” was the doctors next question.

 

Levi looked a bit hesitant, giving Eren a look that didn't look so happy anymore. **Nothing. He answered the call and then nothing.**

 

Eren sighed in relief. “Do you know whose number you called?” Eren asked.

 

**Reiner's.**

 

“Is that correct?” the doctor asked.

 

“Yes,” Eren nodded. This was not the moment to tell Levi that it had not actually been Reiner's number.

 

The doctor seemed pleased with the result. “What do you remember of the fight you had before you hit your head?”

 

**I fought with Reiner and then nothing. All black.**

 

Once again the doctor just noted down what had been said. “That is normal when a trauma occurs or human undergoes a great deal of pain. It is the brain's way of protecting us,” he explained. “Do you still remember the color of the car in the picture I showed you?” the doctor suddenly asked.

 

Levi looked pained as he tried to reach the memory but came up with nothing. He shook his head.

 

“Do you remember that I showed you that picture? What type of car was it?”

 

Again Levi could not answer. He simply did not remember.

 

“Levi seems to suffer from a short-term memory loss,” The doctor said outright.

 

The older man in question looked confused. **What?**

 

“It means that you are forgetting new things that happen such as things you say or do,” the doctor explained. “Do not worry, Levi. This could be temporary and disappear in the long run but we don't know for sure.”

 

Levi remembered those things that had occurred to him before the accident but things got hazy after that. He could not remember what the doctor had told him five minutes before when suddenly he was being asked about it. “Fuck,” Levi said out loud as he realized he really had no idea what day it was. How long had he been here?

 

“Levi!” Lucy cried again. “Out of all the words, you know how to say that?!”

 

Eren could not but laugh at Lucy's reaction. “I'm sorry,” he apologized his burst of laughter. He could not help it, even given the situation. It was so funny to have Levi cursing without a problem but not being able to form a proper sentence. Even the doctor smiled a little at the profanity spilling from Levi's lips.

 

The doctor said they could try some medication to see if it would help Levi. As always he left with an advice that they would just need to wait and see.

 

Eren had a shift that evening and he needed to get going. “I have work tonight and by the way,” he said remembering where he was supposed to be tomorrow. “I'm going over to Erwin's tomorrow to help Petra paint the nursery so I won't be here until later.”

 

Levi looked at him. **Wait**. Then he went back to writing, turning the whiteboard towards her. **Give us a moment alone, please?**

 

Lucy smiled, nodding. “Of course.”

 

When she was gone Levi motioned Eren to come closer, putting the whiteboard aside. As soon as Eren was close enough he yanked him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He planned on giving Eren the kind of kiss he had wanted to give him the moment he woke up.

 

Eren tried to be careful with placing his hands on either side of him. Eren wanted the kiss to be gentle but Levi grunted with displeased tone, biting down on Eren's lower lip harshly when Eren did not kiss him the way he wanted him to.

 

“What's gotten into you?” Eren asked when he managed to escape Levi's savagery. “It's not like I'm going to be gone forever,” Eren joked half-heartedly. His words seemed to spur Levi on and he licked Eren's lower lip as an apology before he captured his lips again into a kiss, this time though taking charge without giving Eren a chance to protest.

 

“You are insane,” Eren breathed as the broke apart for brief moment. This time he was the one diving into a kiss. He wanted to apologize to Levi for being a fool, for walking out on him and being partially responsible for this accident of his. “It's all my fault,” Eren whispered again Levi's lips. “I'm so sorry.” Eren placed his hands on Levi's lower back and pulled him closer. Their kisses got deeper as both of them poured their emotions and apologies into their actions.

 

Levi on the other hand wanted to let Eren know that it was not his fault. He had walked into that fight himself. He had driven Eren away with his accusations when he himself should have been honest from the get go. “Eren,” Levi said quietly, kissing the side of his mouth, his cheek and then his lips again. He grabbed Eren's head between his hands, looking into his eyes. Levi felt frustrated how he could not voice his thoughts no matter how he tried. It all became a jumble of sounds, not connected in the right way. In the midst of his frustration he ended up saying, “Fuck.”

 

“Shh,” Eren hushed him as he saw the struggle Levi was going through. “We'll talk later, okay? I have so many thing I need to say to you but you need to get better first. I'll explain everything to you as many times as I have to,” Eren said, acknowledging the fact that Levi might not remember the first time he would tell him what he had to say. It made him sad that Levi probably did not remember this make out session in the coming hours.

 

Levi did not want to let Eren go without some sort of explanation. He did not understand what had happened on that fateful Sunday afternoon. Why had Eren answered that number he had called?

 

He reached for the whiteboard, giving Eren a clear message that this conversation was not yet over. **Whose number was it?** Levi asked flipping the whiteboard between the constricted space between them.

 

Eren sighed. “That is a really long story and it probably makes no sense if I say it was Jean's.”

 

Levi looked at him like Eren had lost his mind.

 

“I know it makes no sense. I'll explain it to you in detail later but yeah it was Jean who was behind it all.”

 

Levi put the whiteboard away again. He would need to think about this if god was merciful enough to let him remember this. Idea struck him right away and he hastily took the whiteboard back into his hands. He wrote, **Get me some paper and a pen**. He showed it to Eren who nodded and went to get him some right away. In the meanwhile Levi wrote down before he forgot that, **Jean was the one behind the texts.**

 

* * *

 

 

It was Friday night and Eren had just crashed on the couch after his evening shift. He just had to smile as he thought how Levi was not in as bad condition as he had feared he would be. Eren did not see it as a disaster that Levi could not exactly speak his mind, he saw it as an obstacle to overcome. Besides, the doctor was very optimistic that once Levi was fully healed, he would be talking normally again.

 

Eren's daydreaming was disrupted by the ringing of his phone.

 

“Hello?” he answered not bothering to check who it was.

 

“Eren!” Connie's bright voice practically screamed from the other end.

 

“Connie, hi,” Eren greeted.

 

“Man, where are you?” his friend asked with slight slur in his voice.

 

Eren sighed as he remembered that he had forgotten completely their plan to go out this Friday. “I can't come, Connie, sorry.”

 

“What the fuck, Eren! You gotta come! We've been waiting for you two hours,” Connie giggled which told Eren that his words were not exactly true. He had taken a few beers by the sound of it.

 

“Connie, I'm sorry but I can't. Some other time.”

 

“Eren, don't be a bitch,” Connie hissed jokingly. “Hey hey, now that I remember,” Connie started to talk enthusiastically. “When are you gonna have a house welcoming party with Grumpy?”

 

Eren fidgeted with the edge of the blanket he was under as he had planned to go to bed already. “Connie, this is not the best time for that.”

 

Connie detected the seriousness in Eren's voice. “What you mean?” It seemed that news had not traveled to Connie yet and Eren was somewhat grateful for that.

 

Eren debated if it was a good thing to tell the drunk Connie what was going on. “Levi is in the hospital.” Keeping things simple might be the best choice right now.

 

“What?! What happened to Grumpy?” Connie sounded honestly distressed.

 

“He had a fight with Reiner.”

 

“Whaaat! Reiner the Michelin Man of muscles! Did he hurt him?”

 

“Nah, Levi had an accident but he'll be fine. He broke Reiner's arm, though,” Eren told Connie, adding the last thing in with a hint of humor.

 

“Nice! Grumpy can hold his own, wow. I like him,” Connie cheered.

 

Eren smiled as he listened to the drunk Connie babble to him.

 

“Hey, man, I understand totally that you don't want to come, okay? Take care of Grumpy. He honestly seems like a nice guy.”

 

“Thanks and I will.”

 

“Talk to you later, Eren,” Connie bid him goodbye.

 

“Bye.” Eren hung up and dropped the phone on the floor with a sigh. He was sure that Connie would call him later to ask for details and Eren would tell his friends what was going on some time when they gathered together.

 

_Friends..._

 

Jean might still be there, hanging out with Connie and the girls and if Eren and Armin started to avoid him it would rise questions in the long run. Eren made a mental note to talk to Connie, Ymir, Sasha and Christa about what had happened and what they thought about Jean. Knowing Connie, he would not allow Jean into their circle of friends anymore. Not after the stuff he had pulled.

 

* * *

 

 

On Saturday morning Eren was eating breakfast when the doorbell ran. He hurried to open as he knew it was probably the Smiths.

 

“Good morning, Eren!” Petra greeted him as soon as he opened the door.

 

“Morning, do you mind waiting a sec? I'm almost done eating breakfast.”

 

Petra only offered him a sympathetic look. “Sure. Erwin is waiting in the car, though.”

 

“Oh, oh.” Eren hurried back into the kitchen and got back to finishing his breakfast.

 

Petra walked slowly after him, taking her time to look around. “This place looks nice,” she commented.

 

Eren smiled over the glass of orange juice. “Thanks. You haven't been here before, right?”

 

“Nope. We were waiting for a formal invitation from Levi but looks like we will have to wait a while.”

 

Eren set his glass back down after taking a gulp. “No, no, you are welcome any time and maybe when Levi gets home we can have a proper dinner and all that socializing stuff.”

 

“Yeah, we should do that.”

 

“Great!” Eren exclaimed as he shoved the last piece of his eggs into his mouth and with a record speed set the plate and glass in the sink. “I'm ready, let's go.”

 

While they walked to the car Petra told him that they had just dropped Lucy off at the hospital. She was staying with the Smiths. Eren felt a small tinge of guilt, thinking that he should have offered the possibility to stay over at their home himself. If Lucy had brought it up he might have stopped moping and actually notice that she needed a place to sleep. On the other hand it was probably for the best if Lucy spent her nights with people she actually knew. Eren had to admit that he was not the greatest company right now.

 

Eren really liked spending time with Petra and Erwin and the morning proved to be a nice one. Petra suggested that Eren would have lunch with them and Eren had accepted to stay. Painting of the nursery would not take long after all. Erwin had been supervising their work quietly. Eren could understand why Erwin did not want Petra to climb the ladder up to near the ceiling. He did not want to think what could have happened if she had fell down from that height. So Eren dutifully did it himself and reached for the hard spots over the window and closets. Someone had to paint the wall near the ceiling as well to make the edge look clean.

 

Eren was more than glad to have something to do other than worry about Levi. He could help it while he was with the older man. To see Petra's round belly made him excited for her and Erwin's future. He wondered if they would let him and Levi babysit the little girl or boy or would they let their child near the foul mouthed short man at all?

 

Eren smirked and chuckled to himself as he imagined how Levi would be the uncle that everyone would keep their kids away from.

 

“Eren?” Petra asked when Eren was nearly finished with his job.

 

“Hmm?” He hadn't noticed that Petra had taken Erwin out of the room. He must have been deep in thought to miss that.

 

“Do you mind if we talked for a bit after you are done?”

 

Eren gave her a confused glance. “Sure.” He started to wonder what it was that she had on her mind that she wanted to talk to him about. It took him only a few minutes to finish up. He climbed down and put the brush away into a bucket filled with turpentine. “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Eren asked his curiosity rising as Petra took a deep breath.

 

“Erwin and I were thinking what we should ask you personally if you'd like to be one of our little one's god parents? We would love to have you and Levi be the little one's godfathers.”

 

Eren was speechless. This was not what he had expected at all. He had thought that maybe Petra would have had something to ask about Levi or something like that but never in million years would he have guessed the Smiths would even consider him as a candidate. “I don't know what to say,” he admitted.

 

Petra offered him an understanding smile. “Take your time but let me tell you this,” she said, her voice dropping low. “Levi cannot say no,” she whispered as if it was a secret. “Erwin will kick his nuts if he says no.”

 

Eren snorted when he heard that, imagining the man in a wheelchair, kicking Levi between the legs. It was too funny not to laugh.

 

“So what do you say?” Petra asked enthusiastically, waiting for him answer.

 

“Isn't it against some law to have two godfathers?”

 

Petra waved her hand in front of her. “No! God no, and we don't care as long we have the best people there to help us with our little one.”

 

“Does that mean last minute babysitting gigs and such?”

 

“Maybe,” she sounded a bit coy. Eren was sure she could not wait to go out with Erwin once in a while after the baby arrived. Eren could only imagine how much work a small baby was going to be. 

 

Eren had to smile at her. “Well then, what can I say other than it would be my honor to be the little one's godfather.”

 

Petra let out a small squeak and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. She was already at the door before Eren even realize what had happened. “Erwin! He said yes!” she shouted, peeking out of the room.

 

“ _Great!”_ Eren heard the man yell from somewhere from the house, wherever Petra had left him after Erwin had asked to be excused.

 

Petra squeaked again, full of energy and happiness. Eren could not help but laugh as her happiness was contagious.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wonderful fan art [here](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/post/90388214371/i-couldnt-resist-omfg) by Mizumae.  
> And some more [here](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/post/89378344736/whiteyoukai-a-scene-from-chapter-31-of-blind) and [here](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/post/89469587451/whiteyoukai-not-quite-a-scene-from-blind) by Whiteyoukai.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Levi about Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a bit late. I kinda suddenly realized on Wednesday evening that I needed to actually write this in one day, which should have been possible but I didn't manage to do it. Anyways I spend whole Friday day walking around like zombie since 4 am and then crashing in for so much needed sleep in the afternoon which means 0 writing done.  
> So lesson of the week, do your writing early so you don't notice how screwed you are when sudden trips to North happen!

 

Eren arrived into the hospital with a big smile on his face on Saturday afternoon. Levi looked up from his notebook that he had made his mother buy for him.

 

_**Jean was the one behind the texts.  
Ask Eren about it!** _

 

That had been the very first thing he had written down in it. Lucy kept reminding him to write on it and soon he was telling her that he could remember it, thank you. He scribbled down on his thoughts whenever he had free time and that he had a lot. He took a look at Eren's face and wrote down, _ **Eren seems happy.**_ He put the notebook down, closing it. 

 

Levi knew Eren was hiding something by the way he smiled.

 

“Hello, my little sunshine!” Eren chirped and Levi frowned at him even despite the nice little peck his lips received. “Erwin will come by next week to talk to you,” Eren continued, his smile not faltering at all. “You never guess what Petra asked me today! Gosh, I'm so exited!” Eren practically jiggled in the chair he had just blobbed down on.

 

Levi took the whiteboard and wrote,  **Do I even dare to ask?**

 

Eren beamed at him. “I'm not telling!” he said in a sing-song voice.

 

Levi sighed.  **Have it your way then.**

 

“I want to keep this to myself a bit longer.” Eren continued to smile brightly and started to hum some cheery tune.

 

Something was up. Levi narrowed his eyes.  **Suspicious.**

 

Eren just grinned at him, leaving him in the dark about the source of his happiness. “So how's your day been? Flirted with the nurse?”

 

Levi gave him the 'oh please' look.  **That guy sweats too much.**

 

Eren barked out a laugh. “Bert? Reiner hit on that guy.”

 

As soon as that name fell from Eren's lips, Levi looked away from him. _ Reiner. _ That guy pissed him off. Levi looked down on his hand, flexing his fingers as he recalled the events before his accident. He had been in that flower shop to seriously hurt that young man. He could ask Eren what had happened to Reiner but did he really want to know? What he actually wanted to know was how Reiner fit into the whole text message fiasco? 

 

It did not go unnoticed by Eren how Levi reacted as soon as Reiner was mentioned. “Reiner was a victim of Jean as well but that doesn't forgive the way he acted, though,” Eren's tone was careful as if he was assessing what kind of mood Levi was in. “Turns out that Jean sent Reiner some messages pretending to be you.”

 

That had Levi turn his head sharply towards him and he quickly grabbed his notebook and wrote down what Eren said.

 

For a moment Eren watched the pen move over the pages in silence. “Is that your secret diary or something?”

 

Levi nodded, scribbling down.

 

“May I see what you are writing?”

 

Levi glared at Eren, shutting the notebook.

 

“Okay,” Eren said, raising his hands up in defeat. “Keep your secrets.”

 

Levi lowered the notebook on his lap and returned to used the whiteboard. **Jean?** He looked at Eren expectantly.

 

Eren closed his eyes briefly. “Where do I start?”

 

**The beginning?**

 

“Are you sure this is the best time to do this?” Eren asked eyeing Levi questioningly.

 

Levi nodded, tapping his pen against the notebook as if saying that he'd be writing it down.

 

“Alright,” Eren mulled over what he was supposed to say. “The beginning?” Eren thought of how everything Jean had done had come down to being about one man. “I guess I'll tell you about Marco then,” Eren said adjusting his position to sit more comfortably in the chair. “I think I had just turned eighteen when I met Marco. I was completely smitten with him,” Eren said, his voice laced with regret. He had been so naïve back then. “He was a bit older than I was but I didn't see any problem with that. He was a really nice guy and I thought that we had something special going on. He helped me when I was struggling to get by on my own. Mikasa had a decent job and she was staying with her boyfriend. I didn't tell her that I had some problems with money so Marco helped me out by paying my rent for several months.”

 

That explained the reluctance that Eren had showed when Levi had said he'd pay part of his rent for as long as it was needed. Levi noted this on his notebook.

 

Eren looked down on his feet as he spoke. This story of his sounded way too similar to what he had with Levi. “I had not been in a serious relationship before and I believed that I could have something like that with him. He made me believe that I meant just as much to him as he did to me. Maybe it was all in my head, who knows.” He shrugged. His tone took a more serious tone after that. “I was at a party one night and I needed a ride home. My friends offered to take me home if I waited a few more hours but I was not up for that so I called Marco to pick me up. We had had a fight the previous day and I thought it was the best time to settle the issue in the car.”

 

Eren sighed as he remembered being upset and then everything ended. “I was really drunk and mouthing my insecurities out to him. I can't remember anything past the point of being in traffic lights, waiting for the light to turn green. Apparently there was some lunatic who didn't care about the rules and slammed into Marco's side of the car when our light turned green. Marco died instantly.” Eren licked his lips, shifting once again as he got more uncomfortable with the topic as he went on. “I survived with a broken ribs and an arm. Otherwise there was just some bruises and scratches. They said I was really lucky.” Eren paused, looking aimlessly around the room.

 

“The hospital had no room for me. I had no insurance so they just send me home and told me to come back if I got a headache. I had no money to pay the fees either way so...”

 

Levi wanted to comment how that seemed extremely unprofessional of them but he wanted to know where this was going.

 

Eren swallowed, smacking his mouth loudly. “So I was going home, almost out of the hospital when I heard Marco's name being said and saw this woman with two little kids talking to some doctor and policemen near the entrance. As it turns out they were Marco's family. That bastard had been married all along. He had lived double life.” He remembered clearly how he had felt standing there in the corridor listening numbly what was being told to the family. _“Mrs. Bott, your husband died instantly.”_

 

Eren fell silent for a moment, still looking down.

 

“You know,” Eren said after a while. “Jean told me that he had been sleeping with Marco as well. That's why he was so angry at me. He said it is my fault that the bastard died. Jean wanted revenge so he devised a plan to hurt me. He set up the blind date. Obviously he didn't expect me to actually like you and so he had to up the stakes. All I know is that he send you some pictures while pretending to be Reiner. He did the same to Reiner, setting you two up against each other. Everything Reiner did and said to us fit into that picture so perfectly,” Eren said, shaking his head still trying to make himself believe that all that shit was real what he just said. “And you know the rest.”

 

Levi had been taking notes as Eren spoke. He put the pen aside after two minutes of scribbling down the last pieces of info he had deemed important.

 

**Thank you for telling me.**

 

Eren nodded. “I should have told you about Marco sooner. It's only been a few years since he died.” His death was still fresh in his mind but he had gotten over it. The whole 'he was married all along' thought had made the mourning period much shorter. “After that I had some very short and volatile relationships like the one with Reiner.” Eren's voice was lifeless by this point. It didn't have the same enthusiasm it had when the young man had walked in.

 

All this information that Levi had gotten made everything fall into place. It was no wonder where the pictures had come from. Levi now understood also why there had been those disgusting text messages. Jean had been behind those as well. Levi saw them as nothing but an attempt to cast a slur on Eren. Of course Levi could ask if that was the case but to achieve world peace seemed much more likely than him asking tactfully about the messages that suggested Eren taking money for... Levi did not even want to think about it.

 

Levi looked at Eren, his eyesight had been clearing out somewhat in the past few days but it was not all clear yet. Eren was not looking at him, still staring down on his lap and twirling his fingers together.

 

Levi put the notebook away. It didn't matter. Eren was with him now and his past was just a past. For all he knew, those rumors could have been all Jean's doing too. As Eren had said, Marco had paid his rent and all those disgusting words about Eren might have been caused by that simple fact.

 

“Eren,” he called out, shifting to the other side of the bed. When Eren looked up Levi patted the bed next to him.

 

“I don't know if that is a good idea..”Eren started to protest.

 

Levi pointed his finger down on the bed. “Eren,” he commanded and the young man gave up.

 

Eren climbed in the bed and sat down where Levi had wanted him to. It was easy to settle down next to him as the head end of the bed was propped up. Eren had seen Levi play with the control once. “We should get a bed like this,” Eren commented. “Although this is too narrow.”

 

Levi gave a disapproving huff before reaching for the whiteboard.  **We have a couch.**

 

Eren chuckled. “Indeed, and it is much more comfy for cuddling too.” Eren placed his hand over Levi's hip as he tried to settle in more better position, trying to stay on the damn bed. Levi was not offering any help, seemingly enjoying the squirming Eren was going through. Eren ended up a leg thrown over Levi's, clinging to his frame.

 

The lack of a certain person in the room made Eren wonder. “Where's your mother?”

 

**Shopping.**

 

Oh, of course she was. Wasn't that what women did gladly no matter what? Although Eren had not seen Mikasa be that excited about shopping so maybe just some women liked it more than others. Eren rested his head against Levi's shoulder. He closed his eyes and imagine for a second that they were back at home and not in some squeaky clean hospital room. This room's cleanliness levels passed even Levi's standards.

 

Oh, how he'd do almost anything to see the widescreen TV that was in their living room, just a few feet away when he'd open his eyes.

 

But instead of opening his eyes he ended up crunching his eyebrows together when he felt Levi's hand draw lazy circles on his bum. “We are in a hospital,” Eren stated quietly. As an answer he received a low rumble coming from Levi.

 

“It is kind of inappropriate,” he said, again hoping that Levi had no indecent plans. The movements of his hand did not drop or increase, just lazy soothing circles. “My butt will go numb if you keep that up for too long,” Eren said, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“Hmmm,” came a long hum from his boyfriend. Levi was only enjoying having Eren close. He had hurt his young lover and he didn't know how to repair the damage he'd done. Eren didn't seem that upset with him on the surface but he knew there would be talks about Levi had said in future and the man himself intended on doing so when he was able to talk with Eren properly. Not being able to talk was out of question. He would not think about such option being possible. He would get better and they'd go back to being happy. He would not let Eren go. That was out of question as well.

 

He'd dedicate his life to amending whatever grief he had caused him. That was when he got an idea that he wanted to write down as soon as possible but he could not make himself move away from Eren to do so. Besides there was a chance that Eren would see his plans and that would ruin everything. He only had to hope he would not forget this brilliant surprise plan of his any time soon.

 

Levi wondered if Eren had fallen asleep as the young man had been silent for a while now.

 

“I just want you home,” Levi heard Eren say suddenly with a forlorn tone.

 

Levi smiled pressing his mouth against Eren's forehead. He understood how Eren felt. He wanted to be home as well more than anything.

 

“I haven't slept in the bed since you have been gone.”

 

That was surprising to hear. Levi would have assumed that Eren would be sleeping in the bed, honking all the pillows. It was a small comfort that the bed would be clean when he'd be home but on the other hand it was right down sad to hear that. He could imagine why Eren did not want to suddenly sleep alone in a big bed just as Levi hated this small hospital bed and being alone in it. Neither of them were used to sleeping in such ways. Levi indeed wanted to be back at home.

 

He wanted to be rid of this overall drowsy feeling he had because of the medication they were feeding him. He wanted to be able to see every quirk of Eren's expressions as well. He started to understand how lucky he had been. Things could have been a lot worse. He could be laying here with permanent brain damage and never waking up. He could be in a state where he would not be able to express his love for Eren.

 

Levi moved his hand up from Eren's butt towards his shoulder. His fingers slowly crept under Eren's shirt.

 

“Levi,” came Eren's low warning.

 

The older man just smirked at that reaction. He would have commented that, _Remember who wanted to have a go in a public bathroom._ But since he could not, he settled for teasing his little fox. “Eren,” he murmured.

 

“Honestly.” Eren was not moving away or stopping him even if he was letting words of protest slip past his lips.

 

Levi was not going to give up so easily. His intentions were not as bad as he let Eren believe. Eren would realize that when he'd finally see his face. He massaged Eren's lower back for a moment but when his hand slipped on the front side Eren grabbed it.

 

“We are not going to do anything. What if your mother comes back?” Eren leaned back slightly as he spoke.

 

That was his first mistake.

 

Levi took full advantage of this and with a quick, frisk move he managed to pin Eren to the bed with his body. Levi had no time to look at Eren's face as he attacked his neck with kisses and small bites he knew Eren loved.

 

“Levi,” the young man whined knowing that Levi was taking advantage of the fact that he did not dare to manhandle him at all. Eren was touching Levi like he was a piece of fragile glass, as if he'd break if he hold on too tight.

 

Eren was just about to melt in his arms when the door to the room opened and Lucy walked in.

 

“This is what happens when I leave you two alone for too long!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands in a commanding manner. “Sweetie, stop molesting your boyfriend at any given moment, please?”

 

Eren let out a small “Eep!” pushing against Levi's shoulders. Levi on the other hand was giving his mother a very disapproving look. He wanted to shoo the woman out of the room but Lucy was having none of that as she made her way back to her seat on the side of the bed.

 

“What?” she asked as her son sighed in defeat. “You are just like your father.” Lucy shook her head disapprovingly.

 

Levi groaned loudly, burying his face back into the crook of Eren's neck.

 

That peeked Eren's interest as he had never heard anything about Levi's father. Levi had not mentioned him. It had made him wonder on a few moments that why he was not there to see his son in the hospital at all? Was he dead or was there some bad blood between them?

 

“You know what I'm saying is the truth,” Lucy argued. “You certainly did not get that recklessness from me. Besides I'd show some discretion and not fondle others in public.”

 

Eren was glad that Levi was blocking his face from the view. He didn't want Lucy to see his red face. It had not been exactly fondling that had been going on and Eren counted his blessings for that. Levi lifted his head away from its hiding place. “Stop laughing,” Eren hissed quietly at him when he finally saw Levi's smiling face. Eren was embarrassed but not as much as he would have been if Lucy had caught them in more compromising position.

 

Levi smirked at him and smooched him right on the lips. With a wink he sat back, giving his mother another glare. Eren hid his face behind his hand. Lucy seemed to be cool about whatever she had interrupted.

 

“Don't look so smug, Levi,” Lucy reprimanded her son. “I raised you better than this.”

 

Eren could see that there was a lot that Levi wanted to say to her. His smirk was fading fast. The older man waved his hand to her as if telling her to leave.

 

“Oh no, you are not getting any tonight, sweetie,” Lucy said with an evil smile. “Knowing you, you'd just add to your injury.” She tilted her upper body to the side and moved her gaze to Eren. “I'm sorry darling that you have to put up with this ape.”

 

Eren forgot his embarrassment and laughed as he saw how Lucy's words irked Levi even when the older man tried to stay calm. Levi was anything but an ape and Lucy was obviously just teasing him. Eren placed a hand on Levi's arm. He shook his head with a smile on his lips when Levi glanced at him. “It's alright,” Eren said talking to Lucy.

 

This time Eren was on the receiving end of that glare for a short moment. “You are not an ape,” Eren said to Levi gently, trying to appease his boyfriend. “But she is right on one thing.”

 

Levi quirked an eyebrow at him as in silent question.

 

“You should show more restraint, _sweetie_ ,” Eren teased him.

 

Levi pointed his finger at Eren's chest and then towards the empty chair.

 

“Okay, okay, no need to get mad. I'm going,” Eren said quickly and got out of the bed back into his chair. Eren noted that Levi did not like the nickname 'sweetie' at all apparently. He filed that info somewhere in his mind for later use. When Eren caught Lucy's eyes she send him a wink. Somehow Eren could not come to resent her at all. It was good to see some smiling faces around these days and mischief was so clear in her eyes. There was no way he could hate her, she was Levi's mother after all. The person he could thank for having Levi in his life.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s last days in the hospital.

A whole week passed pretty quick for Eren. He spend most of his free time with Levi but upcoming exams were pressing down on him. “I have exams coming so I won't be able to come as often,” he told Levi on Friday afternoon.

 

The older man just nodded understanding the situation. As soon as Eren had said that he wrote it down in his notebook. It had become an habit very quickly. He skimmed the pages each night before bed, adding things in. The pages were filling from random things to therapy schedules and such. His speech therapist, Donna, had thought it was a brilliant idea to keep a diary.

 

He had noted down that he would have a physio today. Even Donna had encouraged him to take walks and move around since he didn't have dizzy spells. He was about to ask Eren if they could take walk when his doctor entered the room with Lucy in tow.

 

“Hello, Levi and Eren,” the doctor greeted them. “How are you today?” he proceeded to ask the patient himself.

 

Fine.

 

“That's good. Your skull is healing well and the wound has closed without any complications. I talked to your mother and informed her that you'll be ready to be discharged within the next two weeks but on one condition,” the doctor paused. “You need someone to be there keep an eye on you twenty-four-seven.”

 

Eren looked at Levi sharing a look with him in silence. “I have school and work, I can't do that,” Eren said sadly. He wanted Levi to come home but if he needed supervision then what was he supposed to do?

 

“I'll do it.”

 

Eren turned his gaze on Lucy in wonderment. What did she mean? Would she be taking Levi with her to who knows where she lived?

 

“If you two have a place for me to stay then it is no problem at all,” she said with a smile.

 

“Of course!” Eren jumped up. “You are more than welcome to come and stay with us. We have an extra room and bed.” In no time at all he was hugging her. “Thank you,” he whispered to her.

 

Lucy seemed surprised by the sudden hug. “Oh, okay,” she said awkwardly patting his back. “I see why Levi likes you so much,” she said with a wink when Eren let her go.

 

Eren blushed in embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I am just so happy.” He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. He couldn't contain himself as he finally knew when Levi would be back home. Just for the heck of it, Eren turned to Levi and gave him a hug as well. “I can't wait,” he whispered enthusiastically into Levi's ear. “The couch is killing my back.”

 

Levi chuckled into his ear. He too was happy to hear the news of getting back home. He was sick and tired of eating hospital food and staring at the white walls.

 

The doctor just watched Eren's happiness from the side lines until interjecting, “Well if that is settled between all of you then I see no problem for him to go home. In the upcoming two weeks we will make sure he is fit to do so and we'll arrange a nurse and a speech therapist to visit on regular intervals to monitor his progress. I'm sure that being in a familiar environment will speed his recovery more than being in here.” The doctor left with a small nod of his head.

 

“God damn I can't wait!” Eren exclaimed, squeezing Levi's shoulders. “This gives me the needed boost to get through my exams. I'll study hard so I can spend time with you when you get home.” Eren almost squealed in joy. Two more weeks to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi sighed as his head hit the flimsy pillow of his hospital bed. He had little over a week to go, being cooked up in this building. They had dropped the amount of medication given to him. When he was no longer being fed painkillers and antiemetics, he was having headaches and vomiting his guts out occasionally. The doctor had said it was normal and advised him to only take the pills if they became a regular thing and prevented him from getting enough nutrition in.

 

Lucy had been tasked to keep a sharp eye on whether Levi felt nauseous or not. Levi felt like he was a little kid again. His mother would be watching him like a hawk for who knows how long. So much for being alone with Eren.

 

Eren had not visited today and even his mother had been spending time with Petra saying, “Erwin is like a son of mine. That child needs a grandparent and most likely this is as close to I get to being one.” She had justified her interest like that. Levi did not mind that much. He spend time watching TV and had noticed that there really was nothing else on that the series that Eren had made him watch countless times.

 

The plot had not really moved on from the last time he had watched it. The main male character, John, was still dying from cancer and his on/off girlfriend, Diana, was still pregnant. Not for long though because it seemed that she was about to go to labor.

 

“ _John! I think my water just broke!”_

 

“ _I'll call the ambulance right away, my darling.” John called the ambulance and tried to keep Diana calm until then. The biggest plot twist happened when their kid was finally born._

 

“ _Diana? What is the meaning of this?” John asked in shock._

 

“ _Oh John, I'm sorry you found out like this,” Diana cried holding a dark skinned baby in her arms. John was anything but dark. Tears spilled from Diana's eyes as she hiccuped,“I slept with your best friend James. He is the real father of this child. I was so scared to have no one to raise this kid with me that I lied. I'm sorry, John!”_

 

Levi found himself laughing at the stupidity of the show. Levi did not know how John was still alive. Shouldn't he have died long time ago before Diana even gave birth?

 

“ _But Diana?! How could you! I loved you and you did this to me! I'm dying, you bitch!” John completely lost it and ran out of the delivery room._

 

Levi did not want to know who wrote these ridiculous lines and plot twists for the show. The episodes were only thirty minutes long and he came to notice that there was a rerun of entire week's worth of them today. Levi relaxed and prepared himself for finding out what John did next and how Diana was going to cope with losing her man because of such a lie. The show remotely reminded him of his and Eren's fight.

 

That was how Lucy found her son few hours later. Levi was chuckling, eyes clued on the screen. “I didn't know you liked Perfect Days,” she commented as she took a seat by his bed. Levi motioned her to stay silent as the most important scene was about to unfold.

 

“ _Diana, I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did,” John was looking distressed._

 

“ _Oh John, please. I love you so much and our little Frank will never know his true father.”_

 

“ _If you mean James..”_

 

“ _No! I mean you. I've always loved you and wanted to have children with you, only you! The thing with James was just a mistake. We had just broken up and I was looking for comfort. I am sorry but I can't take it back no matter how I try. If you can't forgive me, at least don't blame little Frank. He's innocent.”_

 

“ _Oh Diana..”_

 

“ _John, give me a chance. We still have some time before you … “Diana started to cry over-dramatically._

 

“ _About that...” John began hesitating. “I've been lying too.”_

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _My cancer was cured when I was out hiking in the mountains with James.”_

 

“ _Darling, that is wonderful!”_

 

Levi grumbled under his breath, “Fuck.”

 

Lucy took it as a sign that Levi did not like the show and the plot twist. “And so the story goes on. You do realize they will not really die ever in the show?” Lucy pointed out and Levi waved his hand dismissively.

 

“I take it that Eren hasn't been here today?”

 

**Nope.**

 

“He didn't seem upset with the idea that I'll be living with you two for a while. How about you?”

 

Levi shrugged. **It's fine.**

 

“Is it?” Lucy pressed on. “I know that you want to be alone with Eren. He's a hot piece of...” she didn't end her sentence on purpose as she got a glare from Levi telling her to drop it. “You are possessive of him. You love him?” Lucy was truly interested to find out what her son was feeling for the young man who seemed to be so much different from Levi.

 

Levi groaned at her.

 

“Well do you? Simple question, sweetie.”

 

**Yes.**

 

“Good. Because if you didn't I'd break your legs,” she meant it. “That young man has been sitting here days on end whenever he can and I doubt he'd do it if he didn't feel the same about you. So how about you tell me when you two are tying the knot?”

 

**We are not.**

 

“Why not?” she pressed on like any good mother would.

 

**Because...**

 

“Are you afraid he'll say no? Have you asked him?”

 

**No and no.**

 

“Then what is the issue? Has he said that he doesn't want to at all?”

 

**No. We haven't talked about it.**

 

“For heaven's sake, Levi!”

 

**What?** Levi did not like the way she kept pestering him about it.

 

“At least ask Eren how he feels about it,” she said. “I know I am not the best person to give relationship advice but I know when it is worth it to keep a person as close as possible,” her tone got sorrowful.

 

Levi knew that there had once been someone in her life that she had loved with all her heart but she had never told him what had happened to that person. On his own Levi had come to the conclusion that the man had died. **I'll ask him when the time is right.**

 

Lucy smiled at him, nodding understandingly. “Okay. Do that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren bounced his way into the room on Friday morning which was Levi's discharge day. His energy was at its peak even if he had just spend yesterday evening cleaning the whole apartment up to the standards he knew Levi had. The few hours he had slept were adding to his giddiness. Eren had woken up on his own at seven am. His alarm had gone off two minutes later when he had been washing his teeth.

 

It had been about three weeks since Levi's accident. November was turning into December in a few days. It was cold outside and Eren had brought Levi his thicker coat and a scarf. In an hour, at noon, Erwin would come to pick them up. Eren didn't have a driver's license and even if he did he would not have dared to touch Levi's Porsche which would still be sitting on the parking lot of the flower shop if Petra had not taken the keys from Levi and driven the car to their apartment. Eren had had the pleasure of going with her and she was a bit reckless driver. Her excuse had been that the car just accelerated so quickly.

 

Levi was sitting on his bed with his bag packed, looking as handsome as ever. Eren cupped his face between his hands, kissing those thin lips tenderly. “Ready to go home?” he asked quietly with a smirk playing his lips as he could hardly contain the excitement.

 

Levi nodded, giving a small smile back. Eren's energy was contagious and he wanted to tell the young man to calm down. All he could say was a stern, “Eren.”

 

“What?” Eren sounded surprised that Levi was anything but happy. “We are going home! Stop being so grumpy about whatever it is.” Eren squeezed Levi's cheeks gently. That did not help dealing with Levi's grumpiness. Besides he was not grumpy. Eren just misunderstood his intention.

 

“He's been waiting here like a boy scout with bag packed for two hours already.”

 

Levi raised his hand at Lucy. Eren expected him to flip her off but he did not. At least Levi showed some respect towards his own mother.

 

Levi had packed his whiteboard away and now regretted it. He would have liked to share a few of his thoughts with his mother. Instead he focused on Eren who was still standing in front of him. Levi grabbed hold of his waist to prevent the young man from leaving. Eren looked at him questioningly probably thinking that he had nothing but lewd thoughts. How little did Eren think of him?

 

Of course he wanted to be intimate with Eren but right now he wanted nothing more than just get back to their home and relax in private. He would attach himself to Eren the moment they did.

 

The doctor waltzed in for the last time.

 

“Good morning everyone. Ready to go home, Levi?”

 

The man in question nodded.

 

“Good good. I presume the nurse gave you all the medication for the next few weeks?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Excellent and you know where to call if you run into any trouble?” the doctor asked, pointing his question to Lucy and Eren, looking at them both.

 

“Yes. Thank you doctor,” Lucy said warmly.

 

“Well I guess that's it then.” The doctor put his pen away that he had been using to sing a discharge form. “Give this to the lovely lady at the front desk and you are free to go.” He gave the form to Eren. Bidding his goodbyes the doctor left them alone.

 

“Erwin will be here soon,” Lucy said. “Come on kiddos, let's go.”

 

Eren smiled at her words while Levi looked slightly pissed. Eren loved it how much it disturbed Levi to be called a kiddo. It was cute how easily Lucy got under his skin. It made Eren wonder if he would have had that kind of relationship with his own mother right now if she was still alive?

 

Eren shook his head as he was being pulled into Erwin's car by Levi who was more than happy to sit in the backseat with him. This was not time to think about sad things like what his mother would have said or done. He was on his way home with Levi who was obviously not letting go of him at any given moment.

 

“Boys, buckle up. I'm not going to be held responsible for your deaths if we crash,” Erwin said looking at them via the rear view mirror. “Especially you, Levi. You have time to play care bears with Eren when you get home.”

 

Levi poked Erwin on the shoulder none too gently but the blond man just laughed. Levi held Eren's hand in his all the way home on full display. Eren saw Erwin glance at them from time to time and shake his head with a smile on his lips.

 

Eren hoped Levi liked the result of his cleaning. Last thing he needed would be honestly pissed off Levi.

 

“Thank you darling,” Lucy touched Erwin's cheek gently when they were finally at their destination. “Thank you for having me over for so long.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Lucy. Petra liked your company as much as I did.”

 

“I might come to visit you two some time to give these two some time alone,” she winked at the two men still sitting on the backseat.

 

Erwin turned to look at Levi. “I will never understand why you don't appreciate your mother more.”

 

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. Despite the comment, Levi patted Erwin's shoulder in a silent 'thank you' before exiting the car with Eren.

 

Eren offered to carry the luggage that Lucy had she refused. Levi just took hers as well and marched toward the door with a fast pace that neither Lucy or Eren could match. They watched him go dumbfounded.

 

“He seems to be fit for someone who just got out of hospital,” Lucy commented.

 

“He must have been working out without us knowing,” Eren concluded.

 

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Lucy walked after her son who was holding the door open for her.

 

As soon as Eren was inside too, he showed Lucy into the guest room. “You can have this all to yourself. I've been using this for studying and I changed fresh sheets in this morning. There should be some space left in the closets if I remember correctly,” he said opening the closet doors and leaving them open for her to decide where to put her clothes.

 

“Thank you, Eren,” she said as Levi placed her luggage in front of the open closets. “I'm sure I'll be fine from here on.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Levi turned to her and pulled her into a hug. He tried to convey his feelings of gratitude that she had made it possible for him to come home.

 

Eren slipped out of the room, leaving them alone. He felt like he was intruding a sacred family moment. He'd have enough time alone with Levi later.

 

“I was really worried, you know,” Lucy said hugging her son with all her might. “I don't intend to be stalking your every move but if you are leaving the house, you need to tell me. I do not want to find you passed out somewhere because you suddenly feel dizzy.”

 

Levi patted her back, pulling back to kiss her forehead as a promise to do so.

 

She nodded at him and Levi was free to go find Eren and harass him with kisses or in some other inappropriate way.  

 

At least that was what Lucy deducted that happened when she heard Eren's bright voice coming from somewhere from the apartment, _“Levi!”_ followed by lighthearted laughter.

 

Lucy chuckled to herself. Her stay here would be an interesting one. She was more than content seeing her son finally happy with someone on his side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can thank my brother for the name Frank. I asked for random male name when he came into my room to harass the cat and he said Frank.


	34. Chapter 34

Levi took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh sheets and the unique scent that belonged to the young man sleeping right next to him. Eren's hair was tickling his nose but he didn't give a damn. He carefully moved his head to take a peek at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was just barely after six in the morning.

 

Levi was happy that his eyesight had normalized during the last three weeks and he hoped that in the upcoming weeks the blurriness would be all but a forgotten memory.

 

Eren shifted in his sleep but did not show any signs of waking up. Normally Levi would get up and make breakfast, get the newspaper and read it before Eren got up but now Levi could not give a damn about such things. He did not want to leave the bed just yet.

 

He listened to the soft breathes of Eren for who knows how long. He could hear his mother moving about in the apartment but even that did not arouse his interest to leave Eren's side.

 

It was an hour later that there was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Lucy peeked in. “I made some breakfast and tea if you are interested,” she said quietly, noticing that Eren was still sleeping. She closed the door with a soft click, leaving the two men alone once more.

 

Levi really liked the idea of having a full course breakfast made by his mother. It had been a while since he had had the pleasure to enjoy it. He should visit her more often. He made a note to do so in the future. He was sure Eren would not mind a trip to the countryside to be spoiled by Lucy's cooking and garden. Levi was briefly flooded by sweet memories of spending summers in that lush garden while eating every meal out in the warmth of the sun. He really missed the place.

 

But now he had another thing to worry about and that was how to wake Eren up efficiently before the food got cold.

 

“Eren,” he said, nudging on the young man's shoulder.

 

Eren just buried himself deeper under the covers.

 

“Eren,” he tried again this time with a softer tone.

 

Eren wrapped his arms tighter around him.

 

“E-re-n,” Levi stretched his name in a sing-song tone and let his fingers tickle at the bare skin on Eren's hip.

 

This time he got a long mewl out of the young man. “Stop, that tickles,” Eren mumbled, his face still hidden from view.

 

Levi nudged his hips towards Eren and that did the trick. Eren was sitting up in a flash.

 

“No,” Eren said and looked at the clock. “It's too early in the morning for games.” The young man got up and Levi followed suit but he found himself sitting back on the edge of the bed as a dizzy spell hit him. Eren noticed that something was not right right away. “Are you alright?” he hurried to ask.

 

Levi nodded, holding his hand up, telling Eren to wait. The dizziness passed and Eren helped him up. For a moment they just stood there and luckily the dizzy feeling didn't return.

 

“I'll get dressed. Wait for me, okay?” Eren asked gently, worry evident in his voice.

 

The older man just nodded and waited for Eren to pull on more clothes than was necessary obviously feeling too modest to go out there in just a pair of boxers. Levi was happy to notice that Eren was wearing the ones that he had called ridiculous or something among those lines. Eren's butt looked cute and that was something Levi could not deny. He could not understand what the big deal was about?

 

Levi's inner debate over the issue came to halt when Eren took hold of his hand and led the way to the kitchen. Levi hoped that Eren would not mention anything to his mother about the dizziness. Lucy didn't need to worry about that as well. It was enough that he made Eren worry which he didn't like one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was curled up at Levi's side on the couch when his phone bleeped.

 

“What the fuck?” Eren asked out loud as he looked at the message re-reading it a few times. “Listen to this,” he spoke to Levi. “Reiner send me a text message saying and I quote: I found the love of my life. I am sorry that I ever bothered you two.” Eren lowered the phone dumbfounded by the message before he raised it again to read the message one more time. “Am I hallucinating? Look, do you see that?” He asked, showing the text to Levi who could confirm that it was real.

 

Eren saw Levi nodding. “Holy shit,” the young man said. “Reiner has it bad if he sends something like this.”

 

Levi could not really agree or disagree with that statement. He did not know the blond man that well. But he hoped that what Eren said was true and he certainly hoped that the what the text message said was true too. Levi was just not so optimistic about such things. Better to stay alert than be lulled into believing that everything was alright. He would believe Reiner was in love when he saw it with his own eyes.

 

“I hope he does leave us alone from now on. He was sorry in the hospital, by the way. He said that he did not intend for you to get harmed that seriously. The accident really spooked him I think,” Eren spoke calmly and quietly so that Lucy would not overhear him. He was not sure how much Lucy knew about the accident and what had led to it. It might be better if she did not know the whole truth.

 

Levi patted Eren's arm as his gaze had returned to the TV screen. They were watching some super hero movie which name Levi could not remember and he did not really care either way. He noticed half way through it that he was not sure what had happened at the beginning of it anyway.

 

Lucy was washing the dishes of their lunch. She had made an amazing potato salad and french fries. The combo had sounded odd to Eren but he had really enjoyed the both cold and warm version of potato. Lucy had mixed a killer spice mix for the fries that she had sprinkled on top before serving them.

 

Eren had given his compliments to her and Lucy had just dismissed it. “This is nothing special,” she had said. Eren wished she would teach him a thing or two about cooking. Maybe he could lure Levi into visiting her some time for a longer period of time. Not only because she had chatted his ear off after breakfast about her house and the surrounding gardens. Eren had been genuinely interested and he had listened intently, painting a picture of the place in his mind.

 

But now he was relaxing on the couch watching Iron Man with Levi. Eren had been wanting to ask if Levi was alright since normally the man would comment something but now there was complete silence. Not even the curse word left the man's lips. Eren had given a few secret glances to Levi's direction and the man had seemed unfocused on whatever was happening on the screen.

 

It was not long after that the older man excused himself by gently slipping off the couch. Eren thought nothing of it.

 

Levi walked into the kitchen where Lucy was still cleaning in her own calm pace, taking her time. Levi stopped by the doorway, his hand touching his forehead. There was a nasty type of headache raging on and he wasn't sure if he had time to take medication or not.

 

Lucy stopped what she was doing. “Maybe you should go to the bathroom,” she suggested. She could see the expression on Levi's face that spoke of nausea. “I'll bring your medication there so you can take them when you feel a bit better.”

 

Levi's actions spoke louder than his words would have as he stalked his way into the bathroom. By the time Lucy followed a minute later with the medicine Levi was already being sick into the toilet.

 

“You didn't take the pills when you felt the first waves of a headache, am I right?” she asked gently, not accusing him. She didn't need to add to the pain any more.

 

Levi nodded feeling stupid that he had not taken the damn pills when he felt the headache creep over him half an hour ago. He would not make this mistake again. Especially after he saw Eren standing at the bathroom door, looking concerned. Seeing those green eyes filled with worry made him hate himself.

 

Eren was about to say something, taking a step towards his boyfriend but Levi held his hand up to stop him.

 

There was a silence between them. Eren didn't know how to express his concern when Levi brushed him off like that. What could he say? Levi obviously didn't want him there.

 

The older man was sitting down on the floor, shuddering from waves of nausea while Lucy offered pills and a glass of water to him.

 

“Take only a sip to keep those pills down as long as possible. Too much water might trigger the vomiting again.,” Lucy spoke calmly, her hand resting on Levi's shoulder.

 

Eren left the two alone in the bathroom. He doubted that Levi wanted him there to watch. He returned to the living room and stopped the movie. He didn't feel like watching it anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was leaning back on the couch, eyes closed. He heard Lucy's low and calm voice talking to Levi but he could not make out what she was saying. Around twenty minutes passed when he heard Levi coming into the living room. There was a light tap on his shoulder.

 

Eren opened his eyes to see Levi settling down next to him with the whiteboard in his hands.

 

**I'm sorry. I'll take my meds like a good boy from now on.**

 

That brought a smile on Eren's lips. Lucy must have said something to Levi. Maybe the older man received a lecture from her?

 

“I'm not mad,” Eren said, his voice even and tired. “I'm worried and hurt that you don't let me help you.”

 

**You can't puke for me.**

 

Eren laughed a little but it lacked energy. “I know.” He took a good look at Levi. The man looked pale but he was no longer shuddering or looking nauseous. “I could hold up your hair for you,” Eren offered half kidding.

 

**Thanks.**

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

**Yes.**

 

“Then it's fine. Everything is fine.” Eren patted Levi's knee gently. He meant what he said. Eren was not angry at Levi. No, he just felt powerless to help him even more so when the man himself pushed him away with such simple gestures.

 

**I'll accept that for now.**

 

That was a confusing thing to say. What did Levi mean by that?

 

Eren had no time to linger on it when he heard Lucy's voice calling for him, “Eren, dear, could you come and help me in the kitchen for a bit?”

 

Eren was reluctant to leave. He wanted Levi to explain himself but he should not make Lucy wait.

 

As soon as he entered the kitchen Lucy was giving him orders, “I'll need help with the flour so come here and take this.” She hold out a cup for him.

 

Eren didn't know what she was making but he surely could take orders. So he ended up standing next to the counter where Lucy was mixing eggs and sugar.

 

“I'll make something sweet for you two to munch on when you feel like it. After those are done we are going to make pizza for dinner,” she told him as she applied things into the bowl with practiced ease.

 

Eren's interest picked up on the word pizza. “I've never had home made pizza.”

 

“About time you do!” Lucy injected happily. “Put three cups of flour in this,” she said as she went to the fridge to get something she forgot to take out on the first time. “I pestered Levi already about this subject but what are your intentions towards my son?” Lucy asked offhandedly.

 

“As in..?”

 

“For heaven's sake, men are so stubborn. Marriage! Are you going to get married or not?”

 

Eren didn't know exactly what to say. He felt he needed to talk to Levi about that before he went and said anything to his mother.

 

Lucy saw him hesitate. “Listen, darling, saying you don't want to get married is fine. Marriage is not for everyone.” Her tone indicated that she knew what she was talking about.

 

Eren hadn't seen a ring on her finger so it made him wonder. “I hope I am not rude when I ask but have you ever been married?”

 

“No.” Lucy was not phased by Eren's question.

 

“Why not?” he was truly interested to hear about what kind of past she had. It would shed some light to Levi's as well without prying into it too much.

 

Lucy sighed as she was done mixing the dough. “Levi has obviously not told you anything?”

 

“We haven't talked about our families that much,” Eren bit his lip when he said that. He could still remember Levi asking about his father and how the man had handled that situation.

 

“I see.” Lucy nodded. “There is no big secret concerning Levi. He doesn't talk about his father because he never knew him and as for me,” she paused. “I did not want to marry someone to pretend to be his father.”

 

“What happened to his father?” Eren was afraid to ask if there was some horrible story to be heard.

 

Lucy simply gave him a smile. “I was a wild young girl and I slept with tons of men until one day I noticed I was pregnant. I'm not proud of it but at least I had fun.”

 

_What a weird thing to say,_ Eren mused to himself.

 

“It was more trouble than worth to try to find the young man who had knocked me up and besides they would not have been able to provide for me anyway so instead I decided that I'd take care of my baby alone. I already knew by then that I was not good with men and relationships. I could not hold a man for more than a few weeks at a time.” Lucy took out a some muffin molds and started scraping the dough into them.

 

“I know it might have been extremely selfish of me not to marry someone but I could not tie myself to someone who Levi might grow attached to and who might one day end up leaving both him and me.” Lucy moved on to making another dough.

 

“Although I once met a man who was everything I could have ever wanted,” she paused, looking troubled. “Needless to say I did not end up with him.”

 

Eren wanted to ask for details but the subject of that man seemed touchy for her so he did not.

 

“Levi sometimes asked why he had no father like other kids of his age did. When he was older he lashed out accusing me of driving away his father. Bringing him up alone was not easy but I did not want to lie to him. When he was finally old enough to understand I told him the truth. He must have heard some pretty bad things being said about me. Heck, they even said them to me when I was a lonely young mother with a small boy and no man in sight.”

 

Lucy brought the bowl closer to Eren. “Put four cups in this.”

 

“People can be cruel,” Eren said, knowing fully well exactly how cruel people could be.

 

“Yes, I know.” Lucy offered him a smile of appreciation. “I did not care for what people said about me. I can only hope they never said a bad word about my son. When I was pregnant I decided that I Levi would be the only person I would never leave and I wanted to make sure that he would feel safe enough with me to do the same. Don't get me wrong, I respect his free will and choices. What I mean is that I wanted him to know that I will always welcome him home no matter what and vice versa.”

 

“I'm sure he knows that.”

 

“Good because he is the best thing I've achieved in my life. I'd never regret raising him up. Of course when he came out to me, telling that he was interested in boys rather than girls, was a shock at first. You know, I had these little fantasies that I'd have grandchildren running around me one day and maybe he could have that big family I never did. But in the end, his happiness is what comes first. Family comes first so my selfish hopes were meaningless compared to that.”

 

Eren had to admire her. She had raised Levi all alone and she had no trouble talking about it with a smile on her face. Eren thought that she and Levi seemed to be more of friends than mother and son if their usual banter was anything to go by. They were not scared of hurting each other with their words. “You could still have grandchildren, you know, if Levi decides to adopt.”

 

Lucy stopped to look at him with adoring eyes. “You are truly such a sweet young man,” she said with a small tilt of her head.

 

Eren blushed. “I wouldn't know about that.”

 

Lucy laughed at his embarrassment. “So tell me, have you thought about tying the knot with that stubborn son of mine?”

 

“I... I haven't given it any serious thought. I'm still young so...” he didn't want to say that things might still change or something like that. “We haven't been together for that long and I'd need to talk to Levi about it.”

 

Lucy laughed again but this time her laughter rang truly happy. “You really are something. Not making any promises, eh?”

 

“I don't like to get my hopes up and marriage is a big step for someone like me.”

 

“I understand. Don't worry.” Lucy patted his shoulder with a hand covered with a hand towel so his shirt wouldn't get dirty. “It is okay to have doubts and not know for sure what you want exactly. I told Levi that he is old enough to know that already.”

 

“What?” Eren asked horrified that Levi would pop the question to him some day. “It is way too early for marriage!” Eren hurried to say and caused Lucy to laugh again.

 

“Don't worry, darling. Levi might not see it the way you do but he won't force you to do anything you are not ready for or has he?”

 

“No,” Eren said despite wanting to almost confess that Levi had kind of ruled over him when it came to moving in together but Eren did not regret his decision.

 

“Good. If he ever hurts you, tell me. It is still not too late for me to teach him a few things about life.”

 

Eren's smile did not reach his eyes when he nodded. “I will.”

 

Lucy made a note of that. Something had happened and she was determined to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out two days earlier than normally because I'll be leaving on a trip abroad tomorrow morning. I'll be gone for almost two weeks. Chapter 35 should come out normally on 18th.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/post/91873732966/whiteyoukai-yup-the-inspiration-caught-me) is some fan art by Whiteyoukai.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "long" wait but here the chapter is a day earlier than promised. :P

 

 

On Monday morning Levi bid farewell to Eren with a quick kiss. He would have wanted to wish him a good day but all he could do was stand there and watch his boyfriend leave for school.

 

“I'll be home after four. I have a long day today,” Eren said before waving his goodbyes.

 

Levi sighed as he turned to get on with his own day. Lucy was standing there, leaning against the hallway wall.

 

“Will I get a goodbye kiss too if I leave to get food?”

 

Levi glared at her for saying something so ridiculous.

 

Lucy chuckled at him, walking to the door to put her shoes on. “Donna will be here in an hour. Don't forget,” she said to Levi.

 

_I don't have much choice in the matter if I do_ , Levi wanted to say to her but he just waved his hand that he heard her. He chose to entertain himself with the morning newspaper while waiting for Donna.

 

Lucy came back half an hour later, humming a tune to herself as she put the things she had bought away. “I ran into a very nice gentleman along the way,” she chatted to Levi. “Really nice butt if I dare to be a judge of that.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at his mother's idea of what was the most important aspect to look for in a man.

 

“I know you are rolling your eyes at me. You are one to talk when Eren's butt is very nice as well.”

 

Levi put the newspaper down. He wanted to know exactly how much his mother had been staring at Eren's ass. Not that he could deny what she said. At least he knew that she was only complimenting Eren and not trying to get into his pants. His mother might have a desire for men but she would stay away from what was his.

 

“I talked to Eren yesterday and asked him about his plans on marrying you,” she said and saw anger on Levi's face. “Now, don't look so angry. I only asked and I am sure you heard his response to that. But that was not what I really wanted to talk to you about,” she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. There was still time before Donna would be here. “I didn't dare to ask at dinner last night but there was something that was bothering Eren when I told him to tell me if you ever did something to him. I want to know what that was about. What have you done to that poor boy that he lied to my face?”

 

Levi looked away, not sure how much he should tell. He still needed to talk to Eren. Things were not exactly all settled between them. He got up, holding his finger up as a sign for her to wait. He went to get his notebook and a pen. The whiteboard would not be for explaining this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was in high spirits after the speech therapy session. Donna had been very pleased with the way he was recovering. She had encouraged him to speak out even if he failed to make sense. She had told him to read out texts to her but that had not gotten them anywhere yet. Then she had asked him if there was any songs he knew well.

 

The question had seemed odd but he had thought of a few and she had asked him to sing with her. She had made him choose a CD and pick a song that she then put on play. To Levi's amazement the familiar song he had picked came out of his mouth gracefully. Donna had explained to him that it was not abnormal for this to happen.

 

“Songs are memorized much more differently than words. The song always stays the same so learning it is an easy task but when it comes to forming words the brain goes through the process of executing multiple tasks such as picking right sounds that should go together to form the word properly. Then there is need for knowing what words belongs where in a sentence and so forth. It is much more complicated than knowing a simply never changing tune.”

 

Levi was more than happy to see that he was not in as bad of a mess as he thought he was. Donna had assured him that since he was healthy, his injury inside the brain would fix itself in due time. Thus she encouraged him to talk as much as possible no matter how hard it seemed to be at first. That was one way to tell how he was progressing.

 

Levi didn't like the idea of trying to make sense to someone. It was hard trying to get anything out of his mouth except for those few words. He got things wrong from the start and it frustrated him. Donna had told him that he should not stress over it but also that there might seem to be periods of time when he would progress at fast rate and then periods when nothing seemed to move forward at all. She told him to be patient.

 

Patience was something he was supposedly good at. To a certain limit.

 

After his therapy session Levi asked Lucy to call Erwin. He wanted to get his hair cut and it was Monday so to uphold their tradition Levi would not go without Erwin.

 

“He'll be here in twenty minutes,” Lucy informed him as soon as she got off the phone. “Take your board with you,” she reminded him as if he was a still a child. “You might forget, you know.” Now she was just teasing him.

 

**It is wonderful how you keep reminding me.**

 

“Isn't it? At least there is something you won't forget then,” she said with a smirk.

 

With his whiteboard under his arm Levi was getting ready to leave.

 

“Have some fun with Erwin. I'll have food ready at four when Eren gets back so you have plenty of time spend with Erwin. Oh, and tell him I said hi.”

 

Levi nodded, leaving outside to wait for the blond man and soon enough he saw the familiar car round the corner.

 

As soon as he got into the car Erwin asked as if they were little school boys, “What is your curfew?”

 

**Mum said to be home at four.** Levi wrote, answering the mocking question.

 

“I see. Lucy keeping you on a leash?”

 

**No. Eren comes home at four.**

 

“Oh, I see,” Erwin's voice rose understandingly. “Can't miss welcoming your young lover home, can you? I fully understand.”

 

**Go fuck yourself.**

 

“Now now, you know I don't need to do that. Married, remember?”

 

**I wish to break your arm.**

 

Erwin laughed. “Who would drive you to your hairdresser then?”

 

Levi scoffed. He took his time to write out, **I'm going to get that “hairdresser” to do something about those eyebrows of yours.**

 

Erwin shook his head and finally they were on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you got your undercut shaved again,” Eren commented as soon as he saw Levi. Eren's hand was touching the back of his head as soon as he was within reach. Levi leaned into Eren's touch subtly.

 

“If Levi had a tail, it would be wagging right now,” Lucy commented as she looked at the two men. Levi was sitting at the kitchen table while Eren had not yet taken a seat, standing besides him.

 

Eren grinned at Lucy's words but Levi shot him a dirty look of disgust. “Oh come on, I just got home. Cheer up.” Eren took his place at the table that had been filled with food.

 

Eren didn't need to tell him to cheer up. Levi was as cheery as he would get any day. He just did not appreciate that he was being mocked for it.

 

Dinner itself was a quiet affair as Eren had no time to talk when shoveling food down his throat. During dessert, which was this time vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberries, Eren finally had time to open his mouth. “When I mentioned to Hanji that you'd be getting home she said that I should take fewer shifts for a while but I need to money so I agreed to have tonight off but starting tomorrow I'll be back to working full evenings.”

 

“Are you having trouble with money?” Lucy asked, giving Levi a brief look as if already reprimanding him for not providing to Eren's every need.

 

“No, no but rent needs to be paid and my salary isn't that big yet.”

 

“But Levi could--”

 

Eren interrupted her. “No. I'm not taking anymore money from him than he already gave me.” God, he had already had this same argument with Levi the other day.

 

Lucy raised her eyebrows in wonder. “Is he always this stubborn?” she spoke directly to Levi now.

 

Her son nodded, with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“I'm not stubborn. I just want to take care of my own bills.”

 

“I know you do but you know you can rely on Levi if you ever run into trouble.”

 

Eren looked between Levi and Lucy, trying to figure out what exactly was her deal. “I know but I do not want to trouble others with my own problems.” He didn't want to explain to her that he did not ever want anyone to pay his rent ever again. He knew he'd be capable of taking care of himself.

 

“I'm not saying you need to push your problems onto anyone else. What I'm trying to say is that you should know that there are people willing to help you without looking for compensation. Even I'd help you if you ran into financial problems and I'd had the money to do so. I'm proud that you feel the way you do. It's admirable that you want to survive on your own.”

 

Eren felt like he had just been lectured but in a good way. “Thanks,” he said unable to express himself otherwise.

 

“So many people hide their problems when they could be easily solved if they just told somebody right away,” Lucy said not expecting any answer to her statement.

 

“Tell me about it,” Eren commented, giving Levi a pointed look that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

 

* * *

 

 

On Thursday morning Eren was sipping on a glass of orange juice at breakfast when Lucy's next words made him choke.

 

“Why aren't you two having sex?”

 

Eren coughed trying to clear his air ways. His face started to heat up.

 

“I haven't heard one tiny squeak coming from either of you,” she said. Eren had just stopped coughing when she added, “Or your bed.”

 

Levi smacked Eren's back in order to help him get through yet another coughing fit while giving Lucy a stern glare.

 

“What?” she asked. “I'm concerned for your well being. The way you acted in the hospital I expected to be walking in on you two every day.”

 

Eren's face was red from embarrassment. Levi made a gesture, running his finger across his neck to tell Lucy to shut up.

 

“If it's me who stands in your way then just tell me and I'll leave.”

 

Eren knew she meant well but he couldn't bring himself to look at her or say anything. His face was hot and he took deep calming breaths.

 

“I didn't mean to embarrass you, Eren,” Lucy said noticing how uncomfortable the young man was. “Say what, I'll go and see Petra for the weekend. You don't have work during the weekend, right?”

 

“That's right,” Eren managed to croak out. What else could he say?

 

She smiled at the young man who still refused to look directly at her. “Then it is settled.” She continued to munch on her food as if she had not said anything out of ordinary.

 

“Excuse me, I need to get ready for school,” Eren excused himself from the kitchen altogether. He escaped into the bedroom, his back hitting the nearest wall as soon as he was inside. He felt conflicted, not knowing whether to feel gratitude or anger towards Lucy. It was true that Eren had not exactly felt comfortable fooling around when she was around but sex still had not been the first thing in his mind when worry had taken over everything else in it.

 

* * *

 

 

Thus on that same night when Eren got home he was literally swept of his feet into Levi's arms.

 

“Hey!” the young man protested. “Put me down!” How on earth did the man have such strength to carry him from the front door into their bedroom. “Are you deaf? Levi, put me down!” He was dumped unceremoniously on the bed and Levi fixed a stern gaze on him. “What?” Had he done something wrong? Levi was looking mildly pissed off for some reason and it scared Eren.

 

Levi whisked the whiteboard and a pen from the nightstand into his hands and began scribbling down his message which Eren was sure not to be anything good.

 

**Why are you avoiding me?** The older man presented his question with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I'm not--” Eren started to say but Levi's harsh gaze shut him up. Eren knew he had hardly avoided Levi. Hadn't he been with him almost every second when they were both at home?

 

**Sexually** , Levi added after the question.

 

That was another thing entirely. “I'm not,” Eren said weakly, knowing that Levi would see through his lie.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. **Yes, you are. Explain.**

 

Eren sighed. How would he explain it? He had no concrete reason just his own insecurities were playing a major role in his subtle way of avoiding anything sexual with Levi.

 

**Don't you want me anymore?**

 

“That's not it,” Eren hurried to say when he saw doubt and worry flash over Levi's face.

 

**Then what?** Levi huffed, clearly annoyed not knowing what was going on.

 

In his head Eren could heard the accusing tone that Levi would have used. “At least sit down,” Eren tugged on Levi's arm. “You are so scary staring down on me.”

 

Levi sat down besides him but instead of looking up Eren looked down on his knees as he spoke, “You mother is partially right that her presence bothers me but that's not all. I feel extremely selfish thinking about fulfilling my own desires when you were in the hospital and you are still recovering and...” he knew he was babbling but he could not help it. “I'm just worried that what if something goes wrong.. I'm just scared okay?”

 

Levi tapped his fingers against the board for a moment before he came up with the best reply to what Eren had said. **You are an IDIOT**.

 

Eren couldn't help but smile looking at the words on the whiteboard.

 

**I'm not going to die from having sex.**

 

“I know,” Eren said sounding desperate for it to make any sense. “I know it is ridiculous. I'm sorry.” He hid his face behind his hands. He was truly making a fool of himself these days.

 

“Eren,” Levi said, tugging on Eren's wrist to get him to reveal his face. “Eren,” he tried again when the young man refused to budge. He put the whiteboard and pen away deciding it was time for an all out attack if his boyfriend refused to look at him. Levi tackled Eren down onto the bed. That finally made Eren removed his hands out of surprise.

 

“Levi!”

 

The older man straddled his hips, grabbing hold of his wrists pinning them over Eren's head. “Eren,” Levi's voice was calm and low. It didn't hold threat. It hold a promise.

 

Levi's blue eyes swept down on Eren's body and so did his hand.

 

Eren shivered when the hand stopped at the belt that hold his jeans up.

 

Slowly Levi's fingers tugged at the leather, undoing the belt in lazy moves.

 

“Tomorrow,” Eren suddenly blurted out. “Let's do this tomorrow instead.” He did not want to be heard, disturbed or walked in on by Lucy under any circumstances. She had promised to be out of their way for the weekend after all.

 

Levi regarded him calmly.

 

“Please?” Eren pleaded softly. He might have used puppy eyes to get his way this time.

 

With a soft sigh Levi let him go, seemingly disappointed in the result of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday was rather short day for Eren when it came to school. He would have several hours before he had to go to work.

 

He turned the key at the door of the apartment. Eren didn't make much noise as he dropped his bag on the floor and took his shoes off. He sniffed the air and could smell the faint scent of the lemon detergent that Levi liked to use.

 

He heard low humming coming from the kitchen and carefully he padded over to see Levi washing the dishes, wearing the infamous apron.

 

“You are in a good mood, hmm?”

 

Levi glanced at him while rinsing a plate. His gaze lingered for a moment too long, checking Eren out.

 

Eren didn't hear the sound of TV nor did he see or hear Lucy anywhere in the near vicinity. Maybe she had already left to see Petra or maybe she had just gone out? Eren did not bother to ask because this meant that he had a few undisturbed minutes with Levi.

 

So with a grin blasted on his face he crept upon his not so unsuspecting victim. Hands slipping under the apron, lips on Levi's neck, Eren pulled himself flush against him. “Are you done soon?” Eren asked not really caring for an answer.

 

For a person who had been trying to get into his pants repeatedly for weeks, Levi behaved too calmly, continuing the wash the few more plates he had left. Although he did leaned backwards a bit, making sure their bodies were touching as much as possible.

 

Eren took in the scent of sweat coming from Levi. As far as he knew the older man had not broken his routine of cleaning. Levi would always first clean everything and then take a shower at the end. Eren hoped that the dishes were the last thing on Levi's list today.

 

“Have you taken your shower yet?” Eren asked, rubbing his hands gently against Levi's hips.

 

As an answer he got a shake of a head and a hum that reaffirmed the negative answer.

 

“What if I joined you for one?”

 

Levi turned his head to look at Eren who dared to ask the question with innocent and happy tone. He knew that the young man was having something else than innocent thoughts. “Hmph.”

 

“What?” Eren asked, not able to keep the grin away.

 

Levi put the plates away, finishing up his dish washing. He then took the apron off before taking a good hold of Eren's shirt front and pulling him with him to the bathroom for that shower that the brat wanted to have.

 

Several minutes later and some peculiar noises escaping from the room itself, Eren's nether regions were enjoying the marvelous tonguemanship of Levi's until they were rudely interrupted.

 

“Sweetie, are you alright?!” Lucy suddenly ripped the bathroom door open, her voice full of concern. She might have mistaken the noises coming out of the bathroom as something else than what appeared to be happening right in front of her eyes.

 

“HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!” Eren shouted in surprise. He had not expected her to burst into the bathroom at all. Where the hell had she come from? The first thing his mind screamed for him to do was to block Lucy's view of what was going on in the shower. His hand frantically reached for the shower curtain but he used too much force and caused it to rip off. “Fuck fucking shit,” he rambled.

 

Levi was kneeling and coughing on the floor as Eren had pushed his hips forward, choking the poor man in the process.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Lucy had time to say. “I didn't see a thing,” she said and quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Oh fucking hell,” Eren cursed as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. His mind was racing with thoughts and the reaction that got hold of him was anger. “You can take your shower alone,” Eren spat out in hurry. Eren had to get out of there. He needed clothes and he needed space, yes that is what he told himself as he stormed out of the bathroom as well.

 

“Eren,” Levi called after him but the young man did not even slow down. “Eren!”

 

The only answer he heard was the slam of the bedroom door.

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy apologises and tries to make things better.

 

He could not believe this. It was utterly ridiculous. Eren's anger was unjustified and the young man himself knew it well. He should have made sure the door was locked but it had become a habit already not to because normally there was no reason to and he had honestly thought that Lucy was not in the damn apartment at all and even if she had gone out...

 

Eren groaned out loud.

 

 _She could have at least knocked!_ Lucy and her ears listening for squeaks! She had to be deaf for not knowing what was going on in the bathroom.

 

Eren took a few calming deep breaths as he pulled his clothes on.

 

In the mean time Levi finished his shower. His thoughts stayed on the angry young man who had just snapped and fled the room. Levi could not be sure how angry Eren really was. Most likely Eren had just been surprised and got angry without knowing how to deal with it otherwise.

 

When Levi got out of the bathroom, he saw Eren and Lucy sitting in the kitchen. Lucy was apologizing to the young man.

 

“I'm so sorry, Eren,” Lucy sounded truly remorseful. “I was taking a nap when I heard the noise and I didn't realize you were already home so I barged in without thinking. I thought Levi was in trouble.”

 

Eren still looked angry listening to her apologizing for the mishap. When Levi walked in Eren cast his angry glare on the man. “Why didn't you tell me she was at home?” Eren had chosen to ignore Lucy's apology and direct his negative feelings on Levi.

 

Levi sat down and grabbed a pen and paper that Lucy had placed for his convenience at the kitchen table some days ago. **You didn't ask.**

 

“I thought it was given that you'd tell me or say something, anything!”

 

Lucy tried to work as a mediator. “Eren, darling, this is all my fault. Don't blame Levi.”

 

Eren huffed. Knowing that his anger was unjustified it made him angrier. “I know,” he opted to clarify to her. “I was just surprised that's all.” He was tired and needed to get to work soon. He wanted to put it behind himself. He admitted he had been on the edge for a while, his worries and such building up and this was now the result.

 

“Eren,” Lucy pleaded. “I'm sorry. I won't walk in without knocking anymore.” She could see that Eren was mad at her but she did not see why the young man had his panties in a twist over it.

 

“It's fine,” the young man finally said working his way to an apology. “I am sorry too. You don't need to apologise. I will be locking the doors from now on.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He got awfully angry, didn't he?” Lucy asked while she was watching the news with Levi.

 

Her comment came out of nowhere and it took a few seconds for Levi to know what she was talking about. He didn't really know what to say to her about Eren or his mood. Eren would need to do that himself. Levi had noticed, though, that Eren had not been the relaxed ever-smiling young man that he normally was.

 

Levi had a very strong idea about the causes of that. He would be an idiot not to notice. All of those things that he could do to fix it were out of his control. He could not fix himself over night, he could not reassure the young man that nothing would go wrong. He saw the frustration the young man had so there was really only on thing he could do about it.

 

He almost nodded to himself as he decided to talk it out with the stubborn brunet. He would have heart to heart with the young man even if it was the last thing he'd do.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing was going as planned. Absolutely nothing. All this had started when Lucy had barged into the bathroom and then things had kept going wrong. His shift at work had been complete shit. He had dropped a few plates here and there. Eren was scared that he'd be the one to pay for those damn pieces of porcelain from his own paycheck. The plates had not been the most regular ones they used and Hanji had commented that they were hard to come by too. Either she was completely evil or then she was just mentioning it without meaning anything by it.

 

Eren hoped for the latter. He was more than pleased to go home and find a table filled with food. He was simply starving.

 

Lucy welcomed him with a smile of her face. “I made something for you two to make up for the trouble I caused.”

 

Eren's anger over the matter had vanished already. Besides how could he be mad after he saw all that delicious food being offered to him. “Thank you, I'm really hungry.”

 

She passed him on her way out of the kitchen. “I'll be going now. You boys be nice. No fighting!” she collected her things and was out of the door by the time she finished talking.

 

As if Eren had planned any of that sort of activities for the night. Which reminded him to do something. “I'm sorry,” he apologized to his silent partner. “I lost my head a bit.” Maybe using 'a bit' was a wrong choice of words.

 

 _You lost it in the back of my throat_. Levi regretted he couldn't say it out loud. Then again he might have got scolded for saying something like that. The thought made a smirk to appear on his face for a moment.

 

They ate dinner and Eren did not dare to make eye contact with Levi. He had a feeling that Levi was probably angry with him. Besides this was a bad moment to get distracted by those gorgeous blue eyes of his. That would only make things worse. So instead Eren danced his fork over the plate, chasing pieces of vegetables.

 

He was glad that Lucy was giving them the time and space but still Eren was feeling equally awkward as he felt that Levi expected to get physical with him. Somehow the idea of sex did not appeal to him tonight. Eren did not like it that there was someone outside of their relationship who had any idea what they did in private. His reluctance for intimacy was probably caused by that fact alone. He felt like he had been ordered to have sex with Levi and that was not fun at all. He did not like that someone, who had no business to do so, had a say in his private matters.

 

Levi observed the young man who seemed absent-minded throughout the dinner and seemed so even when they were washing the dishes.

 

Eren swirled the sponge on the surface of the plate, not really seeing either of the objects in his hands.

 

Levi had paused his work, watching Eren. “Eren,” he called out and the young man turned to him with question filled eyes.

 

“Hmm, what?”

 

Levi licked his lips and tried to say something. His mouth didn't produce what he wanted to and only sensible thing was, “...you.”

 

“You?” Eren's eyes widened as he repeated the one possible word that he could only hope Levi had just said with comprehension.

 

“You,” the older man said again with determination. But that was not the only thing he did. His fingers came to tangle themselves on Eren's collar and with a gentle tug he pulled Eren into a soft kiss.

 

The young man was holding his breath for a while, knowing that he probably looked stupid in Levi's eyes as he was overwhelmed with emotion. He remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with the man in first place and how much he loved the man who was now gazing up to his eyes.

 

Levi wasn't exactly expecting anything from Eren, other than some sort of reaction. Anything at all. He would not push Eren into anything besides the kisses if the young man was truly worried. He would do as Eren wished.

 

Eren finally took a breath and figuratively came back to life, blinking his eyes and closing his open mouth. When had he opened it? He couldn't remember.

 

Levi went back to washing the dishes when Eren didn't seem to be forth coming with whatever he had on his mind. After a while Eren finally moved, taking a step to stand behind Levi. Wrapping his arm gently around Levi's shoulders, Eren buried his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much,” Eren choked out.

 

Maybe it was those words that made Levi forgive Eren that he had gotten Levi's shirt wet with the dish washing water. Maybe that was his excuse for not caring about such things at the moment.

 

“Will you just... just hold me tonight?” Eren asked with careful tone. Eren knew he was going against his promise that he made yesterday.

 

How could anyone say no to him? Levi did not need to see Eren to know he would be the victim of puppy eyes if he did. The brat did not even need those damn eyes to get his way. He'd cuddle him to death if asked to. Well maybe not but close though.

 

So that night Eren snuggled up to Levi, easily lulled to sleep by the steady heart beat of his under his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, they got a baby?” Eren commented on the show Perfect Days. The week's reruns were ongoing and Eren hadn't had the chance to watch any of it.

 

Levi was resting his head on Eren's lap watching the show with mild interest. He could not comprehend the logic behind shows such as these.

 

Eren was kept entertained for a few minutes but when the baby raising abilities of Diana became ridiculous, he focused his attention elsewhere. He looked down on the black haired man who was still watching the show. What really caught Eren's attention was the scar that peeked from under the hair. Eren touched it gently, lost in thoughts of regret and gratefulness.

 

He regretted fighting with Levi but felt grateful that the man had not been injured any worse.

 

Levi turned to look at the young man whose hand slipped out of his hair. Why was Eren looking so sad and yet he smiled at Levi? _The brat is probably thinking of something unnecessary_ , Levi mused and reached for Eren's hand. He kissed the palm of Eren's hand, watching carefully if the expression on his face would change at all.

 

When nothing changed Levi gave the hand a lick. The look on Eren's face was worth it. His eyes went wide for a short moment.

 

“What are you doing?” Eren tried to pull his hand away but Levi hold on fast. “You...” Eren huffed.

 

“You?” Levi asked innocently.

 

“Stop messing with me.” Eren wanted to smack him but his hand was being held hostage and he might get bitten if he tried anything funny.

 

Levi's smirk was partially hidden behind Eren's hand. What made him even happier was that now he saw mirth dancing in Eren's eyes instead of the sadness that had been there a few moments ago.

 

The TV show was already long forgotten. Both of them were immersed in each other.

 

Levi placed another kiss on the palm, his smirk dying on his lips. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Eren as he gave the palm another lick.

 

“You can't keep your mind out of the gutter, can you?” Eren didn't miss the hint that Levi gave him. “Not that I can blame you. I'm hot after all.”

 

Levi snorted just to deflate Eren's ego but the young man laughed along side him.

 

Eren brushed Levi's hair, running his fingers from the front to the back of his head, fiddling with the strands along the way. “It's so nice to be at home alone, just the two of us.” Besides now he didn't need to worry about being interrupted. “Not that I resent your mother or anything” he hurried to continue. He had a feeling that Levi did not really think he was hating Lucy anyway.

 

Levi suckled on one of Eren's fingers, looking straight at him. To Eren it seemed that Levi would not be dissuaded from his quest that easily. Not that Eren currently minded. He found it interesting how at the start of their relationship Levi would have never done something like this spontaneously, deeming his hands dirty. But now, the older man did not even look phased by it.

 

Levi was playing with his fingers, nipping on them as he moved from one finger to the other.

 

“What exactly are you planning to do with those?” Eren asked amused as he let Levi do as he wished.

 

When the older man was done with his fingers he moved to kissing Eren's palm. His lips moved on to Eren's wrist which he gave a lick too.

 

“You are like a cat or something, you know,” Eren commented. His comment made Levi bit gently down on the soft skin. “Hey!” Eren exclaimed in surprise but did not pull his hand back. He had not expected it, that's all.

 

Levi took a better hold from Eren's arm and tugged him closer, making Eren lean over him.

 

The young man knew what Levi wanted but denied him the pleasure for a bit. “You know, we got all day,” Eren whispered. He did not want rush things at all. He came up with plans to enjoy Levi's company the whole day. Those plans were mostly including less clothes than what they were wearing, not that they had properly dressed for the day. Eren had noted that Levi had not bothered to dress himself either with anything but pajama bottoms and a t-shirt he had stolen from Eren's pile.

 

Eren felt honored that Levi wore something that was not originally his. There was no way he'd prevent Levi from doing so. The worn down black shirt looked good on him and Eren suspected that it felt nice too because the softness of it was the main reason why he still had it in the first place.

 

Levi touched softly the side of Eren's face, tilting his head slightly to give Eren the last hint that it was about time he kissed him.

 

Eren did just that, closing the cap between them gladly.

 

Eren wasn't sure how it all happened but things got more heated than that and fast. Levi's shirt dropped on the ground, followed by Eren's soon after. Eren had ended up on his back on the couch, legs intertwined with Levi's while they made out properly, finally in peace to do so.

 

Eren was more than enjoying the attention, loving the way their bodies fit together so well. His naughty hands were on their way into Levi's pants but the phone rang at that exact moment. Eren could tell by the ring tone that it was Mikasa.

 

Levi rested his forehead on Eren's shoulder and they both sighed in defeat.

 

“I need to get this,” Eren said as he untangled himself from Levi enough to reach the phone on the coffee table. “Mikasa! What a nice time to call me,” he answered he phone, trying to tell her with his maybe slightly annoyed tone the exact opposite thing.

 

“Is it a bad time?” her voice sounded amused.

 

“A bit yeah but that doesn't matter anymore.” Eren willed away his erection and the ideas of having any sort of action with Levi in the near future. Something always seemed to come up and that something certainly was not his cock.

 

“I want to meet that boyfriend of yours.” Mikasa said as if she had known exactly what she had interrupted with her call.

 

Eren grimaced at the thought. There was no way of him to prevent them from meeting. He dearly hoped that nothing would go wrong. Mikasa could be blunt and well, if Levi could speak his mind. Maybe it was better that they actually did meet when Levi could not answer her in the way he wanted to. Either way Eren was worried. Mikasa's opinion mattered to him. Her approval was important and if she hated Levi then there would always be that tension between her and Levi. On the other hand Eren did trust her to stay respectful even if she would not be wowed by the older man.

 

“Yeah of course. Are you coming over for Christmas?” he asked fearing the answer would be that she wanted to come over to their apartment.

 

“About that..” she started to say as if there was bad news on the way. “I called Armin yesterday and he told me that your boyfriend got into an accident?”

 

Eren cursed under his breath softly, “Shit, yeah I forgot to tell you about that. When I came home on Sunday he was taken into the hospital because of a head injury. Luckily there is no serious damage or so the doctor kept telling us. It is a long story and I'd rather talk about it when we are face to face you know?”

 

“Yes, I understand. So I take it that coming over to your place is out of question?”

 

Eren took a breath releasing it as a sigh. “Well Levi needs someone to watch over him just in case so his mother is staying with us at the moment. I'd have to ask Levi either way.”

 

“It's fine. I already asked Armin and he said I can crash at his place.”

 

Thank heaven's for the blond young man. Eren was sure he'd be swamped with people in his own home by this rate. It would make things a bit easier if he did not need to accommodate everyone. Even if it was a tradition that he spend Christmas with Armin and Mikasa if they could, meaning if they were single. So to honor that tradition Eren was willing to compromise. “You guys will come over for dinner though right?” Eren had a feeling that when Lucy heard of Mikasa coming all the way from Stohess for Christmas she would not listen to any excuses of Armin and Mikasa not coming for dinner at least. Lucy had said something about family being everything.

 

“Of course we will. Armin hinted that we might get something else to eat than crackers and turkey if we do.”

 

Eren had to smile at that. Armin did not like to cook for holidays. Eren and Mikasa did not really care for the traditional meals either so they usually just ate whatever they wanted with the exception that it had to be something they would not normally eat which usually ended with them eating lots of desserts and stuff. They bought lots of cakes, buns and other really sweet things.

 

Eren was sure that Lucy would be more than happy to cook for them all. That made him realize that he should probably ask Lucy what her plans were.

 

By the time Eren was finishing the call Levi had went to the bathroom and Eren could swear he heard him emptying his stomach in to the porcelain god once again. Eren sighed and asked the universe to give them a break.

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

**Let's go out for dinner** , Levi suggested on Saturday evening, not giving Eren much time to decide if it was a good idea or not. As a precaution Levi swallowed a few pills. He would rather keep the dinner down than lose it later and he did have plans for the night.

 

He pushed Eren into the bedroom to get him to change into something proper instead of the casual attire the young man still had on. Levi picked him a shirt, giving it to Eren and while Eren was putting it on Levi picked him some underwear and a pair of jeans he really wanted to see Eren in.

 

“You know, I know how to pick my own clothes,” Eren commented but received a look that told him to shut up. Eren did but with a smile. There really was no arguing with Levi when his mind was set about something.

 

Levi changed quickly as well and almost dragged Eren to the front door.

 

“I guess it is useless to ask where we are going?”

 

Levi sighed and nudged his head towards to door as they put their coats on.

 

“I am not that stupid.” Eren didn't know what Levi meant with that nudge. Did he imply they were going outside as if Eren didn't know that already?

 

Levi just rolled his eyes at him and tugged him out of the door as soon as they were ready. Things were tense around them and Levi hoped that the dinner outside or just being outside among other people would make Eren loosen up a bit. Levi left behind his usual means for communicating and if he really needed to tell Eren something he'd use his phone.

 

“Umm, are you sure you are okay to drive?” Eren asked as they approached the car.

 

Levi stopped in front of the hood. He offered the keys to Eren, dangling them between his thumb and forefinger like a bait.

 

Eren looked at the keys, then the car and then Levi before giving the Porsche one last look. “You want me to drive _that_?”

 

Levi just smirked, shaking his head as he walked to the driver's side.

 

Eren casually chatted to Levi about his school things as they drove to the destination that was unknown to Eren until they pulled up. It appeared to be a small family restaurant which Eren heard had some really narrow but tasty variety of sushi.

 

As soon as they were out of the car, Levi reached for Eren's hand and guided him inside the restaurant, walking side by side with him, not straying too far.

 

Eren squeezed the warm hand in his own, smiling happily when Levi looked at him. They had not been out like this in a while and Eren enjoyed every second of it even when he was forced to reprimand Levi a bit during their dinner.

 

Levi on the other hand wanted to simply make things appear as if they were normal. He wanted to make Eren see that there was nothing wrong with them doing things like these even if he could not use words like he used to. He was getting there though. Bit by bit it became easier to say things and try to speak up. Levi was sure he would recover from this fully. He had to.

 

But for tonight, his condition was the farthest thing on his mind. Tonight his mind was set on Eren and making his lover happy.

 

They chose a table that was next to the wall where they could choose to sit next to each other on a soft bench. Levi was all for it and desired to have Eren right next to him, rather than staring at him across the table.

 

Levi helped Eren's coat off and offered Eren to seat himself first. Eren seemed rather surprised how close to him Levi came to sit but didn't say anything about it. Eren tested out what Levi's behavior was all about and leaned in against him.

 

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders, holding him close, inhaling in Eren's scent.

 

“Should we look at the menus?” Eren asked not really caring that much. He wanted to eat something light anyway.

 

Levi hummed, pressing a light kiss on Eren's temple.

 

Eren picked one of the menus and Levi pointed out the dish he wanted. “And what you'd like to drink?” Eren asked as he opened the drinks page.

 

Levi just waved his hand, dismissing the idea of drinking anything but water.

 

“Water?” Eren asked as confirmation and Levi nodded. “Alright.” Eren ordered for them when the waiter came along. Levi dropped his arm down, around Eren's waist and rubbed his hip soothingly. The waiter brought the jug of water for them right after she had delivered the order to the kitchen.

 

Levi knew the dinner would take good ten minutes to be done if not more judging by the amount of people inside the restaurant. Levi took his chances, resting his other hand on Eren's knee at first then Levi's hand slipped dangerously upwards on Eren's thigh, groping a feel here and there.

 

“We are in a family restaurant,” Eren hissed as quietly as he could to Levi. Surely someone would notice the inappropriate behavior of his sooner or later.

 

“Eren,” Levi whispered just as quietly into his ear.

 

“If this was a bar or night club I'd be all for it,” Eren whispered back. He placed a hand over Levi's that was on his thigh but instead of removing it, he kept it there pressed against his thigh.

 

Levi smiled and wiggled his fingers against the inner side of Eren's thigh.

 

Eren started to suspect that the older man was drunk or something, not that he had seen Levi drink anything of such nature but his behavior was bold enough.

 

They sat like that until their food arrived. Levi reluctantly let go of Eren to enjoy his meal. Levi ate unhurriedly, taking his phone out to the table and turning it off.

 

Levi gestured for Eren to give him his phone.

 

Eren looked surprised. What did Levi need it for? He gave the piece of tech over to his boyfriend who wasted no time turning it off.

 

“Hey!” Eren exclaimed but he fell into silence when Levi hold a finger on his lips. The look that Levi gave him told him everything he needed to know. Levi's eyes were darker than normally, his gaze lingered on Eren's lips and if the previous touches were anything to go by... Eren got the message. He put the phone away and swore he would not turn it on until in the morning if even then.

 

Eren knew that what they were going to do would not need words. He would have the man to himself for the whole night.

 

Eren felt excited. There was a nice buzz under his skin the whole time and he looked at Levi with a different kind of way. He noted all those little things that told him exactly what the older man was thinking about. It was one of the things he really liked about Levi, the older man easily made him feel wanted. Levi didn't need to tell him that him with words, it was those gazes he gave Eren and the way his eyes spent more time looking into Eren's eyes than elsewhere.

 

Levi always listened to every word he said, showing him he cared what Eren talked about. Eren felt at ease with him. There was no judging coming from him which Eren sometimes got from people around his own age. Levi had told him once that in the end the decisions that Eren made would be his alone and if Eren needed to ask for advice, the older man would give any that he could.

 

But tonight, there was no need for advices or decisions other than how much would Eren have for a drink? He was briefly reminded of all the bad decisions he had made while drunk but also some of the good ones. He smiled to himself as he thought of the night back at the club. Levi had been opposed to dancing at first but then he had given up and then they had ended up in the bathroom... Eren felt a blush creeping on his cheeks at that particular memory.

 

Levi was half way through his dinner already but decided to take a small break. He had made Eren wear a button up shirt that he had bought him one day. The dark blue color of it fit the young man well. Eren looked better off than he actually was. Levi was not really want to force things on someone else but he wanted Eren to look good when they were out together. One or two shirts didn't hurt, did they?

 

Besides at the end of the evening Levi was the only one who got to see those cute Mickey Mouse boxers Eren wore under those sexy jeans.

 

Eren noticed the look Levi gave him. He could swear he felt the gaze lick his whole form, slowly. Eren had an urge to cross his legs but he didn't and instead he just shifted a little under that hot gaze he received. Tonight would be anything but cool.

 

Eren wondered if Levi had any specific plans for him. What was in store for him when they got home? What kind of sex were they going to have? What was in that box that Levi had protected from his prying eyes the last time?

 

Eren's mind was going on overdrive as he thought of the mystery waiting in the closet. He was so lost in thought that he jumped a little when Levi placed a hand on his thigh again.

 

“Eren,” the older man said, looking carefully at his boyfriend's face with a knowing look on his own face. The young man was thinking of something dirty, wasn't he? There was a slight blush on Eren's face and his eyes had been unfocused before they turned to look at Levi. The older man wanted say that Eren should be careful not to pop a boner inside the restaurant. In the car it would be fine.

 

Levi patted Eren's thigh gently before giving in it one final squeeze and retreating his hand to resume eating.

 

Eren wanted to say many things but he didn't know where to begin. How could he voice his desire in the exact right way. Were there such words even existing? So instead of saying anything, Eren leaned in and this time it was him who touched Levi's thigh in return. He placed a quick kiss on Levi's cheek. He had a feeling as if someone was looking at them and he did not want to do anything too vulgar.

 

Within the next ten minutes they'd be gone on their way home. Eren left his hand on Levi thigh as he finished the last bites of his own dinner.

 

Levi fished his wallet out of his pocket and gestured Eren to ask for a check. Levi waved the waiter over and let Eren do the talking. Levi paid the dinner and then took hold of Eren's hand on his thigh, lacing their fingers together and pulled the younger man after him.

 

They walked without a hurry. They had time.

 

For Levi this moment was as if everything was like it was supposed to. Eren's hand in his, they were on their way home, they would be all alone together. There was no room for other people in this moment.

 

Levi started the car and the drive home felt endless for Eren. When they finally stopped, Levi made no move to get out of the car at first. He slowly turned the ignition off and then looked at Eren silently. Eren was reminded by the first time he had sat in Levi's car like this. The way Levi had looked at him back then and how Eren had wanted him in return. Some things had not changed but this time Eren did not want to start this thing inside the car.

 

It was exhilarating how they walked back to their home hand in hand. Eren waited with bated breath what would happen when the front door closed behind them.

 

The tension they had left with was now transformed into a different kind of tension. Levi let Eren into their apartment first, locking eyes with him for a brief moment. He was pleased to see the fire lit in Eren's eyes. _He is just as excited as I am_ , he thought happy with himself. He would not let the young man sleep for the next few hours.

 

He stepped in after Eren and as soon as the door closed behind them he grabbed hold of Eren's arm, twisting the young man towards him. He pushed him against the wall, all this done in quick movements to take the young man by surprise.

 

But Eren wasn't, not really. His hands were sliding themselves into place to sank his fingers into Levi's hair and crush their mouths together. Tonight there would be no one to stop them and Eren even resolved himself not to care if Lucy somehow miraculously came back home and walked in on them. No one was ruining this moment for him or Levi tonight.

 

With haste Eren's coat, jeans and those damn cute Mickey Mouse boxers were shed. Their place was now on the floor, near the front door.

 

Eren pushed Levi's coat off, who let it fall on the ground by his feet. Eren gasped as Levi pushed their bodies together and his mouth was on Eren's neck, already leaving a mark, the first of many. Eren raised on of his legs to pull Levi closer. As Levi's mouth did its delicious work on his skin, Eren opened his own shirt as far as he could to give Levi better access.

 

Levi was already undoing his own pants when Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. There was one thing Eren was only slightly worried about. “Lube, do we have lube?” he asked with a hushed tone. It would be a shame to stop right now when he was ready to wrap both of his legs around Levi's waist.

 

Eren was not exactly surprised when Levi bent down and retrieved lube from his coat pocket. The older man was strange in some way, wasn't he? Had Levi gotten ready to have his way with him anywhere if Eren had told him to do so?

 

Eren danced on one leg as Levi quickly prepared him. Eren had not realized how much he had missed the feeling of that alone. Anticipation for what it would feel like just in a moment when Levi would take him made him horny for more.

 

Levi searched Eren's eyes for signs of any sort of discomfort but he found none. Eren's eyes were sparkling with golden hue. Levi fell in love with him again right there and then. Holding the lube securely on his hand Levi brought it up to touch Eren's head, he tugged it towards his and kissed the young man. He needed to let him know, it felt so important that Eren knew exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

 

But he knew he had only one way to tell it to him and it was through his actions. He would love Eren tonight, tomorrow and far into the future as long as Eren let him.

 

“Eren.” A single word, a name uttered with such a tone that made Eren heart flutter.

 

Eren tightened his hold of Levi's shoulders. “Catch me,” he said before he jumped. Levi easily slipped his arms to caught Eren and secure his legs around him. He pushed Eren against the wall even harder to keep him there. He hold Eren up with one arm under his bum while he slicked his own cock.

 

Eren was breathing heavily in his arms, waiting for the sensation he had missed for quite time now. How long had it been? A month, perhaps? Eren had lost track of time with the worry and school work pushing down on him. But now there was nothing to worry about. Things were just like they always had been.

 

Eren could not fathom what he had been worried about. This was where he belonged, in the arms of Levi. He would not give this man up no matter what price he'd need to pay for it. Maybe he had been worried that their relationship would simply fade away after the accident, that Levi would realize that Eren was not what he wanted after all.

 

But there was no hesitation in the things Levi made him feel right at that very moment. Eren hear the tube of lube fall on the ground. It was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. Levi positioned himself right at Eren's asshole, ready to push in but he didn't.

 

Eren had no time to think why not, when Levi once again called his name which caused him to look into his eyes. The look Eren saw in them made him shiver.

 

Only when Eren was looking at him did Levi enter him. He held that gaze with the young man daring him to look away which Eren didn't do.

 

Eren moaned just from the feeling of being filled by Levi again. That feeling alone brought pleasure to him. Knowing who it was, why and seeing the love in Levi's eyes, aroused him. Eren knew fully well it was love and nothing else. Eren was content just staying like this. He did not want to be separated from Levi again. If only this moment could last forever.

 

Eren had to admire the strength that Levi had when he started moving, his gaze not leaving Eren's until the young man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth open in a silent cry.

 

The angle was perfect. It drove Eren crazy. Levi pushed his face against Eren's shoulder and bit down. Eren's hand found it's way into Levi's hair and gripped it as he hissed. He simply loved the burn on his shoulder from Levi's bite.

 

Levi's thrusts were frantic, not controlled the way he liked them to have but that wasn't important at the moment. His own moans and groans drowned under Eren's whines and moans that filled his ears as they thumbed against the wall.

 

Eren grabbed a secure hold of the back of Levi's shirt just in case as he squeezed his hand between them and brought it to touch his cock. He needed to cum right now. He felt as if he would die if he didn't. “Levi,” he cried out causing the man to look at him with his piercing blue eyes.

 

Knowing that it was Levi who was fucking him, seeing his face, hearing his moans and gasps, all of those things were too much. The shirt under his grip was moist, there was sweat on Levi's face and neck. Eren didn't shut his eyes as he came. No, he wanted to look into Levi's eyes and show him what Levi was doing to him.

 

But Eren finding his release didn't mean the end of it. Levi kept on going and Eren was out right screaming as he rode out the orgasm.

 

To Levi it was also the overload of things Eren did that made him reach his peak as well. To finally have the young man in his arms after such a long time, after all those fears he had had about Eren leaving him when the young man finally found out what he had done, it was all gone at that very moment. Eren cried his name, Eren screamed in pleasure and tightened his muscles around his cock to make Levi cum.

 

“Eren,” the man choked out as he gasped out his release. Slowing his movements until he came to complete stand still, clutching the young man in his arms.

 

“That was... wow,” Eren breathed out. “I'm demanding a second round and possibly even third.”

 

Eren had not realized how much better it would feel after such a long time of not having sex. To them it was a long time. Eren had not really thought about the amount of sex they had until now. Eren had not been sexually active until he met Levi, the older man had woken up his hunger as if it had been slumbering for years.

 

If having a break from sexual activity with Levi meant feeling this amazing then it was worth it. Eren wondered if he could convince Levi for a few weeks of sexless life from time to time to test out this theory.

 

Levi chuckled at Eren's words. After gaining his back his breath he hoisted the young man off the wall. Eren yelped and laughed happily, holding on tightly as he laid kisses on the top of Levi's head while he was carried into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren,” Levi began to gain Eren's attention. He had walked to the living room from the kitchen where he had been writing until now, trying to find the right words. He showed the young man what he had written down on a notepad. Eren had seen him writing on it since breakfast.

 

**I want you to be able to talk to me about everything.** That was something that Levi cared about. He wanted to have a healthy relationship with Eren. He had put this off for weeks ever since he had been admitted to the hospital.

 

**My previous partners left me saying I was uncaring and inconsiderate prick. That in return made realize how they did not care either, not enough to get to know me. It is a vicious circle of the fact that I should have done something for them when they should have been doing something for me too.**

**Some time after we started dating I started receiving those text messages. First one was a picture of you with someone else. I noticed it to be an old one and paid no mind to it but they kept coming. They got increasingly recent and more suggestive. Then I even got plain text ones that accused you of things that I do not want to believe that you ever did.**

**I should have told you about them the moment I got the first one. I should have confided in you and trust you to tell me the truth but I didn't. This whole mess is just as much my fault as it is yours. I don't like it how you blame yourself over something that I could have prevented in the first place just by opening my mouth.**

**Forgive me, Eren.**

 

Eren read each line carefully. He had thought that this issue would finally be behind them but Levi didn't seem to think so. “Can I see them? The messages?” he asked calmly.

 

Levi took his phone from the table and gave it to Eren. He hardly had anything worth hiding in there anymore.

 

Eren went through the messages, the ones that Levi had not deleted. He smiled as he saw the old pictures. “I didn't realize Jean had saved all of these. Look at this one,” Eren showed the photo of Armin and himself sleeping on top of each other on the couch. “We had some seriously crazy party that night. Me and Armin just passed out like this. I went to wake him up but fell asleep myself,” Eren said with a smile.

 

“Oh and this one!” He chuckled. “This guy was my boyfriend at the time. He was really nice guy but in the end it didn't work out as he moved to another city and taking care of the relationship was just too much trouble. In this picture we were just waiting for some other guys to come join at the bar. That guy was crazy about kissing in public.”

 

Eren's face grew serious when he saw the text messages. His nostrils flared and he grit his teeth. “I have never taken money for sex,” he said angry with the man who had send those lies to Levi. “I have never done anything like that. These messages are disgusting,” he said giving the phone back to Levi. He felt sick that Jean had said those things about him. He knew why Jean had done it though.

 

It made him feel even sicker, nausea bubbled to surface as he realized how long Levi had been getting these messages. _What has Levi been thinking of me all this time? Does Levi believe what Jean told him about me?_ Would he dare to ask?

 

He got an answer to his questions soon. **If you say so, then I believe you,** was what Levi wrote down for him.

 

Relief washed over Eren's whole body down as if he had been dowsed in cold water. “Can we leave this thing behind us finally? I don't want to think about Jean and this mess ever again.”

 

**As you wish.**

 

“Really?”

 

Levi nodded. He then took his time to write down some more things he wanted to say. **Truth to be told, I want to forget it too. I can see that Jean only wanted to hurt us. It was a dirty ploy. I admit that I did doubt you sometimes. But that is in the past now. You told me the truth. I appreciate that. I wish you will forgive me for not being honest with you instead.**

 

“Levi.. just let it be. I could care less about things that are not even true. The pictures are all innocent ones of me with either with my friends or boyfriends. We both know that those exes are in the past for both of us. I don't care if you dated a striper or whatever in the past so let's just forget about those things and focus on the present.”

 

**I actually did date one once.**

 

“What?”

 

**A striper.**

 

“I should have known!”

 

Levi laughed at Eren's cry of despair. **He didn't have your legs though.** Levi wrote down with a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh my god,” Eren uttered not able to keep a straight face. “I am starting to believe you date me just for my legs.”

 

**And your ass.**

 

“Thanks,” Eren's tone was sarcastic.

 

**And your eyes too. They are the most perfect ones I've ever seen. Hanji once asked me if it was love at first sight. I am starting to believe so.**

 

“Are you sure you are not drunk or something?”

 

**Only of you**.

 

Eren laughed embarrassed. “Will you stop that. It's starting to creep me out when you say things like that with a straight face. Oh wait...” Eren teased Levi.

 

“Fuck you,” Levi said.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. It was downright hilarious that Levi had a way to insult people no matter what was wrong with him. “You wish,” Eren countered with a smirk and a wink.

 

That comment might have earned him a round of spanking while being tied up. Not that he regretted it at all.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren might have just destroyed Levi’s life with his thoughtless questions! What has he done!? Will Levi ever recover from this shocking development?!!!

  
When Lucy entered the apartment Sunday evening she did so with as much noise as she could just in case. She did not want to interrupt anything or walk in on something she wasn't supposed to see. Her ears met silence. “Hello? Is anyone home?” she called out but no answer came. She checked to see that there was only one pair of shoes present. Those shoes belonged to Eren if she remembered right and Eren had two pairs that he wore depending on the weather.

 

The two men were not home. She could only guess where they had went. She contemplated making dinner but those two could have been out eating at the exact moment. So she took her phone out of her purse and send Levi a message asking if she should make dinner for them too or just for herself.

 

Reply came in less than five minutes and she smiled as she read it.

 

_We'll be home late, don't wait up._

 

She made herself something light to eat and retired to bed early. She knew that if she managed to reach deep sleep then she wouldn't wake up when the two came home.

 

While she slept the two men were out on a walk. Levi had drove them to the city center and they had gone some Christmas shopping only buying a few things. They had agreed to go again next week. But right now they were just walking arms linked down the streets, enjoying the crisp coolness of that specific December Sunday evening.

 

“I really don't know what to buy for Mikasa or Armin. I'm bad at buying gifts,” Eren said, he had not even thought of the presents until Mikasa had called. “I probably should just ask them what they want.” Eren chuckled. “You need to help me find Armin some funny boxers though.”

 

Levi hummed as he was also trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to buy for Eren. Judging by the way Eren spoke he was not that fuzzed about getting something meaningful. At least Levi hoped so because that would be one less thing to stress about.

 

“Let's get some coffee or something before we go home,” Eren suggested as a small cozy looking café came into view.

 

Levi let him guide the way. The warm air of the café prickled on their cheeks as they entered it.

 

“Anything you especially want or is couple of lattes good enough?”

 

Levi smiled and said, “Fine.” while nodding.

 

“Okay, pick us a table and I'll be right there,” Eren said returning that smile. He felt giddy around Levi once again. It was as if they were on a date with no real expectations, just being in each others company was more than enough. Yesterday alone brought a smile on Eren's lips. He still felt great after all that sex he had had with Levi. His blood was bumping differently and he felt refreshed. This afternoon had been also a good addition to that feeling.

 

Also these two days had brought in the feeling of contentment. It was not only the sex but the afterward cuddling and just being in Levi's arms that had his heart soaring. He simply loved the slow kisses and touches that didn't aim for sexual pleasure but for strengthening their emotional bond. The touches were one thing that really told Eren that everything was alright. Levi still pushed him into showers and made him change sheets more often than a normal person did but the amount of Levi's touches had not lessened.

 

If anything, they had increased. Levi had not been one to hold his hand or kiss him in public before but now Levi always took hold of his hand if he could. Eren could understand where it all was coming from. Levi had been scared just as much if not even more. He probably still was scared that he'd never talk normally again. Eren saw the pain in his eyes when he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't.

 

Eren couldn't wait for the day he'd hear Levi speak to him again like he used to. He longed to hear his pet name fall from those lips again. Eren had been distracted while he had been waiting for their coffee order.

 

He carried the two lattes to the table that Levi had picked which turned out to be the most secluded one in the entire cafe. This did not surprise Eren at all. Levi liked privacy after all.

 

“Here we go,” Eren said as he placed the cup in front of Levi. “Should I have gotten something sweet to go with this?”

 

“No,” Levi said surprising himself with the answer.

 

Eren's literally face split into a huge grin. He told himself to be patient but happiness bubbled inside him. “You said that without thinking about it?”

 

Levi nodded, wondering if that would help him ahead.

 

Eren let out a sigh that was meant to help him keep himself calm. “Levi, I am so happy right at this moment that you have no idea.”

 

Levi looked at Eren's face as Eren was still standing there next to the table, lost in his own happiness. This was one of those moments that Levi would remember always, the smile that reached Eren's eyes and the gentle look on his face as he stood there, in that small cafe, and looked into Levi's eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm went off at seven in the morning. Eren had his first lecture at eight already. It was one of the few last ones before the Christmas break. Some of his courses didn't end yet but some did and he had two exams to pass next week. He had made goo notes about those and had already read the needed materials once while he had tried to distract himself from thinking about Levi lying in the hospital.

 

“Good morning,” Eren whispered, kissing Levi's bare shoulder that he rested his head on.

 

As a reply, Levi's arms wrapped themselves around him and he placed a kiss on Eren's forehead.

 

Eren sighed contentedly. He wanted nothing more than just wrap himself completely around Levi and fall back to sleep but he couldn't afford to skip the last lectures no matter how much he wanted to. “I'll see you in a bit,” he said tiredly as he got up, placing one more kiss on Levi's shoulder.

 

“Good morning, Eren. Did you sleep well?” Lucy asked as soon as Eren sat down for breakfast.

 

“Yeah, I did, thank you.” How could he not sleep well after last night? He had not been this happy since Levi confessed his love to him.

 

“By the way I bought ear muffs yesterday so you can have wild sex. I used them last night just in case so don't worry about me. I won't hear a thing!”

 

Eren was extremely glad that he was not drinking, eating or lifting anything when she said that. He certainly would have made a mess if he had. “You did what?” he asked in disbelief as he was not sure he had heard right.

 

Lucy smiled mysteriously at him. “What? I'm sure you want privacy, no?”

 

“Yeah yeah but...” Eren tried to get his mind to wrap itself around the way Lucy's thought pattern worked. It was a sweet thought nonetheless.

 

“Surely you'd rather have your fun whenever you want than worry about me? Eren,” Levi's mother looked at Eren with seriousness in her voice and face. “We are adults here, right? I already promised that I will not enter closed doors without knocking and especially if it is your bedroom, you won't have me barging in there. I know exactly what goes behind closed doors so there is really nothing to feel embarrassed about is there? Sex is the most natural thing to happen between people who are together.”

 

“I know,” Eren said despite he was blushing a bit. “I am just..” How should he put it? They way she spoke made it seem so trivial to be embarrassed at all.

 

“Eren,” she said with calm that Eren hoped he possessed one day. “I have no interest in what you do with Levi as long as you two are happy. I am not judging you no matter what you decide to do. Besides it is very likely I've tried it myself at some point anyway,” she said with a small giggle.

 

At that moment Levi stepped into the kitchen. Eren could only imagine what growing up under Lucy's care must have been like. She was probably right too by saying that she had tried things as well. At least if he believed all about her telling him how she had dated a lot of guys. She was not hiding it and Eren noticed that he respected her even more because of her openness. Lucy wasn't scared to talk about things that Eren had trouble with. At that moment Eren realized that he would be able to trust her with anything he might ever want to talk about.

 

“As long as Levi doesn't force you into anything you can pretend I am not here,” she said and Levi slapped her shoulder lightly as a sign of irritation. “Now, now, domestic violence is forbidden.” She poured Eren some orange juice she had seen the young man drink mostly at breakfast. “What I wanted to say was that I want you to enjoy your life while you can. You never know when is the last day you'll see someone you love,” she said with a sad smile on her lips.

 

Eren's interest was spiking up again. Who was she talking about exactly? Eren looked at Levi and saw him looking at Lucy with interest in his eyes as well.

 

Eren glanced at the clock. “Ah, I need to get going soon or I'll miss the bus.” He was about to get up but Levi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Eren hesitated for a moment before he asked, “You'll take me?”

 

Levi nodded and patted the shoulder, urging the young man to eat in peace.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said, briefly touching Levi's hand before the older man slipped away to sit on his own chair.

 

“You know, I've sometimes wondered who Levi's father is,” Lucy began.

 

It was comical how Levi's eyes widened and he uttered, “No.” in horror.

 

Eren looked between the two and saw how their expressions were the exact opposites.

 

Lucy was smirking evilly as she started, “It must have been that hot guy that showed me exactly how good he was with tying knots with his tongue.”

 

Eren had just raised his glass but put it down quickly. He would not be choking this time. He was starting to get used to these things she was saying but that had still been unexpected.

 

“Or maybe it was that Adonis with those killer abs and butt cheeks like steel.”

 

Eren snickered as he watched the horror get deeper on Levi's face. What was he embarrassed about? Eren almost wanted to make a comment but restrained himself.

 

“Or maybe it was that guy that made me doubt if he was even human with that dong between his legs.”

 

“Mother!” Levi suddenly exclaimed. Levi was horrified. Eren didn't need to hear these theories of hers. It had been hard enough to grow up without a father and for her to make light of it like this was upsetting.

 

Lucy was dumbfounded for a second or two, then she squealed. “My boy is getting better! I love you, sweetie!” She jumped up and hugged Levi.

 

Somehow Eren doubted Levi was feeling the same at that moment. Levi was trying his best to free himself from the woman's arms. That didn't seem to bother Lucy at all as she placed a kiss on the temple of her son.

 

Eren just smiled, watching the two silently while remembering that his own mother had been like that too.

 

* * *

 

 

On that same evening Eren and Levi were watching some late night movie. Eren had been trying to figure out what he should get Levi for Christmas and he did not have that much time so he decided to ask straight up. “Is there anything you want for Christmas besides the obvious?” Eren inquired, turning to face Levi. “And what about your birthday present?”

 

The smirk that appeared on Levi's face at the mention of his birthday gave Eren a good idea what the older man was thinking about.

 

“Should I give you a traditional gift for Christmas and then something much more private for your birthday?” Eren raised his eyebrows in suggestive way.

 

The young man was rambling and Levi hold his hand up to silence any further questions coming from him. “Eren...” the older man began but even without trying he knew he would not be able to say what he wanted.

 

Eren was not going to give up even if Levi tried to. “Should I just decide on my own or do you have plans?”

 

Levi cursed quietly. _If only he stopped asking two questions at once! How am I supposed to answer anything like this?_

 

Eren waited for some sort of answer but Levi looked pained rather than happy about his questions. “Was I supposed to not ask?” Was Levi one for Christmas traditions? Did Levi believe in Santa Claus? Had he just destroyed Levi's life with these questions? Eren was horrified by this and started to apologize, “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have--”

 

“Eren,” Levi said again but this time with a stern tone. He held up a finger in front of Eren.

 

“What?” Eren asked. When Levi didn't say or do anything further Eren was left to wonder. Was this some kind of guessing game? “Why the finger? Is--” Eren was cut of as Levi slapped a hand over his mouth. Levi held up his finger again, then poked Eren and flapped his fingers as if saying that Eren was talking too much.

 

“Mmhhm!” Eren finally understood what Levi meant.

 

Levi removed the hand.

 

“Sorry,” Eren apologized sheepishly. “One at a time?” he asked and Levi nodded. “Let's see...” What was it that he had asked in the first place? “So, do you want two separate presents?”

 

Levi nodded, humming affirmatively.

 

“Alright, then an actual gift for Christmas?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Okay,” Eren nodded as well. “Should I plan something for your birthday?”

 

This time Levi spoke out loud, “No.”

 

“Why not?” Eren asked without thinking any further. He didn't get a verbal answer but a smile spread on Levi's face and Eren got curious. “Whaaat, tell me!” He was sure there was something behind that smile.

 

Levi chuckled at the enthusiasm that Eren showed. He had indeed made plans for them but there was no way he'd tell Eren exactly what they were as he wanted to surprise the young man.

 

“Levi..” the young man cried out, burning with want to know. Levi's plans were either real good or bad as far as Eren knew. Good plans being full of pleasure, enjoyment and just lazing around but his bad plans were usually filled with evil things such as Levi teasing Eren until the young man felt like crying. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit but he really wanted to know exactly what it was that Levi had in mind.

 

Levi shushed Eren as if he was a kid.

 

But Eren was having none of that. He jumped up, tackling Levi against the couch. “You tell me or else...” he threatened the older man, their faces close to each other's. Eren purposely let his gaze flick to Levi's lips for a moment before challenging Levi's gaze head on.

 

Levi was intrigued by what Eren could possibly be planning on to threaten him with. He saw the way Eren looked at his lips and he saw the naughty look in Eren's eyes. The young man looked as if he had just thought up something that he could use against him.

 

Eren drew his face away a little, tilting his head to the side. Running a single finger down Levi's face he said, “I know just the perfect present for your birthday...” Eren trailed off and bit his lower lip. “But you know, you might not get it if you don't tell me what you have planned.”

 

“Tch.” Levi should have known that Eren would try something like this. Blackmail was so cheap tactic. But what if Eren was bluffing? What if the young man had nothing to back his words and just wanted to know the plans? “No,” Levi still denied him the pleasure of knowing what Levi's plans were. He had already talked to his mother about it and Lucy had said that she would make sure that they would have the evening to themselves completely. In other words she had made plans with Petra and Erwin to spend the night over at their place.

 

“But are you sure you don't want me to wear those boots and that skirt?”

 

What a dirty tactic, indeed! Would that be the price he'd pay for staying silent about his plans for romantic dinner and slow seduction he planned to unleash upon Eren? Levi grit his teeth, making a face and saw Eren smiled like he had already won the battle.

 

“You know you want to... Levi,” Eren whispered seductively.

 

“No,” the older man said firmly, pushing Eren gently off himself.

 

“You can't be serious,” Eren said not believing that Levi meant it.

 

Levi gave the young man a stern look. If it meant that he'd never enjoy the sight of Eren in a skirt again then so be it.

 

“You are,” Eren stated. “Is the plan that much of a secret?”

 

Levi looked away. He had wanted to surprise Eren but now it seemed silly. To be honest, his plans were kind of ruined now that Eren knew he had something planned. Eren's expectations would be high and that was not good. Levi had wanted the evening to be special but Eren would probably be asking him to give him whatever he had been hiding, Eren might not realize until later that Levi only wanted to focus all of his attention on the young man.

 

He didn't have any big expensive presents to give, only his love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so next week's chapter is going to be all about Christmas I think cos there really isn't anything between here and now that needs to be in this fic. It feel so fitting to write about Xmas when it's bloody hot outside. The things in the next chapter have been in my head since the beginning of this fic so it is only appropriate to actually include them into the story after all this time. Actually in the previous chapter there were things that I originally wrote for chapter 11, yes I checked my notebook and it said ch11 hahaha, those few lines that I ended up using didn't sound right at the time but now they did.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than happy to present you something for this fic. I have been doing a lot of thinking about where this story is going and I know how this will end, that is not the problem. The problem is how will I write it out. How much do I include? Do I leave this or that out? Will it seem too hastily done if I just ignore some aspects and go for these instead?  
> So I came to the conclusion that I cannot avoid time skips. There is a certain time frame to where this story ends and this point where we are now and where we need to be is too long, longer than the whole time these guys have been together in this fic! So instead of torturing people and myself, this story is nearing its end rapidly.

“Sure! We'll come,” Eren said to the phone.

 

Levi glanced at the young man, wondering what Eren was promising this time. Not that he had anywhere to be until he was sure he'd manage at work and that seemed to be still too far off. Levi had to admit he missed work. He missed listening to Hanji's bullshit every single time and Mike doing his sniffing routine on him more often since he had gotten together with Eren.

 

Although thinking of Mike reminded him about the drunken call he had given to the man. Levi was surprised that Hanji had not told Eren right away about that fiasco. Maybe the crazy woman had some sense in her head after all. Whatever the case, Levi would need to keep his ears clean just in case.

 

“Levi?” Eren's voice broke through his thoughts. “Connie called and invited us to a small Christmas party this Friday. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Fine,” Levi said with a monotone.

 

“The thing is...” Eren started t say and something in his voice told Levi to pay attention. “I am worried.”

 

Levi gave Eren the best 'what is it now?' look.

 

“I just don't know if I should drink or not.”

 

So the young man was having insecurities about drinking? No wonder since the last time had not gone exactly all that well. Levi was glad he couldn't say something about that, not that he would have either way.

 

Levi reached for the whiteboard he had ready near by for this kind of situations.

 

**It will be fine. I'll be there with you.**

 

Eren nodded but still looked worried.

 

**Honestly, you don't need to worry. Drink if you want, I'll be there to take you home.**

 

“Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend I've ever had?”

 

“No,” Levi said, feeling proud but at the same time sad thinking what kind of douches Eren's exes must have been if he was the best.

 

**But seriously, I won't leave you alone.**

 

Eren suddenly pulled him into an awkward hug. Awkward because of the angle not being the best possible. Levi let the whiteboard fell on the floor and touched Eren's arm that went across his chest. It went without saying that he'd be there to take care of Eren. Despite his promise he had a feeling that Eren wouldn't be drinking as much as before.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren nervously rapped his fingers against his knees as they drove towards Connie and Sasha's apartment. Levi knew that Eren's nervousness had everything to do with Jean. People were bound to ask or at least comment. Levi placed his hand on Eren's thigh to show his support.

 

Eren offered Levi a nervous smile. “I really don't want to talk to someone like Connie about what happened. Especially when he is drunk. He gets too loud.”

 

Levi hoped there was something he could say but he was a firm believer in walking on fire rather than avoid it. Although he had noticed that he hadn't been able to do that when it came to his own relationship. There had been too much to lose for him to be able to do that. But this 'listening to your friends quibble about the subject', was something they just needed to get through.

 

Eren had been serious when he had said he wanted to forget this whole Jean business. He didn't want to see the guy, he didn't want to talk about the guy but now he would probably have to. He had avoided his friends on purpose for this whole time. Even Armin had not gotten as many of his visits as normally. Eren didn't know what to say to him really. Deep down he still blamed himself for this whole thing especially when it came to Jean.

 

He and Armin were cool as far as he knew but there were times when Armin got all quiet. Eren knew that once Mikasa came to the town for her Christmas break her presence would cheer Armin up. Of course Eren couldn't wait to see her again. He wanted to invite her to stay over so badly but Lucy was taking up the space and...

 

Eren sighed, knowing that Armin needed Mikasa more than he did. Mikasa had always been their anchor. She was there for them when they had any kind of trouble and she did not judge. Eren loved her dearly.

 

He wondered if Mikasa had been told about Jean because he had not said a word to her. She hadn't mentioned any of that when she had called.

 

While his mind was filled with the thoughts about his sister, they reached their destination. Levi patted his thigh reassuringly and Eren caught the hand with his own, squeezing it lightly.

 

“It's show time,” Eren said, not feeling confident at all.

 

The whole Jean business brought up too many bad memories. Eren wasn't sure he was ready to handle them all surfacing again in an environment that was not his home. He didn't want to disappoint his friends and leave the party early so he was left with a sense of dread instead.

 

“Eren, mate!” Connie cried out as the front door flew open. “And Grumpy! It is so nice to see you guys!”

 

Eren was hugged tightly by Connie. “Hello, Connie.”

 

“Don't sound so depressed, it is party time!” Connie was already on his way back to inside swinging a beer bottle in his hand rather recklessly.

 

Levi placed a hand on Eren's lower back, giving him a small push. Eren sighed and went inside. He had a feeling that the night would be weird one. “I need a drink,” he said to no one in particular.

 

Levi chuckled next to him, taking their coats and hanging them on the wall among dozens of others. They made a bee line to the kitchen and Eren got himself a beer, looking guilty opening it. He had said he would not drink again and here he was, opening one right at the minute he arrived.

 

Levi got one as well, making sure to take the version with least alcohol. He knew he could easily enjoy one or two and still drive safely home hours later. Eren seemed uncomfortable, standing in the kitchen while clutching a beer bottle. The young man's words and actions were contradicting but Eren would need to figure it out on his own. So Levi took Eren's free hand in his own and lead him to the living room to be around his friends who greeted them almost as enthusiastically as Connie had.

 

Eren was waiting for the questions to come but to his surprise his friends just asked how he was and how Levi was doing. Levi's quietness was not new to the people surrounding them so Eren started to relax as he sat on Levi’s lap on the couch that was otherwise full. Connie had invited a few other people as well that Eren didn't know all that well. Being with Levi kept his nerves in check though. Levi's arms where around his waist and occasionally his thumb would rub circles on Eren's side.

 

Christa was the first to approach Eren. She took a couch pillow with her, setting in on the ground as she sat down to the floor next to Eren. “How are you, Eren?” she asked with a gentle smile on her lips.

 

Eren had always liked Christa. She seemed too sweet to be dating Ymir though but Eren didn't doubt for one second that the two did not love each other. It was plain to see how much Ymir cared for Christa. “I'm fine, thank you,” Eren answered her politely.

 

“Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I still feel like I need to tell you that I back you up completely on this thing. Armin told us everything and we could all see that he was hurting when he talked about Jean. I feel so sorry for you guys. If any of us had known what he was doing behind our backs we would have kicked his ass.”

 

Eren smiled at Christa's words. She was just too good to be real. “Thanks, Christa.”

 

“No, I really mean it,” she pressed on, clearly more than tipsy already. “If I ever see his face again I'm gonna punch his teeth in.”

 

Eren laughed because he did not have hard time imagining that. Christa could be a powerhouse when she wanted to, really scary too.

 

Levi was glad to see that Eren was laughing after appearing so troubled by the party. It was hard to see your loved one faking their smiles but now Eren's true happiness was starting to show as he talked with Christa. Levi noticed that Eren even drank his beer without much thinking about it which loosened him up even more.

 

One by one Eren's friends came over to talk and each and everyone of them showed their support, telling Eren that he was free to come and talk to them if ever needed a shoulder to cry on or according the Connie's words, “If Grumpy has enough of your crying, then come over here and Sasha will feed you to death instead. You'll have no time for crying.”

 

But soon all of the bad business was forgotten and the young people, as Levi thought of them, started their games which ended up in laughter and small mishaps. Eren had ventured out of Levi's to join his friends on the middle of the floor. He had asked Levi to join them but the older man was content just watching them. He didn't really want to be a bother to them when he couldn't answer as fast other people could.

 

Besides this was for Eren's own good. The young man had hardly been out having any fun after the accident. Levi saw how it affected the young man's spirit even if the man himself did not admit it out loud.

 

Three hours after they had arrived Eren started to glance at Levi's direction as if he had something on his mind. Levi beckoned him over to ask what it was, digging for his phone to type down the question.

 

**What?**

 

“I want to go home,” Eren whispered with a light blush adoring his face.

 

**So cute.** Levi had to smirk after he showed it to Eren who blushed even harder.

 

“It's not,” Eren argued. “I just want to be alone with you for a while.”

 

Levi found it adorable and he told Eren so via his phone.

 

“Ah fuck off,” Eren said lightly, not meaning the words.

 

Levi pocketed his phone, urging Eren to his feet. Without a word he pulled his young lover with him towards the front door, helped the coat on him and quickly put his own on. No one asked after them which was fine for them as they walked to the car hand in hand.

 

Instead of driving right back home Levi left the keys in the ignition, turning to look at Eren who was still blushing at the front seat. “Eren,” the older man called out softly, reaching a hand out to him.

 

Eren took the hint and shifted closer, leaning over to meet Levi in the middle.

 

The cold winter evening caused the windows to start fogging over as the two men lost themselves in sweet kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas came too quickly. Eren had been finally given a break. It was the Christmas Eve morning and Lucy was baking fresh patch of ginger bread cookies, the smell filling the apartment.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

A smile was splattered on Eren's face when he opened the front door that revealed his sister and best friend. “Mikasa!” He cried out. “I am so sorry, I was supposed to be at the station to pick you up but--”

 

“It is fine, Eren,” Mikasa interrupted him. “I know you have been busy.”

 

“You have no idea and neither did I. I've never been cleaning this hard in my life. I wish it was a joke when I say that I've been enslaved into work, whips and all.” He was not joking. Levi had been waving a whip around to threaten him into cleaning. Not that Eren was completely against the idea of getting a good spanking but something in Levi's eyes had told him that this time might not be as pleasant as others. Although he had seen a smirk on the older man's lips once he had returned to work.

 

So Eren did not take him seriously, not really. He did the job and it had been up to Levi's standards or so he thought the tender kiss he had received should be interpreted.

 

Anyway, he wrenched himself from those thoughts as he showed Mikasa and Armin into the apartment. “You guys have not been here before, right?”

 

“Nope,” Armin said. “You never asked me to come over.”

 

“Ah, shit,” Eren cursed. “I am so sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied with school, work and Levi to even think of inviting anyone over. Here's the kitchen,” he said this all in a quick session. “And this is Levi's mother, Lucy,” he introduced the older woman. “Lucy, this is my sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin.”

 

“So nice to meet you two. I've heard nothing but good things about you,” Lucy said with a welcoming smile on her lips as she hugged them lightly, kissing each of them on their cheeks.

 

The greetings went well and obviously hearing their voices, Levi came into the kitchen. Eren smiled as soon as he saw him. “Mikasa, this is my boyfriend Levi,” he told to his sister who had been eager to meet the mysterious man who had caused so much trouble for Eren.

 

“Hi,” Mikasa said as she shook hands with Levi. She got a nod as a reply.

 

Eren didn't know what to expect other than Mikasa giving Levi a calculating look. Eren waited for her to say something but instead of commenting anything about Levi she turned to Lucy. “Are you baking cookies?”

 

“Ah, yes, ginger bread is best when it is fresh so I thought it would be nice to have some.”

 

The 'girls' and Armin went on talking about cookies which Eren thought was great way to have a word with Levi. Eren steered him out of the kitchen. “She is definitely going to interrogate you later,” was the first thing he said to Levi when they were safely behind the door of their bedroom. “She gave you that look.” Eren looked serious. “For the first time I am happy you cannot talk,” he said with a laugh.

 

Levi smacked him on the arm lightly. “Fuck you.”

 

“Love you too,” Eren said playfully sticking his tongue out at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas Eve was reserved for family and friends, or so Lucy had stated earlier during last week. So as the day progressed Eren found himself in an apartment full of people. Mikasa and Armin were politely conversing with Erwin and Petra who has showed up a few hours later with wine and gifts. Lucy was creating one of her master pieces as people sat around the kitchen table that was just big enough for them all.

 

Petra's belly was big as ever, she and Erwin were happy to inform them that the baby should be born in three months if everything went as planned. Mikasa was genuinely surprised that Eren and Levi would be god parents for the child but she offered her congratulations nevertheless.

 

Right before dinner Mikasa tapped Levi on the shoulder. “Could I have a minute?”

 

Eren watched as the two of them disappeared into the living room.

 

“He seems happy with you,” Mikasa went straight to the point. “I was a skeptic at first when he told me about you. I was worried he would end up hurt again since he tends to do things and think later.” Mikasa shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “But he cares about you, that much comes across each time he talks about you. So as long as you care about him just as much then all I want to say is that I hope we can be friends.”

 

Levi offered her his hand which she looked suspiciously until she took it but to her surprise Levi pulled her into a one arm hug. “Tha-tha-nk you,” he managed to say to her. If she was Eren's sister then he would treat her as one. What mattered was that he felt Mikasa return the brief hug. Levi had been worried about how Eren's sister was going to respond to him. Mikasa could have made everything so much worse by saying she didn't accept Levi.

 

“Don't thank me yet. We still have a long way to go,” she said but there was a smile on her lips. “What matters to me is Eren and if he is happy then I can't deny him that. It is none of my business who he dates as long as he is in a healthy relationship.” She squeezed his shoulder, giving him her best look of intimidation. “So if I hear a word of you mistreating him, I'm coming to kick your ass old man.”

 

Levi should have been mad, he should have been angry at her calling him old but all he could was chuckle. He understood her. She was just protecting her brother as anyone would. “Fine,” he said with confidence, accepting her threat.

 

Mikasa nodded and right then there was a call out from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

“This is for you,” Lucy gave Eren a present wrapped in a dark red paper. She leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “I left another one in your bedroom. Open that later together with Levi,” there was hidden mirth in her tone of voice. Eren blushed as he thought of the possible things she could have bought for them. It could anything between heaven and earth. The one she had personally given him turned out to be small cook book for simple home meal recipes.

 

Levi gave Eren his next one and once again Eren found himself being warned. There was a small note on top of the small package, _Open later._ Eren put the package aside as soon as there was two little ones being shoved into his lap by Armin and Mikasa.

 

Mikasa had bought him mittens and a matching scarf. Eren smiled appreciating the gift because he had a bad habit of losing these things in a hurry. More than once his mittens had gone missing and he ended up almost freezing his fingers off on his way home. Armin on the other hand had bought him boxers once again. This time there was a picture of Superman on them with a text over the crotch: _Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No, it is a..._

 

Eren laughed as he showed them to Levi. “Thanks, Armin,” Eren said between laughs. He gave them their presents and Mikasa said she would open hers when she was back at Armin's place. She kissed Eren's cheek as they were about to leave. “Don't have too much fun,” she warned him before she left with Armin in tow.

 

Erwin and Petra were also leaving and Lucy planned to go with them. “I'll be back in a few days,” she told them. She had earlier mentioned something about decorating the nursery with Petra over the holidays. “Have fun while you can!” Lucy winked at them. “Oh!” She had been about to leave but returned. “Since I am not here tomorrow,” she said. “Happy birthday darling.” She quickly kissed Levi's cheek.

 

Levi rubbed the spot, not looking as happy as his mother did.

 

“You'd think he would have gotten used to that,” Lucy said on her way out.

 

Eren watched her go before he started unwrapping the present he had gotten from Levi. It was a small flat package which made Eren suspicious of the contents. Eren stared at what appeared to be a piece of cloth, wondering what it was used for until he took it in his hands and unfolded it.

 

“Whaat!” he burst into laughter. “Don't tell me this is what I think it is?”

 

Levi nodded at him, a small smile playing on his lips because of Eren's reaction.

 

Eren was smirking as he folded the piece of cloth back into a neat size. “I like it,” he said. He had never thought that Levi would buy him something as simple as a blindfold. They kind of needed one, though so he could not complain. He did not even listen to the small voices in his head asking him that was it really a necessity to have? To him it was. “Thank you,” he said, leaning over to kiss Levi briefly.

 

Eren got up from the couch, tugging Levi with him. “I have yours in the bedroom. I had to hide it away from your prying eyes.”

 

Levi would have liked to remind him that it was Eren who liked to snoop around and not him. His comment would have been dead on if he had made it, when he saw what Eren had decided to get him as a present.

 

“I had to ask Hanji for help and she had me stealing the pants of your uniform so that we got these to be exactly the right size.”

 

So Eren had indeed snooped around and done more than that but Levi inspected the piece of clothing in his hands. He had to give it to Eren, the young man knew how to buy presents that he never would have thought he would get from him.  

 

Levi didn't know what he would have said, maybe something along the lines of, _You know, once I get into these I am not getting out of them any time soon._

 

And so Levi was now a proud owner of tailor made leather pants that Eren assured him would fit perfectly. Levi wanted to make a comment, _you know what else fits me perfectly?_ Levi could already see Eren pestering him to wear the pants when they'd go out which didn't sound a bad idea if he managed to drag the young man into a club but he had a feeling Eren might object.

 

In the meantime Eren opened the box that sat on their bed. It was the present that Lucy had left for them. The mere size of it was scaring Eren a little. He was not surprised by what he saw when the wrapping was ripped away and the lid was open.

 

“Ah.” He picked up a book that was on top of the pile of the stuff inside. “ _Sixty Nine Paths Into Proper Bonding_. What a horrible name for a book,” Eren said as he raised his eyebrows at the book about bondage. “She even bought the ropes!” Eren lifted two bundles of ropes out of the box. He put them aside to see what else she had bought for them. He picked up a package that was full of condoms, but not just any kind of condoms. “Wow, these are great,” was all Eren said as he sat down and opened the little package. “There's like ten different types in here.” Eren rummaged through, reading each one. Half of them were flavoured and then he exclaimed in joy, “These glow in dark! Now I can zone in on your cock in the dark.”

 

Levi had to turn away because he had the sudden urge to laugh. Eren looked so innocent and happy with the condoms in his hands. How could the young man be so happy about such a thing? The more he thought about what Eren has said about zoning in on his cock, the more ridiculous it became.

 

Eren looked as Levi slowly lost it, his shoulders starting to shake first before a laughter erupted from the older man. That simple moment, listening to Levi laugh, was something that Eren would remember for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this whole chapter spoke of my problems. I dunno even how to explain it but this is as bad as I am.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while AND I am kinda sad and happy to say that there will be just a chapter or two before this story ends. I’ll know later on once I start writing it.

 

Eren woke up to a finger running up his spine and a soft hum. He turned his body towards Levi, mumbling, “Good morning.”

 

Levi hummed once again, placing a kiss on Eren's bare shoulder. Eren knew not to wait for a kiss on the lips since Levi's dislike for morning kisses was a well known fact. Eren took what he got.

 

And what he got was nothing to complain about. Light kisses, arm snaking around his waist, Levi's hair tickling his bare skin when ever his lips did not.

 

“It's your birthday,” Eren said, squirming under the older man's touch. “Let me--”

 

But Levi pinned him down, softly saying, “No.”

 

Eren expected something to happen. He was braising himself to some sort of frisky action but Levi wrapped his arms around him and laid there, head on Eren's chest.

 

Eren pushed the hair out of Levi's face, and watched the older man close his eyes as Eren petted his hair from the front to the back. “Happy birthday,” Eren told him. It seemed the only appropriate thing to say.

 

Levi laid there until his arms became numb and he had to move. He liked the peaceful moments with Eren when they didn't need to go anywhere and no one, as in his mother, was there to get them up for breakfast. Levi really wished she would just leave already. He didn't need her for anything, he seemed to be doing fine. There was a scheduled hospital visit coming up after New Year's and if that went well then maybe Levi could subtly ask his mother to leave.

 

But for today he would not think of his mother no longer. He had a young man in bed who looked ready for something. Levi could guess what Eren had thought he was going to do but even if it was his birthday still Levi did not lower his standards. He needed to wash his teeth, take a shower and maybe then he could give Eren a proper kiss.

 

This was the day that Levi had been planning for a while now. He wanted to have a moment with Eren, to show the young man that he loved him. Nothing too complicated, just be together. He planned on romancing the young man to death in his own way. Levi knew he was not a romantic master mind but he could at least make Eren a dinner and create a setting that should give the young man a hint of what he meant by it.

 

Levi gave Eren's chest a kiss as he got up. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of disappointment in the green orbs looking back at him but he did not let that bother him. He walked to the bathroom, knowing that Eren appreciated the view of his naked form, so Levi hoped that made up for whatever dirty things that had gone through Eren's mind that didn't happen.

 

Watching Levi go, Eren was really glad they were the only ones at home. Levi had not been walking around naked nearly as much as normally since his mother moved in. Thinking of Lucy reminded Eren that apparently there had been some secret conversation between Lucy and Levi that Eren was not supposed to be aware of. Just like he was not supposed to know about Levi's plans. Eren hoped that his interest towards those said plans had not made the man reconsider any of them. It was Levi's birthday after all and Eren only wanted to make the older man happy.

 

However, he had not told Levi that he had his own little surprise ready for him. He just hoped that there would an opportunity to give it to Levi without messing something up. His present did require some preparing after all.

 

Eren heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and considered joining Levi but he didn't want to get up just yet. Lazing around in the sheets like a cat was something Eren didn't have much of luxury to do with his busy schedule. Knowing he'd spend the entire day with Levi, giving him all the attention that Levi wanted, made Eren glad for this moment of being alone.

 

The fine feeling of cotton sheets around his naked body. It was heaven with that subtle hint of Levi's scent on the pillows.

 

Eren was happy.

 

Something he would have not thought he'd reach at any point in his life. Not after Marco's death. He had told himself he would not think about Marco or Jean ever again but there the sneaky thoughts crawled back into his mind. He wondered where Jean had disappeared off to. No one had seen him or so they said.

 

Eren sighed as he thought about the conversation ahead that he would have with Mikasa. The dinner party last night had not been the time to talk about anything personal. Eren had promised to go and see his best friend and sister later this week.

 

Eren rolled around when Levi came back from the shower. “This feels more like my birthday than yours, hmm,” Eren said as he watched Levi dry his hair furiously with a towel. Eren earned the wet towel onto his face after Levi didn't need it anymore. “Hey!” Eren spluttered to get the wet piece of clothing away from himself. “It was a compliment! I only meant you are smoking hot and it is a pleasure to gaze upon your hotness!”

 

Levi seemed like he was not listening to him at all, pulling on a t-shirt. One of Eren's. He also wore a pair of boxer shorts. The casual choice of clothing didn't give Eren any indication what was in store for today. He wouldn't put it past Levi to lounge around in those clothes the whole day. He didn't have any idea how Levi spent his birthdays so it could be normal thing, who knew?

 

Casual or not, the hot male in question made his way to him, slipping his hands under the covers that Eren was hiding under. “Eren,” the older man sang out with a teasing tone and a sinister chuckle. His hands found Eren's sides, fingers tickling the younger man.

 

Eren curled up on his side to protect himself from wandering hands. “Stop stop stop!” Eren pleaded laughing as Levi tickled him mercilessly while occasionally grabbing a handful of Eren's ass. “I'm dying! Stop!” Eren tried to swat Levi's hands away but those damned hands always returned after being stroke away.

 

Eren managed to block Levi's hands from under the covers completely, cocooning himself with the covers from both sides. “You're insane! I'll have to consider whether to give you your present or not after this attack.”

 

He had no time to even give Levi a proper glare when the older man placed open mouthed kisses all over his face accompanied with the cliche 'Mwah!' sound. “Argh, what are you doing? Stop, this cheap tactic won't change my mind!” But the kisses did not stop. In fact, Levi tried to pry the covers away from Eren's chest. “Noo!” Eren cried out in futile attempt to stop his boyfriend. If he moved his arms from his sides then Levi would gain access to his body again.

 

So he had no choice but to endure the torture of kisses and licks placed on his neck and collar bones. “I hate you,” Eren breathed out without an ounce of meaning behind it. “Stop teasing me. I know you won't do anything to me anyway.”

 

As an response Levi raised his eyebrows at him as if asking, _are you sure about that?_

 

Eren should have known better than that because if he remembered what Levi had done to him in the morning after their first night together then he would not have assumed that Levi was merely teasing him.

 

Levi had been disappointed that Eren had not joined him in the shower on his own. So while he showered, he had come up with a revenge plan. There was something he wanted today of all days, his day to start with Eren's moans and to end with them. He wanted to have Eren guessing when they'd have sex, would they have it at all? He wanted to keep the young man on the edge today but on the same time Levi wanted him to relax.

 

But one thing was sure, today he could do anything at any time to his precious Eren. He had every intention of taking advantage of that. After today, Eren would never want to leave him. Not after Levi was through with him. The young man would have very hard time finding anyone better than him. Levi burned with the desire to tell all of this to Eren.

 

There was a shift in the atmosphere when Levi laid gentle, barely touching kisses on Eren's collar bone. Levi felt the young man relax under his touch and the young man's hands raised to touch his shoulders gently.

 

“I thought you wouldn't...” Eren had anticipated this and had given up hope that the older man would start the day in such a way. He had loved it when Levi gave him his attention first thing in the morning.

 

Words were not needed but Eren sensed that Levi would have wanted to say things to him. There was a passing look in his eyes that finally made Eren say, “If you have something to say, you must tell me. No matter how long it takes, I'll listen until you are done.” Eren guessed that Levi didn't want to ruin the mood with his failing speech. Eren knew that Levi's speech therapist had told him to speak out as often as possible to strengthen his chances to finally some day speaking normally. Eren had not yet seen Levi make any effort towards it and he was getting worried.

 

Eren expected Levi to say something but the older man made him drop the topic completely by wrenching the covers off Eren.

 

The next moments were dominated by Levi who proceeded to devour the younger man's cock as if it was his favourite meal, swallowing without biting. Levi got what he wanted that morning, Eren writhing, moaning and his breath hitching as he tried to make Levi slow down by grabbing his hair.

 

Eren was left on the bed, shivering and feeling satisfied. This situation reminded him so much abut how he had met Levi. Even after all this time he had not figured out how that man's tongue and mouth worked such magic on him. “I don't ever want to know,” he said quietly to himself as he laid there on the bed now alone. He relaxed for fifteen more minutes before he got up and padded out of the bedroom door.

 

Then Eren heard Levi's voice coming from the kitchen.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” the older man chanted.

 

Eren peeked into the room and saw Levi sucking on his fingers as if he had burned them, while holding a frying pan in his other hand. Levi shooed Eren away.

 

“I'll take a shower then,” Eren said amused.

 

While Eren took the shower, Levi finished their breakfast. He might have gone a bit overboard with the french toasts but they looked fine and were crispy enough. He set the table for them. Instead of making them face each other, he set the plates next to each other. His intentions with this breakfast of sweet french toasts was to have them survive all the way through to dinner later on. He wanted to spoil Eren and himself of course and he had made plans with his mother on what to eat on this very day.

 

She had prepared everything that she could before hand that Levi would need to making the best dinner he could.

 

Eren came into the kitchen wearing similar attire to his. “Oh god, it smells great in here.” Eren's mouth was watering when he saw what Levi had made. “Ooh, do we have honey?”

 

Levi got him the honey and sat down with him to eat. Levi placed his hand on Eren's thigh and just kept it there.

 

Eren didn't comment, just gave him a questioning look after coming to the conclusion that the gesture was not sexual. Eren could never be sure with Levi.

 

It was not even noon yet. Eren was sort of worried what they'd do for the whole day. No one had made a fuss about the birthday so Eren had not either and now he was wondering if he had been supposed to?

 

* * *

 

 

Eren felt like an idiot expecting something extraordinary to happen. After they had eaten breakfast, Levi washed the dishes and then proceeded to washing their sheets and other laundry. The day didn't differ from any other day so Eren went to play with the stereo in the living room. He was so full of Christmas music at this point and watching TV didn't seem like a good idea if he wanted to avoid that. So he went through their collection of CD's which wasn't that many on Levi’s side. Some old well known rock 'n' roll bands that Eren had never listened to before but had heard of them or just one or two songs out of their massive collection of hit songs apparently.

 

He popped one in and had to admit that it did not sound bad. He adjusted the volume and put the empty CD case on top of the pile he had been going through.

 

It was then that the doorbell rang. Eren was sitting cross legged on the floor and peeked to see if Levi would get the door since the bathroom was closer to the door than he was. After the second ring Levi went to open the door and Eren went back to going through rest of the CD's he had put aside for later inspection. He had never taken the time to learn what exactly Levi thought was worth buying when it came to music.

 

“Levi, my darling!” Hanji's voice rang through the apartment. Eren had no problem hearing what the woman said even though she was all the way at the front door. Eren heard Levi making protesting noises so he guessed that Hanji had hugged him.

 

“Happy birthday, my favourite dwarf!”

 

Eren chuckled as he could imagine the glare on Levi’s face at this moment. Eren could not keep up with the one sided conversation that Hanji had with Levi. She went on about work and how she wished he was back at work. Then she made a comment about Mike that Eren did not understand but her giggling made him wonder.

 

Then he heard Hanji say with a mischievous, “Eren still doesn't know about that?”

 

_What do I not know about?_ Eren was all ears and he leaned back to peek what the two were doing. Hanji's face was clear to see above Levi's head which was hanging as the older man was covering his eyes with his hand. Hanji was smiling widely and then she spotted Eren. “Eren! Remind me to tell you a funny story next time you come to work. You are going to love it!”

 

Hanji didn't bother waiting for any response from Eren as she was already bidding her goodbyes, “I came to bring this. I must go now. There is a cheesecake with my name on it, waiting in my fridge. Don't have too much fun with Eren. I need him alive.” Then she was gone, the front door slammed shut.

 

Levi came to the living room with a small package in his hands that looked unmistakably like a CD. He didn't open it though. Instead he grabbed the white board and scribbled furiously on to it. Eren watched him for a while before Levi offered him the white board.

 

**Don't even think about talking to her about that “funny story”.**

 

“Why not?” Eren asked and Levi wrenched the white board back.

 

**Because it is not funny.**

 

“But she seemed pretty happy about it.”

 

“No,” Levi said. What kind of measures would he need to take for Eren not to hear about his drunker adventures with Hanji? He had enough traumas of that night to last for the rest of his life.

 

Eren tilted his head, carefully studying how Levi had reacted to this. “So it is an embarrassing story, isn't it?”

 

Levi grunted displeased that Eren saw right through him. He desired to leave the topic behind them so he opened the present he had gotten from Hanji. It was a CD full of cheesy love songs. Levi's brow twitched as he noticed a certain song by the Scorpions among the songs on the CD. He wanted to smack the damn thing into a wall. It was so like Hanji to make jokes like this later down on the road.

 

“By the way,” Eren chirped in. “When do you think I should give you my present?” There was a mischievous glint in Eren's eyes.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion and then he scribbled down his question. **Sex?**

 

“It can lead to it but doesn't have to. All up to you.”

 

What a vague answer. Anything could lead to sex. Hell, they could have sex right now. They didn't really need a reason did then? What on earth had Eren planned? Levi himself had planned on taking the young man to bed soon after dinner. But not before ensnaring him in his web of romance or lack of it. Either way Levi scribbled down his answer to Eren.

 

**Before dinner then.**

 

“Good, it won't take long.”

 

So it wasn't an physical item, was it? Levi smiled to himself as he was sure he would not be disappointed by whatever Eren was going to give him. Levi put the white board away. He sat down and just watched as Eren read the info on the back of different CD's.

 

He didn't bother to turn the TV on. He had something much more better to keep his eyes on than anything that could be aired. Levi let his thoughts wander and he found himself thinking what Eren thought of the music he was listening to. Levi usually popped in a CD when he was cleaning or wanted to relax but he had not done that in ages since he had gotten together with Eren. He had been too preoccupied with everything that was Eren.

 

What he really missed was being alone with Eren. He indeed would ask if Lucy would go home after the New Year. Levi saw no reason why she would have to stay when he felt fine when he took his medication dutifully. Although his mother was good company when Eren was away.

 

Levi also considered going back to work. He had heard how Eren complained that he was stuck with dish washing duty when no one else was there to do it. Levi had noticed that Eren had not meant that he should go back to work. That complaint had been among many things that the young man had let out of his mouth one evening when vocally releasing the stress that was building up.

 

Levi could understand that Eren was exhausted and tired. It made him feel guilty for not being able to help him in any way than serve his purpose as a stress relief. So many times had he heard that sigh slip past Eren's lips when the young man would snuggle up to him on the couch in the evenings after work. Levi was feeling sorry for not being able to take of Eren sexually as often as he would have liked. One more reason why his mother needed to go home.

 

So it was a treat to see the young man doing something else than sleep on his free time. Eren had been a lot happier after the Christmas party and Levi believed it had taken some of the weight off the young man's shoulders to see his friends so supportive. Levi would have kicked their asses if any of them had caused Eren to feel guilty for anything that had happened. Levi would shoulder all the blame as it was his to bear anyway.

 

Levi spent the next hour listening to Eren talk about his favourite bands and how he had never listened to the ones that Levi did. Had he mentioned how he loved listen to Eren talk? The young man lively talked to him, his eyes sparkling with true interest on the subject. How could anyone not love that?

 

“I think my mum had this album. These songs sound familiar somehow,” Eren commented when he had switched on some Alice Cooper. “This one!” Eren suddenly exclaimed when the song changed. “She would always dance to this. She would scoop me in her arms and make me dance with her. She was so happy,” Eren ended his rant wistfully.

 

So Levi stood up, offering his hand to Eren. Out of all the possible and seemingly natural responses to Levi’s offer, Eren picked to giggle, taking the offered hand as he got up from the floor.

 

Levi pulled him close, finding the pace easily to match their steps to the rhythm of the song. Maybe the music had not been meant to be danced like this but Eren wasn't complaining as he let Levi lead.

 

Occasionally Levi would step back to create distance between them and pull Eren back. Eren was not used to this kind of dances at all and thus failed to match Levi's steps at times, laughing as he said sorry. Levi didn't seem to mind at all. It was not every day that he got to dance with Eren in his underwear.

 

All too soon the song ended but Eren didn't want to let go. Eren found it cute how Levi pressed his head against Eren's shoulder, slipping his arms around Eren's waist. Eren knew that this was one of those things that were not meant to be seen by others. Moments like these made him feel truly close to Levi. He knew he was being appreciated by the older man and that was more than any words could ever mean to him. Which prompted him to say against Levi’s hair, “I love you.”

 

Levi cleared his throat. “I lo-ve you t-too,” he managed to say with a struggle but those few words made Eren hug the man tightly.

 

Neither knew how long they stood like that in the living room even after the Alice Cooper album came to an end.  


	41. Epilogue

 

“Ready?”

 

Eren's question brought Levi back to this world. Currently the young man was standing by the stereo. Eren had moved the coffee table next to a wall to make some room in the middle of the living room. Eren had ordered Levi to sit down on a chair that Eren had brought from the kitchen.

 

What really had gotten Levi's attention was the attire Eren was wearing. He really wanted to tell Eren that this brought back memories, good ones to be exact. Eren was wearing the exact same outfit that he had once surprised Levi with when he had requested Eren to wear a skirt.

 

So once again Eren wore the skin tight black shirt with a wide neck opening that showed his collar bones and shoulders in a seducing manner. Levi wished that he would wear it more often, just for his sake. Levi made a mental note to tell him that.

 

The skirt was just as perfect as ever. Levi's mouth watered as he thought of the last time Eren had worn it. That weekend had been delicious. What made the outfit were the black boots that added to Eren's height but Levi didn't mind that.

 

But tonight Eren took the whole thing on to a new level. Instead of just prancing around, the young man put on a show that Levi would never forget.

 

Levi received his first and hopefully not last lap dance from the most sexy person he had come across. Eren didn't even know how much it meant to him that Eren was willing to do things like these and even go beyond anything that he had ever dared to dream of.

 

Levi had a feeling that Eren did not mind that their dinner plans were set back just a bit when Levi got the opportunity to fuck his young lover on that same table they intended to eat dinner later.

 

Indeed it was true that Eren did not need to ask if Levi liked his present of not. He could safely gloat smugly afterwards and he did not even hesitate to say yes to Levi's request that he would wear the outfit through out dinner. Dinner itself would have been a romantic event in a different way than what it ended up as. Eren had his legs across Levi's lap while they ate a delicious meal that was made while too much groping was done.

 

* * *

 

 

Time flew by after Levi's birthday. Eren went to see his sister and Armin, spending some quality time with the two people who he considered his best friends. Levi had declined the polite offer of Eren's that he could come with him to Armin's. It was not Levi's place to be when he had already spend the most important days of Christmas with Eren. Besides it was not every day that Eren got to spend time with those two.

 

So much happened after that. As January rolled on Levi's speech therapy got harder since he was making process and Donna said that it would pay off in the end. Levi could not complain though since every time he said something long, there was a kiss he received from Eren as a reward. It was Eren's way to compliment him without outright saying that he was doing a good job.

 

Lucy went back home before January turned February. Levi was humming and smiling the whole day, making it look creepy. On her way out Lucy just shook her head. “Drag that idiot to visit me some day, Eren,” she had said to Eren and then she was gone. Eren got his room back all to himself, just when he needed it too. Spring semester was going to be busy time for him.

 

As March got closer so did Petra's due date and the woman kept calling them about the baby and how excited she was. At first Eren was happy to listen to her rants but after the twentieth time he was getting tired of it and gave the phone gladly to Levi who just kept humming responses to the ranting woman. Petra probably didn't even notice that the person at the other end changed.

 

A week before Eren's birthday Levi got a text message and Eren suspiciously looked at him until the man said, “Erwin texted me. It's a girl.”

 

Eren had told him to congratulate the couple and they were invited to see the new born as soon as Petra and the baby would be home. Which they did. Eren had never seen a child so young. He was amazed by the little fingers and how small the baby in whole was. Levi had been really quiet that day but Eren left him alone. Them being god fathers now was something truly special and Eren could only guess what the older man was thinking about it.

 

When Eren's birthday came, Levi had planned a real surprise for him. Eren would have never dreamed that he would receive anything like it from anyone, ever. Levi had gotten them tickets for a small trip around the world. Everything that Eren had experienced in the month before that had come clear then. Hanji had asked him about his summer holiday plans. She also asked if he owned a passport and if he ever wanted to take a trip abroad. At the time Eren had not paid that much attention to it.

 

But the most special thing that Levi had done to him on his birthday had been the sweet whisper of his pet name into his ear when they made love. Eren had cried out of happiness to hear the endearing utterance of, _“My little fox,”_ fall from Levi's lips once again.

 

Two months later Petra and Erwin invited them to the christening event of their small angel as Erwin had called her. The kid ended up with the name Rosa Catherine Smith.

 

That evening Eren had to ask about Levi's thoughts concerning that little girl and children in general.

 

“What do you really think of her?”

 

Levi shot him a questioning look as they were driving back home. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well do you like her?”

 

Levi didn't understand what Eren was going after. “Why wouldn't I like her?”

 

“I don't know. I want to know if you like children that is,” Eren said. He really didn't have any ulterior motive or anything. He genuinely wanted to know.

 

“Of course I like her. I'm her god father for heaven's sake. That kid is going to have a great life with those two as her parents. She shouldn't grown up to be a horrible kid.”

 

“So you won't like her if she is horrible?”

 

Eren's question made Levi smile a bit. “What is this? Twenty questions?”

 

“I just want to know your thoughts,” Eren wasn't lying when he said so.

 

Levi gave him a side way glance. “Don't tell me you want one as well?” Eren sudden questions made Levi wonder if some sort of baby fever had struck Eren.

 

“A child? No, that is not what I'm talking about.” Eren was not against the idea of having kids but this was not about his desires of parenthood. Not yet at least. Maybe he could consider one when he was out of the University.

 

“Then you have to be more specific than that or I can't answer you.”

 

Eren turned half way towards Levi. There was still about five minutes before they'd be home. “I mean generally speaking, would you like to have children?”

 

“Generally?” Levi pondered over the fact. He had given it some thought since the baby had been born and he had seen the tiny little creature that would no doubt receive vast amount of love from her parents. “I guess it wouldn't be that bad.” Levi remembered the way Erwin had told him that there were ways to have a child even if for gay couples but Levi had not thought about it that much afterwards. “I guess if I'd want one, I should do it quick or I might end up being too old to see them grow up.”

 

“Oh come on, you are not that old,” Eren slapped his arm playfully. “Seriously though, when I was younger I imagined that I would have a wife and like five kids and live happily on the countryside somewhere. That was like my dream for a long while until I discovered that I was bisexual and actually preferred men more over women.”

 

“Must be that 'too busy enjoying taking it up my ass' thing,” Levi joked and he received another smack on his arm.

 

“God, you can be such an ass,” Eren meant to sound hurt but he ended up smiling.

 

“And what _an ass_ it is,” and so Levi earned his third smack on his arm.

 

“Stop joking and take this seriously,” Eren huffed.

 

“Okay,” Levi said and stayed silent for a moment, giving it some serious thought. “You know that I do not know my own father,” Levi began. “So when I was little I thought that it was somehow my fault until my mother told me the truth that she didn't know either. It made me sad when I thought about it. If I ever fathered a child, I'd like to know about it and I'd want the kid to know me no matter the situation. When I was young I thought that I'd make sure if I became a father that I'd be part of my own kid's life so of course I've played with the idea of having kids but then I would have to either adopt or find a surrogate. But raising a kid isn't easy or simple and I think I would not be able to do it alone. I'm not like my mother. That's why I respect her a lot for raising me all by herself.”

 

And Eren could hear that in his words. “She is amazing,” Eren agreed. “You two are more alike than you even realize. It was fun to have her around.”

 

“Once in a while, yes.”

 

Eren laughed a little at Levi’s words. He knew that Levi cared deeply for his mother. “So, can you imagine raising a kid with me further down on the road if we get married all that?”

 

They had just arrived back home and Levi parked to his usual spot. “You want to marry me?”

 

“Not now!” Eren quickly said. “I mean hypothetically speaking if we got married and we were sure that we are ready for such a commitment as a child.”

 

Levi eyed him amused. “With an idiot like you? Not going to happen,” he made sure to say it with a smirk so that Eren knew he was joking.

 

“Hmph.” Eren rolled his eyes. “Levi,” he whined. “Take it seriously for once.”

 

“Okay, hypothetically, yes but we are far off from that, aren't we?”

 

“Yes! Finally an answer. Praise the Lord!” Eren raised his hands up before he got out of the car.

 

Levi just shook his head as he followed Eren home. Raising a kid with Eren would be interesting. He could imagine the small bickering when it came to what was allowed and what was not. He was sure the kid would cause small rows happen between them but making up would be even more fantastic, wouldn't it? Levi could not help a small smile appearing on his lips as he thought about it. Yes, if Eren one day wanted a kid then they'd get one.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time their small trip around the world came about Levi was talking normally. Some times some words caused trouble as if Levi had forgotten how to pronounce something right but those instances were rare. So when Eren's school work for the spring semester ended and he had gotten his free time from work, Levi had told him pack his bags because they were leaving right away.

 

Right now they were on some island that looked more like a paradise than anything. Eren wasn't sure exactly where they were but he couldn't see how that mattered. He would have never imagined that he'd ever leave on a trip such as this. At first when Levi had brought up the subject of traveling Eren had thought of stinky, stuffy hotel rooms in the major cities of the world but Levi had laughed at him when he had told him that there was no way he'd leave for some plain tourist sight seeing trip.

 

But soon enough, Levi had pulled maps for him, pointing out places he had thought he would love to visit with Eren. Levi even brought all sorts of brochures to him, explaining that he didn't want to go sit in a hotel room for two months anywhere either.

 

So for the past two weeks they had been living in a small hut like building that was big enough for just the two of them. Eren had gotten to witness just how hot Levi looked tanned, of course Eren enjoying the multiple times he got to spread the sunblock lotion on his back to prevent him from burning. Eren didn't use it as much, his skin tanning more naturally.

 

“Stop wiggling.”

 

A giggle and a bright 'No!' was the reply.

 

“You are so asking for this,” Levi said before dunking his boyfriend under the water briefly.

 

“You bastard!” Eren spluttered but laughed afterwards. His arms were around Levi's neck as they they enjoyed the cool water of the Pacific Ocean. Eren had no idea where they were going after this and he did not care as long as Levi was with him. The whole two month trip around the world had come as a surprise to him. Levi had assured him that they could go anywhere Eren wanted but so far Eren had let Levi pick the destinations.

 

The whole two weeks had felt unreal. The sudden understanding that there was nowhere they'd need to be for two months had come upon him hard. Eren had not known he could feel this relaxed. Of course there had been questions about who the hell paid for all of this but Levi had refused to tell him the extend of it, just saying that it had all been taken care of already.

 

Eren didn't like secrets but money seemed to be one of the things that Levi was tight lipped about even more so now than ever. Eren had of course asked him if he had gotten it with illegal means.

 

“ _You'll never know,”_ had been his answer accompanied with an evil smirk.

 

But Eren could smell a lie in that line. He would find out and he knew just who to ask too.

 

There was one thing Eren had decided the moment they left on this trip.

 

If they managed to get home without fighting, and he still felt as strongly as he did after the trip was over, he would ask Levi something that had been on his mind for quite a while now.

 

But for now he'd focus on the present moment.

 

“We are leaving tomorrow,” Levi told him.

 

“We are we going next?”

 

“I have tickets for Australia if you'd fancy that?” Levi kissed his forehead quickly. “We could spend a few days in Sidney and then see where we want to go from there.”

 

Eren rested his forehead against Levi's. “I wanna see some koalas.”

 

“Then we'll see some koalas.”

 

Eren smiled. “Are you going to deny me anything?”

 

“No.”

 

“You know you should not spoil me this much or you might be stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Eren said actually meaning it but wondered if Levi got the hint.

 

“I know.”

 

Levi’s response made Eren smile a bit wider.

 

That night there was a thunder storm which could be scary as the wind picked up quite a lot but Eren had nothing to fear. Levi made sure he was properly distracted and that became one of the most memorable nights of his life. Nothing really could top making love in a seemingly dangerous thunder storm while Levi whispered to him that he would protect him from anything.

 

The next day Eren couldn't help but hold Levi's hand all day.

 

From Sydney their way took them to a pretty relaxed tour all over Australia and of course Eren got to see his koalas. They enjoyed the night life of the big cities as well as the wild nature. Australia had to be one of the most amazing places Eren had ever been to.

 

What made the whole trip worth it was to see Levi relaxed, not stressing about cleaning as much as Eren would have thought. Levi had told him that it was wasted effort to try to stay as clean as he would have preferred while traveling.

 

Levi had told him that they would do whatever they liked and so they did. They ended up staying somewhere only mere days when they might spend an entire week somewhere relaxing, away from the big city life. Since they did travel through most of the big cities, Eren did demand that they at least took a quick look around rather than just see the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

After their trip, back at home, Eren was organizing the photos and videos they had taken. He deleted the obviously miss fired shots and was amazed to find some photos he was not even aware of.

 

“Levi!” He shouted out to the man who was watching TV or doing something shady somewhere else than the kitchen which Eren occupied. “When did you take all these photos of me sleeping naked?!”

 

Those were not even the worst ones if he was honest. On one particular moment Eren had agreed to Levi's demand and wore a skirt at a windy hill top. Levi had taken pictures, not the kind of ones that you would show your friends. Eren had been extremely embarrassed about it but Levi had been so happy, chuckling over them in the hotel later that Eren had thought it had been worth it.

 

Eren shook his head as he realized how much he let the other man do whatever he pleased as long as he was sure any of these photos did not end up being seen by anyone else than themselves.

 

“Would you pose for me then?” Levi asked as soon as he came into the kitchen.

 

Eren snorted. “You really are a perv. Isn't it enough to sleep with me naked all the time?”

 

“Yes but it is also nice to have something to look at when you are not home.”

 

“I am not giving you anymore jerk off material, sorry.”

 

“You break my heart, Eren. You really do.”

 

“Pfft.” Sometimes Eren could not believe the things that came out of Levi's mouth.

 

“If it makes you feel any better then I'm taking those pictures out from your laptop and hide them away, hmm?”

 

“Do that because I do not want someone to accidentally find them.” Eren could already imagine the horrible situation where he was showing someone their photos and suddenly there would be a picture of him naked or something similar on the screen that was not meant to be seen by others.

 

“Consider it done,” Levi said and walked out of the kitchen after getting a drink of juice from the fridge. He left Eren alone to edit the pictures and such.

 

It took about an hour of Eren's time to arrange them and he called out to Levi, “I moved all those pictures under one folder.”

 

Now that he was done with that he made plans for something much more special event that he had been planning ever since they had taken the trip in the first place.

 

He sent Hanji a message, vowing into secrecy about what he was to tell her. He had two weeks before everything needed to be done. “I'll be going for out for a second,” Eren called out and didn't leave Levi much room to ask where he was going as he was out of the door in a flash.

 

As soon as he was sure he was out of sight and actually alone, Eren dialed a number that he had not used for a while. He talked over the phone as he walked to the nearest shop to actually buy something so he wouldn't raise suspicion in Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

One particular August Saturday morning seemed rather normal to Levi. Well as normal as it could be since Eren was not at home. The young man had went to see Armin yesterday and called last night that he would stay over. Levi had thought nothing was out of ordinary until the doorbell rang at noon.

 

He opened it and expected to receive an overjoyed rant from Hanji who was standing on the other side but instead she handed him an envelope.

 

Levi eyed it and its deliver with suspicion. He took it and opened it, glancing at Hanji who was uncharacteristically quiet. “What's this?” he asked as he read the card that had been inside the envelope.

 

“You have a date waiting for you at the restaurant mentioned on the invitation at six o'clock this evening.”

 

“A date?”

 

“Yes. Have fun!” Hanji waved at him and walked away from his door.

 

“Hey! Is that all?” Levi called after her.

 

“Goodbye, Levi. Don't be late!”

 

Levi growled after the woman who had not given him any answers. He closed the door and looked at the invitation once again. It said,

 

_Dear Levi,_

 

_Tonight there is a table reserved for us at Maria's at six._

_The same table where we met a year ago._

 

_Happy anniversary._

 

_Yours, Eren_

 

Levi had hard time keeping a smile off his face. Not that anyone saw him doing so. _That brat_ , he thought with affection.

 

Thus that evening Levi took extra care to make himself presentable. He wore his best clothes, made sure everything was in tip top shape. As an inside joke he took out the handcuffs and left them at the nightstand, ready for them when they'd come back home from the date. Levi had a feeling that Eren was probably aiming for some sort of trip down the memory lane. So better be prepared for anything and everything.

 

Levi was actually feeling slightly nervous as he took the car keys in his hand and walked out to the car. Before starting the engine he took a few deep, calming breaths. Just a year ago he had been on his way to a blind date just like this, not knowing what to expect. He had a small feeling, a little flicker in his gut about the possible outcome but he decided to ignore it for now.

 

He drove to the city center and was lucky finding a parking spot near the restaurant. He was there before Eren and the fact made him smile. He sat there and waited. He remembered being a lot more calmer last time than he was now. His heart sped up when he suddenly saw Eren standing on the same exact spot than a year ago. He looked just as smart as he did then, in his suit.

 

Levi quickly stood up to greet his boyfriend, who made his way to him, with a kiss on the cheek. Their hands met.

 

“Hi,” Eren said to him with a warm smile and sat down not letting go of Levi's hand.

 

“Hi,” Levi answered similarly, taking a seat just as Eren was.

 

They gazed into each others eyes. Levi suddenly didn't know where to begin. “It has been a year,” he simply said.

 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, looking down at their joined hands. “And here we are where we met.”

 

“I have to admit that taking you home with me that night was the best decision I've made for a long time.”

 

Eren blushed. “Yeah that night was.. life changing.”

 

“Indeed. I'm sure the neighbors were glad we moved out.”

 

“Oh god, I don't even want to think what our current ones think about us.” Eren was embarrassed to even greet their neighbors when ever he ran into them. At least they had not voiced any complaints yet.

 

“Who knows, maybe they're into your voice.”

 

“I'm not that loud!” Eren started out loudly but then remembered where they were and ended it with hiss.

 

“I should know. I listen to you all the time.” Levi loved to tease the younger man, knowing fully well he ruffled Eren's feathers.

 

“Oh god, please stop,” Eren pleaded.

 

“Alright,” Levi agreed with a smirk on his lips. “But you know, I intend to let the neighbors hear you tonight.”

 

Eren swallowed thickly. “Damn you,” he whispered, closing his eyes. How on earth did Levi still get him to respond to such things? Besides how on earth did the man manage to look so good even at the age of thirty seven! It frustrated Eren to no end but it made him even more sure of going through what he had planned for tonight.

 

The waiter interrupted their lovey dovey gazing and they ordered quickly to get back to their tender moment. Levi was more than happy to keep touching Eren's hands in his own until their meal arrived twenty minutes later.

 

Levi kept complimenting the young man with phrases such as, “You look lovely tonight. That suit really suits you.” and “I can't wait to ravish you tonight.” with a light kisses over Eren's fingers.

 

Eren wasn't far behind with responses. He was giddy, more than he would have believed ever to be after one year of dating someone. “I didn't think I'd feel this way a year later,” Eren said when they were done with their dinner and on their way home.

 

Levi reached over and squeezed his thigh gently. “Same here. No one has lasted this long with me so I'm surprised you're still here.”

 

Eren decided to tease Levi a bit. “I get free breakfast and I don't need to pay for the sex either. I'd call it a deal.”

 

Levi chuckled. “Seems I need to start charging you.”

 

Eren chose not to take the joke any further. He settled down slightly side ways so that he could keep looking at Levi whose hand was still on his thigh. Eren placed his own hand over Levi's and held on.

 

Eren was getting nervous. He had an urge to check he had everything he needed but he did not want to draw any attention to himself at all so he sat on tight waiting for them to get home.

 

As soon as they were home Eren lead Levi to the living room where he sat the man down on the couch. Levi went willingly where ever Eren wanted him to be. He had a feeling there was something on Eren's mind when the young man walked with such confidence.

 

“Okay,” Eren said clearing his throat. “I didn't prepare any speech of anything for this but I want you to know that...” Eren trailed off as the words were not coming out right. “What I want to say is that..”

 

“Breath, Eren. Take your time,” Levi said with a gentle tone. Levi had been anticipating something like this from the moment he had seen Eren in the restaurant.

 

Eren took a deep breath. “I cannot imagine my life without you,” Eren blurted out. “I cannot imagine that my life could get any better than this. It's perfect. So I think it is good enough reason to ask you,” Eren paused, dropping on the floor, kneeling in front of Levi. He held up a small box that he had fished from his pocket. “Levi, will you marry me?” There he said it. Eren's heart was hammering in his chest despite knowing that Levi returned his feelings.

 

“One second,” Levi said and left the dumbfounded young man sitting in the living room.

 

_Where the hell is he going at a time like this?_ Eren wasn't sure if this had backfired. Maybe Levi had gone off to pack his bags, who knew. Eren was getting worried even though it was mere minute that Levi was away.

 

Levi came back holding the diary that he had kept ever since he had woken up in the hospital after the accident. “You wanted to know what I wrote in it? You better read this if you want to marry me.”

 

Eren didn't know what to make of this. He got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the couch. “Okay,” he said calmly, taking the diary and flipping it open carefully. The way Levi had presented the diary to him, made him assume there was something horrible written inside. Some dark secret that Levi had not told anyone.

 

Eren's breath caught in his throat as he read what was written between the menial hospital related things, such as, _I had physio today. They say I should go on walks with Eren._

 

That they had done. Levi had led him through the hospital corridors to the garden in the back. There they had sat and Eren had talked Levi's ear off about his daily life.

 

_Eren has such a nice voice. I could listen to him all day. I think I already have and I don't want him to stop._

 

_Eren doesn't even realize how radiant his smile is. Every time I see him smile makes my day._

 

_He keeps telling me that he is okay. He honestly believes that I can't see when he has been crying or when he is tired. He bottles it all up. I wonder if he'll let me catch him when he finally let's it all out._

 

_Eren came by today. There were dark circles under his eyes. I am not sure how he is doing at school. He said it was fine. No, it's not._

 

Eren flipped through the pages seeing similar passages written on each of them. He saw the concern and love that Levi had not voiced back then. Levi had known how hard it had been to watch him struggle through speech therapy.

 

_I don't think he realized how much it means to me that he didn't leave me. He could have done that so easily after seeing me like this. I'm lucky to have him and I realize that now._

 

Eren raised his eyes from the diary to Levi's face and swallowed thickly. “I didn't think you'd notice,” was the only thing he could say.

 

“Of course I did. You think you could hide how tired you were? I decided not to say anything because I didn't think you wanted to hear that. I didn't want to make you cry because of me any more than you already did.” Levi had feared that Eren would break down in front of him if he had remarked something about how tired the young man had looked.

 

Levi watched Eren lose himself into his thoughts, closing the diary slowly. “I don't think I have any other choice than say yes,” Levi said to gain Eren's attention.

 

“What?”

 

“As an answer to your question or did you forget what you asked just a few moments ago?”

 

“You'll marry me?!” Eren exclaimed, putting the diary aside, his eyes wide with expectation.

 

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes but ended up offering Eren a truly happy smile.

 

“Oh my god, I love you, I love YOU! Do you hear me!” Eren forgot all about the ring box in his hands as he jumped into Levi’s arms.

 

“Oi!” the older man protested. “You are forgetting something.”

 

“What?” Eren asked, being busy kissing Levi's face all over.

 

“The ring maybe?”

 

“Oh my god,” Eren gasped. He started looking for it and they found it in Levi’s lap. “I'm so sorry. I just got so excited. Do you have any idea how hard something like this is to keep a secret?” Eren rambled as he took the ring from the box and then took Levi's hand to slip it onto his ring finger.

 

“Eren,” the older man said sternly. He made Eren pause before the young man said something else. Eren's green eyes looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Levi placed a hand behind Eren's head and pulled him into a tender kiss. When they parted he said, “Take good care of me, Eren Jaeger.”

 

Eren beamed at him. “I will, now and forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to say that this has been a hell of a year or so since I started this fic. Honestly, phew. So now this is done and I can move on to other things.  
> So after over 52k hits, 2200+ kudos' and hundreds of reviews and bookmarks this story is over. Thank you people for reading this, especially those who read this from the start and were interested enough to read updates first weekly and then whenever I could write. 
> 
> Thank you guys.


End file.
